Magia en un corazón de acero
by A.Mustang-Elric
Summary: Roy y Edward parten a Hogwarts con la misión de investigar sobre la muerte de los padres de Hary debido a que se encontraron restos de círculos alquímicos en donde solían vivir los Potter. ¿Sera eso la única razón de su llegada? ¿Que pasara ahora que Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban? Roy/Ed...Draco/Harry...
1. Capitulo 1: La Misión

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Este Fic puede contener parejas Yaoi.  
><strong>NA:** ¡Hola! Espero les guste mi nuevo fic, cualquier duda y/o comentario favor de mencionarlo en los reviews :) Mi pregunta sera, ¿A quien quieren de pareja con Harry? ¿A quien con Draco? ¿A quien con Ron? ¿Con quien le damos celos a Roy? ¿Con Ginny Weasley o con Hermione Greanger?  
>Sin mas que agregar, ¡Disfruten el primer capitulo!<br>XOXO A. Mustang -Elric

* * *

><p>Agosto 30<p>

7:30 a.m.  
>Edward Elric abre los ojos al sentir la calidez del sol en su rostro y lo primero que observa es un rostro pálido y de cabello negro que se encuentra dormido pacíficamente a su lado.<p>

El rubio se sienta en la cama y estira sus brazos al momento que bosteza e intenta levantarse, cosa que no pudo hacer debido a que el azabache despierta y lo jala para terminar arriba del pequeño cuerpo de Edward.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas Elric? –Roy Mustang mira de forma burlona al rubio quien suelta un bufido.

– ¿A dónde crees Mustang? Me voy a casa, tengo hambre y estoy cansado. Además no me has dado la nueva misión y… ¡Quítate de encima que pesas! –El azabache ríe a lo que el rubio lo empuja con fuerza intentando quitarlo, cosa que no logra debido a la fuerza de Roy.

–Bien, bien. Te quiero en la estación de trenes dentro de dos horas, empaca ropa de todas las estaciones, nos iremos durante un año –Roy se levanta de la cama y se pone sus bóxer frente a Edward quien se quedo con la boca abierta –Cierra la boca Elric, como si no me hubieras visto antes.

–Bastardo, no te veía a ti –Edward se sonroja y voltea su mirada hacia la pared de color azul zafiro, tal como los ojos de Mustang –Es solo que… ¿Dijiste un año? ¿Nos? ¿¡Que te hace creer que me iré contigo un año a quien sabe donde!

–Haber…Creo que lo harás porque es una misión, es una orden, y ocupas supervisión…además de que sigues siendo menor de edad y por lo tanto mi responsabilidad –Roy mira burlonamente a Edward quien lo mira molesto.

–No te necesito, no necesito TU supervisión, ni soy tu responsabilidad –El rubio se cruza de brazos y se comienza a vestir.

–No te estoy preguntando acero, son órdenes directas del Führer. Te quiero ver en la estación de trenes en dos horas y no repliques –El rubio se cruza de brazos y resignado comienza a trenzar su cabello y comienza a vestirse.

–Muy bien, ¿Me dirá de que es la misión, Coronel? –El morocho niega con la cabeza a lo que el rubio se dirige a la puerta –Lo imagine. Me voy, no llegue tarde porque me devolveré y usare la excusa que usted no se presento –Edward cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se iría con Mustang todo un año a quien sabe dónde y a hacer quien sabe que.

Aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo en voz alta, su corazón y su cerebro le recriminaban el amor que comenzó a sentir por el azabache desde hace un tiempo.

Edward desayuno rápidamente algo ligero, su estomago no quería alimentos, sentía algo extraño en el estomago y eso no le gustaba.

Se baño con agua caliente disfrutando la sensación de relajación que recorrió su cuerpo.

–Edward, creo que deberías desayunar otra cosa, cuatro tostadas con mermelada no son un desayuno –Alphonse Elric miró preocupado a su hermano quien se trenzo su cabello rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Al, fueron dos tostadas con mermelada y dos con cajeta, no tengo tiempo para comer algo más, ya voy tarde y Al… Cuídate mucho hermano –Edward abraza a su hermano menor con cariño y abre la puerta para salir.

Edward llegó a la estación de trenes faltando media hora para la llegada del Coronel por lo que se reprendió mentalmente por tan temprana hora y se puso a leer en una banca.

El azabache llego faltando cinco minutos para las 10 a.m. y se acerco silenciosamente al rubio quien estaba metido en su lectura.

– ¿Tienes mucho esperando Elric? –Edward se sobresaltó y lo miró feo a lo que Roy rió.

–Debiste llegar aquí a las 9:30 a.m. tienes 25 minutos de retraso, Coronel bastardo –El rubio miró molesto al azabache quien rió divertido.

–De hecho, tengo media hora aquí, pero quería saber cuánto tiempo soportarías sin mi hermosa presencia, pero el tren sale a las 10, así que tenemos que irnos –El rubio le lanza una mirada de odio al azabache quien se dirige a un lugar solitario seguido por el rubio.

– ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? Yo no veo nada más que una plataforma y….-El rubio no pudo continuar debido a que el Coronel lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared de ladrillos que indicaba el número de la plataforma 7 y 8.

Roy Mustang tomó su equipaje y el del rubio y asegurándose que nadie los viera, corrió hacia la misma pared donde empujo a Edward y apareció en una nueva estación de trenes.

Buscó con la mirada al rubio y lo encontró sentado en el piso, hecho un ovillo con su piel pálida.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso bastardo? –Edward se encontraba muy molesto, ¿Quién demonios se creía Roy Mustang para aventarlo contra su voluntad a una pared de ladrillos? … ¿Pared de ladrillos? ¿¡Atravesó una pared de ladrillos! -¿Dónde demonios estamos?

–Edward Elric, bienvenido a la plataforma 7 y ¾. El tren que se encuentra ahí –Dijo el morocho señalando un gran tren azul con detalles en dorado – Es un tren que conecta el mundo de la alquimia, con el mundo de la magia.

El rubio miraba atónito al morocho quien se puso a caminar hacia el tren dejando atrás al alquimista de acero.

– ¿Esto es una broma verdad? La magia no existe Coronel, creí que hasta una persona con…tantos años de experiencia e investigaciones lo sabría –Dijo el rubio sin perder la oportunidad de insinuar la avanzada edad del coronel quien cumpliría treinta el veinticinco de septiembre.

–Elric, creas o no la magia si existe, preferiría hablar de esto contigo dentro del tren, ahora sube –Roy comenzó a empujar a Edward dentro del elegante tren y lo condujo a un compartimiento privado reservado solo para ellos dos.

Al entrar al compartimiento, Edward puso su equipaje a su lado derecho mientras Mustang se sentó frente a él dejando su equipaje en el suelo.

– ¿Y bien? –Dijo un molesto rubio quien actuaba de forma agresiva para ocultar su nerviosismo.

– ¿Y bien qué? –Edward le dirigió una mirada molesta a Roy quien sonrió mostrando sus perlados dientes –Iremos a Londres, llegaremos en aproximadamente diez horas y nos quedaremos dos días en el caldero chorreante –Edward levantó una ceja confundido –Es como… una especie de hotel, en fin, el 1 de Septiembre iremos a la estación de King Cross y tomaremos un tren para partir a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería donde asistirás.

– ¿Magia y hechicería? ¿Y se puede saber qué demonios tienes que hacer tú en todo esto? ¿Esa es la maldita misión? ¿Dónde está Londres? –Edward comenzó a recriminar todo lo dicho por el Coronel quien esperó paciente a que el rubio terminara de quejarse.

– ¿Terminaste? No me dejaste terminar acero, iras a la escuela de Hogwarts a investigar sobre los padres de Harry Potter y yo encajo en todo esto porque como ya te lo dije, necesitas información y esto puede llegar a ser un poco peligroso según lo informado por el director Albus Dumbledore, y Londres está en otro mundo, en un continente llamado Inglaterra–Edward se quedo callado buscando más preguntas (quejas) y Roy abrió un libro de alquimia para comenzar a leer.

– ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que investigar sobre los padres del tal Potter? ¿Qué demonios harás tú? –Edward sonrió con suficiencia al ver la mirada exasperada del azabache quien dejo su libro a un lado y cruzo sus dedos entre sí depositándolos suavemente sobre su regazo.

–Tienes que ir porque entraras a todas las clases y eres el militar más joven por lo que puedes pasar por estudiante y ser amigo del "Trió Dorado" como les nombran en la escuela, tenemos que investigar su muerte, porque ocurrió y como ocurrió ya que se encontraron restos de círculos alquímicos en el suelo de su sala, además yo tengo que estar cerca de ti por lo que conseguí que Albus me dejara estar en la escuela a cambio de…algo que tendré que hacer todo el año escolar, "intercambio equivalente" –Edward rodó los ojos y se dedicó a mirar la ventana aburrido mientras sentía la penetrante mirada zafiro del azabache.

Pasó media hora y el compartimiento seguía igual de silencioso exasperando al rubio.  
>Roy se dedicaba a leer con rapidez cada línea del libro y Edward se arrepintió de no haber llevado un buen libro en su maleta ya que el otro ya lo había terminado, pero las prisas no le dejaron agarrar más que varios cambios de ropa, ropa interior, zapatos y cepillo de dientes.<p>

–Elric –Edward volteo a ver al azabache quien lo miraba profundamente –Olvide darte esto –Roy le entrega al rubio una carta escrita con tinta esmeralda y un sello morado cerrándola.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto? –Roy se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su lectura a lo que el rubio comienza a leer cada línea- ¿Es una broma no? ¿De dónde sacare galeones? Además, ¿Dónde demonios esta Gringotts? –El azabache le quita la carta al rubio y comienza a leer.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
>(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo del Winzengamot, Confederación Internacional de Magos).<em>

Querido señor Edward Elric

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Al saber que usted es de otro mundo, nos tomamos la libertad de buscar a su tutor para transferir su dinero a una cuenta en el banco de Gringotts ubicado en el callejón Diagon en forma de galeones.  
>Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.<em>

_Muy cordialmente,  
>Minerva McGonagall<em>

_Subdirectora_

– ¿Mi tutor? ¿A quién se refiere? –Edward le quita la carta de las manos a Roy y vuelve a leerla intentando encontrar alguna pista de lo que se refería.

– ¿Qué no puedes dejar de hacer preguntas? Yo soy tu "tutor" acero, ahora si no te molesta quiero leer… a menos que quieras hacer… otras actividades –Roy levanta la ceja de forma insinuante causando un gran sonrojo en el rostro del rubio.

–Pervertido, ¡estamos en un tren! ¡Tu lee idiota! yo dormiré, despiértame cuando lleguemos a Londles o como se llame –El rubio se recostó en el sillón y lo último que escucho antes de quedarse dormido fue un "Es Londres Edward, dulces sueños"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran aproximadamente a las 7:45 p.m. y en el vagón privado de los alquimistas reinaba un gran silencio.  
>Roy no dejó de observar al rubio dormir, cada gesto, cada poro, cada parte de su piel. No podía evitar preguntarse hace cuanto sentía eso por Edward, el no podía…no de Edward… ¿Cómo era posible que él, el hombre más mujeriego de Central se enamorara de un adolescente?<br>Edward tenía un poco más de media hora despierto y no se atrevía a mover ningún musculo por los nervios al sentir la profunda mirada del azabache clavada en su cuerpo.

–Llegamos Elric, despierta ya –El azabache sacude el pequeño cuerpo del rubio por la cintura quien se despierta (levanta) totalmente sonrojado.

–Ya desperté, suéltame idiota –el rubio empuja levemente el cuerpo de Roy quien le dirige una mirada coqueta.

–Cálmate acero, como si te tocara donde no lo eh hecho ya –El moreno se acerca al rubio recostándolo de nueva cuenta en el asiento y posicionándose arriba del cuerpo de Edward.

– ¡Tu lo dijiste! ¡Ya llegamos! Ahora quítate de encima ¿Nadie te ha dicho que pesas? Creo que yo sí, ¡Hoy! ¡En la mañana! –Edward trata de apartar el cuerpo del azabache quien ríe y deposita un casto beso en los labios del rubio y comenzó a acariciar su muslo derecho.

–No creas que esta noche te salvas Edward –El Coronel se levanta y acomoda su camiseta.

Edward notó por primera vez a Roy y se avergonzó al ver al Coronel tan bien vestido comparado con él, que llevaba su típica ropa.

Roy Mustang vestía unos pantalones negros con una camiseta de manga larga color azul zafiro que hacia resaltar un poco mas sus ojos; Todo eso completado con unos zapatos negros y un saco largo color negro que le hacía lucir casual y elegante al mismo tiempo.

Edward Elric en cambio, usaba su típica playera negra con sus pantalones de cuero negro, su chaleco negro con plateado y su saco rojo con el símbolo alquímico en la espalda y las botas.

"Necesito comprar otro estilo de ropa" pensó el rubio avergonzado y sin quitar la mirada en el azabache que se sintió algo incomodo.

– ¿Qué tanto me ves Elric? –Roy frunció el seño y uso todo su autocontrol para evitar sonrojarse, ¡Aun no entendía como un chiquillo de quince años podía sonrojarlo! ¡A él! ¡El famoso alquimista de fuego! ¡El hombre más mujeriego de central! ¿Cómo demonios podía ser posible?

– ¿Eh? –Edward se sonrojó de golpe y volteo la mirada al notar que se quedo viendo al Coronel más tiempo de lo que quisiera admitir- Es que… ¿Quién dice que te estaba viendo a ti?

Roy bufó y salió del compartimiento cargando su maleta y la de Edward.

–Yo puedo cargar mi equipaje Mustang –Dijo Edward, pero al ver que el azabache no le hizo caso suspiro y camino con ambos brazos doblados en su nuca.

El rubio estaba maravillado al ver toda la ciudad, los autos, edificios, aparatos. ¿Por qué había todo eso en Londres y no en Amestris?

–Cierra la boca Elric, hay moscas –Edward miró molesto al azabache e ignoro el comentario.

– ¿Por qué hay todo esto? Ósea… En Amestris no hay estos autos, aparatos y…los edificios no son así de grandes… ¡Es genial! –Los ojos de Edward brillaron con emoción observando todas las luces del Londres nocturno.

–Fácil, estamos en 1993, y antes de que preguntes no tengo la mas mínima idea de porque este mundo esta avanzado como ochenta años, pero en fin –Suspiro cansado y poniendo su mano enguantada sobre su boca que se abrió por causa de un bostezo – Es hora de ir al caldero chorreante –Roy acerco sus labios al oído izquierdo del rubio y le susurro sensualmente –No olvides que esta noche recompensaras lo de la mañana.

El rubio se estremeció y se sonrojó mientras el azabache lo iba dejando atrás junto con las maletas.

–Bastardo, creí que él llevaría las maletas –Edward suspiró y corrió con las maletas en la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar al caldero chorreante, aproximadamente a las 8:30 p.m. el azabache sube a la habitación que compartiría con Edward dejando al rubio solo en el piso de abajo, ya que Edward uso el pretexto de que moría de hambre.

En realidad el rubio sentía nervios de estar solo con Roy en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie.

Edward pidió un café negro y tomo un sorbo frunciendo el seño y evitando escupirlo, estaba muy caliente.  
>Se quedo sentado mirando a la nada como por media hora hasta que escucho un ruido a su lado derecho.<p>

–Hola, ¿Está ocupado este asiento? Es que todos los lugares están ocupados –Quien había interrumpido al alquimista era una chica pelirroja de cabello largo y ojos color azul.

–Eh, no –Edward sonríe- Siéntate –La pelirroja se sentó y el rubio le dio la mano en señal de saludo, saludo que la pelirroja acepto gustosamente– Soy Edward, Edward Elric.

–Ginny, Ginny Weasley –Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa y un pequeño y delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ginny iba a preguntar algo a Edward pero un hombre apuesto de cabello negro y ojos oscuros se paro detrás del rubio.

–Edward, es tarde y mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer, si no te quieres despertar te obligare a tomar leche –Edward frunció el seño y se despidió de Ginny con un beso en la mejilla poniendo a la pelirroja mas roja que su cabello, gesto que no agrado al morocho, que hizo una mueca molesta al ver al rubio (SU rubio) besando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Los alquimistas comenzaron a caminar con dirección a los dormitorios y al llegar a su habitación él azabache volvió a acercar sus labios al oído de Edward y coloco una mano alrededor de la cintura del rubio.

–Esta noche me recompensaras lo de la mañana, acero –Roy se acerco de forma seductora al rubio quien suspiro y correspondió al beso apasionado que le proporciono el mayor al momento que ambos caían a la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Agosto 31  
>1:00 p.m.<p>

El día siguiente Edward bajó adormilado por algo de tomar, de preferencia un café muy fuerte.  
>El rubio bajó con unos pantalones negros que usaba para dormir, su cabello trenzado, una chaqueta negra, sus guantes y con la playera negra, dejando descubierto su cuello mostrando las marcas dejadas por el azabache la noche anterior.<p>

Edward no se cubrió el cuello porque le gustara mostrar los chupetones, si no porque el distraído del rubio no había notado las marcas en su cuello, hombros, abdomen y muslos.

Edward pidió de nuevo un café y bebió un sorbo, y aunque se quemo la lengua se lo trago.

– ¿Edward?-Ginny llego acompañada por dos gemelos pelirrojos y se acerco con una sonrisa al rubio.

–Oh, hola Ginny –Edward sonrió y se percato de la mirada confusa de su nueva amiga- ¿Qué ocurre?

–Eh…Edward, ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? –El rubio tomó una cuchara observando su reflejo y notó unas manchas en su cuello.

– ¡Oh esto! –Edward se puso nervioso y busco rápidamente una excusa creíble –Es que yo…ayer comí… pan de...calabaza, ¡si pan de calabaza! Y yo soy alérgico a la calabaza, solo son…manchas de alergia no te preocupes–Ginny no parecía convencida pero le sonrió al rubio.

–Ellos son Fred y George, mis hermanos mayores –Edward saludo a los pelirrojos que le miraron incrédulos como diciendo: "No son manchas de alergia" y miraron al rubio con complicidad y las cejas levantadas –Chicos él es Edward.

–Y dinos, Edward, ¿De dónde eres? Nunca te habíamos visto aquí y eso que venimos todos los años –Le pregunto Fred, ¿O era George? Al rubio quien se quedo pensando unos segundos.

–Yo…-Edward se puso nervioso y la voz mental de Mustang le vino a la cabeza diciendo: "Si te preguntan, somos de New York y nunca has asistido a una escuela de magia y hechicería, fuiste educado en casa los últimos dos años" –Yo… Soy de New York.

– ¿Iras a Hogwarts?-Preguntó la pelirroja con sus ojos azules brillando de emoción y sus mejillas encendidas.

–Eh… Si –Dijo el rubio tomando su último sorbo de café y levantándose –Bien, tengo que irme, hay cosas que tengo que comprar y un gusto conocerlos chicos, un gusto volverte a ver Ginny –Edward le dedico una sonrisa coqueta a la pelirroja quien le contesto con otra sonrisa y un sonrojo más grande y notorio –Y por favor, díganme Ed.

–Mucho gusto Ed, oye… ¿No eres un poco joven para tomar café negro? –Pregunto el pelirrojo que tenía un lunar en el cuello, a diferencia de su hermano. "Ventajas de ser observador" pensó Edward al saber que ya sabría diferenciarlos, solo necesitaba saber quién era el que le acababa de hablar.

–Eh…No lo creo, bebo café desde hace años –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa, ¿Cuántos años se supone que tiene?

– ¿Y cuántos años tienes ahora Ed? –Pregunto la pelirroja que no dejaba de sonrojarse.

–Yo… -"Haber, actualmente quince…y mi edad fingida es… once en primero, doce en segundo, trece en tercero" –Tengo trece años, oigan… espero no les moleste mi pregunta pero… ¿Quién es quién? –Dijo el rubio mirando a los gemelos quienes sonrieron.

–Yo soy Fred-Dijo el pelirrojo que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja izquierda.

–Yo soy George-Secundó el pelirrojo con el lunar en el cuello y Edward sonrió por poder saber quién era quién.

–Bien, hasta luego chicos –Dijo Edward con la mano derecha alzada en señal de despedida y comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación dejando a los pelirrojos mirando con mirada de: "Yo sé que te gusta" a la pequeña Weasley.

Edward subió nervioso a la escalera llegando a la habitación veintiséis, habitación que compartía con Roy Mustang, SU Roy Mustang, porque aunque el morocho nunca lo supiera ni lo aceptara, Edward pensaba en él como suyo.

–Vaya acero, era hora de que llegaras –El azabache terminó de abrocharse la camiseta color negro y miro de pies a cabeza al rubio quien se incomodó -¿No crees que deberías cambiarte? Hoy iremos al callejón Diagon, mañana partiremos a Hogwarts, y cúbrete el cuello.

Edward se sonrojó y le dedicó una mirada molesta al azabache.

–No tendría que cubrirme si cierto hombre se hubiera aguantado y no me hubiera desvelado –Edward se quitó la playera negra y se puso la camiseta blanca de manga larga que su hermano le regalo con el pretexto de: "Usas demasiado negro, un poco de blanco no te ara mal Edward".

El rubio se puso los pantalones de cuero negro, sus botas, sus guantes, abotonó la camiseta blanca y se agarro sus cabellos dorados con un lazo negro en una coleta alta.

Roy voltea a ver a Edward para saber si ya estaba listo pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver tan atractivo al rubio, el azabache no podía mover su mirada del cuerpo y rostro de Edward quien notó su profunda mirada sobre él pero siguió arreglándose como si nada para llamar la atención de Roy.  
>Él azabache tenía que admitir que Edward ya no era un niño, sus facciones y cuerpo cambiaron mucho desde que se volvió alquimista estatal y ahora era todo un hombre.<p>

Edward tomo un maquillaje en crema poniendo un poco en una esponjilla y maquillándose delicadamente el cuello.

– ¿Qué haces Edward? No me digas que ahora usas maquillaje –El rubio se sonrojó y continuo pasando la esponjita con maquillaje por su cuello.

–Cubro los estúpido chupetones que me dejaste anoche por descuidado, y no uso maquillaje, pero como eres un descuidado tengo que cargar con algo para cubrirme esto –Dijo señalando uno de los chupetones y Roy volteo la mirada acomodando su cabello, seguido de eso se colocó su perfume con un olor a madera, perfume que el rubio amaba locamente.

La pareja de alquimistas salió de la habitación y salieron por una puerta donde se encontraron una pared de ladrillos.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Y que se supone que aremos aquí?- Dijo Edward con algo de temor en su voz.

– ¿¡Qué demonios estas pensando! Enano pervertido –Roy toco varios ladrillos con un "palo de madera" y las paredes se abrieron dejando paso a un gran callejón que se dividía en varias calles con muchos locales en ellas.

–Wow, esto es… ¡Genial! –Edward corrió hacía el callejón dejando atrás al azabache que segundos después corrió en busca del rubio.

Después de minutos buscando a Edward, Roy lo encontró dentro de la librería leyendo la contraportada de un libro.

– ¡No vuelvas a perderte así Edward! ¿Qué tanto ves? –Roy quito el libro que el rubio sostenía y leyó el titulo en voz alta y con algo de incredulidad - ¿Ciento y un hechizos para enamorar?

Edward se sonrojó y le arrebató el libro al azabache.

–Quería ver que tanta estupidez le ponen a estos libros, es científicamente imposible enamorar a alguien diciéndole unas cuantas palabritas "mágicas"... Bien, necesito encontrar los libros que ocupare para este año y…-Edward mira la lista y comienza a reír bajo la mirada confusa del Coronel.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso Elric? –Edward vuelve a ver la lista y mira a Roy quien lo miraba molesto y se suelta a reír de nuevo sosteniendo su estomago con su mano derecha.

– ¡Tú! ¡Maestro! ¿¡Es una broma! –Edward continuo riendo- ¿Cómo tendré que decirte? ¿Señor Mustang? Vaya Coronel, no te imagino dando clases.

–Exageras tu reacción Elric, no seas infantil –Roy evito su sonrojo y lo miró con una mirada malévola –Recuerda que puedo reprobarte, yo que tú trataría de llevarme bien con el nuevo profesor –Roy observo que Edward dejó de reír y lo miro molesto soltando un "Bastardo" mientras iba a buscar los demás libros.

Terminaron de comprar los libros, túnicas, calderos y demás cosas y se dirigieron por lo más importante, las varitas.

–Eh…Buenas tardes, ¿Hay alguien? –Edward se sentó en una silla y un anciano se asomó por una estantería.

–Buenas tardes, Soy Ollivander y…-Ollivander observó al azabache y sonrió- ¡Roy Mustang! Varita de nervio de corazón de dragón, madera de cedro, doce centímetros, inflexible si no mal recuerdo.

–Hola señor Ollivander, y si, usted recuerda muy bien mi varita –Edward miró confundido a ambos hombres quienes hablaban felizmente –Esta vez vengo a comprarle una varita a este niño de aquí.

–Buenas tardes, soy Edward Elric-Dijo Edward estrechando la mano de Ollivander quien tomo una cinta y comenzó a medir a Edward quien se confundió y se asusto un poco.

–Edward Elric…-Ollivander tomo una varita y se la entrego al rubio- Agítala.

Edward la agitó y causo que una llamarada de fuego callera en el saco de Roy quien lo aventó al suelo y comenzó a pisarlo causando la risa de Edward.

–Me parece que no… ¿Qué tal esta? –El anciano le entregó otra varita al rubio quien la agito causando que un jarrón se rompiera en pedazos.

Varias cosas sucedieron con otras quince varitas hasta que Ollivander tomo otra.

–Creo que esta es…Agítala Edward –Edward la agito un poco y un brillo dorado salió de la punta de la varita causando una sonrisa en Ollivander – Pelo de unicornio, madera de cerezo, catorce centímetros, flexible.

Roy pagó la varita de Edward y salieron.

–Ro…Coronel, ¿Cómo es que podemos hacer magia si somos de otro mundo? –Edward no apartaba la vista de la varita y Roy lo miró tiernamente, a pesar de todo Edward seguía siendo un niño y al descubrir la magia no podía evitar el emocionarse con todo, cosa que lo hacía verse tierno.

– ¿Sabes algo Edward? No todos los alquimistas pueden hacer magia, solo unos cuantos logran pasar de Amestris a este mundo, y solo los alquimistas pueden hacer magia –Roy no dejaba de mirar tiernamente al rubio y luego vio una heladería – ¿Te gustaría un helado? –Edward asintió extrañado por la conducta de su coronel y ambos se dirigieron a la heladería.

Roy pidió un helado de vainilla y Edward pidió uno doble de vainilla y chocolate; se quedaron en la heladería como media hora, Edward leyendo uno de los libros y Roy observando al rubio.

–Edward, creo que deberíamos irnos a comer algo, ya son las cuatro de la tarde y yo no traigo nada en el estomago más que un café y un pan y a lo que imagino, tu no traes nada más que el café, cosa rara en ti, ya que comes mucho –Edward miró molesto a Roy y se levanto de la silla.  
>Antes de salir Edward observo como un chico de cabello azabache y anteojos se encontraba leyendo algo y no pudo evitar pensar que el chico era atractivo, inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente, el no era gay….Solamente le gustaba Mustang, ¿Verdad?<p>

Los alquimistas fueron a comer al caldero chorreante donde se encontraron a Ginny quien se intimido un poco con la presencia de Roy, por lo que solo saludo de lejos a Edward.

Edward se excuso a la hora y se dirigió a la habitación diciendo que se encontraba cansado y dejo a Roy solo quien comenzó a platicar con una mujer rubia de buen cuerpo y piernas largas que no dejaba de coquetearle al moreno, quien después de un rato se disculpo y se retiro a la habitación con un número telefónico en la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Septiembre 1

10:00 a.m.

Roy despertó y sacudió a Edward sin levantarse de la cama tratando de despertarlo.

–No quiero despertar aun –El rubio se movió y termino abrazando el pálido cuerpo del azabache quien se sorprendió y sonrojó mirando tiernamente a Edward volviendo a sacudirlo.

–Edward, Edward despierta –El rubio abre los ojos y observa que abrazaba a Roy causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas y separándose rápidamente del cuerpo que tanto lo volvía loco.

–Lo...Lo siento Ro…Coronel…yo…-Edward se sonrojó de nuevo y se colocó la playera negra bajo la mirada de Roy.

–No…No te preocupes Ed…Elric –Roy no quitaba la mirada del hermoso cuerpo del rubio y al notar que Edward notaba su mirada volteo nervioso a otro lado–Entrare a bañarme y bajare a desayunar, no tardes, tenemos que estar en la estación antes de las 12:00 p.m.

Roy entró al baño y Edward, que seguía en bóxers, se sentó en la cama recargando su rostro en sus manos que se encontraban sobre sus muslos.

"No Edward, no debes de enamorarte de él, ¡es un hombre!, además, jamás de fijaría en ti" pensaba el rubio soltando unas pequeñas lagrimitas "Idiota, ¿Cómo puedes llorar por eso?"

Roy Mustang salió del baño ya vestido con unos pantalones de vestir color negro, una camiseta color blanca, saco negro y zapatos negros.

Edward entró al baño dejando la habitación sola debido a que el Coronel bajó a desayunar algo.

Media hora después el rubio bajo y se sentó a un lado del morocho pidiendo algo ligero para comenzar su día.

Comieron en silencio y al terminar partieron a la estación de trenes de King Cross esperando que fuera la hora para poder partir, por raro que suene los alquimistas apenas se dirigían la palabra, Edward se dedicaba a leer los libros de las materias que tomaría y Roy se dedicaba a ser acosado por mujeres, tratar de leer libros de alquimia, ser acosado por mujeres, mirar el reloj cada cinco minutos y ser acosado por mujeres.

Las 11:50 a.m. llegaron pronto y Roy se levanto sacando a Edward de su mundo y ambos caminaron hacia una plataforma, precisamente la plataforma 9 y 10 o más bien conocida por los magos como las plataforma 9 ¾.

–Adivinare, ¿Tenemos que atravesarla de nuevo no? –Roy asintió y con una mirada malévola aventó a Edward contra la pared y luego él la atravesó soltando una risita y con los ahora baúles donde cargaban su equipaje.  
>– ¿Estás bien acero? –Edward lo miró con una expresión de: "Si las miradas matasen…"<p>

– ¡ROY MUSTANG! ¡No me vuelvas a aventar así! –Edward termino pálido como la última vez y Roy sonrió para sí mismo, dejo los baúles y empujó al rubio hacia el tren que comenzó a partir hacia la escuela poco después de que Edward y Roy entraran al tren.

La pareja de alquimistas se sentó en un compartimiento vacio y Roy cerró las cortinas causando un estremecimiento de miedo en Edward.

–Tenemos cosas que aclarar antes de que entres a Hogwarts, primero que nada, no puedes usar alquimia a menos que sea una emergencia, no puedes decir que eres de otro mundo, ni se te ocurra decir que eres del ejercito, tienes trece no quince, y tienes que llamarme señor Mustang o profesor Mustang, no bastardo, no idiota, no Mustang, al menos cuando estemos en clases –Edward bufó y Roy frunció el seño- ¿Alguna queja Elric?

–No señor –Edward rodó los ojos y Roy bufó esta vez - ¿Algo mas Co…Señor Mustang?

–Pues…-Roy volvió a colocarse encima de Edward que no sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo, tenía al azabache sobre él, besándolo y acariciándolo apasionadamente.

– ¡Dios mío Mustang! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Estamos en el tren rumbo a la escuela! Alguien podría entrar y…. ¡Te recuerdo que pesas! –Roy comenzó a reír y se levanto de encima de Edward sentándose frente a él –Se te está haciendo costumbre hacer eso…-Edward comenzó a sentirse nervioso y volteo la mirada con dirección a la puerta –Yo… Iré a tomar aire.

Edward salió corriendo del vagón y llego hasta el final del tren observando como la estación se veía cada vez más lejana.

–Si me aviento ahora no pasara de que ruede unos cuantos metros y me fracture algún hueso, tal vez me rompa algún hueso como máximo, cosa que dudo… si me aviento ahora podre correr hacia la estación y huir y… ¡Esto es tan estúpido! –Edward se empezó a golpear la frente con la mano izquierda y suspiro, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de ir con Roy a hogwarts, ¡y ni siquiera habían llegado!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una castaña de cabellos enmarañados que salió corriendo hacia donde él estaba con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

–Estúpido Malfoy, ¡Ya me tiene harta con su estúpido insulto! ¿Y que si soy una sangre sucia? Pareciera que no conoce otro insulto y…-La castaña se percata de Edward y se sonroja- Yo… Lo siento, creí que estaba solo… -la chica de cabellos castaños estaba a punto de entrar al tren cuando el rubio le hablo.

–No te preocupes… ¿Estás bien? Si quieres quédate… por cierto, soy Edward, Edward Elric-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa preocupada estirando su mano.

–Yo… Soy Hermione Granger, y sí, estoy bien –Hermione tomó con un poco de timidez la mano izquierda del rubio y se sonrojó.

–Pues, no es de mi incumbencia pero no me gusta ver llorar a las chicas bonitas –Dijo el rubio sonrojándose furiosamente causando que la castaña volteara la mirada sonrojada.

–Yo… Gracias Edward, es solo una estupidez, no te preocupes –Edward sonrió y pensó: "Esta chica es muy linda, la invitare a sentarse conmigo, sirve y no estoy solo con el estúpido de Roy"

–Ed, dime Ed, oye Hermione, ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? Es que soy nuevo y no conozco a nadie en la escuela –Edward volvió a sonrojarse, ¿Qué tenía esa chica que le hacía sonrojarse tanto?

– ¡Claro Ed! Oye, ¿Te molestaría si me sentara junto a ti en el tren? Es que no eh encontrado compartimiento –Hermione le sonrió a Edward quien le respondió con una sonrisa más grande y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del tren.

–Estas de suerte Hermione porque yo ya eh encontrado un compartimiento, pero lo comparto con… un nuevo profesor, espero no te moleste –Dijo Edward al momento que entraba al tren seguido por Hermione.

–No, no me molesta, ¿A ti te molestaría si invito a dos amigos a sentarse con nosotros? Te agradaran, Harry es gracioso y Ron es…ehmm… ¿Te molestaría? –Dijo la castaña con otro sonrojo y entrando al vagón donde se encontró con un hombre muy apuesto de cabello azabache y piel pálida que hablaba con otro hombre de piel pálida y cabellos castaños.

–Para nada Hermione, entre más gente mejor –Edward le sonreía mucho a la castaña, Roy al ver esto no pudo evitar ponerse celoso –Eh… Señor Mustang, ella es Hermione Granger, espero no le moleste que ella y sus amigos se sienten con nosotros –Dijo Edward tratando de evitar la mirada de Roy, Hermione le veía confundida, ¿Por qué tenía que avisarle al morocho como si le pidiera permiso?

–No Elric, no hay problema; Chicos él es Remus Lupin, un viejo amigo y será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras –Roy miraba hacia la puerta donde se veían pasar muchos alumnos.

–Mucho gusto, Y usted, señor Mustang, ¿Que enseñara? –Pregunto la castaña tratando de entablar una conversación debido al silencio incomodo que se sentía.

–Pues, es una nueva materia que se ejercerá en el colegio, es la materia de alquimia –Hermione miró asombrada al morocho, ella esperaba un maestro mayor, no un hombre joven y apuesto.

– ¿Alquimia? Eh…He leído un poco sobre ella, es fascinante –Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió divertido al tiempo que unos chicos entraban al compartimiento con un poco de timidez.

– ¡Hermione! Aquí estabas, estábamos preocupados –Hablo un chico de cabello color azabache y ojos verdes esmeraldas con unas gafas y Edward inmediatamente lo reconoció como el chico apuesto que estaba leyendo en la heladería.

–Lo siento Harry, es que me encontré a Edward y decidí sentarme con él, no les avise porque sabía que me encontrarían, perdón –Los chicos asintieron en señal de aceptación y Hermione sonrió.

–Yo soy Edward Elric, mucho gusto, ¿Gustan sentarse? –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa sincera esperando la aceptación de los adolescentes.

–Claro, gracias Edward –Dijo un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules y pecas en la cara; Ese chico le recordaba un poco a los gemelos que conoció el día anterior.

Los dos adolescentes se sentaron un poco incómodos al notar la presencia de los mayores pero comenzaron a platicar entre ellos.

– ¿Y de dónde eres Edward? –Pregunto el pelirrojo captando la atención de parte del Coronel que rogaba que Edward recordara lo que le dijo.

–Soy de New York, es la primera vez que asisto a un colegio de magia, y mas que se encuentre tan lejos de casa –Edward mintió con tanta naturalidad, Roy pensaba que el chico fácilmente podría ser actor.

– ¡Genial! ¿Y tus padres vinieron contigo o viniste solo? –continuo la castaña al recordar haber visto al rubio subir al tren sin despedirse de nadie, eso sí, empujado por el azabache, ¿Serian familiares? No se parecían en nada.

–No, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años y mi hermanito nueve, y el bast…. Idiota de mi padre se fue de casa cuando yo tenía cinco años –Dijo el rubio sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero todo se reflejaba en sus ojos, cosa que solo la castaña y el Coronel pudieron notar.

–Lo siento mucho Edward –Dijo Hermione avergonzada –No debí preguntar, fue una pregunta tonta.

–No te preocupes Hermione, no pasa nada, eso fue ya hace años –Dijo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa.

– ¿Y entonces tienes un hermano? ¿No vino? –Pregunto Ron con un chocolate en la boca.

– ¡RONALD! No se habla con la boca abierta –Hermione comenzó a regañar al pelirrojo, escena que era muy divertida a la vista de los nuevos profesores, Harry y Edward.

– Mi hermano tiene es un año menor que yo, tiene cator...doce años y se llama Alphonse, lamentablemente la tía Pinako no dejo que viniera –Edward volvía a mentir con tal naturalidad que Roy comenzó a pensar en que otras cosas Edward pudo haber mentido como para que él no lo notara; Si bien era cierto que Alphonse y Edward estuvieron viviendo un tiempo con las Rockbell, era invención eso de que la señora Pinako no lo dejo asistir, ya que ella ni siquiera estaba enterada que el mayor de los Elric partiría.  
>El azabache observaba al rubio reír e inconscientemente una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, una sonrisa que demostraba total ternura.<br>El carrito de golosinas llego al vagón y todos menos Roy compraron algo, Hermione una varita de regaliz, Harry unas ranas de chocolate y unas grageas, Ron una pluma de azúcar, dos ranas de chocolate y unas grageas, Edward compró unas grageas y dos ranas de chocolate y el profesor Remus varias tabletas de chocolate y ranas de chocolate.

El carrito de las golosinas se fue y los cuatro alumnos comenzaron a platicar animadamente bajo la mirada de los futuros profesores.

–Y Ed, ¿Ya sabes en que casa entraras? O por lo menos ¿Sabes a cual quieres entrar? –Edward negó con la cabeza y Harry le sonrió- Espero quedes en Gryffindor, no importa donde quedes, ruego por que no sea en Slytherin, me caes lo suficientemente bien como para que seas una serpiente– Edward lo miró confundido y Hermione le secundo explicándole.

–Cada casa se representa con un animal, Gryffindor es el león, todo Gryffindor tiene honestidad, valor, fuerza, audacia, coraje y lealtad. Los Slytherin son representados por la serpiente, todos son… "ambiciosos, astutos y determinados" –Dijo la castaña levantando los dedos y haciendo comillas –Los Hufflepuff son representados por el tejón, son justos, leales y pacientes. Y por último, los Ravenclaw, representados por el águila, creativos, eruditos e inteligentes.

–Sabes Hermione, aun me pregunto cómo es que no quedaste en Ravenclaw, con eso de que eres tan inteligente y amas leer –Hermione miro al pelirrojo con cara de: "¿Es enserio?" y suspiro.

–Ron, nos hemos enfrentado a no sé cuantas cosas y aun te preguntas ¿Porque estoy en la casa de los leales, audaces, honestos, fuertes y con valentía?-Ron miró apenado a la castaña y Edward se soltó a reír.

–Vaya Hermione, ¿No eres del comité de bienvenida? Te sabes de memoria las casas –Edward se quedo pensativo bajo la curiosa mirada de todos.

– ¿En cuál casa crees que quedaras, Ed? –Harry miró interrogante a su nuevo amigo rubio y le dio una mordida a la rana de chocolate.

–Ni idea, Hufflepuff queda descartada, no soy nada paciente –Edward probo una gragea e inmediatamente la escupió -¡Asco! ¡Mi lengua! –Edward comenzó a tallarse la lengua con su mano enguantada, Roy y Ron lo miraban con risa mientras que Harry, Hermione y el profesor Lupin lo miraban con curiosidad.

– ¿De qué era, Ed? ¿Tan mal te supo? –Hermione miro preocupada al rubio que seguía tallándose la lengua como loco.

– café… ¡CON LECHE! ¡Odio la leche! ¡Sabe a vomito! –Todos en el vagón se soltaron a reír y Edward se cruzo de brazos con resignación –Vaya amigos, se burlan de mi –Edward fingió llorar con dramatismo y todos volvieron a reír.

–Ed, lo sentimos es solo que…-Hermione soltó la risa de nuevo bajo la incrédula mirada de Edward que la miraba con un puchero -¿Por qué odias tanto la leche? La gragea era de café con leche, ¿Cómo tomas entonces el café? –Todos pararon de reír y Edward se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

– ¡Sabe a vomito! ¡No sé cómo pueden tomarla! Yo tomo puro café negro, odio la leche –Los menores lo miraron confundidos, ¿Cómo un adolescente de "trece" años toma café negro?

Los chicos siguieron conversando, los profesores de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas o palabras, cada uno se dedicaba a leer sobre su materia.  
>De pronto el tren se paro con brusquedad causando desconcierto en todos los alumnos que viajaban dentro; El profesor Lupin se excuso y salió a ver qué había ocurrido, Ron y Hermione decidieron ir con él, tenían unas cosas que hablar y necesitaban hablar de ello sin Harry.<p>

Los dos alquimistas y el joven mago azabache se miraban confundidos, un frio comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de los tres y los vidrios se empañaron y a pesar de que cerraron la puerta del vagón una mano huesuda, gris, viscosa y con pústulas abrió la puerta, dos criaturas como esas llegaron poco después y comenzaron a succionar con fuerza algo de las caras de los tres hombres dentro del vagón.

Cuando succionaron a Roy, el azabache comenzó a recordar la guerra de Ishval, todo lo que hizo, lo que ocasionaron él y los demás militares.  
>Cuando succionaron a Harry, fue con mayor fuerza, recordó unas escenas con una brillante luz verde y una mujer pelirroja, lo último que recordó antes de desmayarse fue un grito diciendo su nombre con desesperación.<p>

Con Edward fue igual, succionaron su esperanza y su felicidad haciéndole recordar todo, la muerte de Nina, cuando encontró el cuerpo de su madre, a su hermano en esa armadura, las miles de veces que estuvo a punto de morir, cuando realizo la transmutación humana, cuando perdió su pierna, cuando la puerta se llevo a su hermano, cuando perdió su brazo, escucho el grito de su hermano llamarle cuando estaba desapareciendo por la puerta y lo último que el alquimista dijo antes de desmayarse fue: "Lo siento, Al"

Harry Potter despertó quince minutos después del incidente con las criaturas, su piel se ve pálida y tenía sudor frio por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué...Que paso? –El joven azabache sintió un mareo y vio al rubio desmayado en el otro asiento -¿Ed? ¿Edward, estás bien? –El profesor Lupin se acerco a Harry y le dio un trozo de chocolate.

– ¿Estás bien, Harry? Edward esta desmayado, come eso, te hará bien –Remus estaba a punto de salir del vagón cuando Harry le interrumpió.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué eran esas cosas? –Harry estaba exaltado, Hermione lo abrazó en señal de apoyo y Harry se mordió el labio inferior, no le había gustado ese grito.

–Eran dementores, guardias de Azkaban, estaban buscando a Sirius Black, si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con los conductores, Roy, cuando Edward despierte dale esto –Remus le entrego otro pedazo de chocolate y salió del vagón.

–Edward, Edward despierta-Roy Mustang sacudía con fuerza el cuerpo de Edward –Edward, si algo te pasa tu hermano me matara y soy demasiado guapo y joven para morir, ¡Despierta Elric! –Edward abrió sus ojos color ámbar y el color regreso al rostro de Mustang que estaba mas pálido que nunca, aunque Roy no quisiera admitirlo, temía que algo grave le pasara a su rubio y la excusa de su hermano era eso solamente, una excusa.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¿Por qué me desmaye? ¿Qué eran esas cosas? –Edward empezó a preguntar rápidamente sin dar tiempo a los demás para responderle.

–Eran dementores, según el profesor Lupin. Edward, ¿Tu también escuchaste eso? –Edward miró confundido a Harry y el azabache continuo- Un grito, de una mujer.

–No, nadie grito, solo… olvídalo. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Me siento mal y quiero algo dulce, creo que voy a vomitar –El rostro del rubio se notaba pálido, Roy le entregó el trozo de chocolate y Edward lo comió gustoso – ¿Alguien más sintió lo que yo?

–Cuando salimos con el profesor Lupin, unos dementores se acercaron a nosotros, el profesor Lupin uso no se qué hechizo y corrimos para acá, pero yo sentí tristeza, como si nunca más pudiera ser feliz –El pelirrojo se estremeció al terminar de hablar y dejo a los demás hombres y a la castaña pensando.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, estaban sentados así:  
>Edward recargado en la ventana, Hermione a su lado y Harry a un lado de la puerta; frente a ellos estaban Roy, recargado en la ventana y por lo tanto frente a Edward, y Ron sentado frente a Harry.<br>Edward leía un libro sobre transformaciones, Roy veía el paisaje, Ron roncaba recostado en el asiento, Hermione dormía recargada en Harry, y Harry se dedicaba a ver la pared frente a él, pensando en la voz que escucho.

Los estudiantes ya se habían cambiado y esperaban pacientes la llegada al colegio.

El profesor Lupin no había vuelto y ya faltaban unos minutos para llegar a Hogwarts, todo el tren estaba silencioso debido al incidente con los dementores.

Finalmente el tren paró y todos los estudiantes bajaron, los de primer año fueron con Hagrid que también se llevo a Edward con una mirada de miedo.

¡De por si el rubio tenía un complejo de su estatura! No podía evitar sentirse algo intimidado al ver el gran tamaño de Hagrid.

Los alumnos de primero, junto con Edward llegaron poco después de que los demás alumnos, desde segundo hasta séptimo año, se hubieran acomodado en las mesas.  
>La profesora McGonagall llamó a los alumnos dentro del gran salón, Edward se asombro al ver el techo, era hermoso.<br>El alquimista de acero busco con la mirada al Coronel pero no lo encontró, espero a ser llamado por la profesora McGonagall mientras jugaba con sus dedos, el rubio sentía muchas miradas en su cuerpo y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, no volteo a ver a nadie pero de reojo pudo ver que un chico pálido, de cabellos rubios que usaba un uniforme con toques en verde lo miraba con mucha atención.

Finalmente la profesora McGonagall le nombro y pasó frente a todos, por raro que suene, al alquimista de acero le temblaban las piernas, se sentó en el banco y el sombrero seleccionador comenzó a hablar.

– ¡Edward Elric!, un prodigio-El sombrero comenzó a hablar fuertemente pero bajo la voz en la siguiente oración- ¿Quién diría que tendría a un brillante alquimista en esta escuela? –Edward se puso pálido y el sombrero volvió a hablar fuerte –Me preguntó donde podrías quedar, eres muy justo y leal, perfecto para un Hufflepuff, eres muy inteligente también, digno de un Ravenclaw, en cambio, cuando te lo propones, eres muy ambicioso para conseguir tus objetivos, serias capaz de hacer todo por conseguirlos, siempre y cuando no lastimes a nadie inocente, tienes determinación y astucia también, lo que te aria perfecto para un Slytherin –Muchos murmullos se escucharon entre todas las casas, Edward enfoco su vista en el trió dorado y observo que ellos lo miraban preocupados, casi rogando porque no lo dejaran en Slytherin, el sombrero continuo –Sin embargo, tienes mucha fuerza, tanto física como emocional, eres valiente, demasiado, te has enfrentado a cosas que nadie aquí podría imaginar, tal vez alguien si, solo una persona, eres audaz y con valor en tu corazón, nunca te das por vencido, y espero que no lo hagas con lo que más deseas en este momento -El rubio se sonrojo de golpe.

– ¿Puedes decidirte de una vez? No me gusta que estés husmeando en mi mente y en mis pensamientos privados–Toda la conversación fue llevada en voz alta, todos los alumnos, incluso algunos maestros se preguntaban sobre la vida del adolescente.

–Paciencia muchacho, ya vi todo lo que has hecho todos estos días así que tranquilízate, no descubriré algo más que no haya descubierto ya, odias las reglas ¿No?, ya eh decidido tu casa, Hufflepuff queda descartada, eres justo, sí, pero no eres paciente y tu futuro se encuentra en otra casa, Ravenclaw queda descartada, si eres muy inteligente, pero tu destino se encuentra entre dos casas, Slytherin y Gryffindor, yo tengo mi decisión, ¿Tu a donde querrías ir? –Edward se confundió temiendo su destino en su futura casa y el sombrero seleccionador continúo hablando bajo la atenta mirada de todo el alumnado y profesorado en el Gran salón- Slytherin no es buena para ti, Gryffindor es tu mejor opción, tienes muchas cualidades de ambas casas pero tu valentía es sobresaliente, arriesgando tu vida en notables ocasiones con tal de defender a muchas personas, felicidades Edward Elric, eres todo un Gryffindor.

Aplausos se escucharon en toda la mesa de Gryffindor, era la selección de casa más extraña que había tenido Hogwarts, muchos se preguntaban, ¿Qué misterio ocultaba Edward Elric?

El rubio se sentó junto a sus nuevos amigos y localizo a Ginny con la mirada que le dedico una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que el rubio le devolvió gustoso.

–Felicidades Ed, eres todo un león –Dijo Ron causando una pequeña risa en Edward –Agradezco que no hayas quedado con las serpientes.

–Gracias Ron, me alegro de haber quedado en una buena casa, Slytherin tiene algo que… No me convence, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre algunos alumnos de esa casa –Edward suspiró y el director se dirigió a hablar.

–Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts, me gustaría darles algunas palabras antes de que comience nuestro gran banquete –Un anciano de barba bastante larga comenzó a hablar sin apartar la vista de Edward y Harry –Me gustaría darle la bienvenida a unos nuevos profesores en Hogwarts, el profesor R. J. Lupin, que será el próximo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ¡Buena suerte profesor! –Aplausos se escucharon por el Gran Salón mientras el profesor Lupin se levantaba de la silla y se volvía a sentar después de unos segundos.

– ¡Qué bien! Fue el que les dio el chocolate chicos –La castaña miraba sonriente a sus amigos sin parar de aplaudir.

–Nuestro profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas a decidido retirarse después de tanto años para poder pasar más tiempo con los miembros que le quedan, sin embargo, me complace anunciar que su lugar será reemplazado por nuestro guardabosques, Rubeus Hagrid –Mas aplausos, incluso gritos de parte de Gryffindor, se escucharon por el Gran salón mientras Hagrid se levantaba moviendo un poco la mesa, causando que varias copas se cayeran al suelo.

Ron, Harry y Hermione eran los que aplaudían con más entusiasmo, Edward se preguntaba por qué tanta emoción departe del trió dorado pero se limito a sonreír y aplaudir con fuerza, ya luego les preguntaría.

–Me complace anunciar también, que una nueva materia será impartida este año, la materia será de alquimia, y será enseñada por el nuevo profesor, Roy Mustang –Unos cuantos aplausos se escucharon junto a varios cuchicheos, el anciano de barba blanca miraba a todos lados en busca de su nuevo profesor –Profesor Mustang, ¿Dónde está?

Un hombre de piel pálida y cabellos negros, entro por la puerta del Gran Salón con una mirada seria causando una entrada dramática.  
>Era un hombre apuesto, su mirada demostraba frialdad, una mirada que no muchos podrían soportar, sus ojos eran oscuros, era alto y vestía una camiseta de manga larga blanca, pantalones, saco y zapatos negros y su cabello despeinado.<p>

–Lamento la demora, profesor Dumbledore, tuve que ver unos… Pequeños inconvenientes antes de entrar –Muchos grititos de adolescentes se escucharon, no podían negar que era un hombre apuesto, incluso más de lo que consideraban al ex profesor anterior de DCAO, Gilderoy Lockhart, aunque claro influye el hecho de que Gilderoy tendría unos treinta y ocho años y Roy Mustang apenas cumpliría treinta.

–Oh, no se preocupe profesor Mustang, justo ahora lo estaba presentando, ¿Gusta tomar asiento?- El azabache asintió y camino hacia la mesa de profesores lentamente, muchas chicas lo miraban con sonrojos o sonrisas coquetas, cosa que molestaba mucho al rubio.

–Finalmente –Dijo el director captando la atención de todos y callando los chillidos de las jóvenes brujas adolescentes –Por orden del ministerio, Hogwarts será protegido por los dementores de Azkaban hasta el momento en que sirius Black sea capturado. Los dementores estarán en todas las entradas del terreno y aunque nos hayan asegurado que su presencia no perturbara nuestras actividades diarias, les daré unas palabras de advertencia: Los dementores son seres viciosos, incapaces de distinguir lo que están cazando con lo que se les interpone en el camino, por consiguiente debo advertirles a cada uno de ustedes, que no les den ninguna razón para lastimarlos –Las palabras de Dumbledore eran cada vez más serias, su mirada no se apartaba de Edward y Harry quienes lo miraban con mucha atención con interés de descubrir el porqué los dementores los atacaron en el vagón- No está en la naturaleza de un dementor, el acto de perdonar. Deben saber, la felicidad se puede hallar incluso en los momentos más oscuros –El director apaga una vela con el paso de su mano – Solo deben recordar, como encender la luz –Dumbledore pasa de nuevo la mano por a un lado de la vela y se vuelve a encender.

"Increíble, alquimia de fuego sin usar ni un circulo ni los guantes que usa Ro… El coronel" –Edward no apartaba la mirada de Dumbledore, ese hombre era fascinante para él.

Los alumnos terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la sala común.  
>Edward fue detrás de Harry y Ron. Se sorprendió al observar las escaleras que se movían, se pusieron delante de un cuadro de una mujer que estaba "cantando" y los chicos comenzaron a decirle la clave.<p>

La dama gorda no los dejaba pasar y siguió "cantando" hasta alcanzar un grito que se suponía, tenía que romper la copa que tenía en su mano, cosa que no consiguió, por lo que la rompió ella misma contra la pared.

Todos se cubrieron los oídos por tal grito hasta lograr, después de tanta insistencia, poder entrar a la gran sala común.

Los chicos se dirigieron a los dormitorios, a Edward le toco dormir junto con Harry, Ron y un chico llamado Neville Longbottom.

–Harry –Dijo el chico de cabellos negros y piel un poco pecosa –Creo que tú…deberías cuidarte mas, estos dos últimos años has sido muy descuidado, y ahora con eso de que Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban para… Bueno, tu sabes –Neville no estaba seguro de continuar lo que iba a decir por lo que callo.

–Intentar matarme, puedes decirlo Neville –Harry se quito las gafas y se recostó en la cama.

–Harry, perdón por entrometerme pero… ¿Por qué ese hombre quiere matarte? –Edward se recostó en su cama, al lado derecho de Harry y miró preocupado a su nuevo amigo.

– ¿No lo sabes, Ed? –Ron se sorprendió, todos conocían al famoso Harry Potter, ¿Cómo era posible que Edward no supiera su historia?

–Voldemort –Ron se estremeció y Harry frunció el seño –Mató a mis padres cuando tenía un año de edad, intento matarme a mí pero no lo logro debido al sacrificio de amor que hizo mi madre al dar su vida por mí, el resultado de esa maldición fallida, fue mi cicatriz –Harry se levanta un mechón de su rostro mostrando la peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente –Se supone que Sirius Black era un mortifago, al desaparecer Voldemort, el fue encerrado en Azkaban, y al parecer quiere terminar lo que Voldemort empezó, quiere acabar conmigo –Edward miraba con asombro al azabache, ¿Cómo era posible que un loco quisiera matar a un niño de un año de edad?

– ¿Por qué ese loco intento matarte? ¡Tenias un año de edad! ¿Qué demonios le pasa? –Edward no salía de su asombro, ¿Quién demonios era ese Voldemort? ¿Por qué intento matar a Harry tan pequeño?

–Ni yo mismo lo sé Edward… Cambiando el tema… ¿Ya saben que materias optativas tomaran chicos? –Dijo el azabache suspirando y jugando con sus dedos.

–Yo tomare alquimia, adivinación, estudios muggles y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, ¿Y ustedes? –Pregunto el rubio bostezando.

–Creo… que yo también tomare esas, ¿Qué dicen chicos? –Ron se acostó en su cama y espero la respuesta de sus compañeros de habitación para dormir.

–Estoy de acuerdo, excepto por alquimia, suena algo complicado, ¿No creen? –Neville se acostó en su cama y callo dormido sin recibir la respuesta a su pregunta.

–Estoy de acuerdo en tomar alquimia, para que Dumbledore haya puesto una nueva materia debe de ser interesante, buenas noches chicos –Los magos le respondieron al azabache y todos se durmieron, el viaje era muy cansado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Septiembre 2  
>El día comenzó y con ello comenzaron las clases.<br>Edward Elric despertó con mucho esfuerzo y entro al baño para ducharse y arreglarse, los chupetones que le proporciono el morocho aun no desaparecían por lo que tenía que ponerse maquillaje, por más que lo odiara.

– ¿Edward? ¿Ya estás listo? –Era Harry quien saco al rubio de sus pensamientos –Ron y Neville siguen dormidos, ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?

–Claro Harry, ¿Vamos? –Los adolescentes despertaron a Ron y Neville antes de bajar a desayunar y recoger sus horarios.

–Tenemos alquimia dos horas seguidas, ¿No crees que es mucho? –Edward negó y se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca, Harry lo imito y siguió revisando su horario.

–Harry, ¿Quieres dejar de estresarte viendo el horario y comer? Falta una hora para que comiencen las clases, mejor disfruta y come –Dijo el rubio metiéndose otro pedazo de pan a la boca y tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

–Lo siento Ed, es solo que… Después de la comida tenemos pociones, transformaciones y adivinación, las primeras dos son algo pesadas, no tengo ganas de soportar a Snape –Harry suspira y comienza a desayunar unos huevos revueltos.

– ¿Quién es Snape? Como sea, te comprendo, yo no tengo ganas de soportar dos clases con Mustang –dijo Edward dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores donde se quedo mirando al alquimista de fuego durante unos segundos.

–El profesor Snape es… ¡Me odia! Bueno… yo también lo odio pero… ¡Quita puntos por todo a Gryffindor! Oye, ¿Cómo conoces al profesor Mustang? –Dijo Harry notando que Edward se quedo viendo al morocho de ojos zafiro.

–Yo… El es mi tutor, pero no le digas a nadie –Dijo el rubio sonrojándose –Como sea, mira, ahí viene Hermione –Dijo Edward golpeando delicadamente el brazo izquierdo de Harry con su brazo derecho en señal de insinuación.

– ¡Edward! –Harry se sonrojo y Hermione lo miro extrañada al momento que se sentó frente a los chicos.

–Buenos días, ¿Harry, estás bien? Te ves rojo –Hermione se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza y se sirvió unas tostadas con mermelada y un poco de huevos.

–Si Herms, estoy bien –Dijo el azabache mirando mal al rubio que se encogió de hombros- ¿Ya sabes que materias tomaras Hermione?

–Sí, tomare alquimia, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, adivinación, runas antiguas, estudios muggles y aritmancia –Los jóvenes magos se quedaron viendo con la boca abierta a la castaña que mordió una tostada, tomo un sorbo de jugo y los miro extrañada -¿Qué ocurre?

–Hermione, ¿Cómo tomaras todas esas materias? ¡Son todas las que tenemos por elegir! Además, adivinación y ruinas antiguas son a la misma hora –Harry hacia un esfuerzo para evitar un infarto, ¡Eran demasiadas materias!

–Ese es mi problema Harry, como sea, nos vemos en la clase de alquimia en una hora, McGonagall me habla –La castaña tomo el ultimo sobro del jugo de calabaza y se retiro.

– ¿Tu viste cuando termino de comer o soy un distraído? –Pregunto Edward extrañado al no notar cuando su amiga termino su desayuno.

–No Ed, yo tampoco vi cuando termino de comer, esa chica me asusta a veces –Harry tomó otro sorbo de jugo de calabaza y continuo desayunando.

Edward vio llegar a Ron al Gran Salón y tomo esa como una oportunidad para hablar con el Coronel, necesitaba saber que tenía que investigar precisamente, o que podría preguntarle a Harry ya que el chico no tiene ningún recuerdo de sus padres, eso sería un inconveniente.

–Harry, tengo que irme, nos vemos en el salón, te dejo con Ron –El alquimista rubio se levantó de la mesa antes de darle la oportunidad de responder a Harry, le dirigió una mirada de "tenemos que hablar" al Coronel y salió del Gran Salón, seguido poco después por el alquimista de fuego.

Edward llegó al aula donde Roy daría clases y se puso a esperarlo pacientemente… bueno, en realidad no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda el aula.

Minutos después el azabache entró con una mirada pacifica.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí Elric? ¿Extrañaste mi presencia? –Dijo burlonamente el Coronel al momento que se sentaba en el escritorio.

–No te creas tan importante Mustang, tenemos que hablar –Edward volteo hacia la puerta asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie y suspiro –No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo investigar sobre la muerte de los Potter, Harry tenía un año de edad cuando ellos murieron, no tiene ningún recuerdo sobre ellos.

–Hmm, sin duda eso será un inconveniente, pediré un permiso especial para que podamos salir al Valle de Godric a investigar lo más pronto posible –Edward lo miró confundido y Roy sonrió –Los Potter tenían su domicilio anteriormente ahí.

–Bien, ¿Algo más? –Edward volteo de nuevo a la puerta para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie.

–Sí, me tome la libertad de buscarte un lindo traje militar, tendrás que usarlo cuando vayamos al Valle de Godric, no repliques, es una orden –Edward miró molesto al Coronel, volvió a voltear hacia la puerta, y al asegurarse que no hubiera nadie (como por tercera vez), le dio un casto beso al Coronel causando una mirada asombrada en su rostro.

–Bien, ¿Cuándo me pagaras lo de los chupetones, Mustang? –Edward miró de forma retadora al azabache antes de irse a sentar al notar que los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar.

Edward tomo asiento junto a Harry, Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y a los minutos el salón estaba lleno, ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando se encuentra con el alquimista de fuego!

–Eh… Buenos días alumnos –El de ojos zafiros mostraba un nerviosismo que se quito al observar suspiros de parte de varias brujas –Bien, para comenzar, ¿Quién puede decirme que es la alquimia? –La castaña y el rubio levantaron la mano rápidamente causando una sonrisa en el azabache –Señorita Granger.

–La alquimia combina elementos de la química, la metalurgia, la física, la medicina, la astrología, la semiótica, el misticismo, el espiritualismo y el arte. Otra forma que adopta la alquimia es la de la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, con la que se era capaz de lograr la habilidad para transmutar oro o la vida eterna. En el plano espiritual de la alquimia, los alquimistas debían transmutar su propia alma antes de transmutar los metales. Esto quiere decir que debían purificarse, prepararse mediante la oración y el ayuno. Uno de los alquimistas más destacados es Nicolas Flamel, quien se dice, logro crear la piedra filosofal y lograr así la inmortalidad, otro podría ser Von Hohenheim, quien se dice logro transformar los metales en oro y dio a conocer el zinc –Hermione recito de memoria lo que había leído en libros, al mencionar el nombre de Hohenheim a Edward se le abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

–Eh… Bien señorita Granger –Roy trataba de asimilar la información dicha por la adolescente –Señor Elric, ¿Quisiera complementar la información?

–La alquimia es una disciplina mítica y medieval, casi mágica, siendo esta que se describe cercana a la química. Mediante la alquimia se varía la forma y organización de la materia, incluso hasta el nivel subatómico, pudiendo cambiar por ejemplo, los átomos de plomo por otros de oro, o transformar una barra de plomo en una estatua de la misma masa que se tenía. Para la alquimia se precisa de un círculo de transmutación, medio para canalizar la energía del alquimista a lo largo de la reacción de transmutación. Esta reacción se basa en el principio de intercambio equivalente, que dice: "Para obtener algo, debes dar algo del mismo valor" –Edward dijo todo eso sin mover la vista de la pared, diciendo todo de memoria y causando la impresión de Hermione que comenzó a hojear todo el libro para encontrar lo dicho por el rubio.

–Gracias, señor Elric –Roy comenzó a escribir varias cosas en el pizarrón mientras todo el salón miraba confundido al rubio y a la castaña.

No falto mucho para que la clase empezara a platicar de cualquier tontería, Hermione seguía buscando en que se equivoco y Edward estaba dibujando el círculo de transmutación que su adorado alquimista de fuego tenia grabado en sus guantes.

– ¿Cómo supiste todo eso Edward? –El rubio levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada confundida de Harry.

–Digamos que yo también amo leer, me pase todo el verano leyendo libros de todas las materias que hay en la escuela –Harry no parecía convencido e intento ver lo que el rubio dibujaba, cosa que no logro porque Edward cerró la libreta con fuerza.

– ¡Silencio! –Roy miró de forma fría a todo el salón que inmediatamente se calló, la mirada del alquimista de fuego intimidaba –Los tres pasos de la transmutación alquímica son los siguientes: La comprensión, la descomposición y la reconstrucción.

–Profesor, ¿De qué sirve la alquimia? Es solamente la historia de la química antes de ser llamada así-Dijo un rubio de tez pálida que miraba aburrido el pizarrón.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito? –Pregunto el azabache con una mirada arrogante en el rostro, causando varios suspiros de parte de las chicas del aula, incluida Hermione.

–Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy- Respondió el rubio con arrogancia viendo a los ojos al morocho, después de unos segundos volteo un poco la vista, ni siquiera el gran Draco Malfoy lograba soportar la penetrante y gélida mirada del Coronel.

–Bien, señor Malfoy, tal vez usted piense así, pero la alquimia no es solo química, ciencias, medicina, astrología y etc. La alquimia es una práctica muy útil, yo mismo soy un alquimista, y uno muy bueno debo admitir –El azabache comenzó a ponerse sus guantes y sonrió – Yo tuve el honor de conocer a un gran alquimista ya nombrado por la señorita Granger cuyo nombre no mencionare para darle más dramatismo, el es un brillante alquimista, y también tuve el placer de conocer a sus hijos, unos jóvenes que a la edad de ocho y nueve años lograron comprender muchas cosas de la alquimia –Roy se recargo en el escritorio y se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa, Ed al escuchar que el morocho hablaba de él, se sonrojó un poco y miró atento al pelinegro – A la edad de diez años el mayor hizo algo que no muchos podrían hacer, fue algo que no debió haber hecho pero me sorprende que haya podido lograrlo, y más aun que haya podido sobrevivir a eso, ahora él es uno de los alquimistas más jóvenes, también es un chico brillante y muy inteligente y debo admitir, por más que me pese decirlo, tal vez ahora no pueda, pero en algún futuro el podrá superarme en combate –Edward miró sonriente a Roy y sus ojos brillaron, no podría creer que el azabache pensara eso de él –Ahora, sobre mi hay poco que decir, yo contaba con el titulo de: "el alquimista más joven" hasta que el hijo mayor de este alquimista se dio a conocer, solo es necesario decir que mi nombre o el nombre que me dicen de donde me conocen es: Roy Mustang el alquimista de fuego, sobre usted, señor Malfoy, debo decirle que si no tiene interés en la materia le agradecería que saliera, no necesito a alguien que no tenga el interés de aprender en esta aula–Todos soltaron pequeños cuchicheos entre sí, Draco Malfoy lo miró bastante molesto y Roy estaba a punto de volver a comenzar con la clase cuando una joven le hizo una pregunta.

–Señor Mustang, ¿Por qué le llaman el alquimista de fuego? –Pregunto una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos color azul cielo.

Edward simplemente abrió los ojos y pensó para sí mismo: "Mala pregunta, el Coronel se pondrá arrogante"

–Gracias por tu pregunta jovencita, me llaman así porque soy de los pocos alquimistas, por no decir el único actualmente que controla la alquimia de fuego, esta alquimia es una de las más peligrosas y también muy complicada de aprender, si a ustedes les interesa aprender sobre la alquimia y algún día quieren lograr hacer algo como esto –Dijo el azabache tronando sus dedos y logrando que unas llamaradas salieran por sus guantes rodeando toda el aula causando el asombro de todos debido a que Roy controlaba las llamas –Tienen que empezar por estudiar, aprender, apuntar y quedarse callados en clase –termino Roy Mustang con una mirada severa y continuo escribiendo en la pizarra.

– ¿Fuego eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que no sirve de nada su alquimia cuando llueve verdad, señor Mustang? –Edward miró maliciosamente al azabache causando la risa de muchos alumnos.

– ¡Basta! Puede que piensen que soy un inútil bajo el agua, pero en realidad, mientras yo me encuentre seco, puedo lograr separar los átomos del hidrogeno y el oxigeno y junto con algún encendedor o algún cerillo puedo lograr una explosión, cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor, me gustaría hablar después de clases con usted señor Elric-Reproches se escucharon de parte de los Gryffindor y Roy continuo escribiendo.

Las dos horas de clases pasaron rápido y los alumnos salieron muriendo de hambre, todos menos Edward, quien tendría que quedarse a solas con el "bastardo" del Coronel.

–Me gustaría que evitaras esa clase de comentarios, Elric. Te recuerdo que tengo el poder de reprobarte –Roy comenzó a regañar al rubio quien simplemente se quedaba pensando en su mundo personal, algo que pensó Edward hizo que se sonrojara captando la atención de Mustang - ¿Me estas escuchando Edward?

–Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, no es mi culpa que sea un inútil en la lluvia –Roy mira de forma fría al rubio causando un escalofrió en su cuerpo –Lo siento, ya, ¿Puedo irme?

–No –El azabache lanza un hechizo a la puerta causando que se cerrara con llave –No quiero que te disculpes así Edward.

– ¿Entonces como…? –Roy le dio una mirada lujuriosa y Edward se sonrojó con fuerza.

–Antes de empezar la clases me preguntaste que si cuando te pagaría eso que se te empieza a notar en el cuello, no hay mejor momento que el ahora –Roy acorraló a Edward contra la pared y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

– ¡Roy Mustang! ¡Estamos en un salón de clases! –Roy continúo con su labor de morder la oreja del rubio causando muchos estremecimientos en el cuerpo de Edward quien comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca del azabache y comenzó a besar desde el hombro izquierdo de Roy hasta llegar a su mandíbula.

–Sabía que no podrías resistirte acero –El azabache se alejo de forma divertida y miro la despierta entrepierna del rubio –Diviértete en clases –Roy estaba a punto de salir del aula cuando Edward le quito la varita de la mano con un hechizo.

–No comiences lo que no quieras acabar Roy –Miró de forma molesta y retadora al morocho al momento que se acercaba a besarlo con fuerza y pasión.

Media hora después, Edward Elric sale del aula de alquimia y se dirige al Gran salón, mientras camina se cubre los chupetones con un poco mas de maquillaje y cuando llega se encuentra con sus amigos.

– ¿Qué tanto quería el señor Mustang que te retuvo media hora? –Pregunto Harry notablemente preocupado.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No me retuvo media hora, me regaño y cuando salí me dirigí a la biblioteca –Edward se sirvió algo de comer y un jugo de naranja.

– ¿Qué tanto tenias que hacer en la biblioteca? Tardaste mucho –A Harry se le hizo raro el hecho de que saliendo de clases Edward quisiera ir a la biblioteca, ni siquiera Hermione hacia eso.  
>–Eh…Yo…Tengo que irme, ¿Dónde está el aula de pociones? –Edward se levantó apresurado al ver entrar a Roy, no sabía porque pero no se sentía bien para soportar la gélida mirada del azabache sobre él.<p>

–En las mazmorras, ¿A dónde tienes que ir? –Respondió el pelirrojo mientras que Edward salió corriendo del Gran salón gritando un "¿Me podrían ver en la sala común antes de ir a clases?"

Harry suspiro y se dedico a terminar su comida, Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos y se encogieron de hombros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Capitulo 2: El Boggart

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic puede contener parejas Yaoi.**  
><strong>NA:**** MARYLOVER, muchísimas gracias por tus observaciones, la verdad es que... ¡Esos errores son imperdonables! En una situación como esta, me disculpare...¡Con mi vida! (ok, no...Mucho kuroshitsuji :$).  
>Como decía, respondiendo las observaciones...<br>**1.-** ¡Lamento las faltas ortográficas!, Es que en verdad soy un asco para eso. No se como pude olvidar que Edward no tenia conocimiento de otros mundos, supongo que me confundí de FMA con FMAB. Lo de gringotts se me hizo innecesario. Lo de la mascota... No lo puse porque simplemente Edward no ha comprado mascota, espere darle la mascota mas delante, no desesperen n.n y sobre que Roy no llevaba capa, supongo que no la uso porque él no sabía que tenían que usarla siempre, (Ademas de que no lo puedo imaginar con capa) Pero mas adelante lo pondré, después de que Dumbledore hable con él n.n  
><strong>2.-<strong> ¡Lo siento! Al principio había puesto fullmetal, pero como no quería poner fullmetal alchemist, lo cambie por acero pero creo que olvide corregirlo, lamento las molestias, ya lo corregí. Sobre que Edward habia aprendido a usar los hechizos desarmadores, ¡Solamente sabe hacer eso! xD Solamente el Expelliarmus porque pensó que seria necesario.  
><strong>3.-<strong>Me perdí, andaba distraída y olvide que Edward tenia "trece" pero ya lo corregí :)  
><strong>4.-<strong>Se que Edward debería estar aburrido pero...¿Quien no estaría emocionado viendo al hermoso Coronel Mustang dando clases? Aunque estuviera enseñando a sumar ¡yo me emocionaría! Ademas, Edward estaba distraído dibujando y no podía resistirse el contestar lo que Roy decía y demostrar que el también era muy inteligente.

Los comentarios serán respondidos al final del capitulo, solo crei que era necesario el contestar esto antes para hacer la aclaración, sin mas que decir, ¡Disfruten el capitulo!  
><em><span>Flash Back <span>_

* * *

><p>Viernes 11 de Octubre.<p>

Ya había pasado un mes desde que comenzaron las clases, Ed volvía muy noche al dormitorio y cualquiera que lo viera sin camisa podría observar muchas manchas cubriendo su cuerpo.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts pudo deducir que había muchos misterios ahí, descubrió que ningún maestro de DCAO duraba más de un año y que un chico de nombre Draco Malfoy lo miraba mucho, cosa que hacía sentir muy incomodo al ojidorado.  
>Edward despertó al último como siempre, se baño y cubrió un poco las manchas de su cuerpo, se lavó los dientes y bajo corriendo al Gran Salón.<p>

–Buenos días chicos –El rubio llegó con la respiración agitada debido a la carrera que hizo desde su sala común hasta el Gran Salón, no podía permitirse el ir a DCAO sin nada en el estomago, nunca se sabe que puede pasar en esa clase.

–Ed, últimamente has llegado muy tarde al gran salón, tu primera semana llegabas en primero, ¿Qué ocurre? –Hermione era quien más se preocupaba por el cambio que ocurrió con Edward. Harry y Ron pensaban que era por la flojera de clases pero la castaña sospechaba que había algo más.

–No es nada Herms, es solo que odio las mañanas, lo bueno es que solo tenemos dos horas de DCAO y lo demás será clase libre, ¡Benditas reuniones de maestros! –Ed se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca y tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

–Edward, creí que eras alérgico a la calabaza –Ginny Weasley se sentó junto a Edward y Harry quedado en medio de estos dos y se sirvió unos huevos revueltos.

– ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si… Es solo que… –El nerviosismos de Edward se hizo presente haciendo que se ahogara con el pan. Sintió una penetrante mirada que le causo escalofríos y dejó de toser para concentrarse en el dueño de esa gélida mirada zafiro – ¿Qué dijiste Ginny? Eh…Tengo que irme, llego tarde y el profesor Mustang quería hablar conmigo sobre… -Edward buscó una excusa rápida pero al no encontrarla decidió dejar la oración incompleta –Nos vemos en clases –Edward sale deprisa del salón dejando atrás unas miradas confundidas de parte de sus amigos y de su Coronel que no le había apartado la vista de encima desde que llego.

Roy salió minutos después, no sin antes haber desayunado algo ligero de forma tranquila, no quería parecer obvio o que el rubio pensara que se había preocupado por su salida… cosa que si ocurrió; No entendía porque Edward salió del salón tan deprisa.

En la mesa de los Gryffindor Hermione estaba muy confundida con las acciones de su rubio amigo.

–Chicos, creo que Edward nos está evadiendo, dijo que el profesor Mustang quería hablar con él pero….el profesor acaba de salir del comedor y Edward se fue hace como unos quince minutos –El pelirrojo y el azabache miraron sorprendidos a su amiga, no habían puesto la mas mínima atención a ese detalle.

–Es verdad, ¿Tú crees que el…? –Ron dejó a medias la pregunta, no se le ocurría nada del porque la actitud de Edward.

– ¿Qué el que? –Pregunto impaciente Hermione, ellos dos vivían con Ed, el rubio debió de haberles dicho algo… ¿No?

–No lo sé… últimamente ha estado actuando extraño, llega muy noche a la habitación –Ron toma un sorbo de leche –Deberíamos preguntárselo… Pero para asegurarnos que nos diga la verdad podríamos jugar verdad o reto, Fred y George crearon una poción precisamente para eso, ¿Lo hacemos ya o esperamos a estar en la madriguera?

– ¡Ron eres un genio! Supongo que en la madriguera pero… ¿Ya lo invitaste? –Harry miró con una sonrisa a su amigo pelirrojo, esa era una gran idea y técnicamente no obligarían a Edward a contarles, él solito había aceptado el juego.

–Pues… No eh podido. Edward nunca está y siempre se va –Ron se levanta y sonríe –Le diré hoy sin falta, ¿Vamos Harry?

Una vez dentro del aula los demás alumnos no tardaron en llegar, Ron se sentó junto a Edward y Harry junto a una chica de cabello rojo brillante y ojos café.

–Oye Ed, ¿Qué harás para navidad? –Edward miró confundido al pelirrojo que lo miraba sonriente.

–Nada, no creo volver a Ames…. A mi país así que… supongo que me quedare aquí, ¿Por qué Ron? Aun falta mucho para navidad –Dijo el rubio riendo debido a que apenas estaban iniciando Octubre, aun faltaban dos meses para las vacaciones.  
>Edward guardo silencio al ver entrar al profesor Lupin junto con Roy, ¿Qué demonios hacia Roy en esa clase? Edward tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello.<p>

–Bueno, faltando dos meses o no quería saber si te gustaría pasar las vacaciones de navidad conmigo, Harry y Hermione irán también, ¿Qué dices? –El pelirrojo no aceptaría un no como respuesta, Edward se había ganado su confianza y el sabia que a su madre no le molestaría que invitara a Ed, Molly quería mucho a sus amigos y al saber que Edward no tendría con quien pasar la navidad estaba seguro de que su madre también lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos.

–No lo sé Ron, ¿No es mucha molestia? –Edward se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada al morocho – No creo que mi tutor me deje.

–No es molestia Edward, mi madre te adorara… Trata mejor a Harry que a mí –Dijo Ron en broma soltando una risita –Yo hablare con tu tutor, hablando de eso… ¿Quién es tu tutor? Tienes que saber que no aceptare un no como respuesta –Ron sintió la penetrante mirada de Roy sobre su cuerpo causándole un estremecimiento –Mejor hablamos de esto después de clases, ¿Qué hace el profesor Mustang aquí?

–Eso mismo me pregunto yo, sobre quien es mi tutor… ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Te lo diré si prometes no decírselo a nadie –El pelirrojo asintió y Edward inhalo profundamente llegando a aspirar un poco el perfume del morocho –Mi tutor es…

–Ace…Elric, ¿Quieres compartir algo con la clase? –Roy interrumpió la conversación que su amado rubio tenia con su amigo, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Edward que negó con la cabeza –Lo supuse.

–Eh… Buenos días chicos –El profesor Lupin decidió comenzar la clase para evitar la pelea que los alquimistas tenían con la mirada –De seguro se preguntan que hace el profesor Mustang aquí, pues como él no tiene clases en esta hora me ayudara con la siguiente dinámica –Remus agitó la varia dejando al descubierto dos grandes armarios que se comenzaron a mover – ¿Alguien puede decirme que es lo que hay dentro?

–Un boggart, ¿Cierto? –dijo Edward apenas prestando atención a los armarios, estaba más concentrado en lo que se encontraba escribiendo…Digamos que la inspiración le llego y no paraba de escribir.

–Muy bien señor Elric, ¿Alguien me puede decir como es un boggart? –Remus se recargo en su escritorio sin apartar la vista de Hermione, esperaba su respuesta y también esperaba ver solamente su mano levantada, cosa que no tardo en llegar – Señorita Granger.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué hora llego aquí? –Ron se sobresaltó y miró sorprendido a la castaña.

–El boggart es un imitador, toma la forma de lo que más le da miedo a uno –Hermione sonrió para sí misma, Edward solamente levantaba la mano en la clase de alquimia, cosa que le agradaba a la castaña debido a que así ella podía participar más – y por eso el boggart es tan… -Hermione no pudo continuar su definición aprendida de memoria y sacada del libro de DCAO debido a que el de ojos rasgados y de color zafiro le interrumpió.

–Tan aterrador, si, si, vayamos a la práctica, la teoría es aburrida –Roy estaba sentado en una silla del lado derecho de salón mirando aburrido al profesor de cabellos castaños, estaba recargando su rostro entre sus dedos entrelazados y apoyándose sobre sus muslos.

–A eso voy, profesor Mustang –Remus miró divertido al azabache y continuo su explicación –Por suerte, hay un hechizo muy simple para detener al boggart, ahora practiquemos sin las varitas, repitan después de mi, Riddikulus –Los alumnos obedecieron y repitieron la frase dicha por el profesor –Bien, ahora… Apellidos de la "A" a la "K" fórmense en el ropero de la izquierda, de la "L" a la "Z" en el de la derecha.

Todos se formaron y Edward se arrepintió de qué su apellido comenzara por E al observar que el Coronel azabache se paraba a un lado del ropero donde él estaba formado.

– El hechizo solo no acaba con el boggart, lo que realmente acaba con él es la risa –Remus se paro frente a Neville y lo miró tratando de tranquilizarlo –Tienen que hacerle creer al boggart que lo que ven es divertido, Longbottom, ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta?

-Yo…-Neville palideció apenado y miró al suelo- El profesor Snape –Risas se escucharon por todo el salón causando un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del muchacho.

– ¿El profesor Snape? Nos asusta a todos –El profesor Lupin intento ahogar una pequeña risa y miró a Neville a los ojos – Y tengo entendido que vives con tu abuela ¿No?

–Sí pero… Por favor ¡Que no se convierta en ella! –Más risas se escucharon por el salón y el profesor se acerco a Neville.

–Tranquilo, quiero que recuerdes su atuendo, solo su ropa y no me lo digas, cuando abra el armario quiero que hagas una cosa –Remus se acercó más a Neville y le susurro algo que fue inaudible por los demás –Imagina al profesor Snape con la ropa de tu abuela –El castaño regreso a un lado del armario y habló en voz alta - ¿Podrás hacerlo? –Neville asintió y el profesor apunto la varita al armario- Uno, dos, tres –Agitó la varita y la puerta se abrió dejando observar al boggart transformado en el profesor Snape que se iba acercando de forma intimidante hacia Neville.

–Ri…Riddikulus –Neville lanzo el hechizo dejando ver a un profesor Snape vistiendo un conjunto de falda y chaleco verde, un sombrero negro con una especie de ave en el, unas zapatillas café y un bolso grande y rojo causando la risa de todo el salón.

– ¡Bien! Fórmense, los que siguen, ¿Listo profesor Mustang? –Roy asintió y Lupin abrió el otro armario.

Los alumnos comenzaron a pasar y muchas figuras eran observadas en el aula, desde payasos, arañas gigantes (como Aragog, la araña-Mascota de Hagrid que se encontraron en segundo año), serpientes gigantes (basilisco), la profesora McGonagall con un examen reprobado (De parte de Hermione); Fue el turno de Harry, el profesor Lupin temía que fuera el boggart de Harry y al ver al boggart convertirse en un dementor el castaño se interpuso entre el boggart transformándolo en una esfera brillante, y al momento de lanzar el hechizo se "desinflo" y fue encerrada en el armario.

Roy aparto la vista de su armario para observar lo que había ocurrido, teniendo como consecuencia el turno de Edward para enfrentarse al boggart, pero cuando Roy volteo ya era muy tarde, el boggart se estaba transformando.

Edward palideció al observar una gran puerta negra con detalles grabados de donde salían oscuras manos, su pensamiento no se decidía causando que su forma cambiara a la de un niño rubio sin una pierna, específicamente la pierna izquierda y más específicamente era él a la edad de diez años, justo después de haber hecho la transmutación humana y antes de recuperar el alma de su hermano.

–No… -Los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron y comenzó a hiperventilar, un frio recorrió su columna y la última transformación del boggart se hizo presente dejando observar a un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos oscuros vistiendo un uniforme azul… El Coronel Roy Mustang.

Los estudiantes se sorprendieron al observar al profesor Mustang como boggart, muchos se preguntaban el por qué, otros se preguntaban el por qué de ese atuendo extraño y otros (más bien otras) Pensaban en lo bien que se veía Roy vestido así.

El boggart se acerco de forma intimidante al rubio y le susurro algo al oído causando que Edward palideciera más y que sus orbes doradas se abrieran con mucha sorpresa, lo único que se pudo escuchar por parte del boggart fue un "Te ayudare a terminar con tu dolor", seguido de esto levanto su brazo derecho enguantado y estaba preparado para lanzar una llamarada cuando el verdadero Roy Mustang se atravesó entre ellos quedando espaldas al boggart.  
>Roy escucho el sonido de la carga de un revolver y sonrió sarcásticamente.<p>

–Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? –Roy volteo quedando frente a frente con el boggart convertido en una mujer usando el mismo uniforme azul que el usaba, el uniforme del ejército de Amestris.

El boggart estaba apuntando la pálida frente del azabache con el revólver dejando observar una sonrisa sarcástica.

– ¿Ya termino su papeleo? –El boggart de Riza Hawkeye no separaba el revólver de la frente y podrían asegurar que en cualquier momento dispararía.

–Nop –Roy apunto el abdomen de la rubia con su varita y acercó sus labios al oído de la susodicha susurrándole –Riddikulus –Al instante el boggart cambió de atuendo dejando ver a la rubia teniente vistiendo una minifalda negra, unas zapatillas negras como de diez centímetros, una blusa blanca de tirantes con un gran escote en V y su cabello rubio suelto cayendo como una cascada dorada por su espalda - ¿Qué me dice? Tengamos una cita y termino el papeleo –Roy pasó una mano por la cintura de la rubia y le sonrió de forma lujuriosa.

– ¡No! Termine su papeleo –Todo el salón rió y él boggart volvió a apuntar el revólver en la frente de Mustang quien fastidiado lo mandó de vuelta al armario.

– ¿Me rechazo? Maldición –Dirigió su mirada zafiro al rubio y se acerco lentamente a él que seguía en un estado de shock- ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

–Eh… eso es todo por hoy chicos, nos vemos en la próxima clase –Remus despidió a los alumnos que no querían salir pero la gélida mirada de Roy los convenció de salir, corriendo, lo más rápido posible si no querían ser incinerados.

Al final los únicos que quedaron en el aula fueron el trió dorado, ambos maestros y el rubio que seguía fuera de sí.

Las palabras dichas por el boggart hacían eco en la cabeza de Edward, era verdad, todo lo que el boggart dijo era verdad.

–Me gustaría hablar a solas con Edward, ¿Podrían salir? –Lo dicho por el azabache era más bien una orden y no una pregunta.

Ron, Harry y Hermione miraron desconfiados al morocho pero Hermione fue quien se enfrento a él.

–No hasta saber si Ed está bien, ¡No confió en dejarlo a solas con usted! –Hermione se calló de repente al ver como Roy Mustang se acercaba de manera intimidante a ella.

– ¿Y se puede saber porque no quieres dejarme solo con mi tutorado*? –Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con sorpresa y Roy la miraba con el seño fruncido en clara señal de enfado.

–Yo… ¡Con mayor razón no puedo dejarlo con usted! No hasta saber si estará bien, si usted es su tutor ¿Por qué fue uno de sus más grandes miedos? Responda, ¿Por qué el boggart se transformo en usted? ¿Qué fue lo que el boggart le dijo que lo dejo tan impactado? –Hermione estaba muy molesta, no quería dejar a su amigo solo con alguien a quien el rubio criticaba constantemente y era uno de sus más grandes temores.

El comentario dicho por la castaña hirió un poco (Ok, mucho) al azabache, era verdad eso, ¿Tanto odio o miedo le tenía Edward? ¿Qué demonios le dijo él boggart que lo dejo tan trastornado?

–Ni yo mismo lo sé pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti niña, recuerda que sigo siendo un maestro, así que háblame con más respeto jovencita –Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Edward gritó llamando la atención de todos los presentes y dejando que estos observaran sus orbes cristalizadas.

– ¡Basta los dos! ¿Alguien se puso a pensar en que es lo que quiero yo? –Edward se había molestado, los gritos le estaban causando jaqueca y él quería evitar que las personas supieran que Mustang era su tutor.

–Edward es solo que quiero que estés bien, desconfió del profesor Mustang y… -Hermione fue acallada por el dedo índice enguantado de la mano izquierda del rubio, que fue colocado suavemente sobre sus labios, causando un sonrojo en la castaña debido a la cercanía con la que se encontraba el rubio en ese momento.

–Tranquila Herms, soy fuerte, si supieras todo… Estoy bien, enserio… Solo necesito estar solo-Ed notó la cercanía que tenia con la chica y se separo de golpe sonrojándose –Lo siento, no vi mi posición… por cierto Roy, tu mejor que nadie debería de saber todo lo que eh pasado, esto no es nada y tú lo sabes, lo sabes demasiado bien, sea dolor emocional o FÍSICO yo lo supero pronto –Edward suspiró, había hecho una mención indirecta de cuando el azabache y él habían tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez, el hecho de haber nombrado al Coronel por su nombre no fue pasado por desapercibido por los presentes en la habitación - ¿Crees que Dumbledore me deje ir a Rize…New York? Necesito hablar urgentemente con Alphonse.

–No lo creo, hablare con él pero creo que deberías esperar a Diciembre, él vendrá junto con Maes y la teniente Hawkeye –Edward miró confundido al azabache y recibió un trozo de chocolate que Remus le ofreció.

– ¿De qué hablas Roy? Diciembre… Diciembre, Diciembre, Diciembre –Edward intentaba hacer memoria pero no podía recordar nada que tuviera relación con la llegada de los militares a ese mundo.

Todos los presentes miraban muy confundidos a los alquimistas, seguían preguntándose el porqué se llamaban con tanta familiaridad; Si era verdad que eran "tutor y tutorado*" pero aun así por la diferencia de edad lo normal sería que se llamaran de usted y no de tú.

–Edward, ¿Cómo lo olvidaste? Prueba, anual, llegada de Grumman, obligatorio, demostrar, habilidades –Roy rodó los ojos esperando la reacción del rubio.

– ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hare? No puedo esperar tanto, tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, ¡Ocupo hablar con Al ya! –Edward salió corriendo dejando atrás al trió dorado y a los maestros, quienes se miraron confundidos entre sí.

Edward corría a toda velocidad hacia el despacho de Dumbledore pero a mitad de camino se encontró con un rubio al que según recordaba se llamaba Draco Malfoy.  
>Extrañamente Malfoy estaba solo y no acompañado por los dos chicos grandes, gordos y tontos que siempre estaban tras él.<p>

–Elric, ¿Es mi imaginación o el niño sin pierna que apareció en la clase de DCAO eras tú? –Malfoy se paró frente a Edward evitando que este continuara su recorrido para con Dumbledore.

–Creo que es tu imaginación Malfoy, ¿Ves alguna pierna falsa? –Edward se levanto un poco el pantalón dejando al descubierto su pierna izquierda.

– ¿Cómo se que no es la otra? –Draco cada vez se iba acercando un poco más al rubio que no le prestó atención y se descubrió la pierna derecha.

Edward se encontraba con los ojos cerrados a causa del fastidio que el ocasionaba el ver al slytherin y no notó como este se arrodillo y acarició su pierna izquierda causando un estremecimiento en el rubio que se sonrojó.

– ¿Qué demonios haces Malfoy? –Edward volteo la mirada y aparto al slytherin de él al momento que cubría sus piernas.

–Puede que suene raro pero tú tienes algo que me gusta Elric –Draco se iba acercando mas al rubio hasta dejarlo acorralado contra la pared.

–Pues sigue buscando ese algo en otro, ¿Qué te pasa? Eres un niño Malfoy, tienes trece años y además, ambos somos hombres –Edward intentaba apartarse pero había algo que le evitaba el mover al rubio y salir corriendo.

–No me pasa nada, tú también tienes trece y además, ¿Qué importa si ambos somos hombres? Mientras nadie lo sepa no hay problema –Draco comenzó a acariciar la barbilla de Edward y acerco sus labios a los de él.

–Te equivocas, aléjate de mi –Edward intentaba empujar al rubio con su brazo izquierdo para evitar el lastimarlo si usaba mucha fuerza con el derecho, pero parecía que no funcionaba.

–No te resistas Edward –Lo impensable ocurrió, Draco unió sus labios a los de Edward y jalo el listón que mantenía trenzados los cabellos dorados del ambarino.

Edward se resistía pero Draco lo pellizco para lograr introducir su lengua en la boca del rubio.

El beso se iba tornando un poco más apasionado cuando a Edward se le vinieron unos ojos zafiro a la mente causando que empujara con fuerza y con su brazo derecho al slytherin que cayó al piso con brusquedad y seguido de eso fue tomado de la parte de arriba de la camiseta con coraje por Edward.

–Nunca, jamás, me vuelvas a besar –Edward soltó al rubio y camino con Dumbledore al momento que se tallaba los labios.

Después de ir lanzando maldiciones con coraje por todo el pasillo Edward notó que llevaba su cabello suelto y había perdido el listón que usaba, si corría con Dumbledore podría pedirle que le dejara ir con su hermano y de paso que le dé un listón nuevo.

Corrió de nuevo en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore y dijo la contraseña que Roy le dijo que ocuparía.

– ¿Pastel de limón? Demonios, me dio hambre –Edward colocó su mano derecha en su abdomen y suspiro –Recordare no venir para acá con el estomago vacio.

El rubio alquimista toco la gran puerta café tres veces y espero que le dijeran que pasara recargando su cabeza en la puerta, pero alguien la abrió causando que callera al piso.

–Ten más cuidado acero –Roy se movió dejando pasar a Edward - ¿Qué te paso en los labios? Los tienes hinchados –El azabache ya sospechaba algo pero quería asegurarse.

–Nada importante –Edward entró y un nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo –Profesor Dumbledore, probablemente el Coronel Mustang le informo que me gustaría hacer un viaje a mi ciudad natal en mi mundo, necesito hablar con mi hermano sobre cuestiones personales.

–Comprenderá señor Elric que no puedo permitirle el salir del castillo por cuestiones personales, debido a que si lo dejo a usted los demás estudiantes querrán el mismo trato y pedirán salir cada que se les antoje –El director miraba sonriente al rubio y estira su brazo derecho ofreciéndole una canastita con dulces -¿Gusta un caramelo de limón?

– ¿Eh? No gracias –Edward levanto una ceja y miró extrañado al director pero paso la acción y suspiró –Comprendo su posición director pero en verdad me urge hablar con mi hermano.

–Edward, ¿Qué te parece si dejo que tu hermano venga de visita el fin de semana? Tengo entendido que sobra una cama en su habitación y si a tus compañeros no les molesta… -Los ojos del rubio brillaron y el director le guiñó un ojo al Coronel.

– ¡Sí! Muchas gracias profesor, le enviare una lechuza de inmediato –Edward estaba por salir pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore dándole la espalda a los presentes.

–La carta ya fue enviada, el Coronel Mustang se encargo de eso –Dumbledore le guiñó de nuevo un ojo a Roy y Edward sintió un sonrojo, se dio media vuelta quedando frente al director y a Roy.

–Gracias Ro…Coronel, me retiro, con permiso –Edward pusó su mano en la perilla pero la voz de Roy lo interrumpió.

–Acero, me gustaría hablar contigo de lo que sucedió hoy, profesor ¿Puede darle permiso de llegar tarde a los dormitorios? –Roy no apartó su vista del rubio que miraba al suelo.

–Está bien, solamente no muy tarde y Coronel, me gustaría que usted y yo platiquemos sobre unas cuantas dudas, ¿Mañana podría venir después del desayuno? Después de todo mañana es sábado y usted no tiene clases –El director miraba con complicidad a la pareja y sonrió.

–Claro profesor Dumbledore, mañana lo veo, buenas noches ya nos retiramos –Dijo Roy al momento que empujaba el cuerpo de Edward hacia la salida.

Roy guió al rubio por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación oscura.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –Edward estaba entre molesto y con un poco de miedo, Roy noto que se había besado con otro, ¿Qué podría decirle para que no se enojara con él?...Pensándolo bien, no tenia porque darle explicaciones, no eran nada… Si bien era cierto que se habían acostado y seguían haciéndolo muy seguido, pero los sentimientos que Edward sentía por el azabache no serian correspondidos, ese pensamiento hirió al rubio, para Roy su pequeña aventura no era más que eso, un juego, ellos solo son jefe y subordinado. Edward si quería al azabache y admitir eso era algo que le asustaba.

Roy encendió la luz y en la habitación se pudieron observar dos sillones grandes de cuero negro al lado izquierdo, el piso era de madera color caoba y las paredes eran de un tono azul marino, del lado izquierdo había un gran librero que recorría toda la pared, en la pared frente a la gran puerta negra se podían observar varias botellas de vino, whiskey, vodka, en pocas palabras un mini bar.

– ¿Por qué tienes los labios tan hinchados? –Roy tomó a Edward de la barbilla haciendo que las orbes ámbar se fijaran en sus orbes de un profundo azul zafiro.

–Yo… No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago, es solo un beso –Edward voltea la mirada al lado derecho observando los sillones, la cercanía con Roy lo mataba de nervios.

El azabache en cambio miró muy molesto al rubio y tomo de forma posesiva su cintura al momento que acercaba el cuerpo de Edward al suyo con algo de brusquedad.

–Si tienes que Edward, eres mío Edward, mío y solo mío, no pienso compartirte con nadie –Los ojos de Edward se abrieron con sorpresa y Roy apretó mas contra si el cuerpo del rubio –Y si no te agrada, sería capaz de encerrarte y no dejarte ir nunca –Roy tomó con brusquedad la nuca de Edward y lo obligo a unir sus labios en un beso.

La mano de Roy que se encontraba en la cintura de Edward comenzó a acariciar el abdomen del rubio bajo su camiseta blanca del uniforme pero Edward mordió con mucha brusquedad el labio inferior del mayor haciendo que le sangrara y que Roy se separara rápidamente.

– ¿Qué, ahora eres vampiro? ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –Roy colocó su dedo índice en su labio y al separarlo pudo notar una mancha de sangre.

–Ya estoy harto de que solo me uses para sexo y luego me trates como un idiota, tú te la vives saliendo con mujeres, no tienes derecho a reclamarme por un beso –Edward volteo la mirada para evitar que Roy notara como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

–Te equivocas, yo… -Roy volteo la mirada para el lado contrario, no podría ver a Edward a los ojos, en realidad desde que comenzó a acostarse con el rubio no había vuelto a tocar a otra persona, pero él estaba seguro de que Edward no le creería.

– ¿Tu qué?... ¿Sabes que Roy? Hasta aquí, nunca debimos comenzar esto, nosotros solo somos jefe y subordinado, adiós Coronel –Edward salió de la habitación y corrió con dirección a los dormitorios, tenía ganas de vomitar, de gritar, de llorar, de patear a Mustang.

– ¿Terminar qué? ¡No habíamos empezado nada! –Roy grito lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que Edward lo escuchara, el morocho tenía un nudo en su garganta, ¿Edward lo odiaba? Si tan solo pudiera decirle a su rubio que en verdad lo ama, que no era un juego, el que Edward haya dicho que solo eran jefe y subordinado le había dolido, ¿Cómo demonios se pudo haber enamorado de un hombre? Más aun…De un adolescente ¿Cómo paso eso?

Edward subió a su habitación, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Rogó porque sus amigos no lo notaran y entró al cuarto.

– ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, Ed? –Harry era el único despierto en la habitación, se encontraba leyendo un libro de DCAO en un capitulo adelantado de los demás, sus ojos esmeralda mostraban cansancio y Edward pensó que en cualquier momento caería dormido.

–Es que…me perdí en el castillo –Edward entro al baño de la habitación y se cambio dejando la puerta abierta para hablar con el azabache mientras se lavaba los dientes.  
>–Edward, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué usas el cabello largo? –Harry observaba los rubios cabellos de Edward que caían con delicadeza en cascada por su cuerpo.<p>

Edward había olvidado el hecho de que por culpa de Draco perdió el listón que usaba para amarrarlo, al recordar al slytherin su rostro se cubrió de carmín.

–Pues… Te lo diré, después de todo no creo que tenga nada de malo y tu eres alguien confiable… Mi madre era quien me lo cortaba, cuando ella murió, no deje que nadie más tocara mi cabello para cortarlo, se podría decir que no lo corto por su memoria… Bueno, me lo despunto cada tres meses pero solo yo, no dejo que nadie más lo toque –Edward sonrió con nostalgia y se recostó en su cama mirando al azabache.

–Qué bueno que tengas recuerdos de tu madre, tienes suerte… Yo no tengo ningún recuerdo, solo se por fotos como eran, me dicen mucho que soy idéntico a mi padre, pero con los ojos de mi madre –El azabache se quito los lentes y se arropó con el edredón rojo.

–Harry, puede que no sea el momento pero… ¿Te molestaría explicarme todo lo que ha ocurrido en tus dos años anteriores en hogwarts? Al parecer has hecho mucho y siento extraño ser el único en esta escuela sin saberlo –Ed bostezó y siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry se arropó con el edredón.

–Claro, ¿Te molesta si te lo doy resumido? Muero de sueño –Edward negó con la cabeza y Harry sonrió –Mira, en primer año había un profesor de DCAO llamado Quirrel, el tenia a Voldemort en su cuerpo, querían conseguir la piedra filosofal para lograr que Voldemort volviera a tener cuerpo y fuera inmortal pero lo detuve, según Dumbledore por causa del amor, el sacrificio que hizo mi madre al dar su vida por la mía me protege de Voldemort. Dumbledore destruyó la piedra filosofal, al parecer él la estaba cuidando porque su amigo Nicolas Flamel se lo había pedido –La cara de Edward era de incredulidad.

– ¿La piedra filosofal? – Edward no entendía cómo demonios había gente capaz de crear la piedra filosofal, además… ¿¡SI YA ESTABA CREADA PORQUE DEMONIOS LA DESTRUYERON!

–Sí, es una piedra que… -Harry fue interrumpido por el rubio que seguía con cara de incredulidad.

–Sí, se cual es… ¡Estúpida piedra! Bueno, ¿En segundo año que ocurrió? –Edward estaba notablemente molesto, tanto tiempo buscando esa estúpida piedra, ¿Por qué demonios Mustang no le hablo de otro mundo tan avanzado?, Ed al recordar al Coronel de ojos zafiro se entristeció y se distrajo tanto que no presto atención a todo lo dicho por Harry.

–Pues… En resumen, Tom Ryddle, o Voldemort cuando era estudiante, tenía un diario que… ¿Cómo decirlo? Él…abrió la cámara de los secretos donde un basilisco vivía, el basilisco era capaz de matar a la gente si ellos le veían a los ojos y era capaz de petrificar a las personas si lo veía de manera indirecta, por ejemplo Hermione fue petrificada porque ella lo vió por un espejo, al final destruí el diario con un colmillo del basilisco, cabe agregar que lo mate eh…no creas que se lo quite vivo –Harry bostezó y se cubrió el bostezo con su mano derecha- Oye Ed, mejor hay que dormir, es noche y mañana tenemos que despertar temprano para ir con la maestra de estudios muggles, recuerda que nos pidió ir para darnos un trabajo, buenas noches y descansa –Harry se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Edward y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches Harry, tu también descansa- Edward salió de sus pensamientos sin haber escuchado nada de lo que Harry había dicho del segundo año y para no entretenerlo mas, cerró los ojos y se concentro en dormir, el día siguiente seria un largo día.

En el desayuno del día siguiente el correo llego como siempre, con la diferencia de que ahora Edward recibió una carta de Alphonse que abrió inmediatamente con emoción.  
>–Mi hermano me escribió –Edward sonrió ante la mirada de sus amigos que lo miraron sonrientes, tenía más de un mes sin ver a su hermano, tendría que preguntarle a sus amigos si no les molestaba que Al se quedara en su habitación.<p>

– ¿Y qué dice? ¿Te molesta si la leo? –Pregunto Ron con comida en la boca, causando (otra vez) que Hermione lo reprendiera molesta. Tomó la carta sin esperar la respuesta del rubio y se la dió a Harry al terminar de leerla.

–Bien, léela no hay problema- Edward rió junto con sus amigos. Uso todo su autocontrol para no voltear a la mesa de maestros y el hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione sería perfecto para distraerlo.  
><em>Querido Edward:<em>  
><em>¡Hermano! Creí que te habías olvidado de mi, claro que me encantaría verte, tengo mucho que contarte… No preguntes no te diré nada… ¿A quién engaño? ¡Estoy saliendo con Mei! Espero ansioso el sábado para verte.<em>  
><em>Sobre lo del problema que me contaste… ¿Estás bien? ¡En verdad que es un patán! Enserio que no entiendo sobre lo que me dijiste en tu última carta.<em>

_¡Ah! Antes que lo olvide, la tía Pinako dice que espera que le escribas y Winry te manda saludos y dice y cito:_  
><em>"¡Dile al idiota de tu hermano que si se atreve a dañar mi obra maestra le cobrare el triple y lo golpeare tantas veces con mi llave mecánica que quedara más tonto de lo que ya esta!"<em>

_Aclaro, eso lo dijo ella, sabes que yo jamás te insultaría y adivina que… Winry está saliendo con Russell Tringham*, ¿¡Puedes creerlo! Aun no entiendo porque terminaron, hacían tan linda pareja…_

_Como sea, cuando llegue tendremos una larga charla jovencito, ni siquiera sé donde estas, me tenias preocupado._

_Me despido, te dejo una foto reciente para que veas cómo estamos._

_Atentamente:_  
><em>Alphonse Elric.<em>

En la fotografía se podían observar un chico castaño de cabello largo junto con una chica de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, junto a ellos se veía a una chica rubia con una llave inglesa en la mano derecha y tomando de la mano a un rubio con la mano izquierda, en medio salía una anciana bajita con una pipa en la boca y lentes redondos.  
>–Edward, no nos dijiste que habías tenido una novia tan bonita, ¿Es la rubia verdad? –Ron no dejaba de observar la fotografía hasta que Edward se la quito de las manos – ¡Eh!, no es para que te pongas tan celoso.<p>

– ¡No estoy celoso! Lo nuestro no funciono… En verdad lo intentamos pero… -Edward se sonrojó y bajo la mirada hacia su plato de comida, no pudo evitar el pensar el final de esa frase: "En verdad lo intentamos pero yo amaba al bastardo del Coronel"

– ¿Tu hermano es el rubio alto verdad? Se parecen, ¿Cuántos años es mayor que tú? Creí que solo tenias un hermano menor –Harry no pudo evitar preguntar algo que haría molestar ¡Demasiado! A Edward.

–Mi hermano es el castaño, el rubio es Russell, el nuevo novio de Winry y…él es un año menor que yo –Edward habló entre dientes notablemente molesto, ¡El que Russell fuera más alto no quería decir que fuera menor que él!

–Oh, lo siento Edward –Harry se había asustado, podría jurar que se veía un aura negra alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo rubio.

–No importa –Edward suspiró –Chicos, había olvidado preguntarles si les molestaba que mi hermano se quedara con nosotros en el fin de semana que vendrá a Hogwarts.

–Por nosotros no hay problema Ed, será divertido –El pelirrojo le sonrió al rubio y el azabache lo secundó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente debido a que tenia comida en la boca y no quería regaños de Hermione.

–Genial, gracias –Edward notó que Hermione intentaba ver la fotografía y se la entrego - ¿Qué ocurre Herms? ¿Quieres ver a mi hermano? –Edward movió las cejas de forma insinuante a lo que la castaña se sonrojó.

– ¡NO! ¿Cómo dices eso Ed? –La chica volteo el rostro intentando vanamente que su sonrojo no se notara.

– ¡Ja! A Hermione le gustó mi hermano –Edward empezó a mover la cabeza como si estuviera coreando una canción causando que la castaña pusiera sus manos en la boca de este tratando de callarlo.

Harry que seguía con la carta en la mano notó una pequeña posdata en la parte trasera de la hoja y se la entrego a Edward.

–Ed, al parecer tu hermano te puso una posdata, parece ser que te envió otra foto –El azabache se sonrojó por haber leído la posdata sin permiso de Edward, pero de todas maneras ya había leído toda la carta.

_PD: No se si sea buena idea mandarte esto pero creo que tienes derecho a ver la foto, ¿Recuerdas cuando fue tomada? Antes de que terminaras con Winry y decidieras seguir con tu trabajo a pesar de jurar que después de cumplir tu propósito lo dejarías._

Edward tomo la fotografía del sobre y mostró una cara nostálgica, en la foto se observaban a la pareja de rubios tomados de las manos y besándose bajo un muérdago que era sostenido por una armadura muy alta de color gris.

–Ehmm, chicos ¿Está bien si me voy? Es solo que…No me siento muy bien –Edward se levanta atrayendo la mirada del Coronel, el slytherin y de sus amigos.

–Eh claro, ¿Estás bien Edward? –Hermione se levanta junto con él para asegurarse que el rubio estuviera bien pero este solo se va dejando desconcertada a la castaña.

Edward iba caminando con la fotografía en la mano hasta que salió del castillo, se recargó en el tronco de un árbol y observo la foto recordando.  
>–Claro que no estoy bien, odio la estúpida navidad, recuerdo muy bien ese día como si hubiera sido ayer…<p>

_Edward se encontraba junto con Alphonse en Central, habían ido allí para entregar un reporte y Pinako al enterarse decidió partir para haya junto con su nieta, Winry, que también era novia del rubio alquimista, para pasar la navidad._

_– ¡Edward! Te extrañe muchísimo –La rubia se abalanza con mucha emoción sobre el ojidorado con fuerza y comienza a llenar de besos su rostro dejándole marcado los labios de esta, ya que Winry los tenia pintados de un rosa._

_–Yo también te extrañe Winry –Responde Edward un poco sonrojado, se separa de la rubia y se dirige a la anciana que llego con ella –Tía Pinako, ¿No me saludas?_

_–Edward, ¿Soy yo o estas mas enano? –Edward mira molesto a la mujer quien sonríe y comienza a reír –Feliz navidad Ed, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?_

_–Al salió a comprar unas cosas para la cena, volverá pronto –El rubio se sienta y justo en ese momento se abre la puerta por donde pasa una gran armadura con una bolsa de compras._

_– ¡Winry! ¡Tía Pinako! Tanto tiempo sin vernos –El más emocionado parecía ser Alphonse que a pesar de no sentirlo comenzó a abrazar a las visitas._

_– ¡Al! ¿Cómo has estado? –La rubia se sentó a un lado de su novio y tomo su mano con cariño._

_–Muy bien Winry, ¿Y tú? –Alphonse pareció tener una idea debido a que salió corriendo antes de que le pudieran responder la pregunta._

_– ¿Al? –Edward estaba confundido y cuando se iba a levantar para buscar a su hermano este apareció con algo en la mano._

_– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MOVERTE DE AHÍ! –Alphonse le dio una cámara a Pinako y se posiciono detrás de la pareja poniendo una ramita de muérdago arriba de ellos – ¡Muérdago! Tienen que seguir la tradición y besarse._

_– ¡Al! –Edward estaba muy sonrojado pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la rubia lo tomó del rostro uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso que fue fotografiado._

_Todos comenzaron a platicar, Alphonse preparo un chocolate caliente y las nueve de la noche llegaron muy pronto._

_–Oigan tengo que irme, vuelvo más tarde –Edward tomó su gabardina roja y cuando iba a salir su novia comenzó a reclamarle, el no esperaba menos de eso._

_– ¿¡A donde tienes que ir! Edward, ¡Es noche buena! ¿Qué es más importante que nosotros? –La chica estaba muy molesta, sus ojos azules estaban comenzando a cristalizarse._

_–Tengo que ir con el bastardo de Mustang, tiene algo que entregarme sobre la investigación de la piedra –Ed comenzó a contar hasta diez mentalmente para no ponerse a gritar, no podía culpar a Winry, y gritarle a su novia en navidad no era una buena idea, tomando en cuenta que ella siempre lo golpeaba con la llave mecánica cuando se enojaba._

_– ¿¡Trabajo en navidad! ¿Por qué vas? ¡Puede esperar a mañana! –Winry había tomado ya la llave mecánica y estaba preparada para golpear a Edward, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas._  
><em>– ¿¡Por qué voy! –Edward no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a subir el tono de su voz, Pinako y Alphonse simplemente miraban incómodos la escena sin decir nada por temor de que ocasionaran una pelea peor - ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Es mi trabajo y tengo que hacerlo por Alphonse! ¡SI ERES TAN EGOÍSTA COMO PARA NO ENTENDERLO ESE NO ES MI PROBLEMA! –Edward salió dando un portazo a la habitación del hotel, estaba muy molesto con Winry y no le importaba donde se quedaría esa noche pero no volvería al hotel.<em>

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una rubia se asomo por ella, Edward que ya se encontraba a mitad del pasillo oyó el ruido y pensando que su novia se iba a disculpar volteo pero recibió el golpe de una llave mecánica._

_– ¡VETE AL DIABLO ELRIC! –La puerta volvió a cerrarse con un portazo y cuando Edward volvió en si salió corriendo._

_– ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa! –El rubio no pudo evitarlo y golpeo una pared con su brazo mecánico dejando un hoyo en esta._

_Edward estaba bastante molesto, iría con Mustang, tomaría los papeles y probablemente lo golpearía por ocasionar una pelea con su novia la noche de navidad, luego iría con Hughes o a otro hotel y no se dignaría a ir a su hotel hasta que la rubia decidiera pedirle perdón._

_Sin darse cuenta, Edward llegó a la casa del Coronel y se decidió a tocar la puerta que fue abierta inmediatamente._

_Roy Mustang acababa de salir de bañar y usaba solamente unos pants color gris, el agua caía de su cabello recorriendo todo su cuerpo, desde su cuello y abdomen hasta perderse en su pantalón._

_Edward al ver tal escena se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo y se reprendió mentalmente por haber llegado en ese momento._

_–Eh… Lamento llegar en este momento Coronel yo… podría volver después si quiere y…-Edward no pudo terminar la oración debido a que Roy lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló dentro de su casa._

_–Elric, seré directo –Roy aventó a Edward a su sillón de cuero negro haciendo que este callera sentado con fuerza._

_– ¿Qué ocurre Coronel? –Edward empezó a incomodarse y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso._

_–Tengo información sobre la piedra, fue muy difícil para mí conseguirla y si la quieres tendrás que aplicar el intercambio equivalente conmigo, "Para obtener algo, debes sacrificar algo del mismo valor "Así que, ¿Qué dices? -Roy se sentó al lado derecho de Edward y comenzó a secar su cabello con una toalla blanca._

_–Es justo pero… ¿Qué quiere a cambio Coronel? –Edward miraba con indiferencia al azabache hasta que este se fue acercando seductoramente a él poniéndolo nervioso._

_–La información de la piedra por… -Roy se acerco a la oreja del rubio y comenzó a acariciar su pierna humana –Tu cuerpo._

_– ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Está loco! Yo… -Edward se sonrojó de golpe y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, ¿Qué debía hacer? Se lo debía a su hermano y… lo haría, si la información no era útil castraría a Mustang y luego le rompería la cara._

_–Si no quieres supongo que podría…Quemar la información –Roy se colocó su guante derecho y estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos cuando Edward lo tomó de la mano._

_– ¡No! Está bien, lo hare. Pero si la información no me es útil te voy a castrar y romperé tu linda carita de "Niño bonito" que tanto le gusta a las chicas –Roy rió causando una furia más grande en el rubio que antes de poder decir nada fue besado furiosamente por el azabache._

_–Seré delicado, ¿Es tu primera vez, no? -El rubio se volvió a sonrojar y Roy lo miró con ternura, luego cayó en cuenta de cómo miraba a Edward y volvió a besarlo para que no se diera cuenta de su mirada, al poco tiempo cayeron al sofá y la ropa estaba en todo el suelo._

–Vaya, que idiota fui –Edward suspiro y toco sus labios con nostalgia - ¿Quién diría que a causa de Mustang, Winry y yo terminamos? Oh Edward, deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate –Ed comenzó a golpear su frente con su mano derecha repetidas veces hasta marearse –Auch, ¿Por qué use el brazo del automail? Que tonto soy… Creo que debería volver, muero de hambre y puede que los chicos se preocupen –Edward se levantó y comenzó a entrar al castillo guardando la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tutorado: <strong>Segun yo (y google) asi se le llama a la persona de quien esta a cargo del tutor. Tutor y tutorado :)

***Russel Tringham: **Se que el no es parte de FMAB pero no pude evitar agregarlo D: es un personaje que me agrada asi que supongamos que llega a conocer a Edward en una misión pero no tiene una gran intervención con él (pero si con Winry ññ) Si lo agregue es porque no sabia con quien poner a Winry ya que a Alphonse lo quiero con Mei y como es un RoyEd...

**MsMerlein: **  
>Hahaha, en verdad son emocionantes los RoyxEd con Harry Potter, por eso mismo decidi escribir uno, por falta de fics asi donde sigan poniendo capitulos, ODIO que dejen un fic incompleto.<br>Lo de las parejas la verdad me da igual, ustedes mandan :) Si quieren que Harry este con una mujer o con un hombre yo lo pongo :)  
>Creo que es muy obvio que esa pareja ¡Se ama! Si en el anime pusieron a Edward con Winry yo creo que es para no crear polemica o porque todos esperaban que ellos dos quedaran juntos, pero es OBVIO que entre ellos dos hay algo mas que amistad n.n o al menos eso me gusta pensar xD<p>

**Natasha . Potter . Namikaze: **  
>Me encanto tu comentario :) muchas gracias ^^ Yo tambien siempre habia querido una seleccion de casas que todo el mundo escuchara, creo que lo hace mas emocionante por el hecho de que todos se enteran de que el pasado de Edward fue dificil.<br>Me alegra que te guste mucho mi historia :)  
>Lastima lo de la mania de Roy por ponerse encima de Edward, ya estuvo el primer inconveniente de la relacion... o lo que sea que tenian xD aun falta un poco mas para que ambos digan lo que sienten por el otro.<br>¡Todos aman a Edward! ¿Alguien quiere meterse a la pelea? xD

**Knna -San:**  
>¿Lemon? .-. Ten por seguro que si habra, mas adelante ññ pero antes que nada voy aclarando para que luego no haiga quejas, ¡No soy buena para escribir lemon! Si no gusta me disculpo por adelantado, es que apenas es el segundo yaoi que escribo y el lemon que haga en este fic sera el primero .-. asi que me voy disculpando si me sale horrible xD<br>Sobre eso aviso que falta mucho aun para eso, sera en la reconciliación :)  
>Lo que pasa es que queria que el primer lemon que haga de ellos dos sea cuando ya esten en una relacion y sea de puro amor (L)<br>Supongo que sera un Harry/Hermione o un Harry/Draco...lo pondre a votacion mas adelante n.n

**0Rei -Zero0:**  
>Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado, disculpa las faltas de ortografia pero como siempre menciono soy un asco y trato lo mas posible de corregirlo para evitarlas, pero aunque lo lea como cinco veces no puedo evitar que se me escapen una que otra falta xD<br>Un Drarry estaria bien, como mencione en el comentario anterior lo pondre a votacion, porque la verdad en casi todos los crossover siempre es un Drarry y aunque casi no me guste la pareja (Porque desde que salio la primera pelicula me enamore de Harry y odie a Draco) ya que es un poco incomodo verlos juntos, pero como ya dije lo pondre a votacion n.n ustedes mis lectoras queridas mandan y yo hago lo que me pidan n.n

**MARYLOVER:**  
>Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me ayudaste a corregir esas faltas imperdonables .-. en verdad lamento los inconvenientes pero ya lo corregí lo mas posible, y creo que me falto aclarar pero según lo que recuerdo Roy no paga cosas con libras, lo que si haré es agregar lo de Gringotts mas tarde, supongo que de tanto que lo leí para corregirlo me arte y lo subí así xD<br>Dumbledore si tomara parte en la historia, muchas gracias por la idea, no lo había pensado xD  
>La verdad yo también prefiero que Harry este con Hermione, pero es confuso para mi porque también AMO los Dramiones xD ustedes mandan asi que mas adelante voy a incrementar la atracción de las parejas.<br>No te preocupes, no pienso dejar el fic a medias, eso es algo que odio y aunque tarde mucho lo voy a terminar, no pienso en subir algo que no este destinado a continuar, es por eso que espero ansiosa los Reviews, ustedes me suben la inspiracion y el animo n.n  
>Una ultima duda que no logre aclarar xD ¿Es bueno que haya puesto la barrera de Amestris con el mundo de Harry Potter o estuvo mal? xD<p>

**Nota autora:**  
>Bueno chicas, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero me dije: "No voy a actualizar hasta tener cinco comentarios o adelantar mucho el capitulo tres, lo que ocurra primero".<br>Lo que ocurrió primero fueron los cinco comentarios por lo que creo que tardare en actualizar xD llevo poco del capitulo tres y es que me eh distraído mucho recordando mi infancia mientras veo Sakura Card Captor y... Bueno, la verdadera razon por la que lo volví a ver es porque leí que Touya y Yukito son pareja y se quieren, y ya que no se que otro anime yaoi ver... Me conformo con ver algo implícito y dejar volar mi imaginación de yaoista.  
>No tarden en comentar si quieren el capitulo siguiente, lo único que le diré es que llega el hermoso Alphonse en compañía de un personaje que me gusta mucho y hará sacar canas verdes a Edward, si alguien logra adivinar rápidamente, en el capitulo cuatro agregare lo que esa persona me pida ññ, pueden pedir lo que sea menos lemon, guardo eso para mas adelante :), pueden pedir que salga el personaje que quieran (puedo agregarlas a ustedes n.n) o puedo hacer que Draco intente besar a Edward de nuevo.<br>Ahora que menciono a Draco tengo que explicar el porque beso a Edward:  
>¡No me pude resistir! Cuando me di cuenta ya tenia escrito el beso y no me anime a quitarlo n.n si les molesta que el atrevido rubio platinado se acerque tanto a Edward puedo hacer que Roy lo incinere 8-)<p>

Ultima cosa, es un tipo...spoiler creo, si no quieren saber nada sientanse en libertad de saltarselo xD Lo que pasa es que la mision no sera terminada ya que quiero hacer un crossover del libro 3 al libro 7, si alguien quiere ayudarme con el argumento del libro 6 y 7 les agradeceria mucho ya que tengo los argumentos del 4 y 5 :) si quieren saber cuales son mandenme un mensaje privado y yo les digo :) si inicie esto en el libro tres es porque no queria que hubiera tanta diferencia de edad entre los personajes de harry potter y Edward, y que ellos tuvieran once y edward quince no me agrado xD dos años de diferencia estan bien :)

Bueno ahora si, me despido. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y si leyeron todo el biblion que escribi arriba les gradesco y me disculpo por haber escrito tanto xD no me di cuenta :$  
>Si quieren que agregue personajes de otro anime ustedes díganme xD pero sera algo dificil ya que mi repertorio de anime es MUY demasiado corto xD<br>Solamente eh visto puros yaoi (junjou romantica, sekaiichi hatsukoi, gravitation, etc) y que no son yaoi solamente sakura card captor y kuroshitsuji xD  
>Yo estoy aqui para cumplir sus mas locos deseos jiji:$<br>Ahora si me retiro, cuidense mucho y lamento no haberlo mencionado antes pero ¡Soy MUY distraida! Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Dia de Reyes :) Aunque ya estemos a catorce xD mas vale tarde que nunca n.n  
>XOXO<br>A . Mustang - Elric


	3. Capitulo 3

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi.**  
><strong>NA: ****¡Soy una terrible persona! Tenia pensado publicar el capitulo para el 14 de Febrero pero por X o Y razón no pude. No tenia inspiración, me daba flojera pasarlo a la computadora y mas que nada... ¡Mi estúpida S no servia! tuve que sacar la tecla como tres veces y mover no se que tanto hasta que pudo agarrar xD y ando en exámenes, de hecho termino mañana y me puse a escribir este capitulo (personalmente no me gusto mucho D:)  
>Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y si el capitulo esta horrible, en verdad no tengo nada de inspiración pero tuve que obligarme a pensar en algo, no me gusta tenerlas sin capitulo, se que es feo D:<p>

Sin mas que decir, ¡Disfruten el capitulo! n.n  
>PD: ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien ese día.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward entra con un sentimiento de nostalgia aún presente en su mente, no por la rubia, si no porque a pesar de verlo a diario, extrañaba al Coronel de cabellos azabaches. Desde sus besos, "abrazos románticos" y caricias, hasta todas sus peleas, incluso extrañaba cuando le decía enano. Desde que le había reclamado, el azabache se había mantenido alejado de su vida, y eso, por más que quisiera negarlo, le dolía profundamente. Pero no podía culparlo, él mismo le había dicho que no era nadie para reclamarle y termino algo que ni siquiera había comenzando y no salía de lo informal y a escondidas.<p>

Sus amigos lo miran con interés, pero Edward solo esboza una sonrisa falsa y camina a sentarse con ellos, sin embargo, no nota la insistente mirada zafiro que se clava en su cuerpo y no pierde de vista ninguna de sus movimientos.

Le había afectado recordar, el era fuerte, pero cuando era sobre enfrentarse a terrenos del corazón… eso era algo que no conocía, ni tenía interés en conocerlo, ya que cuando se trataba de Roy Mustang, el era débil; Se podría decir que su debilidad era, es y probablemente seguirá siendo ese militar de cabello azabache.

Edward se sienta calmadamente y le sonríe a su amiga castaña que no dejaba de verlo preocupada. Tal vez era la única que notó algo de su relación con el Coronel. Hermione era una chica muy inteligente, tal vez lo sabía y precisamente no lo decía por lealtad a su amistad con él, aunque Edward aún no desechaba la idea de que lo sospechara y aun no estuviera segura, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que pronto lo descubriría.

–Ed, ¿Hoy llega tu hermano verdad? –Le preguntó el pelirrojo con un croissant en la boca.

–Sí, ¿Por qué? –Dijo el rubio extrañado por tal pregunta mientras se llevaba un sorbo de jugo de naranja a la boca.

–Creemos que es peligroso…Es decir, con Sirius Black aquí…. ¿Llegara con polvos flu? ¿O por un traslador? –Lo dicho por el azabache de ojos esmeralda era algo que Edward no había considerado, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que había un asesino suelto?

Sirius Black era un hombre peligroso, ¡Y el había hecho que su hermanito fuera para haya! ¡Lo estaba arriesgando! ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era? Alphonse no era tonto, y era muy bueno peleando además de ser muy buen alquimista, pero él no podía enfrentarse solo a un hombre, un asesino, y peor aún, ¡Un mago!

– ¡Maldición! Necesito hablar con Dumbledore, olvide por completo a Sirius Black –La piel de Edward demostró un color pálido, sus brillantes ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa y terror mientras salía corriendo directo al despacho del director de barba blanca, dejando preocupados a sus amigos.

Edward corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían hacerlo, su pecho le dolía por tanta agitación; El despacho del director estaba lo suficientemente alejado del Gran Salón como para tener que correr si quería alcanzar las escaleras correctas y poder aclarar todo con Dumbledore antes de tener que ir a estudios muggles.

Finalmente, después de correr mucho, el rubio alquimista llegó a su destino y, observando la gran gárgola dorada, dijo la contraseña y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta dudó unos segundos antes de tocar, pero finalmente dio tres golpes y espero impacientemente que el director le hablara.

–Adelante joven Elric- Habló con una alegre voz el famoso director mientras Edward se preguntaba, ¿Cómo sabía que era él? A pesar de que eso lo asustaba un poco decidió ignorar el hecho y concentrarse en la pregunta que tenia y en el peligro en el que estaba su hermano.

– Profesor Dumbledore yo… me preguntaba… ¿Cómo llegara Al? Es decir… ¿No es muy peligroso? Señor, si no se puede, será mejor que le avisemos a Alphonse, no quiero arriesgarlo y me había olvidado de Sirius Black –La duda de Edward fue interrumpida por unos secos golpes en la gran puerta de madera del director.

Dumbledore hizo pasar a esa persona con una voz calmada, sin dejar de observar a Edward.  
>Quien tocaba insistentemente era el Coronel Mustang, que al entrar, observo como su subordinado de cabellos dorados se ponía pálido.<p>

–Coronel Mustang, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –Dumbledore no era tonto, notaba todo lo que sucedía entre los alquimistas, como el brillo de emoción que se asomaba por los ojos dorados de Edward al ver al azabache, que a pesar de que ahora lo veía con lagrimas cristalinas no perdía la felicidad al verlo; O como que todas las mañanas, a la hora del desayuno, el Coronel llegaba más tarde, con olor a alcohol, los ojos rojos (Probablemente de tanto llorar) y con grandes ojeras; pero decidía callar.

¿Por qué? Tal vez por el mismo derecho a la privacidad del que el mismo gozaba sobre su pasado y al cual no quería renunciar. Todos tenían derecho a tener sus secretos, y el no era nadie para entrometerse entre sus relaciones personales, claro, siempre y cuando no afecte a sus estudiantes o a los demás profesores.

–Señor, Alphonse Elric me ha dicho que si vendrá con él y además…Sirius Black…..-Una vocecita sonó en la cabeza de Roy, recordándole que cierto alquimista estaba ahí.  
>Y por más que quisiera decirle a Edward lo que ocurría, algo en él se lo impedía. Tal vez fuera que no quería arriesgarlo o preocuparlo sobre el asunto, temía mas que nada que algo le pasara a Ed, era lo que más amaba en el mundo, sin él, simplemente moriría.<p>

A Roy le dolía ver a Edward, ver sus brazos y no poder abrazarlo, ver sus labios y no poder besarlo, ver su cuerpo y no poder hacerlo suyo, ver su piel y no poder tocarla, ver su sedoso cabello dorado y no poder ni tocarlo acariciarlo u olerlo…Pero debía dejar de pensar en eso, Edward le dejó muy en claro que él no era nadie para reclamarle y, por más que le doliera, respetaría su decisión.

–Coronel, creo que sería mejor que habláramos de eso en privado. Joven Elric, no se preocupe, su hermano llegara acompañado de un buen alquimista a través de los polvos flu a esta misma chimenea. El Führer Grumman, que es uno de los pocos que saben de la existencia de este mundo, ha conectado una chimenea para que el joven Alphonse llegue junto con su acompañante, ahora, tengo entendido que tiene que ir a estudios muggles por un proyecto que la maestra les dejara, ¿No? Puede retirarse –Dumbledore estaba apresurado porque Edward saliera, notaba un semblante preocupado en el cuerpo del azabache y deseaba saber que era lo que lo tenía así. Ed estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero escucho algo que lo dejo helado.

–Profesor Dumbledore, han visto a Sirius Black en Hogsmeade, creo que lo mejor será cerrar el castillo y poner extrema vigilancia–Roy estaba intentando sonar relajado, pero su tono de voz demostraba todo el temor que sentía, no por él, si no por aquel rubio de ojos dorados que tanto amaba. ¿Y si algo le pasara a Edward? El estaba seguro de que no lo soportaría.

– ¿Sirius Black? Me lo temía. Coronel, hágame un favor y llame a la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout, al profesor Snape, y al profesor Flitwick –Preocupación podría leerse en el rostro del anciano director de hogwarts, y rara vez algo hacia que Dumbledore pusiera tal mueca de terror.

–En seguida profesor –El azabache estaba por salir, por lo que Edward cerró delicadamente la puerta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar toparse con el hombre que llevaba evitando todo el día, el hombre cuya mirada le hipnotizaba en un segundo y en otro podía causarle tristeza e incluso miedo, el hombre que lo volvía loco, el hombre de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado; Roy Mustang.

–Edward, ¿Es mi imaginación o me has estado evitando? –Roy estaba dolido, pero no podía culpar a Edward, ahora se contradecía, minutos antes quería evitar al joven alquimista y ahora que entendía que estaban en una situación de gran peligro y muy delicada, con un asesino rondando cerca de hogwarts… solo quería abrazar a su niño, su rubio adorado. Si algo le pasara… No podría perdonárselo, ese hombre era muy peligroso si pudo poner esa mueca de gran preocupación en el hombre de anteojos de media luna.

Era su culpa el haber llevado a Edward a ese lugar. Al principio la idea de llevarlo le parecía genial, no quería separarse de él. Pero ahora que sabía que corría peligro de muerte… ¿Por qué lo llevó? Él solo tenía una excusa, Edward era el adecuado para conocer la misión, después de todo, uno de los principales sospechosos de haber hecho los círculos era un conocido de Edward, claro, además de que no quería alejarse de su pequeño rubio.

– ¿Evitándote? Por favor Mustang, no te creas tan importante. Apenas son las once de la mañana, no es para que te refieras a que tengo todo el día evitándote, simplemente no tengo razones para verte, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer –Edward hizo un intento de querer salir pero los brazos de Roy se lo impidieron poniendo cada uno a un lado suyo, rodeándolo y cerrando la puerta dejándolo acorralado - ¿Qué demonios te pasa bastardo?

–Tengo que decirte algo. Tu hermano vendrá hoy a las dos pero… vendrá con alguien más –El rostro de Edward se puso pálido, ¿Quién sería como para que Roy considerara tan importante el que Edward supiera eso ahora? –Creí que sería mejor que lo supieras, ¿Estás bien? –Edward, aun pálido, asiente y cuando estaba por irse el azabache lo detiene. En su mirada se podía observar gran tristeza y arrepentimiento, su sonrisa era torcida, como en una mueca sarcástica –Edward yo… sobre lo que dijiste ayer…

–Basta Roy, no quiero oírte. Ni a ti ni a tus absurdas excusas, es más, no tienes porque disculparte, después de todo… nunca fuimos nada, yo no tenía porque reclamar que me trataras así, simplemente debí decirte que ya no quería eso y punto –En este momento, el rubio hacia un gran esfuerzo por uno soltar un sollozo o alguna lagrima traicionera que escapara de sus ojos, y ni hablar de cómo hablaba, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con liberarse en cualquier momento.

–Edward, yo… No… No me digas eso, yo te….-Algo interrumpió al azabache, ese algo era el sonido de una campana que solo podía ser escuchada por los alumnos que debían reportarse en algún salón en un horario fuera de clases, para que los alumnos sin compromisos pudieran relajarse sin el sonido de dicha campana.

–Tenemos que dejar esto pendiente, no sé si hayas oído pero tengo que ir al salón de estudios muggles… yo…-Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del rubio, Edward por un momento olvidó que tenia cosas que hacer al mirar las profundas y frías orbes zafiro del coronel y perdiéndose en ellas.

Olvidó que tenía que ir al aula de estudios muggles.

Olvidó que sus amigos le esperaban.

Olvidó que probablemente ganaría un regaño de parte de su maestra.

Olvidó que estaban en una escuela, más precisamente en las escaleras con dirección al despacho del director.

Y más importante, olvidó que ese hombre lo había utilizado y lastimado.

Por su parte Roy Mustang cayó en las redes del amor y sus orbes zafiro se perdieron en un mar de dorado ámbar, un mar de donde no quería salir.

Olvidó la escuela, al director, que estaban en un lugar donde podían ser fácilmente encontrados, ¡Incluso olvidó llamar a los maestros por Sirius Black! Y más importante, olvidó el daño que le hacía a Edward con esa cercanía, concentrándose solo en dos cosas, los hermosos, delicados y apetecibles labios de su subordinado; y de lo mucho que ansiaba acabar con la cercanía y besar a Edward, abrazarlo, hacerlo suyo, y más que nada, amarlo.

Amarse mutuamente. ¡Quería que todo el mundo se enterara de su amor! Pero había un problema, Edward probablemente lo odiaba.

Acercó su pálida mano a la sonrojada mejilla del menor y la acarició dulcemente, con ternura, con tal delicadeza que pareciera que fuera a romperse o a desaparecer con el tacto.

Sus rostros se iban acercando involuntariamente, ambos parecían hipnotizados, pero siempre hay algo que interrumpe esos momentos. En este caso fue la "traicionera" conciencia de Roy, que repetía incansablemente "Lo dañaras, detente". Así que con esa idea en mente, Roy se dirigió a la frente de Edward y depositó un suave y dulce beso que duró unos segundos, que para la pareja de enamorados fue como una milésima de segundo.

–Tenemos que hablar Edward, ve a tu clase, cuídate mucho –Dijo el azabache con un tono triste en su voz.

Edward asintió y salió muy confundido con dirección al aula de estudios muggles, lo que no notó, fue que era perseguido por cierto Slytherin. Sus pensamientos se agolparon de una en su mente, hogwarts, Sirius Black, Roy, ese beso, sus sentimientos; iba tan distraído, que chocó contra una pared, cayendo fuertemente en el piso, causando que Draco Malfoy se acercara más a él para tratar de ayudarlo.

– ¿Estás bien Edward? –Draco le dio la mano a Edward para ayudarlo a levantarse, quien la tomó un poco receloso por el beso ocurrido un día antes.

–Yo… Si, venia distraído, gracias- Con un sonrojo en las mejillas Edward soltó la mano de Draco una vez en pie.

–De nada, ¿Ibas al aula de estudios muggles, verdad? –El pálido rubio comenzó a caminar a un lado del ojidorado.

–Sí, ¿Cómo supiste? –Preguntó con un poco de curiosidad. El joven alquimista seguía sintiendo incomodidad a un lado de Malfoy, y que este caminara tan cerca de él no era de gran ayuda.

–Yo también voy para allá, vamos juntos –Agregó con una sonrisa y tomando de la mano a Edward, quien se incomodó mucho más pero no quitó la mano, ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

–Oye Malfoy, ¿Por qué demonios tomaste mi mano? –Reclamó frunciendo el seño y con un poco de nerviosismo en su cuerpo, además de todo, sentía pena y temor por ser visto con alguien. Tenía que admitirlo, el Slytherin era apuesto, pero temía que Roy lo viera, podía pensar mal y…. ¡Al diablo! No tenia por que rendirle cuentas… ¿Verdad?

–Dime Draco, además, no creo que te moleste tanto, después de todo… no me has soltado –Respondió de forma pretenciosa y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que Edward no pudo descifrar, ¿Era de arrogancia o de felicidad? O tal vez… un poco de ambas.

–Lo siento –Edward se soltó bruscamente del agarre y comenzó a caminar más rápido, dejando atrás al rubio platinado.

– ¡Hey! No te molestes Ed, ¿Puedo decirte Ed? No lo decía en mal modo, me gustaría ser tu amigo –Soltó con un poco de desesperación en su voz. Draco Malfoy en verdad tenía interés en Edward, y cuando Draco quiere algo, Draco lo consigue.

– ¿Por qué? Eres un Slytherin, odias a los Gryffindor, odias a Harry, Roy y Hermione, y a los Weasley, ¿Qué me hace tan diferente y especial? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ser tu amigo? Además… ¿Por qué demonios vas a estudios muggles? ¡Se supone que odias a los muggles! –Confundido era la palabra que describía mejor el estado de Edward, él creía que el Slytherin era peor,

–No lo sé, eres diferente a ellos, además tú eres más guapo y agradable que la comadreja y el cara rajada de Potter. Sobre lo de estudios muggles… tengo mis razones. Vamos Ed, dame una oportunidad, no soy tan maldito como tus "amigos" te hacen pensar, simplemente que ellos no merecen mi amabilidad –Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al aula, pero antes de poder entrar, Draco jaló a Edward pegándolo en una pared asegurándose que nadie podía verlos- Vamos, no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

– ¿De casualidad quieres otro golpe? ¡Aléjate de mí! – Edward intentaba empujar a Draco pero el Slytherin ponía gran resistencia para no ser alejado.

–Vamos, solo amigos, no pido mucho - ¿Por qué insistía tanto? ¿Qué tenía Edward de especial? Ni siquiera había intentado averiguar si era sangre pura o un sangre sucia; además, ¡El puro hecho de que fuera de Gryffindor era demasiado malo!

–Lo pensare, pero ya aléjate de mí –Edward seguía forcejeando en un intento nulo de apartarse de esa cercanía, ¡Que imprudente era Draco Malfoy! –Si no me sueltas… ¡Gritare!

– ¿Crees que eso me asusta? –Dijo frunciendo el seño y acercándose más al rostro de Edward.

–No me importa eso, ¿Has pensado que si te encontraran acosando a un Gryffindor tu reputación caería abajo? Más aun, ¡Acosando a un sangre sucia!, me pregunto qué pensaría tu padre –Agregó con arrogancia Edward y sonrió al notar como Draco iba liberándolo del agarre poco a poco.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¡No metas a mi padre en esto! –Draco lo negaría, pero eso lo había preocupado, ¿Cómo sabia Edward que su punto débil era su padre? ¡Se supone que era nuevo! No importaba, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

–Estoy lo suficientemente bien informado, ahora, ¡Aléjate! –Edward logró su cometido y consiguió que Draco se apartara.

– ¡No pienses que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente! –Exclamo segundos antes de dirigirse al aula y dejar a solas al confundido alquimista.

– ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué esto es tan complicado? Debería buscar una novia, jamás pensé que los hombres fuéramos tan complicados… ¿Fuéramos? ¡Los del problema son ellos, no yo! –Y sin más, se dirigió con pesadez al aula, sentía que ese día seria muy largo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–…Y entonces, tendrán que hacer una exposición sobre cómo se celebra la navidad en diferentes países lo más breve posible, ¿Alguna duda? –Pregunto la rubia maestra con una sonrisa, al ver que nadie decía nada decidió continuar- Bien, formare parejas y les daré el país.

Se oyeron protestas por parte de todos los alumnos sobre las parejas, ¡No era justo que la maestra lo eligiera!

– ¡Basta! –Gritó algo molesta la profesora- Eso es para que se vayan acostumbrando y aprendan a convivir con gente de otra casa, comenzare, ¡No quiero ninguna queja! Tienen que aceptar la decisión, a quien no le parezca justo dígamelo para ponerle de una vez el 0 en su calificación –El salón quedó en silencio y la maestra sonrió –Bien, Harry Potter y Padma Patil, su país será Suiza. Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, su país será Rusia –Se escucharon quejas de parte de el Gryffindor y la Slyhterin, pero fueron callados por la mirada molesta de la profesora – Hermione Granger y Hannah Abbott, su país será Polonia. Edward Elric y Draco Malfoy, su país será Irlanda.

– ¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué yo con él? ¡No es justo! –Exclamó Edward con un tono de voz algo alto y muy molesto.

– ¡Dije que no quería quejas Elric! O estás de acuerdo o te pongo el 0, tú elige –Dijo la maestra con una mirada seria.

–Bien –Contestó Edward bastante molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

Después de aquella queja, Edward se dedicó a dibujar círculos alquímicos en una hoja de su libreta con tal de distraerse, ¡Él quería alejarse del Slytherin y la maestra lo ponía de pareja con él! ¡Eso era tan injusto!

Aproximadamente unos veinte minutos después, la maestra los dejo salir, no sin antes advertirles que tenían hasta el próximo viernes para realizar la exposición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward se dirigió a la sala común a esperar la hora de ir al despacho de Dumbledore para recibir a su hermano y conocer a la persona que vendría con Alphonse, por lo que decidió leer un poco más de alquimia para no olvidar nada esencial, tenía tiempo sin practicar y eso podía afectarle.

Se preguntaba quien era, tenia pocas pistas.  
>1.-Roy se había preocupado por decirle a Edward porque pensó que podía afectarle.<br>2.-Era un buen alquimista.

¿Quien podría ser?

Revisó su reloj de alquimista estatal aproximadamente unas cinco veces antes de que la hora llegará, por lo que en cuanto vio que era la hora marcada, salió corriendo de la sala, dejando el libro en el sillón justo cuando Harry entraba a la sala común.

_"Alquimia avanzada"_ Leyó Harry en el libro mientras una mueca de confusión se asomó por su rostro.

¿Qué hacia Edward leyendo sobre alquimia tan avanzada cuando apenas llevaban unas pocas clases?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward llegó corriendo al despacho, apenas pudiendo respirar. Unas gotas perladas se asomaban en su frente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

–Lamento…llegar tarde –Dijo entre respiraciones profundas mientras observaba al Coronel y al director.

–No se preocupe joven Elric, si no me equivoco su hermano llegara en unos minutos, ¿Gustan un caramelo de limón mientras esperan? –Agregó sonriente el director mientras les acercaba al par de alquimistas un recipiente con pequeños caramelos en el.

– ¿Eh? No gracias –Respondió un poco nervioso Edward.

Una luz verde se vio en la chimenea y Edward se acercó rápidamente mientras observaba dos siluetas aparecer en esta.

Un joven de cabello castaño en una coleta se aventó sobre el rubio trenzado abrazándolo con nostalgia, abrazo que fue correspondido por el rubio con alegría.

– ¡Al! Te extrañe mucho hermano –Dijo Edward con mucha felicidad, ¡Su hermano había llegado y no le había pasado nada!... Pero la alegría le duro poco a Edward al observar al rubio de anteojos y ojos ámbar que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que se soltó de su hermano y observo mejor a ese hombre –Hola, Hohenheim.

* * *

><p><strong>Knna-San:<strong>  
>En verdad necesitaba tiempo para pensar en ideas, estaba muy presionada D: ojala te haya gustado el capitulo n.n<p>

**MARYLOVER:**  
>Creo que ya te respondi por mensaje privado, en verdad ya no lo se, ando muy distraída jiji. En verdad me gustaron tus ideas y tratare de tomar en cuenta (y plasmarlas bien) casi todas. Muchas gracias n.n<p>

**0Rei-Zero0:**  
>Ya te eh contestado en privado pero te repito algo... ¡En verdad tienes que continuar tus historias! gracias por la comprensión n.n<p>

**Mika-Lucid199120:**  
>¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gusta el fic, y sobre tu pregunta... se supone que si, que este es antes de viaje en el tiempo, pero si no has leído el otro o lees el otro y no has leído este, no hay problema, no están muy conectados. Ya tengo muchas ideas pero no me convencen del todo xD<p>

**Nota autora:  
><strong>Ahora si, ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! y espero tener el siguiente pronto, en verdad me quedo muy corto (Y feo D:) ¡Pero ya no aguantaba! Tenia que publicarlo o me volvería loca xD  
>Adelanto:<br>En el siguiente capitulo Edward escucha algo sobre la verdadera razón por la que Dumbledore dejo que Alphonse llegara a Hogwarts.  
>Harry, Ron y Hermione sospechan mas sobre Edward.<br>Hohenheim sospecha sobre los sentimientos de Roy y Edward.  
>¿Fiesta de Halloween? ¿Con quien iran nuestros hermosos protagonistas? O tal vez... No iran ññ<p>

Espero sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, tomatazos, etc, etc.  
>XOXO<br>A . Mustang - Elric


	4. Capitulo 4

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi.**  
><strong>NA: ****¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como las ha tratado la vida? Espero hayan pasado un excelente mes, tanto sin actualizar .-. pero les traigo un regalito para antes de semana santa :) espero que este capitulo sea de su gusto, no olviden pasar mi historia a sus amigas, amigos (si hay un chico fudanshi me caso xD), enemigas 8-) ok no xD

Oh chicas, antes que lo olvide, tengo en mente otra historia, voy en el primer capitulo, y si, deben de pensar: ¿Por que hace otra historia si no actualiza esta? simplemente me llego la inspiración xD pero no pienso publicarla hasta terminar esta, promesa n.n  
>Algunas de las ideas fueron gracias a un compañero (No sabia ni para que me daba ideas, solo me dio ideas al azar xD es que a el no le gusta el yaoi y no sabe que yo lo escribo y quiere leer mi historia -debo decir que escribo en clases- y si no les gusta la idea de la razon por la que alphonse fue... ¡es culpa de mi amigo! xD) oh si, queria saber, ¿que les parece si hago una pagina en facebook y les dejo el nombre? podria subir mis fotos yaoi que deseguro ustedes tienen xD adelantos del capitulo, y podria conocerlas mejor :) porque hablar x aki como k es un poco raro xD<br>una duda, ¿Les gusta que Draco coquetee o se le insinue a Edward o mando a Roy a quemarlo?  
>Sin mas que decir, si leyeron todo eso gracias xD, disfruten el capitulo :)<p>

PD: ¡Disculpen las faltas ortográficas!

* * *

><p>– ¡Al! Te extrañe mucho hermano –Dijo Edward con mucha felicidad, ¡Su hermano había llegado y no le había pasado nada!... Pero la alegría le duró poco a Edward al observar al rubio de anteojos y ojos ámbar que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que se soltó de su hermano y observó mejor a ese hombre –Hola, Hohenheim.<p>

–Edward, tanto tiempo sin vernos hijo –Contestó con una sonrisa que no fue para nada correspondida por su hijo mayor, que solo se limitó a jalar a su hermano a un sillón lejano de los tres hombres mayores y charlar con el castaño.

– ¿Me sigue odiando verdad? –Preguntó con un tono triste en su voz a ambos hombres que solo se miraron entre sí.

–Hohenheim, Edward es un adolescente, no sabe lo que hace, el te quiere pero es muy orgulloso como para demostrarlo –Dumbledore intentó mejorar la situación, pero no notó que sus palabras lastimaron a Roy.

–Sí, es un adolescente, dice las cosas sin pensar –"No sabe lo que hace" "¿En qué demonios pensabas Mustang? Es un chico, tu un hombre, solamente saldrán lastimados… lo mejor es no intentar nada y olvidarlo. Después de todo ya sabes que Edward te odia" Y con esa idea en mente el alquimista decidió 'Intentar' olvidar a Edward.

–Edward es muy inteligente y maduro para su edad Hohenheim, pero en el fondo sigue siendo un niño. Yo creo que deberías intentar comprenderlo y ganarte su confianza –Animó Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por el alquimista de la luz –Por cierto, sobre nuestra última conversación… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Lo haré, claro, si al Coronel no le molesta –Respondió con un tono un poco molesto al notar el sobresalto del azabache cuando le menciono, debido a que se encontraba observando a Edward de forma 'discreta'.

– ¿Eh? Claro que no, para mi será un honor trabajar con un gran alquimista como usted señor Hohenheim –Dijo un poco nervioso el alquimista de fuego, ¿Hohenheim le habrá descubierto mirando a su pequeño?

–Bien, ¿Cuándo comienzo Albus? –Pregunto con una sonrisa y con ahora un tono alegre en su voz.

–Lo más pronto posible, ¿Te parece bien el lunes? –Dijo con su característica sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

–El lunes está bien. ¿Te importaría explicarme que es lo que tengo que hacer? Sigo sin entender del todo –Respondió mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente al escritorio del director, quedando frente a frente.

Mientras ambos hablaban Roy se sentó un poco apartado de los mayores y más cerca de los adolescentes, que charlaban sobre un tema que parecía serio, aunque solo alcanzó a oír un poco de la conversación.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te sientes Ed? –Dijo algo preocupado el castaño.

–No lo sé Al, confundido, deprimido, triste, me duele mucho el pecho, y además, por si fuera poco, aparte de mi estado emocional me eh sentido mal físicamente, más cansado, con muchas nauseas, mareado… ¡Dios! No sé qué me pasa y… Estoy asustado, últimamente he vomitado todas las mañanas, siempre que pienso en comer quiero vomitar –Edward se pone las manos en el rostro, tapando sus ojos para evitar que notaran sus lágrimas, odiaba que lo vieran llorar, y aunque nadie lo supiera, no era tan fuerte, ¡Era un ser humano! Claro que lloraba, últimamente había estado más sentimental, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

–Bien, no sé qué decirte pero… hermano, debes ir al doctor. Sobre lo otro… Me duele que te sientas así –Alphonse voltea a ver a Edward y lo encuentra con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas, tapando su rostro y moviendo su cuerpo en pequeños espasmos– Ed… ¿Estás bien?

–Lo siento Al, estoy bien –Edward volteo a ver a su hermano con los ojos aun llorosos – ¿Sabes? Tengo tiempo sin practicar mi alquimia, ¿Quieres entrenar?

–Yo… Claro –Alphonse se sintió mal al ver a su hermano en ese estado, haría lo que fuera con tal de que Edward volviera a sonreí – ¿Vamos?

–Vamos –Edward se levantó un poco más calmado pero con los ojos aun rojos, captando la atención de los mayores.

–Acero, ¿A dónde vas? –El primero en notar que el rubio adolescente se levantó y se diría a la puerta fue el azabache, que preocupado al ver el estado emocional en el que se encontraba Edward, quiso seguirlo casi por inercia.

–Tengo casi dos meses sin practicar alquimia, ¡Me tienes en abstinencia! A este paso olvidare como se usa –Contestó Edward de forma exagerada para evitar que alguien notara su llanto en un intento nulo, debido a que tanto como Roy y Dumbledore lo notaron al igual que Hohenheim, que ya comenzaba a tener sospechas; Después de todo, un padre conoce muy bien a sus hijos, ¿No?

–No exageres Ed…Acero –Algo no estaba bien con Edward, y Roy lo sabía. Lo poco que había escuchado no le había gustado para nada. Edward estaba enfermo y quien sabe dios lo que podría tener.

–Bastardo –Edward siente la penetrante mirada de los tres hombres mayores y al notar la mirada del director suspira- Lo siento profesor Dumbledore, es la costumbre.

– ¿Acostumbra a insultar a sus superiores, Mayor Elric? –Pregunta con una sonrisita bromista –No se preocupe, conmigo no es con quien debe disculparse.

Edward suspira con cansancio.

–Lo siento Coronel, usted sabe… la costumbre –Respondió con una sonrisa y agregó rápidamente- Nos retiramos, si no les molesta.

–Adelante, supongo que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar en privado y tiene amigos que presentar, ¿No? –Dijo el director mientras acomodaba sus gafas de media luna.

–Sí, tiene razón. Adiós profesor, Coronel, Hohenheim –Agrega mientras sale corriendo por la puerta y jalando a Alphonse tras él.

–Es un chico muy especial, ¿No, Coronel? –Agregó con un tono pícaro al azabache que solo se sobresaltó y sonrojó al sentir la profunda mirada de Hohenheim sobre él.

–Es muy inteligente, maduro y ha vivido muchas cosas horribles, por lo que es muy fuerte –Dice el Coronel mirando la puerta con la mirada fija en esta –Pero….-agrega pensativo volteando a ver a ambos hombres- Eso no quita el hecho de que sigue siendo un niño. Aun tiene mucho que vivir y conocer.

Los mayores se miraron entre sí, preguntándose a que venía todo eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los hermanos Elric iban caminando por un pasillo del segundo piso y pararon para charlar un poco.  
>–Edward, insisto, ¡Tienes que ir al doctor! –Dijo Alphonse con un tono molesto y preocupado en su voz.<p>

–Iré, iré. No te preocupes por mí, haber cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué cuenta mi cuñada? ¿Cómo se pusieron? ¡Quiero detalles! –Dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

–Pues, he estado bien… preocupado por mi hermano que había estado desaparecido y no se había reportado desde hace como dos meses –Dice Alphonse algo molesto causando una pequeña risita nerviosa en su hermano mayor- Y May está bien. Se lo pedí en Septiembre 24, le lleve como 100 rosas rojas y un osito panda gigante –Agrego con una sonrisa- ¡Pero ese no es el tema!

–Creo que Xiao Mei se pondrá celoso –Edward se quedó pensando.

– ¡Edward! Escucha lo que te digo –Alphonse se encontraba muy preocupado, y que su hermano no cooperara no servía de nada, por lo que comenzó a sacudirlo para que reaccionara.

Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba viendo a Edward, se preocupó y decidió correr a 'ayudar' al rubio trenzado.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltalo! –Malfoy se acerco al castaño y lo quiso empujar, pero Edward se movió, quedando frente a Alphonse y cayendo él al suelo.

– ¿¡A ti que te pasa! ¡Es mi hermano, imbécil! Le tocas un pelo y te mato, ¿Oíste? –Dice muy molesto Edward, ¡como si de por si no fuera malo tener que convivir con el Slytherin! Ahora llegaba y quería lastimar a su hermanito.

– ¿Tu…tu hermano? Yo creí que…él… él te estaba lastimando…lo siento –se disculpa con prisa y sale corriendo, dejando a ambos Elric confundidos.

– ¿¡Qué demonios! ¿Quién era ese? –Pregunto Alphonse mientras ayudaba a Edward a levantarse.

–Un compañero, ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto preocupado el ambarino.

–Sí, ¿Y tú? Ese loco te aventó muy fuerte al piso, no debiste haberte puesto enfrente de mí –Reclamó Alphonse.

–Como hermano mayor debo defenderte y cuidarte… Tengo hambre, ¿Quieres comer algo? –Dijo el alquimista mayor con una sonrisita- ¿O prefieres que te presente a mis amigos?

–Vamos a conocer a tus amigos, pero… ¿Y si no les caigo bien? –Pregunto nervioso el castaño.

–Claro que les caerás bien Al, eres muy amable y gentil, y divertido también, si no les cae bien mi hermano no serán buenos amigos, además, ellos son muy amigables, veras que te llevaras muy bien con ellos –Intento tranquilizar Edward a su hermanito, mientras comenzaba a caminar a la sala común.

Una vez ahí, el rubio dijo la contraseña e hizo pasar al castaño, sentándose en uno de los sillones rojos y comenzando a charlar de nuevo.

Por suerte no había nadie debido a que todos estaban comiendo o afuera del castillo.

–Edward, necesitas hablar sobre él. No te hace bien callar, después de todo vine por eso –Dijo el castaño mientras notaba como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba.

–Estoy bien, enserio. Sé que viniste por eso pero…ya estoy bien –Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto falsa mientras dirigía su mirada a la chimenea.

–Mientes –Aclaró –Eres mi hermano, te conozco desde hace catorce años y se cuando mientes. No pienso presionarte, pero el que se lastima eres tú –Suspiró con cansancio y estirándose –Solo respóndeme algo Edward, ¿Qué sientes por Roy Mustang?

–Yo… ¿Por el Coronel? Yo… Lo amo Alphonse –Los dorados ojos de Edward se cristalizaron y un nudo se formo en su garganta –Lo amo, ¡Amo a Roy Mustang! –Lagrimas cristalinas comenzaron a recorrer el blanco rostro de Edward, quien se enojó consigo mismo por el hecho de llorar a causa de Roy Mustang- ¡Ese bastardo!

-Edward…-Alphonse solo se limitó a hacer una mueca triste y abrazar a su hermano, que escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras sollozaba fuertemente y abrazaba al castaño.

–Eres muy bueno conmigo Al –Edward levantó el rostro y miró a su hermano a los ojos –Nunca me has juzgado por todo lo estúpido que he hecho, nunca me has odiado, no me has juzgado por mis…preferencias, y yo… ¡Soy un idiota! Un cobarde –Edward tragó saliva y juntó sus palmas.

–No eres un cobarde Edward, ni tampoco un idiota. Además, ¿Cómo podría juzgarte? Eres mi hermano, te quiero mucho y además, eso no te hace ni mejor ni peor persona, gustos son gustos y yo no soy quien para juzgar –Sonrió se forma tranquilizadora, pero su mirada reflejaba lo contrario. Temía por Edward, su hermano estaba sufriendo y no sabía qué hacer para alegrarlo.

–Gracias Al –Edward suspiró y se limpio las lágrimas- ¿Sabes? Esto es injusto. ¡Hay millones de personas en todo el mundo! ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de él? –El alquimista mayor volvió a juntar sus palmas y las poso sobre la mesa, convirtiéndola en una estatua en forma de corazón con las iníciales: R y E grabadas en esta –Patético, me siento como una adolescente enamorada.

–Pues… eres un adolescente, y estás enamorado, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Pienso que es tierno…Claro, exceptuando el hecho de que la persona que amas es un imbécil –Agregó con timidez y con cuidado de no herir a su hermano.

–El problema es, que dije que me sentía como UNA adolescente enamorada, no un adolescente enamorado –Edward suspiró y volvió a transmutar la madera para dejarla con forma del ya nombrado alquimista de fuego.

–Hermano, estas muy enamorado y solo tienes dos opciones. O luchas por él, o lo olvidas…. Yo voto por la primera, quiero que seas feliz –Respondió con una sonrisita insinuante causando el sonrojo del mayor de los Elric.

– ¡Al! –Edward bajó su rostro para evitar que se notara su sonrojo –Gracias por querer que sea feliz pero… lo mejor será que lo olvide.

Edward se quedó observando la estatua a escala de Roy hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abría y transmutó la madera en la primera cosa que se le venía a la mente.

Harry entró junto con Ron y Hermione, iba concentrado charlando sobre el proyecto de estudios muggles hasta que vio una estatua de madera que lo dejó confundido.

– ¿Edward? –Preguntó confundido al ver a su rubio amigo junto con otro castaño.

– ¿Si Harry? –Respondió nervioso el mayor.

– ¿Tú hiciste eso? –Volvió a preguntar observando la estatua.

–Si… ¿Por qué? –Dijo aun nervioso.

–Edward… dos cosas, primero, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó con recelo –Y segundo… ¿Una estatua de hamburguesa gigante?

Alphonse, que no había visto la estatua, dirige su vista a la hamburguesa y suelta una gran risa.

– ¡En verdad que tienes hambre! –Agregó entre risas y limpiándose las lagrimas derramadas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Eh! Que yo te dije que tenía hambre y tú no quisiste ir a comer –Respondió defendiéndose y fingiendo molestia cuando en realidad solo quería soltarse a reír como sus amigos.

–Lo siento pero… ¡Una hamburguesa gigante! Vamos Edward, tan siquiera pudiste haber hecho un gato o ¡Cualquier cosa! –Alphonse volvió a reír, secundado por el trió dorado.

–Ya, ya, tú y tu adicción a los gatos. Que groseros son conmigo –Dijo fingiendo molestia y comenzando a reír también.

Después de unos minutos riendo, el trió dorado se sentó junto a los Elric y comenzaron a preguntarles cosas.

–Bien, primero… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó Harry con interés.

–Eh... ¿Magia? –Dijo sonando poco convincente. Pero lo suficiente como para que Harry y Ron le creyeran.

Hermione en cambio, notó que al entrar hubo un destello de luz, sin embargo nunca notó que Edward guardara la varita, que en ese momento se encontraba en la capa del rubio.

– ¡Genial! ¿Qué hechizo usaste? –Preguntó Ron observando la hamburguesa.

–Pues… No lo recuerdo, mi hermano me lo dijo… -Respondió nervioso –Por cierto, chicos, el es mi hermano menor Alphonse, Al, ellos son Harry, Ron y Hermione –Dijo señalando a cada quien en la presentación.

–Mucho gusto, Alphonse Elric –Alphonse estrechó la mano de los tres adolescentes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Harry Potter –Le dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

–Ron Weasley –Continuó el pelirrojo estrechando la mano del castaño.

–Hermione Granger –Contestó el saludo sonriendo y con un sonrojo en las mejillas. A pesar de que Alphonse tuviera 'doce años' parecía mayor, y era bastante apuesto - ¿En verdad tienes doce? Pareces mayor.

– ¿Doce? –Preguntó algo confundido, pero notó la mirada aterrada de su hermano y decidió continuar el juego, ya luego le preguntaría –Si, me lo han dicho mucho, ¿Parezco de catorce verdad?

–En realidad si, tú y Edward no aparentan su edad, se ven mayores –Dijo Harry observando a ambos Elric.

–A excepción de su estatura, Edward pareciera de quince o dieciséis –Secundó Ron observando al mayor de los Elric que comenzó a gritar en una cómica forma.

– ¿¡A quien le dices más pequeño que una hormiga! –Gritó moviendo los brazos y causando la risa del trió dorado y que Alphonse comenzara a disculparse por su comportamiento.

–Hermano, él no dijo eso –Respondió avergonzado pero con nostalgia en su voz, recordaba que siempre, en los viajes en busca de la piedra, alguien decía algo sobre su estatura y Edward sobreactuaba el hecho.

– ¡Me llamo átomo! –Edward se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido molesto.

–Yo no dije eso Ed –Ron no paraba de reír, adoraba molestar a Edward.

–Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo pudiste entrar a la sala común Alphonse? Se supone que las personas de otras casas o que fueran maestros que no son jefes de las casas no pueden entrar a las salas comunes –Hermione estaba confundida, era raro que Dumbledore dejara que una persona que no asistiera al colegio entrara a inicio de año a visitar a un alumno, y más aun, que durmiera en un dormitorio y no en una habitación especial.

–Yo…no lo sé… –Alphonse se notaba nervioso, ¿Y quién podría culparlo? No le gustaba mentir pero… se lo había prometido a Dumbledore, no debía ni podía decir ninguna palabra… ¡Todo por causa de esa estúpida investigación! Pero, valdría la pena, de eso estaba seguro.

–Es verdad, es interesante… pero bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo, estamos torturando a Edward –Soltó con una risa burlona el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba perezosamente del sillón rojo.

–Muy gracioso Weasley –Edward fingió molestia pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisita en la comisura de sus labios.

–Debes aceptar que lo es… -Edward miró al pelirrojo con cara incrédula, a lo que Ron se encogió de hombros –Bien, no lo es. ¿Cómo vas a devolver la mesa a su forma original?

–Eh… ya recordé el hechizo pero, no los quiero retrasar, bajen y en un minuto los alcanzó –Edward voltea a ver a su hermano y le sonríe –Baja tú también, no tardo.

–Está bien –Alphonse se levanta y sale de la sala común junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Cuando iban a aproximadamente medio camino, la castaña se excusa y se dirige de nuevo a la sala común para dejar un libro. Pero al llegar a la puerta ve como Edward junta sus palmas y transmuta la estatua en una mesa, seguido de eso el rubio se sienta en el sillón y se suelta a llorar.

–Me doy vergüenza… ¡Dios! Estoy sobreactuando, pero no puedo evitar que mi corazón duela, ni que mis ojos derramen tantas lágrimas…ni que al verle… mi cuerpo se debilite, mis manos tiemblen y mi voz suene débil. Le amo más que a mi propia vida –Edward comienza a sollozar y golpea con fuerza la mesa con la mano del automail, por lo que la madera se rompe un poco, Edward volvió a trasmutar la mesa para dejarla como nueva.

El rubio se sentó junto con Hermione, quedando Harry al lado izquierdo de Edward y Hermione en su lado derecho, con Ron a un lado de Harry. Segundos después Ginny Weasley llegó y se sentó frente a Edward.

–Me preguntó que era el anuncio que iba a hacer hoy el director en la cena –Exclamó Ginny con emoción en su voz.

– ¿De qué hablas Ginny? –Preguntó Edward un poco confundido.

–Ah, es que te perdiste la comida. El profesor Dumbledore dijo en la comida que tenía un anuncio para nosotros, pero que teníamos que esperar para la cena –Contestó sonrojada la pelirroja y volteando a la mesa de maestros.

–Ginny, no sé si lo notaste pero Dumbledore se veía un poco preocupado, no creo que el anuncio sea bueno –Harry dirigió su vista al asiento donde debería estar el director pero notó que tanto como él, el profesor Mustang, el profesor Lupin, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick no estaban.

En ese momento, Edward recordó lo que había oído en el despacho de Dumbledore y se culpo por ser tan distraído cuando tenía cerca a Roy. ¡Había olvidado que habían visto a Sirius Black cerca de Hogwarts! ¿Dónde demonios tenía la cabeza? ¿Y por que Dumbledore no había avisado a los estudiantes mucho antes?  
>Como si lo hubiera invocado con los pensamientos, el director de barba plateada entró por la puerta seguido por los maestros faltantes.<p>

– Alumnos, como muchos ya sabrán, han visto a Sirius Black en Hogsmeade –Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y Dumbledore alzó la voz- ¡Escuchen! Si no les avise antes era porque me encontraba hablando con el ministerio. No era seguro pero en efecto, Sirius Black fue visto en Hogsmeade. No quiero que nadie salga del Gran Salón –Dumbledore volvió a salir pero esta vez los demás maestros no lo siguieron y se dedicaron a hacer guardia en la puerta, observando a los alumnos mientras cenaban.

Edward se sentía muy observado, pero temía encontrar con la persona que no alejaba sus ojos de él. Prefirió comer y observar a su hermano muy preocupado.

Minutos después, un frio comenzó a sentirse en el aire y Roy pensó lo peor. Dementores.

Estos entraron en montones, y por más que los profesores lanzaran hechizos, uno que otro comenzaba a atacar a algún alumno, por lo que los profesores se asustaron y se presionaban para atacar a todos.

Edward quedó paralizado, ¡No sabía defenderse! Y estaba seguro de que lo atacarían, cosa que pasó unos segundos después, lo último que oyó fue que alguien gritaba su nombre y después de eso vio negro.

El Gran Comedor estaba silencioso, varios alumnos se encontraban desmayados, otros en shock y muchos otros asustados, aunque no quisieran demostrarlo.

Roy Mustang estaba alterado, no podía acercarse a Edward porque sería indiscreto de su parte y eso le molestaba. Su niño se veía muy mal, estaba inquieto en sueños y quería acercarse.

Edward se encontraba junto con otros chicos desmayados, alejados de los demás alumnos. Tenía pesadillas. Comenzó a gritar llamando la atención de muchos alumnos y de los profesores.  
>Sus amigos y hermano se acercaron corriendo a pesar de que los maestros querían impedírselos.<p>

–No… ¡No! Todo es mi culpa… ¡Devuélvanmelo! Es mi hermano… ¡Tomen mi pierna! ¡Tomen mi brazo! ¡Tomen mi corazón! Llévenselo, ¡Devuélvanmelo! ¡Es mi único hermano! –Edward despertó de golpe con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y con el pecho agitado. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor frio y estaba asustado.

– ¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? Hermano ya, todo fue una pesadilla –Alphonse abrazó a su hermano que le correspondió el abrazo con más fuerza y sollozando.

–Lo siento Al, todo fue mi culpa –Lagrimas caían sin control del rostro de Edward, Roy se preocupaba mucho por cómo estaba Edward, por lo que junto las palmas y creó un muro que daba la impresión de ser como un cuartito, separando a los alumnos que querían ver lo que ocurría y dejando solo a los profesores Snape y Lupin, y al trió dorado junto con los Elric –Lo siento hermano, fui un idiota. Nunca debí obligarte a eso. Fue mi culpa.

–Cálmate Edward, yo también tuve la culpa. Todo salió bien, ya estoy bien –Alphonse miró preocupado al coronel – Coro…Profesor Mustang, ¿Podría darme un vaso con agua?

–En un segundo –Roy salió corriendo para buscar agua y algo de azúcar, sentía horrible al ver a Edward en ese estado. Nunca lo había visto tan alterado y Edward no era de las personas que lloraban frente a la gente, Edward era muy restringido en sus sentimientos.

–Profesores, ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con mi hermano? Esta muy alterado y el que alguien lo mire en esta situación no le ayuda en nada –Los maestros se miraron entre sí, dudando entre que hacer, al final salieron del muro que creó Roy –Chicos, ustedes también por favor.

El trió no quería salir, estaban sumamente preocupados pero la mirada suplicante de Alphonse los convenció de salir al momento que Roy llegaba con un vaso y chocolates.

–Edward, ¿Estas mejor? –Preguntó Roy con el seño fruncido y una mueca de preocupación en su pálido rostro.

– ¡No entres! No quiero que me veas así –Respondió entre sollozos y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

– ¡Por dios, Edward! No me importa si no me quieres ver, todos están muy preocupados y tu eres MI responsabilidad –Contestó molesto el azabache haciendo énfasis en el mí, sonando la oración de forma posesiva.

– ¡Estoy bien! Ya te he dicho que no tienes ninguna obligación sobre mí, ¿Y Harry? –Preguntó Edward metiéndose un trozo de chocolate a la boca.

–Afuera –Contestó de mala gana. El que Edward preguntara primero por Harry fue algo que molestó mucho a Roy. ¡Su niño le preguntaba por otro! Tal vez fueran amigos pero eso no evitaba sus celos – Lo hare pasar, pero quiero que veas a un doctor. Alphonse está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿No, Alphonse? –Preguntó amenazante.

–Eh… Si hermano, no es normal que te pongas así y además… -Toca la frente de Edward- Estas muy pálido, y me dijiste que últimamente te has sentido mal.

–Se me pasara, no exageren.

–Si no quieres que te saque de la misión es mejor que veas a un doctor acero –Agrego firmemente el azabache con mirada severa y tono firme mientras salía abriendo la puerta improvisada, creada con unas tablas del piso. Ya luego se encargaría de devolver eso a la normalidad.

– ¿¡Puedes creer lo que quiere hacer ese bastardo! –Le preguntó a su hermano furiosamente.

–Eh si, quiere que vayas al doctor porque se preocupa por ti –Dijo sonriente, causando un sonrojo en el mayor.

– ¡Tsk! Ese bastardo no se preocupa por nadie más que por el mismo. A mí no me engaña, quiere quedar bien con los profesores, o peor aún, ¡Con las estudiantes! Solamente quiere hacer el papel de buena persona –Edward se cruzó de brazos y luego le dio un sorbo al liquido - ¡Sera…! ¡Al!

– ¿Qué ocurre hermano?

– ¡Esto es leche! ¡Leche! –Gritó molesto, causando la risa de su hermano. Claro que él sabía que era leche, pero bien había valido la pena por ver reír a su hermano y que se olvidara de su preocupación.

El director se disculpó con todos los alumnos y profesores por haberse ido así y dejar en peligro a los estudiantes, y acepto que se fueran a sus dormitorios con la condición de que hubieran hechizos de protección en todas las salas comunes y que nadie saliera hasta que los jefes de casa fueran a buscar a sus estudiantes; Después de eso, se fue al ministerio.

Esa noche, Edward no ceno, se dirigió a su habitación y se quedo pensando, cuando sintió hambre comenzó a comer chocolates y grageas, siempre evitando las de café con leche.

Como a las once de la noche despertó escuchando un ruido y al ver a sus compañeros dormidos decidió ir a ver que fue eso.

Bajo las largas escaleras de caracol para ir a la sala común y se encontró un ramo de orquídeas blancas con una nota que decía: "Edward, te espero a las 11:30 en la torre de astronomía. Atentamente: Tu admirador secreto"

Un sonrojo cubrió las pálidas mejillas del rubio y al ver la hora tomo el ramo y se apresuro a llegar a la torre de astronomía, debido que la distancia era grande y ya iba tarde. Una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro y su corazón se acelero al pensar que tal vez él era quien dejo la nota; ante ese pensamiento su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Cuando finalmente llego, con dificultades para respirar debido a que corrió una gran distancia, le vio.

Un cabello negro azabache despeinado le daba la espalda e inmediatamente reconoció a ese hombre.

Era Roy Mustang, y le esperaba vistiendo un smoking negro con corbata zafiro, haciendo resaltar sus ojos. Con un ramo de rosas en su mano derecha y una caja de chocolates en su mano izquierda.

– ¿Roy? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó desviando la mirada.

– ¿No es obvio? –Le dedicó una mirada de ternura, de total amor –Te cite porque quería hablar contigo –Estira su brazo derecho y le entrega las rosas- Para ti.

–Gracias –Murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible y con un gran sonrojo- No debiste molestarte.

–No fue molestia –Se acerca más a su rostro y acaricia con ternura su mejilla–Quería disculparme, y se he sido un tonto, un bastardo, un patán, un imbécil, un tonto… si quieres me detengo.

–No lo hagas, continua –Respondió riendo.

–Gracias –Dijo sarcástico y comenzando a reír mientras continuaba acariciando la sonrojada mejilla –Lamento haberte lastimado, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, que me iré al infierno, que no tengo cara por pedirte perdón, pero yo… ¿Sabes el significado de los ramos que te di?

–No, ¿Cuál es?

–Las orquídeas blancas expresan un amor puro e idealizado por la persona amada, mientras que las rosas rojas son de amor pasional –El rubio se sonrojó y Roy sonrió- Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, y sé que mi forma de comportarme no fue correcta ni que la forma en que te pedí… eso, fue correcta, pero estoy arrepentido, me duele tu indiferencia, aunque no te culpo, y… lo lamento, ¿Podrías perdonarme?... –Roy no esperó la respuesta, las orbes ámbar le decían que si, y sin mas, acercó sus labios a los del rubio uniéndolos en un casto y tierno beso.

–Roy, yo también te a….

Edward despertó sobresaltado, había sido todo un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, y estuvo a punto de revelar lo que sentía por el azabache en sueños.

–No vuelvo a comer tanto dulce antes de dormir, ni mucho menos con el estomago vacio –Suspiró tristemente y volvió a dormir.

En otra parte del castillo, un hombre de cabellos azabache despertó sobresaltado del trance en el que se encontraba, encontrándose con un viejo amigo que lo veía con cierta risa.

– ¿Usaste la poción, no? –El hombre pelinegro le lanzó una mirada amenazante al molesto alquimista de ojos zafiro y se soltó a reír –No lo creí de ti Roy.

–Quería saber cómo actuaria, y agradecería que no le informaras de esto al director, Severus -Dijo con la mirada pérdida en un punto fijo sin ver nada en realidad.

–No te preocupes por eso, pero yo también agradecería que no usaras mis ingredientes para tus propios planes malévolos –Le quitó la pequeña botella que contenía poco liquido color lavanda y letras doradas que decían: "Le vrai rêve", y comenzó a mirarla detalladamente –Estos ingredientes son muy difíciles de encontrar, por cierto, ¿Cómo conseguiste el ultimo ingrediente?

–No preguntes… además, no puede ser tan difícil –Le contestó despreocupado y soltando un bostezo.

– ¿No? –Tomo una hoja y comenzó a leer- Dos cuernos de unicornio, un cuerno de dragón, herboria africana, tres schnurdles y un cabello de la persona a cuyos sueños quieres entrar.

–Como sea, buenas noches Severus –El azabache salió por la gran puerta del aula de pociones y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Edward bajó con mucho sueño y se encontró con muchas miradas sobre él, cosa que lo incomodo un poco.

Se sentó con Fred y George debido a que ni Harry, Ron o Hermione estaban ahí.

–Oye Ed, ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Fred.

–Sí, te veías muy mal –Secundo George –De hecho te ves mal –Bromeo, pero al ver que Edward no se reía o le contestaba con sus típicas respuestas, se disculpo –Lo siento, sabes que es broma.

–No es nada chicos, últimamente ando mal –Suspiró cansado y le dio un gran sorbo a la taza de café negro que se acababa de servir y le dio una mordida a un sándwich –Chicos, ¿No han visto a mi hermano? –Preguntó al recordar que el día anterior había llegado Alphonse.

–Está hablando con Dumbledore de no sé qué –Fred tomo un sorbo de leche y sonrió –Ayer Dumbledore le dijo que quería hablar con él y que fuera a su despacho después de desayunar.

–Oh, no debí dejarlo solo ayer, debió sentirse incomodo.

–No te preocupes, el te entiende, se veía muy preocupado. Es un chico agradable –George miró a su gemelo y sonrió –Dumbledore quería hablar contigo, dijo que era importante.

–Gracias –Comenzó con otro sándwich y miró a los gemelos –Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Harry, Ron y Hermione?

–No lo sabemos, bajaron a desayunar muy temprano y cuando llegamos ya se iban, deben de estar con Hagrid –Dijo Fred –Si los vemos les avisaremos que los buscabas.

–Gracias chicos – Se acabo el café y se levantó –Iré con Dumbledore, nos vemos luego.

Edward salió caminando tranquilamente con dirección al despacho de Dumbledore y cuando por fin llegó, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero al escuchar la conversación que tenía su hermano con el director decidió quedarse fuera.

–Por ultimo Alphonse, ¿Qué averiguaste? –Edward reconoció la voz de Dumbledore y prestó más atención.

–El collar "Desiderium corde" se encuentra en Amestris, precisamente en central, actualmente solo tiene un deseo disponible.

–Hay que encontrarlo antes de que alguien más lo haga –Una segunda voz que Edward reconoció como la de Roy comenzó a sonar más preocupada –Además señor, ¿Qué haremos con lo de Sirius Black?

–Por ahora los estudiantes están a salvo en las salas comunes, pero creo que lo mejor sería cancelar el baile de Halloween… caballeros, lo mejor será hablar después de esto, no estamos solos –El director de barba blanca abrió la puerta y sonrió –Mayor Elric, ¿Se le ofrece algo?

– ¿Eh?, lo siento director, Fred y George me dijeron que me había mandado hablar.

Dumbledore miró extrañado a Edward y luego se hizo a un lado –Pase Mayor.

* * *

><p>Y... ¡Hasta aqui el capitulo xD<br>Repito, espero que haya sido de su agrado :)

**Mika - lucid19912:  
><strong>Me fue bien en los examenes gracias :) creo que entre mas ocupada este mas inspiracion tengo :) ¿Como no amar a Roy? Personalmente, ¡Ame este capitulo! por cierto... perdona mi ignorancia pero ¿k es JARL? y si tenia pensado k esto fuera antes de viaje en el tiempo pero no tiene mucha relacion por el simple hecho de que este apenas empieza y el otro ya esta terminado jiji :)

**Marylover:  
><strong>Roy llego tarde porque... sorpresa n.n, sobre lo del sombrero... el sombrero lo dijo bajito por lo que la gente no lo habia escuchado :) muchas gracias por tus ideas :) si no me dices lo de la chimenea los llevo por tren xD

**MsMerlein:  
><strong>hahahaha xD supongo que si me matas no sabras que pasara entre ed y roy 8-) asi k x ahora no me mates :D si tardo mucho tienes libertad total de hacerlo x ser tan mala escritora D: y por favor... ¡Pegalos con pegamento! si tu no lo haces lo are yo xD

**Nana Kutzi:  
><strong>ya te he respondido por Private Messaging, solo me resta decir que gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi "intento" de historia :) cualquier duda preguntame, a veces se me pasa corregir cosas y termino revolviendo a la gente xD

**Pervertida yaoista:  
><strong>¡Amo tu nombre! me encanta la idea de que te gustara tanto el fic :) ¡Gracias por ponerme en favoritos! :) eres mi primera lectora de chile...creo jiji, yo soy de México :)

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el lindo sueño de Edward, queria hacerlo real pero luego pense, ¡No! es muy pronto para las reconciliaciones xD  
>otra pregunta, (ando preguntona, sorry n.n) ¿De donde son? no se me habia ocurrido preguntarlo, debo decir que soy MUY distraida (por si no lo habian notado, cosa que dudo xD)<br>Me despido n.n  
>XOXO<br>A . Mustang - Elric


	5. Capitulo 5

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi.**  
><strong>NA:**** ¡Hola chicas! Yo aquí de nuevo subiendo capitulo, por cierto estará dividido en dos partes y que no he tenido inspiración y decidí subir lo que llevaba (lo que tenia ya en la computadora) y ya que lo tuviera terminado subir la otra.  
>¡Estoy muy feliz! Mañana iré a mi primera convención de anime (a buscar cosas Yaoi en secreto -Mis amigos no saben y no pienso dejar que sepan que veo yaoi-) ¡Ira Enzo Fortuny! (Para quien no sepa quien es, es un actor de doblaje de mi país que ha hecho la voz de Inuyasha, Yukito -Sakura Card Captor- Drake Parker -Drake &amp; Josh- Los hermosos gemelos Wasley -Harry Potter, por si no es obvio xD- y muchos otros.<br>Bueno, ¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

><p>–Por ahora los estudiantes están a salvo en las salas comunes, pero creo que lo mejor sería cancelar el baile de Halloween… caballeros, lo mejor será hablar después de esto, no estamos solos –El director de barba blanca abrió la puerta y sonrió –Mayor Elric, ¿Se le ofrece algo?<p>

– ¿Eh?, lo siento director, Fred y George me dijeron que me había mandado hablar.

Dumbledore miró extrañado a Edward y luego se hizo a un lado –Pase Mayor.

Edward entró un poco nervioso debido a que sentía la fija mira de Roy y Alphonse sobre su cuerpo, mirando atentamente sus movimientos.  
>–Mayor, el Coronel Mustang y su hermano me hablaron de sus… problemas de salud, y estoy de acuerdo con ellos sobre la visita al doctor.<p>

–No creo que sea tan grave, de seguro solo me cayó mal una comida, eso es todo, me parece una pérdida de tiempo y…

–Edward –Interrumpió el director, y el hecho de que fuera la primera vez que Dumbledore le hablara por su nombre hizo que el rubio volteara con curiosidad y prestara más atención –Cuando se trata de tu salud no debes de preocuparte por la 'perdida' de tiempo, no debes de confiarte.

–Pero…

–Nada, y si no vas al doctor deberás volver a Amestris, un militar enfermo no me es útil en la investigación –Dijo Roy cruzándose de brazos.

Dumbledore notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Edward y le sonrió para calmarlo.

–No es por que quiera sacarte de la misión, pero me preocupa tu salud Edward, así como también le preocupa a tu hermano y al Coronel Mustang.

–Yo… -Siente un sonrojo en la mejilla y baja la mirada- Bien, iré.

–Perfecto, el Coronel lo llevará a San Mungo en este instante.

– ¿Y por qué él? –Edward se cruza de brazos y mira molesto a Dumbledore.

–Porque él es su 'tutor' –Dice haciendo comillas- Es mayor de edad y es su superior.

– ¿Puede ir mi hermano?

–El joven Alphonse tiene que hablar conmigo, pero Hohenheim podría… -Dumbledore es groseramente interrumpido por el rubio que se exalta al ser nombrado su padre.

– ¡No! –Mira al anciano director y se sonroja –Lo siento señor.

–Bien, irán por la red flu –Dumbledore mira a Roy y luego a Edward –Irán juntos, puede que la pronunciación de alguno sea mala y no queremos que terminen en diferentes lugares.

Edward se mostró un poco incomodo al estar tan cerca de Roy, e inmediatamente sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago.

En unos minutos llegaron a San Mungo, y al llegar Edward sintió un mareo, por lo que Roy lo llevó cargando a pesar de sus oposiciones.

– ¡Bájame maldito bastardo! No pienso llegar a la sala de espera como si fuera un niño, ¡Tengo dos piernas! –Al ver que Roy lo ignora y se dirige directo a la recepción se queda pensando - ¡Tenían una cita! ¿Tan seguros estaban de qué aceptaría venir?

–No, pero aunque no quisieras venir te íbamos a traer –Sonrió con ternura mirando a Edward a los ojos.

–Bastardo –Se cruza de brazos y suspira –Odio los hospitales.

Ambos alquimistas se acercan con una enfermera de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, que se sonroja al notar al apuesto Coronel.

–Tengo una cita, el paciente es Edward Elric.

–Oh si… déjeme checar… -La castaña empieza a revisar la computadora con un sonrojo y se extraña al ver que Roy lleva cargando a Edward –La doctora Source los está esperando.

–Muchas gracias –Roy se encamina con dirección al consultorio del doctor y Edward lo notó. Por primera vez el azabache no había intentado coquetear con la enfermera, simplemente le había dado la espalda y se había ido.

– ¿Cómo sabes donde es?

–La enfermera me lo dijo –Contesta con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cuándo? No me di cuenta.

–Hace un minuto, en verdad que eres un despistado Edward.

Ambos pasaron al consultorio donde una doctora joven de cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes como la esmeralda los recibió con una sonrisa, mirando como Roy depositaba suavemente a Edward en el asiento color carmesí.

–Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Allison Source, ¿Quién de ustedes es Edward Elric? –La joven doctora vestía la típica bata de los doctores, una falda negra a mitad del muslo y una escotada blusa color verde, haciendo resaltar sus ojos.

–Es el pequeño rubio.

– ¿¡A quien llamas tan pequeño que tiene que ser visto con un microscopio!

–Yo no dije eso –Mira a la doctora y le sonríe –Lo siento, es un poco sensible por su estatura.

–No se preocupe –Mira a Edward y le sonríe –Y dime, Edward, ¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué síntomas tienes?

–Pues… -Mira a Roy y sonríe – Me sentiría más cómodo si el –Señala al azabache –Se fuera.

– ¿Podría hacerme el favor de salir… joven…?

–Mustang, Roy Mustang. Y preferiría no irme, este chico aun es menor de edad y…

–Señor Mustang, al niño claramente le molesta su presencia, y si quiere que pueda diagnosticarlo, hágame el favor de retirarse –Contesta con el seño fruncido.

Edward pasó por alto el hecho de que la doctora se refiriera a él como un niño al escuchar como trataba a Roy, ¡Era simplemente gracioso! La única mujer que se atrevía a tratar así al Coronel era la Teniente Hawkeye, y el hecho de que una doctora que apenas lo conocía estuviera corriéndolo, ¡Era genial!

–Bien –Contesto molesto y cortante saliendo a regañadientes.

–Bien Edward, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

–Yo… últimamente me he estado sintiendo muy sensible, con mareos, dolores de cabeza, me desmayo fácilmente, ¡Y el que los estúpidos dementores me estén atacando a cada rato no sirve de nada! –Finalizó molesto y exasperado.

–Bien, sin tomar en cuenta lo de los dementores, que supongo tu sabes la razón de los ataques, y tomando en cuenta tus síntomas, necesitaría sacarte algo de sangre para realizarte unos análisis –Dice la doctora sacando una jeringa y acercándose a Edward.

–Eh… ¿Es realmente necesario? –Pregunta pálido.

–Sí, lo es –Le responde con una sonrisa que Edward interpreta como una 'Maliciosa sonrisa'.

Roy, en el pasillo, intentaba escuchar algo sobre cómo se sentía Edward, pero lo que escuchó fue un grito.

– ¡Ah! ¡Me duele maldita sea!

Roy inmediatamente abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una escena que, en vez de hacerle reír, le hizo sentir ternura.

Edward se encontraba con los ojos cristalinos, gritando de dolor y con la piel pálida mientras la doctora le sacaba la jeringa llena de sangre del brazo y le acariciaba la cabeza; después le dio una paleta y Edward recupero el color.

– ¿¡Qué demonios ocurrió! –Roy, por impulso abrazo a Edward y lo acuno en su pecho.

–No es nada, desde niño odio las agujas –Edward inhalo el perfume a madera del pecho de Roy y sonrió tranquilizándose.

–En unos segundos tendré los resultados –Dijo la joven doctora haciendo desaparecer el tubo de sangre tocándolo con su varita, segundos después llego un sobre que abrió al ver la mirada de aprobación de Edward.

La joven se puso pálida y miró sorprendida a Edward.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dice? –Pregunta Roy abrazando más a Edward contra su cuerpo al notar como el rubio se tensaba.

–Edward, esto no es fácil de decir… se han dado casos… muy extraños, el ultimo registrado fue en el siglo XIX, no se tienen muchos registros pero se cree que fue un niño de unos quince años, su nombre era Ciel y… –La doctora paro de hablar, estaba nerviosa y buscaba las palabras para aclarar todo, por lo que Roy desesperado le quita el sobre y comienza a leer.

– ¿¡Es esto una maldita broma! –Pregunta sumamente alterado y a punto de romper la hoja del coraje.

–No señor Mustang, los resultados son claros y…

– ¡Exijo una segunda opinión! –Abrazó más fuerte a un confundido Edward y miro molesto a la doctora.

– ¿¡Qué ocurrió! ¿Qué tengo? ¡Roy! –Edward le quitó el papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta mientras su cara cambiaba de preocupación a incredulidad y coraje.

–Paciente: Edward Elric, edad: 15 años, tipo de sangre: O-, bla bla bla… Resultados… ¿Desarrollo de doncel? –Mira a la doctora y a Roy alternadamente -¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!

–Veras Edward, significa que tu… puedes dar vida en tu cuerpo… puedes… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que te alteres tanto? –Se pregunto la doctora preocupada.

–Por dios… ¡Puedes embarazarte!

– ¿¡Me están tomando el pelo! ¡Es biológicamente imposible que yo…! ¡Soy hombre! No sé si lo habrá notado doctora pero ¡Soy un chico! ¿Y entonces? ¿¡Estoy embarazado! –Dice en una mezcla entre ironía y coraje.

–No lo estas, y creo que deberías calmarte, lo mejor es que hablemos con tu padre, el sabrá que… -La doctora es interrumpida y muestra una mueca de tristeza al ver el estado de Edward.

– ¡No!

* * *

><p>Claro que pensé en embarazar a Edward, ¡Pero no! Un bebé no es conveniente en estos momentos xD ademas pienso hacer segunda temporada por lo menos y como que un bebé no seria bueno :S<br>Ok, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, gritos, reclamos, ideas, tomatazos & amenazas de muerte, etc xD

**Pervertida Yaoista:  
><strong>Hahaha lo siento, como ya mencione no pude embarazarlo (aun)  
>No puedo matar a Draco, por ahora xD el idiota de Roy tiene que sufrir ¬¬ pero si quieres luego lo incinero... ok no xD Porque creo que esto sera un Drarry y luego ¿Que hará Harry sin Draco? (NOTA: Draco seme o si no nada¬¬)<p>

**MsMerlein:  
><strong>¿Que te gustaría que escuchara de parte de Roy?  
>¿Eres madrileña? ¡Genial! Quisiera ir para Madrid, y creo que si iré xD (algún día .-. o dejo de llamarme ¡Ana Mustang! Espera... no me llamo Ana Mustang xD) Perdón si tarde.<p>

**SaskiaKazeElric:  
><strong>Me alegra que te haya gustado :) y perdón si tarde en actualizar xD

**Animaster27:  
><strong>Bueno... Tu comentario ya lo conteste pero aun asi te vuelvo a agradecer por leer mi intento de historia decente y de nuevo, que bueno que te gusta.

**KirieSM:**  
>Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te gustara :)<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi.**  
><strong>NA:**** Perdon por la tardanza, y si, el capitulo es corto :/ pero tambien ando corta de inspiracion y la unica inspiracion que tengo es para escribir un nuevo fic de Kuroshitsuji (aunque me siento culpable por escribir ese y no continuar este D: pero ps... si llega la inspiracion es mejor aprovecharla)  
>¡Disfruten el capitulo n.n!<p>

**PD:** cree un facebook para los fics (y para dar libertad a mis comentarios impulsivos de yaoi xD) por si les interesa es **A Mustang Elric & el MSN es BLoveFan16 ...**

* * *

><p>Domingo 13 de Octubre<p>

–No lo estas, y creo que deberías calmarte, lo mejor es que hablemos con tu padre, él sabrá que… -La doctora es interrumpida y muestra una mueca de tristeza al ver el estado de Edward.

– ¡No! El doctor Marcoh, con el tengo confianza –Dijo mirando asustado al azabache.

–Tendrás que esperar unos días, el doctor Marcoh se encuentra en Xing y no vuelve hasta el próximo fin de semana,

–Ok, me he perdido –La doctora mira a Edward –Eh… joven Elric, Edward, se que puede ser difícil entenderlo o responder esto pero es necesaria la respuesta –Hace una pausa y duda entre continuar la pregunta debido al momento o esperar unos minutos, al final decidió continuar– ¿Has mantenido relaciones con otro hombre? –Preguntó mirando sospechosamente a Roy.

– ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!

–Sí lo es, necesito saber por qué se desarrolló ese gen en ti, porque lo tenías de nacimiento y…

– No es de su incumbencia, muchas gracias por sus análisis pero iré con otro doctor, ¡Quiero una segunda opinión! –Gritó saliendo del consultorio dando un fuerte portazo.

–Lo lamento doctora Source, gracias por su tiempo –Roy abre la puerta y sale corriendo para alcanzar a Edward.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró intento reconfortarlo pero Edward se lo impidió.

–Edward…

– ¡No hables! –Le dio la espalda y continuó caminando lentamente en dirección de la chimenea; al llegar a esta soltó una pequeña lágrima que limpió rápidamente.

Llegaron poco después de las tres de la tarde bajo la atenta mirada del director, Alphonse y Hohenheim.

–Edward… -Ninguno había notado que los tres hombres estaban presentes y mirándolos con atención.

– ¡No! Si fue tu culpa que se me desarrollara esto… ¡Jamás podre perdonarte! –Edward empezó a sollozar -¡Soy un fenómeno! ¡Soy anormal!

–Nunca has sido normal… -Edward lo miró molesto y Roy acaricio su mejilla –Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Edward le apartó la mano furiosamente y le dio la espalda.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le dijo la doctora? –Preguntó Alphonse sumamente preocupado.

– ¡Nada! No quiero hablar con nadie –Edward salió corriendo con dirección a donde nadie iría un domingo, a las mazmorras.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurrió Mustang? –Dijo Hohenheim mientras tomaba a Roy de la camiseta furiosamente, se veía bastante molesto, y Roy bastante culpable.

–Yo… -Baja la cabeza y dice en un susurro casi inaudible –Yo no debo decirlo… eso no me corresponde a mí.

–Creo que ya me hago una idea –Dice soltando a Roy y empujándolo a un sillón –Pero por su bien, Coronel, espero que este equivocado –Finaliza fulminando con la mirada al azabache y saliendo a buscar a su hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward se encontraba caminando por las frías mazmorras, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de sudor frio y su rostro estaba pálido por la impresión, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y con una mueca de tristeza e incredulidad.

Un rubio platinado se encontraba caminando con dirección al Gran Comedor cuando se encuentra en su camino al rubio alquimista, y en vez de alegrarse por encontrarlo, una mueca de tristeza y preocupación se marcó en su rostro al ver a Edward con tal rostro de rabia, tristeza y sobretodo decepción.

Impresionado, Draco Malfoy fue en dirección a Edward para ver si podía hacer algo por el testarudo rubio.

– ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? –El Slytherin logro levantar al Gryffindor, que por la impresión, a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

–Nada –Respondió fríamente y con la mirada ida.

– ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Mírate! No puedes estar en pie y… ¿Estas temblando? –Draco no pudo más y abrazó con fuera al rubio, que extrañamente correspondió al abrazo.

–Estoy bien, enserio –A pesar de las palabras dichas, Edward no soltó a Draco, sino que lo abrazó con más fuerza.

–Edward… -Malfoy comenzó a acariciar la rubia y dorada cabellera del alquimista, y después de unos segundos ambos se separaron, quedaron viéndose frente a frente y Draco le sonrío con tranquilidad –Si quieres un amigo yo estoy para ti.

– ¿No odias a los Gryffindor? –Pregunto irónico y sonriéndole al Slytherin.

–Como te he dicho, tú eres especial.

–Creí que era debido a que soy más 'apuesto' que Harry, Ron o algún otro Gryffindor –Dijo haciendo comillas y riendo ligeramente.

–También, pero tu forma de ser me gusta, y mucho.

Edward se sonrojó y volteo la mirada, algo de arrepentimiento surco su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que, por un minuto, deseo besar a Draco, y es que el chico, a pesar de tener solo trece años, era muy atractivo, y esas palabras lo habían conmovido, pero no se dejaría engañar.

–Creo que debería irme, mi hermano vino a verme desde muy, muy lejos y yo no he pasado mucho tiempo con él, gracias Malfoy.

–Draco, dime Draco, Malfoy suena muy feo de tus preciosos labios –El rubio platinado miró a todas las direcciones y después de asegurarse de que nadie los viera, le dio un beso en la comisura del labio a Edward –Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro no tarde tanto, disfruto el hablar contigo.

Sin más, Draco Malfoy continuo su camino con dirección al jardín fuera del colegio, dejando solo a un confundido Edward.

–Creo que después de todo no es un mal chico –Dice pensativo y llevando sus dedos a donde Draco había depositado un beso.

Se sentía sumamente mal, confundido sería una buena palabra para describirlo, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre cómo se sentía, ¿Pero quién? Su hermano se iría al día siguiente en la mañana, y no quería que se fuera con preocupaciones, ¿Su padre? ¡Ja! Ni de broma… ¿Harry, Ron o Hermione? Lo creerían loco, ¿Roy? ¡Primero muerto! ¡Jamás de los jamases! Primero que nada porque tenía que ver con él y sus sentimientos, y aparte, Roy odiaba a Draco, si le decía algo que tuviera que ver con ese pequeño encuentro, no dudaba que Roy lo incinerara…

¡Dios! Se estaba desesperando y necesitaba a alguien ¡Ya!... un segundo, había alguien en quien no había pensado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación se encontraba sola y en penumbras, lo único que podía ser observado eran dos siluetas que se encontraban frente a frente, donde de una sobresalía una pequeña antenita.

–Entonces, ¡Lo amo! Si, puede sonar tonto o cursi pero… ¿Se podría decir que me violo? Yo no quería, pero era necesario… luego, ¡Descubrí que soy doncel! ¿Loco no? ¿Sabes qué es eso? ¡Significa que yo me puedo embarazar! ¡Por dios! ¡Soy hombre! En fin, creo que la culpa fue de él y…. ¡Yo no sé qué hacer! ¿Qué opinas? –Edward miro a Hedwig y sonrió incrédulo - ¿Qué siga a mi corazón? ¿¡Qué es esto! ¿Una película? ¡No Hedwig! No puedo hacer eso –La lechuza empezó a morder un trozo de chocolate y Edward sonrió- ¡Eso es! ¡Eres genial Hedwig! ¡Le diré que lo a….! ¡No! No puedo simplemente llegar y decirle: Oye, no importa que me hayas casi violado, que abusaras de mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos, ¡Yo te amo!

– ¿A quién amas? –Dijo otra silueta entrando.

– ¡Ron! Me asustaste –Dijo Edward con un gran sonrojo que afortunadamente no podría ser observado.

–Lo siento, ¿Pero a quién amas? –Ron empezó a golpear ligeramente el brazo derecho de Edward con toques de insinuación, pero en un fuerte golpe el pelirrojo se lastimo- Oye, tienes un brazo fuerte.

–Eh… supongo que sí –Edward se toco el brazo del automail con mucho nerviosismo y desvió la mirada- No es nadie, solo ensayaba una obra y eh… me tengo que ir –Edward comenzó a correr con dirección a buscar a su hermano y suspiró exhausto al verse lo suficientemente alejado de Ron.

– ¿Dónde demonios se metería Al? –Continuó caminando de forma distraída y hablando solo – Por dios, creo que Hedwig tenía razón y debería decirle a Roy lo mucho que lo…

– ¿Deberías decirme que, acero? –Pregunto el azabache cruzándose en el pasillo con Edward.

–Eh… ¡Lo mucho que te odio, maldito bastardo! Por tu culpa estoy así.

Roy frunció el seño y se acerco más a Edward.

– ¿Así, cómo?

–Pues… La doctora dijo que 'eso' tendría algo que ver.

–Lo lamento, no sabía que tenias tendencia a ser doncel, es más, yo creía que era solo una leyenda, pero… Edward, si en grado caso tu llegaras a… embarazarte… yo pienso hacerme cargo completamente del bebé, yo lo único que quiero es...

– ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Si yo llegara a… embarazarme –Dijo con dificultad –Ten por seguro que por más causante que seas, ¡No pienso dejar que te acerques a mi hijo o hija! –Recalco la palabra "mí" de forma furiosa.

–Edward, tu no entiendes, yo…. Te… yo te… a…. –Edward miraba impaciente al azabache, esperando la respuesta que podría cambiar sus vidas –Yo te… am… te…

– ¿Sabes Roy? No tengo todo el día –Le dice cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

– ¡Por dios! –Roy toma furiosamente la cintura de Edward, y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, rápidamente lo jalo en dirección a él, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Sus bocas se movían a una forma tan exacta que ambos sentían que se moldeaban perfectamente con ellos dos, sus lenguas estaban en una batalla para ver quien ganaría.

Roy empujo a Edward hacia la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el del rubio, su rodilla subió hasta la entrepierna de Edward haciéndole soltar un gemido, dirigió sus mano a la trenza de Edward y soltó su cabello, cuando se separaron por falta de aire el azabache comenzó un camino de besos desde la quijada de Edward hasta su pecho.

En ese beso se demostraron cuanto se querían, lo que con palabras no se podía decir.

–Perdóname por favor Edward, sé que no fue forma de pedirte 'eso' y no merezco tu perdón, pero simplemente haría lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo, por favor, estoy muy, muy arrepentido –Roy se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Edward –Por favor.

–Yo… no lo sé Roy, ¿Cómo se qué no solo me quieres para volver a acostarte conmigo y luego dejarme?

–Te lo demostrare… si el baile de Halloween se realiza, ¿Irías conmigo?

–Yo… -Edward baja la mirada de forma dudosa y suelta una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Cómo te reconoceré?

–Simplemente lo harás –Roy abraza cariñosamente a Edward y le besa la frente –Por cierto, hable con el Führer Grumman y está de acuerdo en venir a realizar tu examen anual… la próxima semana –Informa sin soltar a Edward.

– ¿Cuándo puedo ver al doctor Marcoh?

–Las vacaciones de navidad empiezan a finales de noviembre, pero el Führer dice que si pasas el examen podrás ir esa misma semana.

– ¿Cómo lograste que estuviera de acuerdo?

–Trabajo. Si vas necesitaremos investigar un objeto de gran valor.

– ¿De qué objeto hablas? –Pregunta rindiéndose y abrazando a Roy con fuerza.

–Pronto lo sabrás, solo te diré dos palabras… Desiderium corde, es en latín, investigalo –Roy deposita un último beso en los labios de Edward y se va en dirección al gran salón.

– ¡Oye! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

–En el despacho de Dumbledore, te está esperando –Dijo por ultimo antes de irse por completo de la vista de Edward.

–Probablemente me arrepentiré de esto… Vamos, no puede pasar nada malo por aceptar ir al baile de Halloween con el… ¿O sí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward comenzó a caminar para el despacho de Dumbledore con una imborrable y grande sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras se volvía a hacer la trenza.

Cuando por fin llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, toco tres veces la gran puerta de roble; cuando la amable voz del director le dijo que podía entrar, no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta y pasar.

Su hermano se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado antes de salir dramáticamente del despacho y encontrarse con… ¡Diablos! Al recordar su encuentro con el Slytherin, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.  
>Alphonse estaba charlando animadamente con Dumbledore de la fiesta de Halloween que al parecer si se haría, dudó unos segundos en interrumpirlos pero cuando por fin se decidió a hacerlo, Alphonse había salido del despacho y el director comenzó a hablar con él.<br>–Mayor Elric, me gustaría saber lo que le dijo la doctora Source.

–Nada de mayor importancia, simplemente me gustaría ir con un doctor de confianza.

–Ya veo… -Dumbledore entrelazó sus dedos y los posó sobre la mesa- ¿Alguna noticia sobre la misión?

–No señor, Potter no tiene ningún recuerdo que pueda servir, y según me había informado el Coronel iríamos a investigar a donde era su casa.

–Me temo, Mayor, que debido a que Sirius Black está demasiado cerca del colegio, no me sentiría cómodo enviándolos fuera de este.

–Pero ambos somos dos hombres con gran experiencia en batalla, alquimistas estatales, tenga por seguro que no…

–Mayor, debo recordarle que por mucho que usted sea tratado como mayor de edad, no cambia el hecho de que tenga tan solo quince años.

–Pronto cumpliré dieciséis –Replicó Edward un poco molesto.

–Lo sé Mayor, pero Sirius Black es un hombre peligroso, puede no tener su varita en este momento pero cuando estuvo en la escuela…

– ¿Él estuvo en Hogwarts? –Preguntó Edward un poco sorprendido.

–Sí, a lo que iba, cuando Black estuvo en Hogwarts, el era muy buen alumno, si, era revoltoso y flojo, pero era muy bueno con los hechizos, cualidad que dudo se le haya quitado con los años, después de todo, es el primer mago que ha escapado de Azkaban, por lo que es muy peligroso que se cruce con ustedes.

–Pero director… -La mirada de Dumbledore indico que no quería seguir con el tema por lo que Edward suspiró –Bien, solo espero que lo atrapen pronto, tenemos mucho que investigar y profesor… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

–Lo acabas de hacer –Respondió sonriente- Adelante.

– ¿Por qué nos pidió ayuda a nosotros? ¿No hay ningún alquimista en este mundo?

–Vera Elric, digamos que el Coronel Mustang me debía un favor, y como se que ambos son muy buenos alquimistas, pedí específicamente que usted viniera, ¿Quién mejor que dos grandes alquimistas para ayudarnos sobre un circulo alquímico?

– ¿Por qué el Coronel le debía un favor? –Roy le había mentido, le había dicho que la misión había sido asignada a él, pero jamás le dijo que el había sido pedido por Dumbledore.

–Lo deje entrar al colegio cuando comenzó a investigar sobre un circulo alquímico para traer gente del pasado al futuro, al final se rindió y volvió a Amestris.

– ¿Cuándo fue eso?

–Estas muy curioso hoy Edward –Dumbledore sonrió y se levantó de la silla –Veamos, era teniente coronel, supongo que era el año 1910 o 1911 en su mundo.

Al terminar Dumbledore la oración, una idea pareció mostrarse en la mente de Edward, ¿Dumbledore había dicho 1910 o 1911? En 1910 ellos habían realizado la alquimia prohibida… seria que… ¿Tal vez Roy había ido a investigar eso porque…? No, sería una tontería, algún día le preguntaría… No, si lo preguntaba corría el riesgo de ser humillado al recibir una respuesta negativa. ¡Era demasiada coincidencia! Podría ser que Roy hubiera ido para intentar ayudarlo… ¡Dios! Estaba pensando tonterías.

– ¿Mayor Elric? ¿Se encuentra bien?

– ¿Eh? Si, lo siento, ¿Puedo retirarme? Me encuentro un poco cansado, demasiadas emociones, además me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con mi hermano antes de que se vaya.

–Adelante –Edward iba a salir cuando la voz de Dumbledore le llama, haciendo que parara su caminar y escuchara atentamente las palabras del director –No temas a las cosas inesperadas Edward, si tienes alguna duda sobre lo que te dijo la doctora, te haría bien hablar con alguien que ya haya experimentado eso.

– ¿De qué habla? ¿Usted sabe que yo…?

– ¿Qué tu qué? –Dijo haciéndose el desentendido, causando una frustración en Edward que le da las buenas noches al director y sale del despacho -Buenas noches Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**MsMerlein:**  
>Antes de embarazarlo tengo que explicar que puede tener niños o el porque puede xD ¡y si! Es Ciel Phantomhive 3 no pude evitar ponerlo D:<br>**KirieSM:**  
>Un embarazo no convendria mucho : seria un poco raro ver a un edward embarazado en clases xD y despues de todo en ese tiempo (1993) la homosexualidad estaba muy mal vista (como si hubiera gran cambio u.u por lo menos no en mi pais:/) , creo que en la sociedad magica seria mas aceptado y si no lo seria, ¡Yo me encargo de que lo sea! yo controlo su futuro MUAHAAHAHAHAHAH *intento de risa malévola*  
><strong>CamiSXN:<strong>  
>Me alegra que te guste n.n prometo proximo Mpreg... algun dia xD pero si habrá n.n<p>

¡Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo! n.n  
>Hasta la proxima.<br>XOXO


	7. Capitulo 7

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi.**  
><strong>NA: ****¡Perdón por la tardanza! No habia tenido inspiracion y luego mi teclado se hecho a perder y tuve que quitarle la computadora a mi mamá xD ¡Disfruten el capitulo! perdon por las faltas de ortografia :$  
><strong>PD<strong>: Aunque ella no lo lee aqui, capitulo dedicado a **Orphen** n.n muchas gracias por tu ayuda y sugerencias n.n y esas hermosas fotos inspiradoras!

* * *

><p>Lunes 18 de Octubre<p>

Los hermanos Elric caminaban con dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, Alphonse charlaba animadamente mientras Edward sonreía y asentía, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

– Oye Al…

– ¿Qué ocurre hermano?

–Lamento no haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo como debería… es decir… te hice venir desde tan lejos, solo para pasar tan poco tiempo juntos y yo…

–No te sientas culpable –Le interrumpió con una sonrisa- pude verte, eso es lo que importa, necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

Llegaron a la gárgola y diciendo la contraseña, pasaron con un poco de tristeza. No habían estado separados tanto tiempo, y se extrañarían demasiado.

– Promete que me enviaras cartas más seguido –Le pidió Alphonse abrazando a Edward.

– Lo prometo.

Ambos hermanos se soltaron y Alphonse entró en la chimenea mientras se despedían bajo la mirada del director.

– Oye – le llamó Edward cuando entraba en la chimenea – ¿Por qué tú llegaste en chimenea y yo tuve que estar tantas horas en un tren? – preguntó con curiosidad.

–La chimenea es más rápida, pero llegaras muy mareado.

– No te notabas tan mareado al llegar – Argumentó Edward.

– Bueno, es porque no te lo dije, además que el viajar en tren fue un capricho del Coronel – Dijo Al con diversión al ver el rostro confundido de su hermano.

– Ese bastardo… –Murmuró molesto.

– Edward, pórtate bien, no quiero que tengas problemas… – Le reprendió con cariño – ¿Te veré en navidad?

– Lo dudo – Dijo Edward suspirando y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo - Creo que pasare vacaciones con los Weasley, es peligroso viajar en tren y no creo que Mustang quiera dejarme usar la chimenea en mi estado…

– ¿Estado? – Preguntó Alphonse con preocupación – ¿Qué tienes?

– Alphonse –Le interrumpió el director- Creo que es hora de que partas, deben estar esperándote en casa.

– ¿Casa? –Dice Alphonse con mucha curiosidad.

– Me tome la libertad de conectar las chimeneas para que llegues directo a tu hogar, debes llegar cansado y no debe ser agradable tener a muchos militares preguntándote sobre… tu sabes.

– Oh, muchas gracias director.

– No hay de que, ten un buen viaje – respondió Dumbledore con una sincera sonrisa.

– Adiós hermano, cuídate mucho, y no me hagas tío tan pronto eh – insinuó Edward, causando un sonrojo en su hermano.

– ¡Hermano! – El castaño le dio un último abrazo a su hermano mayor y se preparo para partir, tomando un puño de cenizas – Nos mantendremos en contacto, te quiero Edward, muchas gracias por todo profesor Dumbledore.

Alphonse dijo unas palabras y desapareció entre unas llamas color verde que iluminaron tenuemente la habitación.

– Creo que debería regresar a clases – dijo Edward tomando dirección a la puerta.

– ¿Sabes Edward? Si quisieras tomar un tiempo para pensar yo se lo informaría al Coronel Mustang, después de todo no afectaría tus clases, tienes excelente conocimiento sobre la alquimia.

– Muchas gracias profesor, pero creo que lo mejor sería asistir, no quisiera darle más razones a Mustang para que me moleste o me repruebe.

– Como gustes, Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La primera hora de alquimia había pasado aburrida, Roy se la había pasado haciendo alarde de su conocimiento en la alquimia de fuego. Para ese momento Edward estaba pensando seriamente sobre si el haber aceptado ir al baile con Roy era buena idea. Aun no entendía como habían aceptado hacer el baile con Sirius Black tan cerca del colegio.

La primera hora finalizó y Edward se estiró con pereza, toda la clase se la pasó dibujando círculos alquímicos e intentando dormir unos minutos. Él tenia suerte, gracias a haber estudiado alquimia desde niño sabia todo lo que sus compañeros apenas estaban viendo y tenia tiempo para si mismo cada que terminaba el ejercicio. Observaba a todos sus compañeros estresados, incluso Hermione parecía volverse loca. Mustang había estado demasiado estricto, que si los círculos estaban mal hechos, que si ese trazo estaba chueco, etc. Aunque también notó algo curioso, muchas chicas le lanzaban miradas coquetas a Roy pero el azabache ni siquiera las miraba, se dedicaba a reprender a Draco por cada línea mal hecha y cada dibujo mal hecho. Pareciera que el Coronel le había tomado contra el pobre Malfoy que solo se dedicaba a hacerle muecas y mirarlo feo cada vez que Roy no lo veía.

Roy miró un poco impaciente la puerta y decidió continuar con las clases normalmente como lo habría hecho.

– Bien, ¿Quién cree que tiene conocimientos suficientes para realizar un poco de alquimia practica? – Preguntó observando todo el salón.

Varias manos se alzaron alegremente, entre ellas estaban las manos de Harry, Hermione, y por supuesto, Edward.

–Bien – Roy apareció varios objetos rotos enfrente de cada estudiante y se cruzó de brazos –Quiero que reparen los objetos.

– Profesor – Dijo un rubio platinado de ojos grises - ¿No cree que es alquimia algo avanzada para las pocas clases que llevamos?

– Señor Malfoy – Dijo fulminando con la mirada al rubio – No veo que nadie más se queje.

– Porque les quitara puntos – Argumentó un poco molesto.

–Si piensas que no puedes hacerlo, jamás podrás lograrlo. La práctica hace al maestro –Miró a todo el salón y pregunto en voz alta - ¿Alguien piensa que es incapaz de lograrlo? – Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, un resplandor azul iluminó a Edward y Roy sonrió – Elric, muy bien, eres un chico talentoso – Dijo queriendo reír y evitando decirlo con sarcasmo.

– ¿Qué puedo decir profesor? Aprendo rápido – Dijo Edward con suficiencia devolviendole la sonrisa a Roy y viendo a toda la clase que le miraba con algo de envidia y admiración.

Otro resplandor iluminó a una chica que sonrió satisfecha con sí misma, desviando la atención de los demás hacia la chica castaña.

– ¡Profesor Mustang! Lo hice – Dijo un poco sonrojada.

– Muy bien Hermione, eres una chica muy lista – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta.

– Gra…Gracias profesor – Contestó sonrojada.

– ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo? ¿O piensa que no podrán hacerlo como el señor Malfoy? – Preguntó el azabache burlonamente.

– Puedo hacerlo – Contesto arrogantemente el Slytherin.

– Me gustaría verlo – Le respondió desafiante.

Malfoy estaba a punto de colocar las manos sobre el circulo de alquimia que tenía dibujado junto al objeto a ser reparado frente a el, bajo la desafiante mirada del azabache, pero la puerta del salón se abrió de repente interrumpiendo al rubio y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

– Oh, Hohenheim, pensé que no vendría – Dijo Roy con sorpresa

– Lamento la tardanza profesor – Se disculpó entrando y observando al salón, encontrando con la mirada a su hijo. Al igual que Edward, Hohenheim era rubio y de ojos color ámbar, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta y usaba barba. Lo que los diferenciaba era que Hohenheim usaba lentes, y obviamente, la estatura, ya que Edward no pasaba del metro cincuenta y Hohenheim media fácilmente metro noventa.

– No importa – Añadió restándole importancia a la tardanza - Alumnos, ¿Recuerdan que en la primera clase les hable de un gran alquimista? El es Hohenheim de la Luz, el alquimista de quien les hable.

–Mucho gusto, me alegra que el profesor Mustang me haya invitado a venir – Edward rodó los ojos y recargó la cabeza con pereza en la mesa.

–El señor Hohenheim vino a darnos unas demostraciones sobre lo que podrían hacer ustedes si prestaran atención a la clase – Dijo fulminando mas con la mirada a Malfoy - Después, ¿Le molestaría responder preguntas de los alumnos?

– En lo absoluto.

Hohenheim se puso a hacer demostraciones alquímicas (cuidando siempre el hacerlo con círculos, si alumnos supieran que es posible hacer alquimia sin círculos seria peligroso) desde las más sencillas (como reparar objetos) hasta otras más complejas, que incluían sacar agua de círculos **(**y mojar "accidentalmente" al Coronel, ganándose el aplauso y adminaración de muchos, y renovando las ganas de trabajar más en la materia de algunos, como en el caso de Draco Malfoy, que al ver eso sonrió de forma arrogante, su propósito seria demostrarle al arrogante profesor que el podía ser tan bueno como quisiera en alquimia, y claro, podía molestar "accidentalmente" al azabache).

Después de más demostraciones, comenzaron las preguntas.

–Señor Hohenheim, ¿Cuántos años tiene? –Preguntó Lavender Brown.

– Jovencita, perdí la cuenta después de los cuatrocientos –Respondió divertido Hohenheim.

Los alumnos mostraron sorpresa, excepto Edward y Roy, quienes ya sabían la edad del alquimista.

–El profesor Mustang nos hablo sobre que tiene dos hijos, ¿Cuántos años tiene el mayor? ¿Es guapo? –Preguntó Pansy Parkinson con curiosidad.

Unas pequeñas risitas se escucharon por toda el aula, haciendo sonrojar a la chica y de paso a Edward, sabiendo que se referían a él y esperando la respuesta de su padre.

– Mi hijo mayor tiene, en este momento, quince años, y el menor tiene catorce. Y no es solo por ser su padre, pero si, mis hijos son apuestos, se parecen mucho a su madre – Dijo con un semblante triste.

– ¿Y cómo son? – Pregunto la misma chica con un sonrojo aun más notorio.

– No tiene que contestarlo Hohenheim – Interrumpió Roy.

– No me molesta – Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y amable – Pues, el menor tiene cabello dorado oscuro y ojos café, el mayor tiene cabello rubio y ojos dorados como los míos, aunque es un poco bajo para su edad – Dijo riendo, mientras que Edward se levantaba molesto de su asiento causando sorpresa en todos.

– Lo lamento – Se disculpo tomando asiento- Había un insecto molestando.

Hermione miro extrañada la actitud de Edward pero no dijo nada, había una duda que tenia y no pensaba quedarse con ella, luego podría preguntarse el porqué de la actitud de su amigo.

– Señor Hohenheim – La castaña levantó la mano y al tener la atención del rubio mayor dudo un poco sobre la pregunta – ¿Usted conoció a Nicolas Flamel?

– ¿Flamel?

–Usted sabe… el creador de la piedra filosofal.

–No tuve el honor de conocer a Nicolas Flamel, pero sobre la piedra filosofal…

–Oh, miren que rápido pasa el tiempo, olvide que tenia que hacer algo… pueden salir, tienen de tarea contestar el cuestionario de la página 62 y practicar los círculos que hemos hecho estas clases.

– Profesor, faltan cuarenta minutos para salir.

– ¿Estas cuestionándome Malfoy? –Preguntó Roy mirando fulminantemente al rubio.

– Para nada…profesor Mustang – Respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo al tiempo en que salía del salón.

– Vamos Edward–Le llamo Harry haciendoles señas para que se uniera a ellos en su camino hacia el vestíbulo.

– Voy en un minuto Harry, váyanse yendo, los veré en el Gran Comedor.

El trió salió del aula y Edward se quedó junto con Roy y su padre.

– ¿¡Ibas a contestar eso! – Explotó Edward con furia – ¡Es peligroso! Es… es… ¡Ellos no deben de saber sobre la piedra! Se pondrán a investigar y si se enteran para que sirve…– Le reclamó a su padre de brazos cruzados.

–Cálmate hijo, no soy tonto, les iba a decir que no existía. –Le contesto Hohenheim con calma.

– ¡Es algo muy arriesgado! Ni siquiera deberíamos seguir tocando el tema–Reclamó Edward demasiado molesto como para bajar el tono de su voz.

Hermione iba caminando por el pasillo, sin embargo la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro y decidió regresar a preguntar más sobre la piedra. Fue algo sospecho el que el profesor Mustang los dejara salir en cuanto tocaran el tema, algo sabían ellos y ella quería averiguar.

Iba a entrar en el salón cuando escuchó algo de la conversación y decidió esconderse, parecían hablar sobre algo importante.

– Cálmate Edward –Le pidió Roy, pero al ver la mirada fría de Hohenheim sobre él, se corrige a sí mismo - Acero, tu padre sabe lo que hace, además, estos estudiantes jamás podrían acercarse a la piedra, no pueden tan siquiera reparar un simple objeto. –Agregó Roy tratando de restarle importancia.

– No los subestimes Ro… Coronel– Se corrigió rápidamente Ed – hay cosas de esos chicos que tú no sabes.

– Pues es tu obligación decírmelas –Roy frunció el seño -recuerda que no vinimos a hacer amigos acero, vinimos a investigar – Le reprendió el Coronel con firmeza.

– Pero…

– Nada. Recuerda que no pertenecemos a este mundo, en cuanto podamos, volveremos a Amestris, tengo mucho papeleo y seguro que Hawkeye me matara en cuanto llegue.

Edward volvió sus ojos a los de su padre, miró a Roy y luego de nuevo a su padre, finalmente bajo la mirada y suspiró.

– Cuando me entere de algo, se lo diré – Respondió Edward con resignación y molestia – ¿Puedo retirarme?

– Adelante.

Hermione al ver que su amigo salía, fue corriendo con Harry y Ron. ¿Acero? ¿Amestris? ¿Investigar? ¿Sobre qué?... ¿Escucho bien o el profesor dijo que no pertenecían a ese mundo?

Frustración, si, frustración podía definir muy bien lo que Edward sentía en esos momentos. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería golpear a Mustang, quería irse a Amestris, quería estar con su hermano, pelear con Pinako, incluso extrañaba los golpes de Winry… ¡Quería lanzarse a Mustang y besarlo apasionadamente! que sus manos recorrieran su abdomen hasta bajar a… ¡Alto! ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Si seguía así, probablemente ocuparía un buen baño de agua helada, y él prefería el agua caliente.

Cuando iba a dar vuelta al pasillo, unas pálidas manos cubrieron sus ojos y unos labios susurraron en su oído con voz armoniosa, causándole un escalofrió.

– ¿Quién soy?

–Malfoy – suspiró cansado, y al notar como el rubio aprieta más sus ojos, sonríe- Esta bien, Draco.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunta sonriendo y caminando a un lado del Gryffindor.

–Humm… creo que soy adivino.

– ¡Genial! Eres bueno en alquimia, pociones, transformaciones ¿Y ahora también eres adivino? ¿Qué mas no se de ti, Edward Elric? – Preguntó Draco con coquetería.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi Draco, pero tampoco te las contare– le respondió con una sonrisa siguiendole el juego.

–Eres malo Elric.

–Gracias Malfoy, es todo un honor –Respondió sarcástico y soltando una risa. Por primera vez no fingía amabilidad con Draco, bueno, podía ser un imbécil y arrogante, pero era un buen chico, o eso creía por ahora. Por lo menos Draco no le había hecho nada, y se portaba bien con él, bien podría servirle para investigar cosas de la escuela, además de que Roy lo odiaba, y era tan divertido ver a esos dos peleando, y… sería bueno tener otro amigo, uno del cual no deba preocuparse de investigar nada, solamente tenía que evitar que lo vuelva a besar, o que los vean juntos.

Pensando en eso último, se reclamó mentalmente el no salir con Draco en los pasillos y caminar con él como si fueran amigos, definitivamente no era buena idea, y menos si se encontraban con sus amigos, el trío dorado.

Definitivamente la mirada que le lanzaron Harry, Ron y Hermione no expresaba nada bueno.

– ¿Qué haces con Malfoy? – La cara de Ron era de asco al proclamar el nombre del rubio Slytherin.

– Yo… él… nosotros… – Dudo Edward al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

– Es simple comadreja–Interrumpió Draco– Edward prefiere mi compañía, ¿No es así Edward?

– ¡Yo nunca dije eso! –Se defendió Edward.

– ¡Hace un minuto me dijiste Draco! –Reclamó molesto.

– Pero…

– ¿Lo llamaste por su nombre? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora son amigos? –Preguntó Ron molesto. Cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy, toda su amabilidad se desaparecía.

– ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡Es Malfoy! –Gritó Harry alzando los brazos exasperado.

– Yo…Harry…Ron… – No sabía que decir, los nervios de la pelea lo consumían por dentro. Sentía los reclamos de sus amigos, sentía cuatro pares de miradas sobre él, exigiendo respuestas. ¿Tan grave era ser amigo de Malfoy? Al parecer sí.

De pronto, cayó al suelo hiperventilando, sudando frio. Las grandes emociones no le hacían bien, después de todo acababa de descubrir que era doncel, su cuerpo estaba cambiando para adaptarse y prepararse a tener hijos, el que su estomago se moviera para acomodarse le provocaba nauseas, y tanta presión terminaría por volverlo loco.

– ¡Edward! –gritaron al unísono los cuatros adolescentes presentes mientras intentaban levantar al rubio.

Hermione, que se había mantenido seria y sin discutir desde que llego, grita un "alto" y todos los chicos la voltean a ver.

– ¡Basta ya! Ron, vamos a buscar al profesor Mustang –El pelirrojo asiente de mala manera por no querer dejar a sus amigos solos con Malfoy, y Hermione se voltea a ver a Harry – Harry, compórtate, cuida a Edward, no tardamos.

Después de que Ron y Hermione se fueran, Edward sigue intentando respirar, las miradas de Harry y Draco se cruzan pero se voltean rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué demonios estabas con Edward? – Le preguntó Harry con molestia, aunque por algún motivo no sabía si era por la rivalidad que tenían o por que había sentído cierta molestia en su pecho al verlos juntos de una forma tan familiar.

– Eso no te incumbe, Ed prefiere mi presencia que la tuya –Le respondió desafiante Draco al notar ese pequeño brillo de duda en los verdes ojos de su rival, algo dentro de él le hacia querer seguir presionando al ojiverde para ver su reacción.

– ¿Ed? ¿Lo llamaste Ed? ¿Tanta confianza le tienes ya? –Explotó Harry ya sin poder contener ese sentimiento molesto que tenía en el pecho.

– ¿Qué? ¿Celoso, Potter? –Preguntó con satisfacción al ver la reacción de Harry y ese brillo en sus ojos

– ¿¡Qué! –Preguntó Harry con sorpresa e incredulidad mientras bajaba la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo y apretando los puños con molestia - ¡Claro que no! Es ridículo que digas eso –dijo tratando de defenderse, aunque parecía querer convencerse a si mismo en vez de a Malfoy.

–Oh vamos, no te culparía, ¿Cómo no desearme? –Respondió Malfoy con suficiencia y acercando su rostro a una distancia muy corta de su rostro.

– ¡Estás enfermo Malfoy! ¡Soy hombre! – Negó Harry con vehemencia, volteando el rostro y dando un paso atrás para separarse del rubio.

– ¿Y? –Preguntó Draco restándole importancia a su negativa.

– ¡No soy gay! –Dijo Harry con un sonrojo, aunque Edward no supo decir si era por vergüenza o furia.

– Eso no te lo creo del todo, vamos, no has tenido ni una sola novia más que la pelirroja Weasley.

– No metas a Ginny en esto, ella no era ni es mi novia. Además, ¡Tenemos trece años! ¿Qué te pasa?

– Eso son solo excusas.

– Chicos – Interrumpió Edward, causando que Harry y Draco voltearan a verlo avergonzados

– Se que su plática esta de lo más interesante, pero sus gritos me están generando jaqueca.

Draco le iba a responder y disculparse con Edward cuando un hombre alto llegó corriendo junto con Ron y Hermione.

– ¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? – Roy no evita poner una mano sobre el abdomen de Edward, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de este y miradas confusas de parte de los adolescentes –Te llevare a la enfermería.

Roy lo levantó en brazos como si fuera un esposo cargando a su esposa en la luna de miel.

– ¡Bájame! ¡Puedo caminar perfectamente! ¡Esto es vergonzoso! ¡Bastardo! ¡En cuanto me recupere te romperé la cara!

El trío dorado y Malfoy observaba confundido la escena. Un Edward furioso siendo cargado como niña en los brazos de un maestro del colegio, y aunque Harry, Ron y Hermione habían oído como peleaba con Roy, jamás lo habían oído insultarlo tan familiarmente frente a ellos.

La pareja de alquimistas se perdió de vista y los cuatro magos se miraron confundidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Roy caminaba lentamente y con dificultad por los berrinches del rubio, que avergonzado y muy molesto, le exigía que lo bajara.

Ambos estaban en un pasillo desierto y Edward seguía moviéndose y gritando insultos a Roy, golpeándolo en el pecho y amenazándolo de muerte.

– ¡Bájame imbécil! ¡Te odio! ¡Déjame! ¡Te odio, te odio!

– ¡Basta ya! – Roy puso en el suelo a Edward y lo empujó a la pared, aplastando el cuerpo de Edward con el suyo – ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño berrinchudo! ¡Estás enfermo! No debes caminar. Aunque me digas que me odias, nunca voy a alejarte de mi lado, ¿Oíste? No tienes idea de lo que me arrepiento por lo que te hice pasar, pero Edward, eres el único que me hace sentir así –Roy levanta la cara de Edward y lo hace mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos ámbar de Edward se muestran cristalinos y Roy deposita un beso en su frente – Eres la única persona que me hace desear no ser el mismo hombre mujeriego; eres el único que me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando te veo, por mas cursi que suene; eres el único que pone mi corazón así – Roy lleva la mano izquierda de Edward a su pecho para que sienta sus latidos, agitados al verlo y tenerlo tan cerca.

–Yo… no sé si pueda confiar de nuevo en ti… me lastimaste mucho…

–Por favor Ed, yo te… a… –La mirada de Roy y su incapacidad para decir las palabras volvían loco a Edward.

– ¿Tu me que, Roy? – "Vamos Roy, dos palabras, cinco letras, dilas y podría ser tuyo…" pensaba con un nudo en la garganta.

–Te amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¡Oye Malfoy! – Draco, que estaba por irse, voltea a ver de forma molesta a Harry, pero al ver la cara sonrojada y un poco molesta de su enemigo, no pudo evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento que no lograba reconocer, algo raro en su estomago y pecho…

– ¿Qué quieres cara rajada? –Le insultó tratando de espantar esa extaña sensación.

–Que te alejes de Edward, el es un buen chico, te aprovechas de que el no sabe cómo eres.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? Tal vez quien no sabe como soy eres tú–Volvió a preguntarle con ese tono sugerente que hace unos momentos estaba usando.

–Oh, se cómo eres–Respondió dudoso Harry al escucharle hablar de esa forma.

– ¿Ah sí? – Draco se dirige a Harry y se acerca, quedando frente a él – ¿Y cómo soy, Potter?

– Arrogante –Responde enfrentándole, Draco levanta la ceja y Harry sonríe para sí mismo –Eres un chico arrogante, egocéntrico, orgulloso, prejuicioso y… un patán.

La sonrisa arrogante de Malfoy se borró cambiando a una mueca de molestia.

– No me parece que un chico tan cobarde que se desmaya con dementores este en posición de insultarme.

– ¿Cobarde? ¿Es enserio? Tú, al igual que todo el colegio, sabes lo que he pasado en los años anteriores y aun así, ¿Me llamas cobarde? Además, no te insulto, solo te digo la verdad, y si no quieres que te insulten, ¡Tú no me insultes!

– Oye Malfoy – Hermione quería evitar la pelea, y aunque el haber salido de alquimia con cuarenta minutos de anticipación les daba tiempo de sobra, no quería meterse en problemas o que bajaran puntos a su casa – ¿Has notado que molestas a Harry desde que inició el ciclo escolar con los dementores?

– ¿Y qué?

– Nada, solo que me parece raro que lo molestes por eso y a Edward no le digas nada, siendo que ambos tuvieron la misma reacción.

– ¿Insinúas que te gustaría que molestara a Edward?

– No, pero es extraño. ¿No te estarás ablandando con los Gryffindor, verdad? –Preguntó un tanto en burla.

– Eso te gustaría, sangre sucia. Deja de querer defender a tu "noviecito" –Dijo refiriéndose a Harry, aunque un tono de molestia se notó en su voz- Y no te metas en algo que no te importa… oh espera, no es tu novio –Al decir esto, Draco sintió algo de alivio en su pecho, una sensación bastante extraña, pero intento restarle importancia y continuo con su discurso –Es mas, dudo que algún día lo tengas…Vamos no me mires así –La mirada cristalina y desafiante de Hermione se fijo en sus fríos ojos grises- Es la verdad, no te intentes engañar. ¿Quién querría estar con una sangre sucia sabelotodo como tu?

Hermione, le dio una cachetada a Draco y salió corriendo. Sin darse cuenta, se fue por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería, al encontrarse con Roy y Edward frente a ella intentó dar media vuelta para no ganarse una reprimenda del severo profesor, pero no evitó escuchar un trozo de la conversación que, la dejo helada e incapacidad para irse, escondiéndose a la vuelta del pasillo y asomando la cabeza para ver.

–Aunque me digas que me odias, nunca voy a alejarte de mi lado, ¿Oíste? No tienes idea de lo que me arrepiento por lo que te hice pasar, pero Edward, eres el único que me hace sentir así –Roy levanta la cara de Edward y lo hace mirarlo a los ojos. Hermione no creía lo que escuchaba y veía, ¿De verdad estaba pasando? Roy deposita un beso en la frente de su amigo y ella se pellizca automáticamente para saber si era un sueño o realidad – Eres la única persona que me hace desear no ser el mismo hombre mujeriego; eres el único que me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando te veo, por mas cursi que suene; eres el único que pone mi corazón así –Roy llevó la mano izquierda de Edward a su pecho para que sienta sus latidos. Hermione continúo pellizcándose y al sentir demasiado dolor, para y observa al rubio y al azabache con total atención.

–Yo… no sé si pueda confiar de nuevo en ti… me lastimaste mucho…

–Por favor Ed, yo te… a…

– ¿Tu me que, Roy?

–Te amo.

Si haber oído toda la conversación no fue suficiente, el ver como Roy se inclinaba y besaba tiernamente a Edward fue el colmo. Sus libros cayeron al suelo y ella recogió lo que pudo antes de salir corriendo y evitar que la descubrieran.

– ¿Escuchaste eso? –Preguntó Edward alarmado.

–Si –Roy se dirigió a la vuelta del pasillo y encontró un cuaderno, lo abrió y leyó un nombre.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–El cuaderno de Hermione Granger.

Edward abrió los ojos con terror y por tantas emociones mezcladas, se desmayó.

– ¡Eso está mal! No puede ser… –la castaña comenzó a tallarse los ojos al llegar al baño de las niñas, después de asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando, se miró en el espejo –Estuvo cerca. Supongo que tendré que hablar con Edward… meterse con un maestro no está bien. ¡Por dios! ¡Es su tutor! Debe haber una gran diferencia de edad y… ¡Son hombres! –Comenzó a jalarse el cabello y pensar que hacer sin decidirse –Según yo en New York esta prohibido... aquí la homosexualidad es legal desde 1967 pero… nunca me había tocado conocer a alguien así… menos a dos y que al parecer son pareja…

Una idea cruzó la mente de Hermione y salió corriendo a la biblioteca. Al llegar se aseguró de que nadie la viera y corrió a la sección de historia. Cogió un libro de "Historia del país" y se puso a buscar algo de información que le ayudara a averiguar el porqué de que el profesor Mustang y Edward fueran a Londres.

–Umm… veamos… Londres, 1967… hechos importantes… tratado del espacio exterior, la llegada del ministro soviético Alexei Kosygin a Reino Unido… -Hermione siguió leyendo en voz sumamente baja hasta que encontró lo que buscaba- ¡Lo encontré! –Al recordar que estaba en una biblioteca (Aunque la furiosa mirada de Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria, influyó mucho en eso) se sonrojó y comenzó a leer rápidamente –La homosexualidad es legal en Inglaterra desde 1967, la ley de delitos sexuales despenalizaba las practicas homosexuales en privado, siempre y cuando fuera entre adultos mayores de veintiún años –La castaña suelta un gritito ahogado y se cubre la boca –Tal vez por eso no lo dicen, Edward es menor de edad… si algien se enterara… ¡Es mi deber hablar con el y hacerlo entrar en razón! Dejando de lado su homosexualidad… ¿Por qué vendría a Londres? –La castaña continúo buscando cuando un pensamiento la interrumpió.

No podía ser cierto… apenas en ese momento recordaba algo muy importante… ¡Edward tenia trece años! Daba igual si estaba enamorado del profesor… ¡El profesor Mustang era por lo menos diez o quince años mayor! Eso… eso era… ¡Por Merlín! El profesor podía estar abusando de Edward… le pudo meter ideas erróneas y… ¡No podía ser! Quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaban en esa… ¿Relación? Según ella Edward odiaba o se llevaba a pleito con el profesor… debía estar equivocada… no podía ser…

–En 1890, New York poseía un distrito gay, el Bowery. A principios de 1930, Times Square se convirtió en un distrito homosexual, en el que hombres homosexuales vivían juntos… – ¡Pero si el profesor Mustang y Edward vivían juntos! Bueno… eso era de suponer… el profesor era su tutor, ¿No? – Según esto, la homosexualidad en New York fue aceptada entre 1976 y 1980… Si es legal… ¿Adopción? –Hermione automáticamente se regaño mentalmente y evitó soltar una carcajada –Si claro… ¿Para que querría adoptar un chico de trece años? Tenía que ser otra cosa… ¿Matrimonio? Tampoco es legal, y aunque lo fuera jamás dejarían que un menor de ¡Trece años! Se casara… -Hermione suspiro cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba.

–Herms, necesito que me ayudes a buscar un libro de traducción al latín –La chica se sobresaltó y observó al rubio un poco nerviosa, cerró el libro de golpe y sonrió nerviosa.

– ¿Latín? Hay muchos en la sección de idiomas de la magia… eh tengo que irme.

– ¿Qué lees?

–Nada.

–Déjame ver.

–No es nada, Edward.

El rubio intentaba leer la portaba mientras la castaña la escondía detrás de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente Edward la abrazo por la cintura y le quitó el libro, haciendo sonroja a Hermione y que la chica mirara a otro lado.

– ¿Historia del país? ¿Eso no querías que leyera?

–Oh bueno… jeje, ¿Me das el libro?

–Claro –Edward le sonrió y se fijó que la página donde Hermione había estado leyendo estaba doblada, probablemente fue porque tenía la hoja entre sus dedos y cuando cerró el libro se quedó doblada.

–Bueno… nos vemos en pociones –Hermione dejo el libro en cualquier estante y salió corriendo.

Edward lo tomó, abrió el libro en la página doblada y comenzó a leer, mientras un sonrojo se mostro en su rostro y cientos de ideas cruzaron su mente.

El tema era sobre la homosexualidad en Londres, otros países y en todos los aspectos. Por lo que al dar la vuelta a la página, su rostro se volvió un poema.

– ¿Qué demonios? –En grandes letras negras, estaba escrito "Kamasutra Gay" y a pesar de la sorpresa y el sonrojo, Edward observó la foto mientras miles de imágenes mentales se cruzaban en su mente, donde él era el protagonista junto con un Coronel muy apuesto.

Dejando el libro de lado, fue a la sección de idiomas de la magia. Tomó un gran libro de pasta dura color negro con letras doradas que decía: Latín.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a leer rápidamente, tenia que comer y en la biblioteca estaba expuesto a que Roy lo encontrara. Seguramente le esperaba un buen regaño por escaparse de la enfermería.

Sus dedos pasaban rápidamente cada oración y sus ojos se movían rápidamente hasta que encontró algo de gran utilidad, murmuro un "Adoro la magia" y escribió lo que Mustang le había dicho. El libro tenía una hoja en blanco donde ponías lo que querías traducir y automáticamente se traducía.

Escribió "Desiderium Corde" con fina letra, espero unos segundos y la traducción se noto.

– ¿El deseo del corazón? –Se preguntó en voz alta leyendo el significado. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era investigar que era eso. Pero antes… intentaría sacarle información a Roy, no debía ser fácil encontrar algo de una misión de Amestris en otro mundo, además, el Coronel siempre actuaba como si supiera todo.

Pidió prestados varios libros con títulos extraños a la señora Pince y fue a la torre de Gryffindor para dejar los enormes volúmenes en su habitación. Extraños títulos se podían leer en esa montaña se libros, al parecer no muy originales, títulos como: "Descubrimientos del siglo XIX" "Grandes descubrimientos de la magia" "Objetos mágicos de gran utilidad" y "Objetos peligrosos del mundo mágico". Los guardó en su baúl y tomó una rana de chocolate.

Iba distraído degustando el dulce chocolate que casi no se fija en el cromo que obtuvo.

_Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos. _

– ¿Alquimia? ¿Nicolás Flamel?... –Su mirada no se alejaba del cromo hasta que chocó con la persona con quien menos querría toparse.

–Acero –La dura mirada del Coronel se topó con los ojos de Edward – ¿Por qué te fuiste de la enfermería?

–Bueno, vera Coronel… yo… eh… ¡Una chica en minifalda! –Apunto Edward detrás de Roy. Sin embargo el azabache miro más molesto a Edward.

–No caeré en eso, te dije que solamente me interesas tú.

–Yo… –Edward se sonrojó y bajo la mirada –Pues que mal que no quiere voltear Coronel, la teniente Hawkeye esta apuntándolo con su arma.

Ante la mención de la rubia teniente, Roy voltea para ver como Edward sale corriendo como loco dejándolo solo.

–Adolescentes –Murmuró caminando por el mismo camino y negando con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward llegó sofocado al gran salón por la carrera que dio intentando huir de Roy. Se sentó junto a Harry y se sirvió un pedazo de milanesa de pollo acompañado de papas fritas y arroz. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y comenzó a cortar la milanesa.

– Edward, ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Harry.

– Muy bien. Solo fue una recaída, he estado enfermo pero ya se me pasara –"Espero" pensó para si mismo – ¿Ya no están molestos porque iba platicando con Malfoy?

– Ron sigue un poco molesto, pero ya se le pasara… -Dijo Harry restándole importancia – ¿Se puede saber que hacías con Malfoy? – Preguntó dudoso y con un ligero toque de molestia.

– Nada, solo charlábamos.

Siguieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que llegaron Ron y Hermione. La castaña evadía la mirada de Edward y el rubio se sintió un poco mal, se sentía discriminado y le dolía que su amiga se portara así con el al descubrir… bueno, que el y el Coronel… podían tener algo.

– Chicos, ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta? – Estaba dispuesto a averiguar quien era Nicolás Flamel, aunque le costara la vida.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Harry. Empezaba a sospechar que el único que le respondería seria Harry. Ron seguía molesto y Hermione lo ignoraba.

– ¿Quién es Nicolás Flamel?

El trió dorado se miro entre si, dudando sobre si debían responder eso.

–Pues… Ya te había hablado sobre él, cuando te conte lo sucedido años anteriores…

– ¿¡Le contaste! No me lo tomes a mal Edward, pero Harry, eso no es algo que se dice a la ligera.

– Tienes razón Ron, pero no se… hay algo en Edward que me inspiro a decírselo.

– Debes tener mas cuidado, Harry–Le reprendió la castaña evitando la mirada de Edward.

– Lo se Hermione, pero confió en mi instinto.

– Chicos… sigo aquí–Dijo Edward con algo de incomodidad al ver que le ignoraban al discutir.

– Lo siento, Ed –Se disculpo Harry voviendo su atención a el– Pues como te dije, fue el creador de la piedra filosofal… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Nada… leía un cromo de Albus Dumbledore y decía que el trabajo en alquimia con Flamel.

– Te interesa mucho la alquimia, ¿No?

–No es que me interese – Mintió bajando la mirada – Si no que… he vivido rodeado de libros de alquimia y…

– No tiene nada de malo que te interese. ¿Por qué lo ocultas? Eres muy bueno en la materia, es normal que quieras saber más –Dijo Ron, dedicándole una mirada por primera vez desde que se sentaron en la mesa.

– Bueno, no parece muy común que un adolescente de qui… trece años este muy interesado en la alquimia –Se corrigió y regaño mentalmente por su descuido, pero era verdad, ¿Qué adolescente esta tan interesado en la alquimia? El desde niño lo había estado, eso era raro… cuando todos jugaban con carritos o coloreaban, él y su hermano leían libros y dibujaban círculos.

– A mi me parece normal, todos se interesan en materias raras pero interesantes.

– Gracias, Ron – Edward le dedicó una sonrisa y continúo comiendo.

Hermione había estado callada toda la comida, muchas palabras se cruzaban en su mente, no podría ver a Edward igual. Tal vez le gustaba la alquimia solo por Roy, eso le asustaba. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que Edward tuviera algo con el profesor Mustang. Trece años. Trece años… ¡Eso no era fácil de sacar de la cabeza! Debería hablar con algún profesor, incluso con Dumbledore, pero quería asegurarse de que Edward dijera lo que pasó, sin la acusación de la victima, no podrían hacerle nada a Roy. ¡Mucha información por un día! Ellos no son de este mundo, Roy y Edward son pareja, ¡Son homosexuales! ¡Se llevan como quince años de diferencia! Definitivamente ese no era su día, se volvería loca...

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a todo el comedor.

–Alumnos, quería informarles que el baile de Halloween de este año… se llevara a cabo tal y como estaba planeado el día 30 de Octubre.

Muchos murmullos se escucharon y algunas chicas empezaron a soltar grititos de emoción al pensar en asistir con el chico de sus sueños.

Dumbledore, después de concederles unos segundos de emoción se dispuso a hablar e inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio y le miraron con expectación –Solo habrá unas cuantas condiciones – Dijo mirando a los alumnos con algo de severidad tras esos ojos azules – Primeramente, no podrán salir del colegio. No se pierdan de vista de los maestros. Tienen la opción de asistir o no, si asisten cumplan las reglas, si deciden no asistir, no salgan de su sala común. Eso es todo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa y termino de comer rápidamente.

–Me iré yendo a las mazmorras, nos vemos.

Hermione vio eso como su oportunidad para hablar con Edward por lo que se levanto y salió detrás de el.

–Edward, quisiera hablar contigo…

– ¿Sobre que?

–Bueno yo… tú… te vi… tú y el profesor Mustang… estaban…

– ¿Estaban que, señorita Granger?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin del capitulo n.n  
><strong>Maho Kijutsu:<strong>  
>¡Oh dios! no te enojes con Draco xD el no tiene la culpa de que Edward sea endemoniadamente sexy .-. sera un Drarry D: pero me divirtio el hecho de ponerlo de coqueto xD puede ser un crossover raro pero ami me encanta! cuando los descubri se me hizo raro pero... soy curiosa xD asi que lo lei y que decir.. me enamore xD pero a falta de que los terminaran :( cree uno n.n ¡Me alegra que te gustara mi fic! n.n<br>**MsMerlein:**  
>¡Wiii! viva el Roy Ed n.n ¿Te gustaria un lemon? 8-) ami si pero no se escribirlos xD ok no .-. Edward es tan tierno n.n no habia pensado lo del puchero, y si Ed no fuera tan orgulloso lo pondria e.e los disfraces... no lo habia pensado mucho .-. se el de Roy... pero el de Ed ni idea .-. ¿Alguna propuesta?<br>**CamiSxN:**  
>¿Como no amar al caprichoso de Ciel? Es el unico uke que quiero de esposo... bueno... a el y a Ritsu y Hiroki xD los demas los amo pero no me casaria con ellos hehe...me alegra que te gustara el cap n.n<p> 


	8. Capitulo 8

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi.**  
><strong>NA: ****Lamento, lamento, de verdad que lamento la tardanza .-. no tengo perdon e.e pero sinceramente, (y se que no son excusas .-.) he andado muuy depresiva D: el motivo? ni idea .-. supongo que es por mi graduacion, bueno, luego, me enferme .-. mi cabeza me dolia y no podia pensar bien ¬¬ me llego la inspiracion pero mi compu no servia! hace poco tiempo me la dieron y he intentado continuar, y se que el capitulo no esta tan wow .-. pero prometo actualizar mas pronto... o intentar xD me deprime el hecho de saber que ya entro a prepa en unas dos semanas... lo peor de todo? entro yo solita :'( alguien se va conmigo? xD ok no .-. ya me cayo¬¬ ignorenme xD de verdad lo siento y espero les guste el capitulo n.n  
>Me robe unas escenitas del libro de Harry Potter, solo aclaro xD y unos dialogos de una fotografia que me encontre n.n<p>

* * *

><p>–Edward, quisiera hablar contigo…<p>

– ¿Sobre que?

–Bueno yo… tú… te vi… tú y el profesor Mustang… estaban…

– ¿Estaban que, señorita Granger?

–Pro…profesor Mustang... yo…–Dijo Hermione como respuesta y con mucho nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué Edward y yo estábamos que? –Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta nerviosa de la chica y presionándola con molestia.

–No… nada… –Hermione se sonrojó y su corazón latía tan fuerte que juraría se podía escuchar.

–No, señorita Granger, me gustaría saber cual era el final de esa oración –Le dijo Roy frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos.

–Que estaban discutiendo, eso era… no me parecía bien que Edward le dijera insultos y quería decirle eso… –Mintió rápidamente y jugando con su cabello, se dio media vuelta y caminó a las mazmorras.

–Señorita Granger –Le llamó Roy antes de que la castaña diera vuelta al pasillo, llamando su atención y causando temor en Edward por su amiga –Espero que solo sea eso, y preferiría que no intentara nada arriesgado. Vayan a sus clases –Edward comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a Hermione al final del pasillo cuando Roy le llamó –Elric, quiero hablar contigo después de clases.

Edward asintió y jaló a Hermione a otro pasillo corriendo con dirección a las mazmorras.

–Lamento eso, ¿Qué querías decirme? –Preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa. Ya tenia una idea del tema y eso le daba temor…

–Edward… tu y el profesor Mustang… los vi… no era mi intención… ¡Tienes trece años! –Dijo Hermione escandalizada y mirando asustada a Edward.

–Lo se… Mustang solo es catorce años mayor que yo… no temas por mi Herms, podre no ser un adulto pero se muy bien lo que quiero… – "En realidad no lo se, eso es lo que me asusta…" Pensó mientras le sonreía a Hermione –Si lo que temes es que el bastardo se aproveche de mi… no te preocupes por eso, no lo dejare sobrepasarse.

–Edward, ¡Tu no entiendes! Independientemente de eso… es un maestro, ¡Es hombre!…

–Hermione –Le interrumpió Edward mirando a la nada, su mirada era fría - ¿Tu crees que el que ambos seamos hombres es asqueroso? –Miró a Hermione que se asustó al ver su mirada –Me duele que pienses eso, ¿Si mis amigos no lo aceptan, que me queda? … Juicio, juicios y más juicios… miro a mi alrededor y es lo único que veo… ha llegado el momento en que ya juzgan todo, la ropa, el físico, la música, la edad, los intereses, los hobbies, el color de piel, el apellido, la sangre…, ¿Y ahora la orientación sexual?

–Edward yo… –Murmuro apenada y con voz apenas audible –No pienses eso… es solo que, es raro saber que un amigo tuyo es gay y pues… tiene una relación con un maestro –Susurró cuidando que nadie los viera o escuchara.

– ¿Sabes? Entre él y yo no hay nada… por lo menos no oficial –Comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a la castaña que lo siguió apenada lentamente.

–Edward, lo lamento –Intentó disculparse sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos o acercarse mas a él.

–Te diré algo Herms, yo no creo en eso de homosexualidad y heterosexualidad, cuando te enamoras de alguien es por su forma de ser, no por su físico, independientemente de si es hombre o mujer, uno se enamora del alma de la persona, por sus gustos, su forma de expresarse, su forma de pensar, por ser ella misma, no por si es hombre o mujer. Claro, existe la atracción entre hombres y mujeres, no soy de las personas que se fijan a ver quien le gusta, con Winry… simplemente creí estar enamorado, y no funcionó –Dieron vuelta a un pasillo y Edward paró de repente, quedando a espaldas de Hermione – Pero con Roy… el maldito me hace sentir… extraño –Una lagrima recorrió su rostro y sonrió para si mismo –La única persona que… me hace sentir especial y… tenia que ser ese bastardo –Dijo comenzando a reír y cubriéndose la boca con una mano para apaciguar su risa – Es… tonto… Pero así me siento. No espero que lo entiendas, si la sociedad no lo acepta me da igual, quien lo ama soy yo, no la sociedad… pero duele Herms, duele que personas que te importan te den la espalda al enterarse de eso…

–Ed, ¿Te sientes bien? No era mi intención hacerte sentir así, yo… lo lamento, es difícil para mi comprenderlo, no te juzgo… pero pienso que estas equivocado, ¿Hablar de amor a los trece? No quiero que salgas lastimado… -Hermione abrazó a Edward por la espalda, para sorpresa de este –Cuentas con mi apoyo, pero… ¿Estas seguro? No es bueno que salgas con un profesor…

–Vamos Herms, no salgo con el, aun me lo pienso… disculpa si me fui del tema, tenia que decirlo… no soy bueno hablando de mis sentimientos pero… cuando comienzo no puedo parar–Sonríe abrazando a su amiga –Prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron o a Harry.

–Lo prometo –Contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Independientemente de si el es de este mundo o no, debo admitir que Edward es muy lindo, es buen amigo, lo que me preocupa es lo de investigar, ¿Qué estará investigando? Lo mejor será decírselo a Harry y Ron, no me puedo arriesgar a preguntarle a Ed, pero… si es sobre nosotros… ¿No nos estaría mintiendo? No podría ser… nadie podría fingir amistad… ¿O si?" Pensaba Hermione mientras caminaba junto a Edward a clases de pociones. Si Edward iba a ver a Roy ese día como el azabache le había dicho, podría hablar con Harry y Ron.

A pesar de parar tanto en el camino, ambos llegaron a tiempo a pociones, donde el profesor Severus Snape, un hombre de cabello negro grasoso y nariz ganchuda, se la pasó toda la clase haciendo preguntas sobre una solución para encoger, misma que elaborarían el jueves.

Snape ignoraba cuando Hermione levantaba la mano para responder y solo aceptaba las respuestas de los Slytherin. Snape era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y generalmente favorecía a los suyos, además de que odiaba a los Gryffindor, en especial a Harry.

Quince minutos antes de salir, Snape quiso hacer un repaso de los ingredientes, usando a Harry para ello.

–Potter, nombra los ingredientes de la solución para encoger –Ordenó mirando atentamente al Gryffindor.

–Raíces de margarita… higo seco…jugo de sanguijuela…. –Después de una corta pausa Harry suspiró y miro a los ojos al profesor – y brazo de rata –Finalizó, aunque parecía mas bien un énfasis de pregunta que de respuesta.

–Faltaron ingredientes y no mencionaste las porciones, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor –Snape sonrió de forma mezquina, iba a explicar la poción cuando Edward levantó la mano al mismo tiempo que Hermione – Señor Elric –Mencionó a Edward para que este respondiera, debía admitir que a pesar de que Edward era un Gryffindor, le agradaba, tal vez porque fuera un buen estudiante o solo por Roy.

–Diez gramos de raíces de margarita cortadas, dos higos secos pelados, un ciempiés cortado en trozos muy finos, cinco gotas de jugo de sanguijuelas, un brazo de rata entero y un litro de agua.

–Correcto… -Murmuró Snape entre dientes y muy a su pesar- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, no los mencionó en el orden se usar, señor Elric.

La clase fue una pesadilla, pero después de salir de las frías y oscuras mazmorras se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones a paso veloz. Si bien Hermione ahora hablaba un poco más con Edward, Ron seguía resistiéndose. Edward aun no entendía que tan malo era ser amigo de Draco, ¡Ni que se estuvieran besando! Solo conversaban…. Aunque tuvo suerte, tal vez Malfoy hubiera tenido otro de sus arrebatos amorosos y ahí si nadie le hablaría… bueno… no quería pensar en eso, no se arriesgaría a que eso sucediera.

La clase de transformaciones paso lenta y tortuosamente para unos, pero para Edward era la mejor clase. Transformaciones, impartida por la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, era una de las materias favoritas de Edward; Cada día le asombraba más y más. Le gustaba ver como el intercambio equivalente no era respetado, y sin embargo no tenías que dar nada a cambio. Para él, todo estaba relacionado con alquimia. El poder transformar ratones en copas, cajas en baúles de madera, e incluso agujas en espejos, le había sorprendido el primer día. Era interesante ver como podían transformar objetos en otro tipo de objetos que no tuvieran nada que ver entre sí; la transformación no respetaba el intercambio equivalente, era simplemente interesante.

**~ • ~**

Los días pasaron rápido y ahora se encontraban a miércoles, si bien recordaba, el viernes seria su evaluación anual, era una evaluación para renovar la calificación de alquimista estatal, y aún no sabia muy bien que podría hacer… además, la estúpida investigación del tal "Deseo del corazón" le quitaba tiempo, entre clases, tareas e investigar, no había podido pensar en algo… ¡No tenia ni idea de que podía ser eso! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a investigar algo que ni siquiera sabia que era?... Tal vez… sacándole la información a Mustang, pero ¿Cómo?

**~ • ~**

– ¿Un combate de evaluación? ¿Contra quién? –Preguntó Roy tomando un sorbo de café y poniéndose la camiseta.

Esa misma mañana, Edward había tocado su puerta para hablar con él, no, había exigido hablar con él. El tema… La evaluación anual de alquimistas estatales.

–Contra ti, por supuesto –Respondió Edward sonriente y acostado en la amplia y suave cama.

– ¿Qué? –Respondió atragantándose con el café- ¿Es enserio?

–Claro, ¿Te crees demasiado bueno como para luchar contra mí? –Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y sentándose en la cama para observar mejor al azabache.

–No puedo ponerme a luchar enserio con un niño, aunque es una pena que no puedas ver mi gran actuación.

–Muy tarde Mustang, le mande una carta al Führer Grumman el día de ayer, hoy me llego la contestación –Musitó jugando con la carta entre sus manos enguantadas.

– ¿Qué? Pero…

–Dumbledore aceptó, dijo que podíamos usar el campo de quidditch, que no nos preocupáramos por los daños, para eso esta la magia –Interrumpió Edward sonriente.

–Edward…

– ¿Qué? No me digas que no estas seguro de poder ganarme –Insinuó el rubio con una mirada altanera y recostándose en la cama.

–Oh, se que podré ganarte –Le respondió acercándose a la cama y subiéndose a ella, quedando encima de Edward –Pero no quiero herir tu ego con eso.

–Vamos, no podrías ganarme… bien, pelearemos, será un día muy importante para mí.

– ¿Enserio? –Le preguntó Roy acercando su rostro al del rubio.

–Si… ¡Finalmente podre romperte la cara delante de todos sin ninguna consecuencia! –Le respondió riendo e intentando empujar el cuerpo del Coronel.

–Oh, si que eres cruel. Yo tanto que te amo –Murmuró mientras su aliento chocaba con los labios rosados de Edward.

– ¿Qué… qué dijiste? –Dijo nervioso con toda la cercanía que tenia con el azabache.

–Que te amo –Le respondió con una sonrisa y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios –Bueno, creo que tenemos que ir a desayunar, tengo hambre –Le dijo levantándose y cogiendo una corbata, observándola detenidamente.

– ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó burlonamente al ver como Roy observaba la corbata de todos lados sin saber como ponérsela.

–Nada… observo su color y textura.

–Por dios –Edward soltó una carcajada y tomó la corbata –Agáchate-Roy le obedeció y el comenzó a anudarla – ¿¡Tienes treinta años y no puedes anudar tu corbata por ti mismo! ¡Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba! –Dijo Edward con un sonrojo y terminando el nudo de la corbata color zafiro.

–H-Hey, tengo veintinueve –Le respondió Roy un poco sonrojado y rascándose la nuca— ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer el nudo?

—Roy, observa mi uniforme —Contestó un poco molesto Edward—Todos los malditos días uso corbata.

— ¿Y quién te enseño?

— ¿Humm? —Edward se sonrojó— Harry —Contesto un poco nervioso–Me tengo que ir, no debemos llegar juntos al comedor.

–Bien, te veo luego Ed –Le respondió Roy para besándolo lentamente.

–Roy… -Murmuró mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

– ¿Si, Edward? –Le preguntó mientras se colocaba su perfume.

–No me importa la evaluación, si gano, me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre el collar "Desiderium corde"

– ¿Cómo sabes que es un collar?

–Yo… ¡Adiós! –Gritó antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo al Gran Comedor, Roy no debía enterarse de que escucho la conversación.

**~ • ~**

Llegó al comedor y se sentó junto a Ginny Weasley, había pocas personas, debía ser muy temprano. Localizó con la mirada a Malfoy, estaba charlando junto a Pansy Parkinson, sus miradas se encontraron y Edward volteo la vista a su desayuno. Se había servido huevos estrellados con tocino y trozos de papa, acompañados con una taza de humeante café negro y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Revisó su horario y vio que le tocaba adivinación, se apresuró a comer y vio como Draco le insinuaba salir, sin embargo el lo ignoro y salió corriendo al aula de adivinación, rezando porque a Draco no le tocara la misma materia.

Pero al parecer, Malfoy no tenía intenciones de alejarse de él, porque al caminar y dar la vuelta al pasillo, Draco lo había tomado del brazo para hacerlo girar.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —Inquirió Edward molesto y viendo a todos lados para que nadie lo viera.

—Cálmate, aun es muy temprano, todos están en el Gran Comedor —Dijo Draco. Luego soltó un suspiro y miró fijamente a Edward—Se que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero tenemos que hacer el trabajo de estudios muggles, es para el viernes —El Slytherin se recargó en la pared y se cruzo de brazos—Sigo sin entender porque la profesora quería un trabajo de navidad en Octubre.

—Ni idea, ella es la profesora…En la hora de la comida y esta tarde al terminar las clases nos vemos en la biblioteca —Contestó Edward y quiso caminar pero Draco lo detuvo— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lamento haber causado problemas con tus… "amigos" —Dijo Draco con un tono sarcástico y haciendo comillas—Debes elegir mejor tus amistades, ellos no te convienen.

—Y déjame adivinar, ¿tú me convienes? —Edward hizo una pausa y suspiró—Mira Draco, soy un hombre perfectamente capaz de elegir con quien hacer amistad, y no es por ser grosero pero no necesito consejos de un niño, no me gusta para nada como tratas a mis amigos y si eso no cambia me temo que tu y yo no podremos ser amigos, ¿alguna duda? Nos vemos luego… ah, y si no vas hoy a la biblioteca, te advierto que no tendré tiempo después.

—No te preocupes, no me lo perdería por nada —Le contestó Draco con un tono coqueto.

—Sigo sin entender porque tomas estudios muggles si tú y toda tu familia odia a los muggles.

—Bueno, es verdad, los odiamos, pero entré para tener más clases contigo—Contestó Draco con un sonrojo y acariciando la mejilla del Gryffindor.

—Bueno… eh… —Balbuceó Edward un tanto incomodo y con un gran sonrojo— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Draco inocentemente mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla del Gryffindor.

— ¿Quieres dejar de tocarme tanto siempre que me hables? Me incomoda y… tengo novia —Mintió mientras separaba la mano de Draco.

—No te creo, pero dejare de hacerlo… tan seguido —Draco sonrió y se devolvió al Gran Comedor —Nos vemos en la biblioteca —Le gritó a Edward antes de perderse de vista.

—Que chico tan extraño —Mencionó el rubio mientras se dirigía al aula de adivinación.

Subió unos cuantos escalones y salió a un rellano diminuto donde no había ninguna puerta, se fijo que en el techo había una trampilla circular con una placa de bronce y se extrañó.

— ¿Cómo demonios voy a subir ahí? —Se preguntó en voz alta. Y como respuesta a su pregunta, la trampilla se abrió y una escalera plateada descendió a sus pies —Bueno… espero que los chicos no tarden en subir.

El aula era algo a medio camino entre un ático y un salón de té. Había unas veinte mesas redondas y pequeñas, apretujadas en el aula. Todo estaba iluminado por una luz tenue roja. Las mesas estaban rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y cojines pequeños y redondos. Hacía mucho calor. En la chimenea, una tetera grande se calentaba con el calor del fuego.

Edward esperaba que sus amigos no tardaran en llegar.

Minutos después varios alumnos comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes venían muy apurados.

Cuando se empezaban a preguntar dónde podría estar la profesora, una suave voz sonó en el aula.

La profesora Trelawney, una mujer muy delgada, con gafas que aumentaban el tamaño de sus ojos y que llevaba un chal de gasa con lentejuelas, miró a la clase y les sonrió.

—Bienvenidos —Dijo con la misma voz suave— Es un placer verlos en el mundo físico.

Llevaba muchísimos collares y pulseras, por lo que al moverse, sonaban las cuentas golpeándose entre sí.

La profesora les pidió que se sentaran y sus amigos tomaron asiento a su lado. Comenzó a decirles predicciones extrañas, a presentarse y a explicar las instrucciones.

—Quiero que se pongan por parejas. Tomen una taza de la estantería, vengan conmigo y se las llenare. Luego siéntense y bébanla hasta que solo queden los posos. Remuevan entonces los posos agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y pongan luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperen a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasen la taza a su compañero para que la lea. Interpreten los dibujos dejados por los posos utilizando las página de Disipar las nieblas del futuro. Yo pasaré a ayudarlos y a darles instrucciones. ¡Ah!, querido... —Sujetó a Neville por el brazo cuando el muchacho iba a levantarse— cuando rompas la primera taza, ¿serás tan amable de coger una de las azules? Las de color rosa me gustan mucho.

Segundos después se escuchó el romper de una taza y Edward sonrió mientras observaba la taza de Hermione. Ron y Harry habían hecho pareja y seguían tomándose el te mientras reían.

—Vaya Edward, según esto, el amor se acerca a ti —Dijo Hermione un poco burlona y levantando una ceja.

—Pff… es adivinación Hermione, es algo inexacto y no creo que eso sea verdad —Murmuró Edward sonrojándose y escondiendo su mirada de las de Ron y Harry.

—Bueno… hay una especie de cruz torcida —Dijo Harry a Ron consultando el libro — Eso significa que vas a pasar penalidades y sufrimientos… Lo lamento Ron… Pero aquí se ve el sol, eso significa mucha felicidad… entonces, vas a sufrir pero serás muy feliz por eso.

—Si te interesa mi opinión, pienso que deberías revisarte el ojo interior, Harry —Mencionó Ron causando una risa escandalosa de Edward y Harry. Pero callaron al ver que la profesora los veía —Mi turno… aquí parece un hongo, parece que trabajaras con el ministerio… ¿O es una bellota? —Ron tomo su ejemplar de Disipar las nieblas del futuro— Eso significa dinero… ¿Y qué es esto? ¡Parece una oveja!

La profesora Trelawney dio media vuelta al escuchar las risas y se acerco a Harry y Ron.

—Déjame ver eso querido —Dijo a Ron en tono molesto y le quitó la taza.

Observaba fijamente la taza y daba giros a ella mientras pensaba.

—El halcón, tienes un enemigo mortal querido —Dijo mirando fijamente a Harry.

—Eso lo sabe todo mundo —Murmuró suavemente Hermione. La profesora la miro y ella suspiró —Todos saben lo de Harry y Quien-usted-sabe.

La profesora no contestó, siguió mirando la taza. Harry y Ron miraban asombrados a Hermione, ella nunca le había hablado así a una profesora.

—La porra… un ataque… vaya, no es una taza muy alegre —Comentó la profesora observando por el rabillo del ojo a Harry —La calavera, peligro en tu camino…

Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, la profesora soltó un gritito ahogado y se sentó en un sillón con la mano en el corazón. Se escuchó otra taza romperse, Neville volvió a hacer añicos la suya.

—Mi querido chico… mi pobre niño… no me preguntes… no podría… es mejor no decirlo…

— ¿Qué es profesora? —Preguntó Edward intentando ver la taza. Todos se habían acercado a su mesa para intentar ver la dichosa taza.

—Querido mío… tienes el Grim —Contestó la profesora abriendo sus ojos y mirando asustada a Harry.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó Harry confundido.

— ¡El Grim! —Exclamó la profesora. Parecía extrañada de que Harry no lo supiera— ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido niño, se trata de un augurio, ¡El peor de los augurios! El augurio de la muerte.

Hermione y Edward se acercaron a ver la taza, incrédulos.

—Yo no creo que eso parezca un Grim —Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—Querida, lamento decirte que percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Tienes muy poca receptividad al futuro —La profesora dirigió sus grandes ojos a Edward —Al igual que él —Añadió tomando la taza— Ustedes no sirven para ver el futuro.

—Será porque el futuro es algo que TU haces —Contestó Edward groseramente —El futuro no se puede leer porque siempre cambia con las pequeñas decisiones que tomas, y qué decir de las grandes decisiones. El futuro es impreciso.

Toda la clase se quedo expectante pero la profesora pareció no escuchar.

—Dame tu taza niño —Contestó después de unos segundos y estiró la mano.

Edward le entregó la taza a regañadientes y se cruzó de brazos.

—Humm, veamos… hay amor… —Edward se sonrojó y Hermione soltó una carcajada —Pero ese amor es peligroso, querido, hay mucho peligro en tu vida —Contestó la profesora mirando a Edward.

—Eso no es algo que no sepa ya.

—Creo que hemos concluido por hoy—La profesora miró mal a Edward y luego se levantó—Si, por favor, retírense.

Todos le entregaron las tazas a la profesora, todos recogieron los libros y los guardaron en las mochilas. Incluso Ron evitó los ojos de Harry, solo Edward lo miraba preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry?

—No —Contestó distraídamente y caminando en busca de el aula de su siguiente clase.

— ¿No creerás lo que dijo la profesora, verdad? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Tal vez…

—Harry, adivinación en una rama muy inexacta… ¿Si yo tomara una bola de cristal y te dijera que va a llover ropa me creerías?

Harry soltó una carcajada y Edward le sonrió cariñosamente.

—No creas estas estupideces, ya ves las tonterías que me dijo a mí —Le dijo a Harry sacudiendo su cabello.

—Cierto, ¿amor? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? —Preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando un poco molesto a Edward.

—Bueno… porque yo… no estoy seguro de lo que esa persona siente por mi y… prefiero no hablar del tema —Contestó el rubio con la voz un tanto dolida y mordiéndose el labio.

—Lamento haber preguntado… pero Edward, ¿Peligro? ¿Por qué dijiste que no era novedad?

—Bueno…yo… tengo una cualidad para meterme en problemas —Contestó sonriendo—Tengo varias personas que querrían matarme, aunque claro, no creo que sean tan estúpidas para buscarme.

Todos entraron a tiempo justo para la clase de transformaciones. Harry se sentó en una mesa al fondo y Edward se sentó a su lado. Todos miraban fijamente a Harry como si en cualquier momento cayera muerto.

Casi nadie ponía atención a la profesora McGonagall que hablaba de los animagos (Magos capaces de transformarse en animales a voluntad), y cuando ella se transformó en una gata atigrada con marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos, el único que ponía atención era Edward.

— ¿Qué les pasa? No es que importe, pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no hace que aplaudan —Preguntó la profesora tomando su forma humana.

—Profesora —Llamó Hermione levantando la mano—Es que acabamos de salir de nuestra primera clase de transformaciones y… leímos las hojas de té…

—Ya, no hace falta que me lo digan —La profesora suspiró — ¿Quién morirá este año?

—Yo —Contestó Harry.

—Ya veo… Potter, deberías de saber que la profesora Trelawney predice la muerte de un alumno cada año desde que trabaja aquí, esa es su manera de dar la bienvenida a una nueva promoción de alumnos. Por supuesto nadie ha muerto aún. La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No les ocultare que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Los verdaderos videntes son muy escasos y la profesora Trelawney… —Se detuvo y añadió tranquilamente—: Me parece que tienes una salud estupenda, Potter, así que me disculparas si no te perdono los deberes de mañana. Te aseguro que si mueres no los necesitaras.

Varios alumnos se echaron a reír, entre ellos Hermione y Edward. Harry se sintió un poco mejor y sonrió quedamente. Sin embargo había varios que no estaban convencidos, Ron seguía preocupado.

—Harry, ¿tú no has visto en algún lado un perro negro y grande, verdad? —Mencionó en la hora de la comida.

—Sí, cuando me fui de la casa de los Dursley.

—Debió ser un perro callejero —Mencionó Hermione tranquilamente y comiendo estofado.

—Yo te apoyo Herms, o debió ser una simple coincidencia —Contestó Edward tomando jugo de calabaza.

— ¡No entienden! Mi tío Bilius vio uno, murió veinticuatro horas después.

—Casualidad —Murmuró Hermione leyendo su libro de aritmancia.

— ¡No habia nada casual en el Grim que se dibujo en la taza! —Contestó Ron molesto.

—No estabas tan seguro de que fuera un Grim, ¡Pensabas que era una oveja!

—Lo que pasa es que estás molesta de que la profesora te dijera que no eras buena para ver el futuro, no soportas no ser la primera de la clase.

Hermione miró feo a Ron y se fue sin haber terminado su comida.

—Creo que no debiste haber dicho eso… le debes a Hermione una disculpa, Ron —Comentó Edward comiendo estofado.

—Bueno… ella está exagerando —Se defendió Ron.

—Creo que no debiste haber dicho eso, Ron —Dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

—Nos vemos en la siguiente clase —Dijo Edward levantándose.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntaron Harry y Ron.

—Tengo… tareas pendientes.

—Edward, tomamos las mismas clases, ¿Qué tareas puedes tener? —Preguntó Harry mirando con sospecha a Edward.

—Bueno… hay unas cosas que tengo que practicar —Contestó y luego salió corriendo. Si sus amigos se enteraban que iba con Malfoy aún cuando fuera por una tarea, estaba perdido.

Al llegar Draco ya se encontraba ahí, junto con una montaña enorme de libros que a Edward se le hizo extraño, después de todo solo iban a investigar algo corto, ¿no?

Minutos después Edward ya había encontrado lo necesario, ahora tenían que pasar las diversas informaciones al pergamino en blanco.

—Con que esta era la tarea que tenias —Comentó una voz que Edward identificó como la de Harry.

—Técnicamente, si es por tarea cara rajada —Contestó Malfoy mirando feo a Harry.

—Por favor, no empiecen. Harry, es para la tarea de estudios muggles —Dijo Edward pero fue interrumpido por el Slytherin.

—No tienes porque darle explicaciones de lo que haces, a menos que Potter este celoso no veo porque debes hacerlo —Dijo burlonamente mirando fijo a Harry.

— ¿Quieres dejar ese jueguito? —Preguntó subiendo un poco el tono de voz—Yo soy hombre, ¡No me interesas!

—Bueno, pude haberme referido a Edward, pero tu rápidamente me mencionas a mí, curioso —Comentó acercándose más a Harry.

Edward intentaba ignorarlos y continuar escribiendo pero lo que su rubio amigo hacia le ponía los nervios de punta. Si alguien los viera… ¡Harry parecía un novio celoso! Bueno, del odio al amor…

—Bueno, tal vez será porque la ultima vez insinuaste algo sobre ti —Le contestó Harry desviando la mirada, sin embargo un sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas.

—Vamos Potter, deja de hacerte el indiferente, ¿Cómo no amarme? —Dijo Draco acercándose más a Harry.

— ¡Sera porque eres un arrogante! No todo gira a tu alrededor, ¿sabías eso? —Gritó Harry alejándose de él—como podría sentir algo por ti si te la pasas insultándome, insultando a mis amigos, a mi familia. ¡Te burlas de mí!

—Eso me suena conocido… —Murmuró Edward. Después de ser observado por los dos adolescentes se sonrojó y notó que había hablado en voz alta—Ignórenme, ¿Pero saben que están en una biblioteca, no?

Para suerte de ellos, no había nadie más en la biblioteca, solo ellos tres y la señora Pince, que estaba en la sección prohibida, por lo que no escuchaba nada.

— ¿Algo más, Potter? De hecho, ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, idiota —Contestó Harry a Draco, pero luego vio la mirada confundida de Edward y respondió—A Hermione se le olvido un libro y me pidió que viniera a recogerlo.

—Como siempre, haces todo porque la sangre sucia te lo pide —Masculló Draco un tanto molesto, pero oculto su tono con una cara de arrogancia.

—Hacerle un favor a una amiga no es hacer lo que ella me diga, y si es así ¿a ti qué? —Se defendió Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando desafiante de Draco.

—Tienes razón, nada que tenga que ver contigo, la comadreja y la sangre sucia me importan.

Dos varitas apuntaron al Slytherin. Draco volteo para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Edward.

—Draco, vete por favor, yo puedo terminar solo —Murmuró Edward entre dientes.

— ¡Es un trabajo en equipo!

—El problema es que tu no trabajas en equipo, te pedí que no insultaras a mis amigos—Contestó molesto y apuntando con su cabeza la puerta—No dudare en hechizarte Malfoy, vete.

El Slytherin miró dudoso a su amigo y luego tomó unos libros antes de salir furiosamente.

—Eso me sorprende… —Murmuró Harry sonrojándose—Lamento haberlos interrumpido…

—No te preocupes, es un pesado —Edward suspira y mira fijamente a Harry— ¿Qué te sorprende? Sé que les molesta que me junte con él pero…

—No, no, no te preocupes —Interrumpió Harry—Lo que me sorprende es que te hiciera caso al irse.

—Harry… no, olvídalo —Edward sonrió y se levantó con los libros y pergaminos en mano.

—No, dime —Insistió Harry parándose junto con Edward y ayudándolo a cargar sus cosas.

—No, eso no me concierne a mi —Contestó sonriendo ligeramente—Para mí que te gusta él —Murmuró suavemente pero Harry lo alcanzó a escuchar y se sonrojó enormemente.

— ¡Que dices! Ya estas igual de loco que él, yo no… no, no, no y no —Contestó Harry con un enorme sonrojo y dándole la espalda a Edward.

—Sí, lo que digas.

—Oye, Ed. ¿Por qué siempre traes guantes? —Preguntó Harry mirando las manos de su amigo.

— ¿Eh? Oh, es que… son un regalo, de una persona muy importante para mí—Mintió Edward nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué es la siguiente clase? —Preguntó Harry ayudando a Edward con los pergaminos.

—Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, con Slytherin.

— ¡Eso es genial! —Gritó con sarcasmo Harry, ganándose una mirada furiosa de la bibliotecaria y saliendo apurado.

* * *

><p>CamiSXN:<br>Gracias por tu comentario, y cuidadito¬¬ que Hiro-san es mio 3 ok no xD Yo no era tan fan del Drarry, ahora lo amo xD y no se que me paso con que ahora me gusta el Snarry xD estoy loca.-. hasta luego n.n cuidate  
>Maho Kijutsi:<br>hahaha tal vez me lo piense de poner a Ed con pancita :) pero seria casi al final... hahaha no odies a Draco D: me alegra que te guste este crossover tan raro (?) xD algo que me gusta reciente, la pareja del snarry .-. eso si que es raro xD por lo menos para mi .-.  
>Isa No Tenshi:<br>hahahaha xD podrias imaginar a Harry de forma animesca xD pero si lo pones asi... si, creo que yo tambien moriria de risa xD hahahahahahaha xD desde que lei tu comentario no se me sale esa imagen .-.  
>Ed no es pariente de los caballitos de mar xD pero seria una buena idea .-. como no pense en eso antes? D: nah, nunca has leido un fic MPreg? desde que los descubri me gusta la idea de hacer que los Ukes puedan embarazarse xD pero en este fic explicare despues el porque edward puede embarazarse... no todos se quieren tirar a Ed .-. solo Roy, Draco, Ginny (?) y yo .-. es mio¬¬ que quede claro xD y si yo estuviera ahi ya hubiera violado a Edward y Roy (8 ok no .-. no me tomes enserio, estoy loca .-.<br>Cuidate :)  
>Moon-9215:<br>Perdon por la tardanza xD y que bueno que te gusto :)

Chicas me despido, y de nuevo, ¡Lo lamento! perdon por la tardanza D: hasta el proximo capitulo n.n  
>XOXO<p> 


	9. Capitulo 9

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi.  
><strong><strong>NA: ****Oh dios de mi vida .-. tanto tanto tantooo sin actualizar, queee pecado! lo lamento tanto, no tengo perdon y ninguna excusa es suficiente :S sin embargo tienen derecho a escuchar mis pobres excusas D:  
>ok, se que el inicio de clases fue hace mucho (agosto) y que ya debería estar acoplada, pero nooo! apenas hoy me agarro la inspiración para ponerme a escribir entre clases. cuando alguien les diga que entrando a prepa ya no tendrán tiempo libre... creanles! me he sentido muy mal emocionalmente y ps... ese no es el punto. de verdad lamento la tardanza, y prometo actualizar mas seguido :) pero no prometo nada :S<p>

****un comentario final y luego el capitulo, por favor, leanlo:  
>Volviendo a repasar todo el fic, me di cuenta de que en verdad tengo muchos fallos e incoherencias que no puedo arreglar ya a menos que reinicie el fic, por lo que les pido me hagan el favor de dejarme pasar eso *sonrojada* tal vez no es mi primera historia como para dejar pasar esos HORRBILES fallos que me averguenzan, pero si es mi segunda historia. prometo que los siguientes capitulos no estaran tan mal hechos y ya estaran mas coherentes. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y... ¡Disfruten el capitulo! que por cierto escribi todo el capitulo el dia de hoy (en la escuela y en mi casa) por lo que no es un gran capitulo. <strong>**

****Por su atencion, gracias :) ****

* * *

><p>Esta es la ultima gota<br>No quiero lastimarme mas  
>Y me puedes decir que lo lamentas<br>Pero no te creeré cariño como hice antes  
>Tu no lo sientes.<p>

You're not sorry- Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>— ¡Eso es genial! —Gritó con sarcasmo Harry, ganándose una mirada furiosa de la bibliotecaria y saliendo apurado.<p>

**~ • ~**

El miércoles paso rápidamente, dando paso al jueves, un día menos para el examen de Edward, un día mas de clases, un día mas sin alguna pista del collar…

El día anterior, Dumbledore le había mandado hablar después de finalizar la cena. Al parecer, al director le parecía una buena idea que Edward pudiera entrenar antes de hacer el examen, y le había dado permiso para faltar a las dos clases anteriores al receso, perdería alquimia y encantamientos. Y agradecía enormemente el que pudiera perder alquimia… lo que vio saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore no le hacía mucho bien…

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Edward bajaron por el césped hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, su nuevo profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, en el límite del bosque prohibido. Los Gryffindor compartían esa clase con los Slytherin, lo que extrañamente causaba cierta frustración en Edward. Las pocas clases que habían tenido con Hagrid, le habían parecido peligrosas y no muy bien explicadas, pero al ver como sus amigos apoyaban al profesor, Edward decidió darle una oportunidad a sus clases. Algo que había notado desde el primer día, es que Draco y sus amigos, no perdían oportunidad en criticar, humillar o insultar a Hagrid. Si no les gustaba su clase, ¿Por qué la tomaron?

— ¡Acérquense todos! —Gritó Hagrid—.Lo primero que tienen que hacer es abrir el libro…

— ¿De qué modo? —Preguntó Draco Malfoy con su usual tono frio.

Desde que habían comenzado las clases, no habían usado el libro. El profesor Hagrid había dicho que quería usarlo más adelante, que primero comenzarían con algo sencillo (que resultó ser estudiar a unos animales que parecían gusanos verdes, los gusarajos), pero finalmente, el día anterior les dijo que estaban listos para tomar una clase más avanzada.

—Tienen que acariciarlo—Dijo Hagrid viendo a los alumnos como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Vaya! Tenemos que acariciarlo, ¡que tontos hemos sido! —Contestó Draco con un tono burlón.

—Pensé que les haría gracia… —Contestó Hagrid un poco decepcionado.

— ¡Claro! Es muy gracioso el comprar libros que quieren comernos la mano.

—Cierra la boca Malfoy —Masculló Harry mirando molesto al Slytherin.

Draco arqueó una ceja, segundos después hizo una mueca de terror y señalo detrás de Harry.

— ¡Dementor, dementor!

Los estudiantes voltearon para atrás, pero no vieron nada en el prado. Edward había estado a punto de realizar una transmutación a su brazo, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo para notar que no había nada. Sin embargo, un pequeño resplandor azul se formó en sus palmas al juntarse. Pensando que nadie lo había notado, se volteo molesto hacia Draco, sin notar la mirada confundida de Harry hacia su persona.

— ¿Te crees que es divertido, Malfoy? Los dementores no son algo de juego, son peligrosos.

Draco iba a contestar cuando Hagrid caminó hacia ellos diciendo algo sobre ir por las criaturas mágicas, interrumpiendo a los alumnos.

Momentos después, regreso junto con un extraño animal. Tenía el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales.

La mayoría de los alumnos se asustaron al verlos, para después acercarse más a Hagrid, quien los mantenía alejados de la criatura.

—Hagrid… ¿Qué es esto?

—Esto, Harry, es un hipogrifo —Contestó Hagrid.

Edward iba a acercarse, pero, por el rabillo del ojo, observó una mancha negra corriendo por el bosque. Decidió que no pasaría gran cosa si se alejaba unos metros de su grupo.

Giró hacia la izquierda y caminó derecho. Con cuidado de no pisar muy fuerte para que no notaran su ausencia. Ron, Harry y Hermione le habían advertido de nunca internarse en el bosque, pero no era nada que le preocupara. Se había enfrentado a cosas peores y había salido con vida. Ahora tenía su alquimia y la magia, cualquier cosa, tenía como defenderse.

Siguió caminando hasta que al voltear ya no podía observar a su clase. Iba a devolverse al notar que no había nada, cuando un gruñido llamó la atención. Volteo a todos lados pero no observo nada. Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en la dirección contraria de donde estaban sus compañeros, un gran perro negro de ojos claros le gruñía ferozmente.

—Hay, ¡no sabía que se podían traer perros a hogwarts! Hubiera traído uno —Se dijo a sí mismo.

El perro seguía mirándolo fijamente, como esperando que Edward se fuera corriendo o algo, pero el rubio simplemente le sonrió y se puso una mano en la barbilla.

—Vaya, eres un perro extraño… todos los perros me aman —Se quejó Edward cruzándose de brazos y recordando a Den, Black Hayate y Alexander. Sacudió su cabeza al recordar a Alexander, era algo que seguía siendo muy doloroso para él. Fijó su mirada en el perro—. ¿De quién eres, bonito?

Al parecer, el cumplido de Edward al perro, hicieron que este se acercara más tranquilo hacia el rubio.

—Vaya, es como si me entendieras —Edward comenzó a acariciarlo—. Me pregunto qué harás en el bosque… espera, ¡Tengo que volver a clases! ¡Hermione me matara! Y si ella no lo hace… ¡Harry o Ron me mataran! —A la mención de Harry, el perro volvió su cabeza hacia el camino por el que había venido Edward —. Quédate aquí, bueno, no tan dentro del bosque… volveré más tarde —Edward sonrió y caminó hacia el prado donde estaban todos, pero escucho unas pisadas detrás de él—. No, si vienes conmigo me traerás problemas, volveré pronto.

El perro, como si lo hubiera entendido, se quedó quieto, viendo como Edward se marchaba.

Al regresar a la clase, lo primero que vio fue a Hagrid salir corriendo con Draco Malfoy en brazos. Se preguntó que tanto se había perdido y fue con sus amigos.

—Oigan, chicos, ¿De qué me perdí?

— ¿¡Donde estabas!? —Preguntó Hermione con una expresión de enojo.

— ¿Yo? Por ahí… —Hermione estaba por replicar cuando Edward se fijó en Harry y, para cambiar el tema, le pregunto por él—. ¿Qué tiene Harry?

— ¿Harry? —Hermione volteo a donde se encontraba Harry y se mordió el labio—. No lo sé, supongo que está preocupado por Hagrid.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Quiero decir… ¿Qué paso que sea tan malo?

— ¿No estabas ni cerca de aquí, cierto? —Preguntó Ron con un poco de reproche—. El idiota de Malfoy quiso 'demostrar' que un hipogrifo no era tan difícil de tratar, obviamente quería ser el centro de atención porque esta celoso de Harry, pero todo le salió mal.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que no hizo nada de lo que Hagrid explicó y el hipogrifo le golpeo el brazo —Aclaró Hermione mientras miraba preocupada hacia Harry—. Y a como es Malfoy, seguro que hará todo lo posible para que despidan a Hagrid.

—De hecho su última amenaza fue: ¡Me las pagaran, tú y tu maldito pollo!

— ¿Pollo? ¿Qué clase de amenaza es esa?

— ¿Y desde cuando Malfoy ha sido bueno haciendo amenazas o poniendo buenos apodos? —Repuso Ron.

—Iré a ver cómo está—murmuro Edward alejándose de Ron y Hermione.

Harry, que estaba acariciando al hipogrifo blanco, se encontraba con la mirada perdida, aparentemente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Potter —Llamó Edward mientras se acercaba a Harry—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Uh? Claro, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —Murmuró Harry con un hilo de voz y la mirada aun perdida mientras acariciaba al hipogrifo—. El es Buckbeak —Señaló Harry al hipogrifo mientras sonreía a Edward que lo miraba incrédulo—. Enserio, estoy bien.

—No te miras bien.

— ¡Estoy bien! —Gritó Harry un poco alterado y todos lo voltearon a ver para después continuar charlando y alejándose en dirección al castillo—. Me preocupa que despidan a Hagrid por culpa de Malfoy, eso es todo.

—Entonces es por Malfoy—Edward parecía haber descubierto el más grande secreto del mundo, sin embargo el comentario no parecía haber sido nada. Pero como ya le había mencionado a Harry, sospechaba que entre esos dos había algo.

— ¿Quieres dejar de mencionar tanto a Malfoy? Mi mundo no gira alrededor de él… además, ¿Qué demonios insinúas?

— ¿Yo? Oh, nada… nada que no sea verdad —murmuró por lo bajo, pero Harry pareció haberle oído.

Harry suspiró fastidiado y pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo más. Miro fijamente a Edward y se mordió el labio inferior un poco preocupado.

—Lo que pasa es que el idiota de Malfoy tuvo que intentar llamar la atención de todos, como siempre, y a como es, lo más probable es que despidan a Hagrid.

—Oh. Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes con Hagrid? Sé que se llevan muy bien y son buenos amigos pero…aun no lo entiendo del todo.

—Hagrid es un viejo amigo, él me dijo que era un mago —Harry sonrió nostálgicamente y miro a Edward—. Mejor vámonos, tenemos clase de alquimia.

Edward sonrió y dijo con alegría:

—No tendré esa clase —Y antes de que Harry articulara palabra alguna, Edward continúo hablando—. Creo que mi… Hohenheim —Se corrigió rápidamente—, les dará clases a ustedes, yo tengo permiso del director para faltar hoy, y también a encantamientos.

—Oh, ¿Y eso por qué? Espera, ¿Dijiste Hohenheim? ¿Por qué Mustang no irá a clases? —Preguntó Hermione llegando a su lado junto a Ron.

— ¿Mustang? No lo sé ni me importa —Mintió. El ya sabía que Roy había faltado porque, aunque no se lo dijera él, estaba entrenando, y eso era justo lo que él iba a hacer.

Dumbledore le había ofrecido entrenar en el campo de Quidditch, e incluso le había pedido ayuda a un amigo de él para que ayude a Edward en la lucha.

Edward se había rehusado, alegando que no quería causar molestias, pero Dumbledore insistió. Dijo que lo vería en el campo de Quidditch durante su clase de alquimia.

—Destruiré todo —argumentó Edward.

—Mayor, para eso está la magia y la alquimia —Contestó el director sonriente.

— ¿Y si alguien me ve?

—No te verán, yo me ocupare de eso. Pondré hechizos y me encargare de que nadie se acerque.

— ¿Está usted seguro, señor? —Preguntó insistentemente Edward, no muy seguro de aceptar.

—Por supuesto, incluso llame a un amigo para que te ayude a practicar.

— ¿Qué? Pero, señor… sería peligroso y…

—No lo subestimes Edward —interrumpió Dumbledore—. El también es muy buen alquimista.

— ¿Lo conozco?

—No, no lo conoces. Su nombre es Allen, Allen Whersebstran.

—Pero… —Edward suspiró resignado y sonrió—. Muchas gracias señor.

—Por cierto, ese día perderás tus clases de alquimia, pero claro que a ti no te afectara eso —Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo—. Nos vemos en el campo de Quidditch a las 7:45 a.m., por cierto, hable con el Coronel y también estará entrenando, al parecer no le gusta perder.

— ¿Y quién dará las clases?

—Tu padre acepto amablemente quedarse para ayudar al Coronel hasta que vuelvan a Amestris para la investigación que te prometió Mustang.

—Bien, me retiro, muchas gracias por su ayuda profesor.

Y Edward salió con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba la idea de arriesgarse a ser descubierto, de por sí ya parecía que Hermione sospechaba, y mucho.

Durante el camino hacia el castillo, Edward se excuso diciendo que tenía que ir con Dumbledore y por eso iba a faltar a las últimas dos clases; pero, en cuanto perdió de vista al trió, comenzó a correr hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Había ido como cuatro veces al campo para ir a ver entrenar a Harry, pero no le había gustado mucho el Quidditch, no confiaba en las escobas y en las horribles pelotas que iban directo a su cara. ¡Era un maldito imán de balones!

Llego corriendo al amplio campo, inhalo el aroma a pasto recién cortado y noto que estaba solo; Al parecer, el tal Allen no había llegado aun, ni tampoco Dumbledore estaba ahí. Y hablando de Dumbledore, Edward se pregunto si el director ya había puesto los hechizos, y espero que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, ya que comenzó a transmutar su brazo en la típica cuchilla de siempre- sintió la alquimia recorrer su cuerpo y sonrió satisfecho.

—Veo que no podías esperar para volver a los viejos tiempos—Comentó Roy con una sonrisa burlona.

Edward frunció el ceño y estiró el automail hacia Roy.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Suenas molesto, ¿No nos habíamos arreglado?

—Eso no quita que seas un bastardo —Repuso Edward—. Sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de siempre, ¿no?

Y es que, saliendo de la oficina de Dumbledore, se le ocurrió la 'brillante' idea de visitar al estúpido Coronel en el aula de alquimia. Gran error. Pero era bueno saber que no había cambiado nada sobre Roy, y que seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con que Roy estaba hablando muy animadamente con la profesora de estudios muggles, Charity Burbage, pero estaban hablando boca a boca.

Edward simplemente se dio media vuelta, suspiró, y golpeó con fuerza la pared de piedra con el automail, dejando un pequeño hoyo en la fría pared. Salió corriendo con la ira recorriendo sus venas. Había sido tan tonto al pensar que Roy había cambiado. Había sido tan estúpido al pensar que lo que el coronel le había dicho el día anterior, sobre que lo amaba, era verdad. Pero no. Edward no era el estúpido. Roy era el estúpido al pensar que podía actuar así, jugando con él, con todas esas mujeres, y que no habría consecuencia alguna. Y en ese momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió odio hacia Roy, y un enorme deseo de venganza. ¿Demasiado drástico por un beso? No, no lo era. Atrás de todo eso había años de tristeza acumulada. Roy podía decir lo que quisiera sobre lo mucho que 'amaba' a Edward, pero eso no quitaba los años de sentirse como un objeto. Un objeto para satisfacer los deseos sexuales de Roy. Bien, tal vez era verdad que él había estado de acuerdo con seguir acostándose con Mustang, pero eso fue después de haber terminado todo; después de recuperar sus cuerpos; después de haberse deshecho de los homúnculos; después de haber nombrado un nuevo Führer.

Antes de eso, era obvio que solo había sido utilizado, y lo seguía siendo. Si él había aceptado, era solo por el hecho de que ya era muy tarde, ya estaba enamorado, no podía evitarlo. Se había vuelto adicto a sus besos, a sus caricias vacías, a su aroma, a su esencia… ¡Pero no era solo eso! Le sorprendía enormemente el hecho de que al tener sexo, sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero, por mucho que amara, ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿amar?, si, por mucho que lo amara, eso no quitaba el hecho de que la primera vez que lo hicieron fue con chantajes. ¿Y después de eso? Cada poca información sobre la piedra, era entregada después de que se acostaran.

¿Era culpable de enamorarse? No… ¿Quién demonios se enamora del hombre que lo obliga a tener sexo a cambio de información? Solo él. Y vaya, era solo un niño cuando eso empezó. Recuerda lo mal que se sentía la primera vez. No había podido dormir durante días. Se sentía sucio, usado, deprimido… como si hubiera sido violado. ¡Estaba aterrado! Le aterraba volver a ver a Mustang. Le asustaba ver su rostro. Aun sentía como lo tocaba por todo el cuerpo. ¡Tenía solo catorce años! Y además, le aterraba el hecho de que un hombre de veintitantos como Mustang, quisiera acostarse con un niño de solo catorce… ¿Acaso Mustang estaba loco? ¿Estaba mal eso? ¿Estaba mal amarlo? Vaya, ¿Quién diría que luego ansiaría enormemente el sentir el cuerpo de Roy dentro del suyo?

Y no lo negaría. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, desde la primera vez en que sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con los ojos zafiro de Roy, sintió algo por él. Algo indescriptible… sintió un enorme escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, como fuego corriendo por su piel. Aunque no se dio cuenta de ello hasta después de que el shock inicial en el que estaba metido pasara. Y si, probablemente estaba traumado, triste, deprimido, sin ganas de nada; pero eso no evitaba que sintiera esas sensaciones por su cuerpo; que notara lo apuesto que era el Coronel; que viera el fuego en sus ojos… al menos hasta que vio como se retiraba de la casa Rockbell junto con una rubia teniente que lo miraba con mucha admiración. Y eso, sin saber porque, le causo un dolor en el corazón que recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a un frio en el estomago, sentimiento que, tiempo después, identifico como tristeza o decepción. Pero era muy joven para notarlo. El choque de tantas emociones en tan pequeño momento, y la poca inocencia de su niñez, le evitaron notar esa enorme atracción entre ambos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, parado frente a Roy, con la furia corriendo por sus venas y con una sonrisa falsa y arrogante en su rostro. ¿Habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos? No, no había nada que arreglar, no había nada entre ellos. Y seguía ese horrible deseo de venganza dentro de él. Un sentimiento horrible y no propio de él, pero que ansiaba enormemente. ¡Vamos! Si Roy no sentía nada verdadero por él, como Edward sospechaba, no pasaría nada más que hacerle pasar un mal rato, que era todo lo que Edward quería. Pero, si Roy realmente sentía algo por él… bueno, de todas maneras se lo merecía por creerse que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin consecuencias. Después de todo, no haría nada demasiado obvio. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio y lento.

Seguía sintiendo algo por Roy, pero… vaya, ¿A tanto lo había orillado Roy como para querer vengarse? Se repitió a si mismo que él era la víctima, tratando de convencerse a si mismo… y al ver una cabellera castaña desconocida, de dio por convencido sobre que eso era lo correcto, y ya tenía una idea de que hacer.

Transmutó el automail a su forma original, se colocó el guante y puso su mejor sonrisa para contestarle a Roy secamente:

—Además, ¿arreglar? No hay nada que arreglar entre usted y yo. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que entrenar —Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Allen.

Claro que sintió la mirada fija de Roy, e incluso notó la mirada que Allen sintió sobre él. Pero eso no le importaba ahora. Lo que Roy pensara o fingiera, no sería más su problema ni su asunto.

Allen era muy apuesto. Tenía ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño oscuro, era blanco como la nieve y con mejillas naturalmente sonrojadas. Media 1.76 m y tenía un cuerpo bien formado. A pesar de eso, lucia algo joven, por lo que Edward le calculó unos dieciocho años.

Allen llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas (a pesar de estar en otoño), unos jeans desgastados y unas botas negras y pesadas. Su camisa dejaba ver unos brazos musculosos y cubiertos con unas pequeñas cicatrices.

Le sonrió a Edward, mostrando unos dientes perlados, y estiró su brazo en forma de saludo.

—Allen Whersebstran, mucho gusto.

—Edward Elric, igual, mucho gusto—Contestó Edward.

Sus manos se mantuvieron juntas por unos segundos más de los necesarios, hasta que Roy, aclarándose la garganta, se hizo notar, y, por lo tanto, causar su separación.

—Coronel Mustang, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Allen sonriente y haciendo un saludo militar.

—Así es— Afirmó Roy frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos— ¿Y tú eres?

—Allen Whersebstran. Aunque tal vez me recuerde como el alquimista de agua— Allen se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al título, y sonrió más ampliamente.

— ¿Whersebstran? Oh, ya. El alquimista de agua de Inglaterra —Roy frunció aun más el ceño—. ¿Y se puede saber que hace aquí, teniente coronel?

—Vamos, ya no soy teniente coronel, me retire hace dos años —Allen sonrió y estiró el brazo para saludar a Roy, pero el coronel no respondió el saludo—. Me entere que el famoso alquimista de acero y el alquimista de fuego estarían en Inglaterra. Tenía mucho interés en conocer a Edward —Roy sintió ira al notar que Allen ya tuteaba a Edward, pero no dijo nada—. Un viejo amigo, mi maestro de hecho, me informo del combate que tendrían como examen, y me ofrecí con Dumbledore para ayudar a Edward a entrenar. Claro, si a Edward no le molesta.

—Claro que no —Contestó Edward negando suavemente con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de usted? Además, ¿A qué edad iniciaste en el ejército?

—Bueno, eso es un poco largo. Pero prometo contártelo en un descanso —Dijo Allen guiñándole un ojo a Edward.

Edward no podía negar que Allen era un joven muy apuesto, además de que se veía muy amable, y su forma de ser le dejaba embelesado. Pero una pequeña vocecita en su interior le repetía insistentemente el nombre de Roy. Aun así, a pesar de tener el nombre de Roy muy presente en su mente, se olvidó de su presencia mientras veía fijamente a Allen; sus ojos café lo hipnotizaban, sus rosados labios lo llamaban, su cuerpo…

—Bueno, veo que aquí no me necesitan—Interrumpió Roy de mala manera.

Edward lo miro apenado, como recordando que Roy estaba ahí desde antes de que Allen llegara, e intento disculparse con Mustang, pero luego se mordió la lengua, recordándose que no le debía ninguna explicación o disculpa.

Roy miro a Edward fijamente, buscando sus ojos, pero estos le rehuían. Finalmente suspiro y miro de mala manera a Allen, mostrando el odio que sentía hacia él en aquella mirada. Se encaminó a la salida con aire indignado y sin voltear atrás.

— ¿De qué me perdí? —Preguntó Allen.

— ¿Uh? Nada, ¿Qué tendrías que haberte perdido?

—Nada, es solo que el Coronel… —Allen abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y sonrió tristemente—. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? O más bien, ¿Había algo entre ustedes?

Edward se sonrojó y lo miro alarmado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Su mirada. Me miro con odio.

—Ignóralo, es un imbécil —murmuró Edward.

Comenzó a quitarse el guante izquierdo y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Sabes porque soy el alquimista de acero?

—Hasta donde sé, es porque perdiste tu brazo en una guerra hace años, por lo que usas un automail de acero, ¿correcto?

—Eh, si —Edward sonrió y se termino de quitar el guante derecho. Se quito la túnica y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa del uniforme y quitar la corbata de Gryffindor—. ¿Te molesta si me cambio? No tengo ánimos de arreglar ninguna camisa del uniforme.

—No te preocupes, yo te espero, ponte cómodo.

Edward se cambió con su camisa sin mangas negra y estiró los brazos.

Comenzaron combatiendo lentamente, cuidando de no destruir demasiado el campo de Quidditch, pero después de unos minutos comenzaron a luchar con ganas, sin preocuparse por los destrozos.

Tal vez luchar contra un alquimista de agua es todo lo contrario a luchar contra el alquimista de fuego, pero Allen le ayudaba en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Le ayudaba a poder esquivar los ataques y poder concentrarse lo suficiente para atacar correctamente.

Cuando llego el tiempo de comer, Edward se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, y comenzó a masticar unos emparedados que Allen había preparado; cuando el timbre para volver a clases sonó, Edward se atragantó y salió corriendo al aula de pociones, disculpándose por salir así y agradeciendo a Allen por su ayuda.

Cuando Edward llego al aula de pociones, Snape lo esperaba en la puerta con una mirada sombría. Aun así, Edward se lleno de valor e intento negociar con el profesor.

—Vamos, el profesor Dumbledore me había dado permiso para…

—Según tengo entendido —interrumpió Snape con una mirada molesta—, el profesor Dumbledore te había dado permiso hasta el receso, por lo que no tienes ninguna excusa para entrar a mi clase tarde.

—Estaba demasiado lejos, por eso tarde.

—Te lo pasare por esta vez —informó Snape, dejando sorprendidos a todos los Gryffindor y Slytherin que estaban en el aula—. Pero, 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor por haber llegado tarde, señor Elric.

Edward entró frunciendo el ceño y se sentó junto a Hermione mientras le daba una leída al libro y escuchaba la conversación entre Draco y Harry, discutiendo, como siempre.

— ¿Recuerdas que dijeron que Black se había alejado de hogwarts? ¿Qué lo habían visto en el Valle de Godric? —Comentaba Malfoy con malicia—. Veo que sí, bueno, lo que pasa es que fue visto nuevamente no muy lejos de aquí.

Harry se tensó y Edward miró la sonrisa socarrona de Malfoy.

— ¿Qué ocurre Potter? ¿Pensando en buscar a Black y atraparlo tú solo?

—Exactamente Malfoy —Contestó Harry de mala manera.

—Claro, eso es lo que yo haría. Buscar venganza en lugar de quedarme aquí en el castillo.

— ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —Interrumpió Ron.

Pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir otra cosa, Snape habló en voz alta.

—Deben de haber terminado de agregar lo ingredientes, esta poción necesita hervirse antes de ingerirse. No se acerquen a ella mientras hierve. Y luego probaremos la de Longbottom…

¿Probar la de Longbottom? ¿De qué demonios se había perdido?

Vio como Hermione le decía instrucciones a un pálido Neville; como Harry y Ron hablaban en cuchicheos, y como Malfoy lo miraba fijamente. Le dedico una mirada de odio y se dio la vuelta, intentando continuar con la poción de Hermione mientras esta ayudaba a Neville.

Cuando le dieron la poción a Trevor, el sapo de Neville, este se encogió. Pero Snape les quitó otros cinco puntos por el hecho de Hermione ayudara a Neville.

Fueron a clases de transformaciones y de herbologia, que pasaron lentas y aburridas. Edward tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para asombrarse de las clases de transformaciones, por lo que su desempeño en ella fue bajo.

Por una parte, tenía la presión de la evaluación anual. Tenía que ganar para conseguir la información necesaria. Por otra parte, estaba la enorme confusión de sus pensamientos y sentimientos…

Faltó a la cena y se recostó en la cama, pensando en todo lo que daba vueltas a su cabeza.

Al día siguiente, todos irían a la excursión de Hogsmeade, tendría su evaluación, golpearía el trasero de Mustang y volvería a Amestris. Claro que el domingo por la mañana volvería a Inglaterra, pero algo era algo.

Cuando por fin se estaba quedando dormido, un sonido en la ventana le hizo despertar sobresaltado. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Se acercó a la ventana y descubrió una preciosa lechuza blanca picoteando el vidrio. Traía una carta amarrada y Edward le abrió la ventana para que reposara y poderle dar unas chucherías para lechuza de Hedwig.

Tenía una caligrafía que no reconocía. Pero supo inmediatamente de quien era.

_Querido Edward:_

_Me la pase muy bien este día, y me gustaría que se volviera a repetir… claro que preferiría que sea para charlar mas. Te debo una historia sobre mi vida, y espero que tú algún día puedas contarme tu vida. _

_Te deseo mucha suerte en tu evaluación mañana, estoy seguro de que ganaras._

_Allen. _

Edward sonrió y sintió un sonrojo correr por sus mejillas. No era por venganza, el podía asegurarlo, pero había algo en Allen que le llamaba demasiado la atención.

Dejo ir a la lechuza, se recostó en la cama con la carta en la mano, cerró los ojos y al fin pudo dormir.

* * *

><p>¿Muy corto? me parece que si jeje... lamento eso :$ y si de casulidad no leyeron mi anuncio de arriba... se los repetire:<p>

****Volviendo a repasar todo el fic, me di cuenta de que en verdad tengo muchos fallos e incoherencias que no puedo arreglar ya a menos que reinicie el fic, por lo que les pido me hagan el favor de dejarme pasar eso *sonrojada* tal vez no es mi primera historia como para dejar pasar esos HORRBILES fallos que me averguenzan, pero si es mi segunda historia. prometo que los siguientes capitulos no estaran tan mal hechos y ya estaran mas coherentes. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y... ¡Disfruten el capitulo! que por cierto escribi todo el capitulo el dia de hoy (en la escuela y en mi casa) por lo que no es un gran capitulo. ****

**Comentarios: ****  
><strong>**Maho kijutsu:****  
><strong>Para eso falta todavia mucho xD lamento que haya estado tan corto (y este tambien) pero de verdad que no he tenido mucho tiempo :S espero sepan perdonar a esta pobre intento de escritora jeje :)

**Aryan-Jonathan: **

Si dices odiar a Hermione por como anda de sabiondilla... sinceramente no se si hayas leido los libros de HP, pero las escenas de hermione de sabioncillaq las saque de un capitulo del 3er libro xD asi que no culpes a la escritora, culpa a JK Rowling (8 ok no... me alegra mucho que te encante el fic n.n y no estas tan equivocada, les tengo una sorpresa preparada para el dia despues de la evaluacion ;) **  
><strong>

**Moon-9215:  
><strong>Con lo amargados que andan el uno con el otro, dudo que eso ocurra pronto xD pero si habra, no te preocupes n.n

**MsMerlein:  
><strong>Demonios! no se me ocurrio¬¬ pero es una buena idea xD tal vez la use mas delante (8 y sii! harry esta celosoo! harry esta celosoo! juju :D no te preocupes por no comentar, te lo paso si me perdonas tan tardada actualizacion D: hasta el proximo cap n.n  
><strong>Isa no Tenshi:<br>**kisjvgijweoi .-. si lo se, pero en mi defensa! cuando inicie el fic no habia terminado FMAB (soy una verguenza .-.) y si, ya se que Russell no aparece en el segundo anime, pero la verdad, el me agrada xD y creo recordar que puse una aclaracion diciendo que lo metia porqe no queria dejar que winry se quedara sola, pero como alphonse estara con Mei y Edward conmigo... digo, con roy xD lo agregue, pero que no tenia importancia alguna en la historia (8  
>hahahaha xD de solo pensar en edward junto a harry... xD eres malevola (8 y sobre el M-preg... no dejes de leer el fic, tal vez edward tiene capacidades pero no se embarazara xD aun... por lo menos no en este fic (ya habia mencionado que tenia pensada una segunda temporada? aunque no estoy muy segura de eso...) y no, roy y ed son solo mios¬¬<p>

hasta el prox capitulo :)  
>XOXO<br>**ScarletAlchemist: **  
>¿Que parte de ed moriste? xD actualizacion concedida :) perdona la tardanza D: soy una pesima persona :'( prometo no perderme tanto sijfiowejfio me alegra que te enamoraras del fic :) hasta la proxima n.n<p>

**y antes de que se me olvide: ¿Quien les gustaria que ganara la evaluacion y porqe? y no me maten, el prox capitulo si sera el de la evaluacion xD y si dios quiere (y no me matan) actualizare pronto :) mientras pueden maldecirme e insultarme por mala escritora y dejarlas abandonadas D: **  
><strong>Hasta el prox cap.<strong>

Xoxo


	10. Capitulo 10: La Evaluación

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes :) **  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi.  
><strong><strong>NA: ****¡Hola chicas! Feliz año nuevo a todas n.n espero que lo pasen muy bien, pues yo aqui les vine a dejar su regalo de año nuevo :) perdonen la tardanza, de verdad que no habia tenido inspiracion pero ayer me puse a transcribir lo que tenia escrito en mi libreta, agregar dialogos, cambiar nombres, agregar escenas y aqui esta, el resultado final jeje... espero les guste la sorpresa... por cierto, el Lunes entro a clases y ahora si no se si tenga mas tiempo libre, intentare escribir y verlas mas pronto, ¡Disfruten!  
>Pd: Hay algunos textos que estan basados en unas canciones que creo reconoceran, ¡en mi defensa, estaba escuchandolas y medio llorando cuando los escribi! es que quedaban perfectos...<p>

* * *

><p>I'm having more fun<p>

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool

So so what?

I am a rockstar

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight

So what -Pink

* * *

><p>Viernes 22 de Octubre de 1993<p>

Esa noche había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño. Tenía noches enteras sin soñar con Roy, y justo ese día, su subconsciente decidió traicionarlo y poner al Coronel en cada rincón de su mente; y lo más extraño de ese sueño, es que lo sentía demasiado real, como si lo estuviera viviendo… incluso supo que cada palabra que le decía a Roy, era de forma totalmente consiente. Y también sabia, que ese último beso, fue en realidad su último beso con Roy… o al menos hasta que volviera a caer en la tentación.

Dentro del sueño, ambos estaban en un bosque. Estaba haciendo frio y ambos estaban acostados boca arriba, mirando las copas de los arboles; en un silencio un tanto incomodo; un silencio que escondía cientos de palabras que se querían decir uno al otro.

Roy estaba usando solo unos pantalones de algodón color azul zafiro. Su torso estaba al descubierto y su cabello caía desordenado por todo su rostro. Edward estaba utilizando su pijama, una camisa de manga larga color blanco a juego con unos pantalones de algodón; su cabello estaba suelto y desordenado por todo el pasto, creando una combinación de hilos dorados entre el oscuro pasto verde que crecía salvaje.

Las luciérnagas volaban por el cielo, iluminando pequeños puntitos de luz en el aire. El pasto estaba húmedo, bañado en el roció de una abundante lluvia que había pasado anteriormente, antes de que ambos llegaran al bosque. Y los grillos, los grillos sonaban en una armoniosa melodía tranquilizante mientras el olor a tierra mojada inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Al principio, Roy y Edward se limitaban a mirar el cielo y perderse en sus pensamientos, pero después de unos segundos, la oscura mirada de Roy buscó la luminosa mirada de Edward y murmuró por lo bajo un lo siento. Edward, al principio no había contestado, pero la mano de Roy sobre la suya le hicieron voltear. Luz y oscuridad se mezclaron en una sola mirada, sin despegar la vista del otro.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Había preguntado Edward con un hilo de voz.

Aun al recordar el sueño, podía sentir como su corazón dio un vuelco al atreverse a soltar una oración. Podía sentir como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que se negaban testarudamente a salir.

—No sé de que hablas —Contestó Roy confundido, y por primera vez, a Edward le sonó sincero.

—El beso. Te besaste con Charity —Reprochó con voz dolida.

—Oh—Dijo Roy como única respuesta, y durante los eternos segundos de silencio que hubieron mientras pensaba, Edward deseo tener su automail en la pierna, lanzarle una patada en la cara y no volver a verlo nunca jamás. Pero Roy tomó más fuerte su mano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como asegurándose de que Edward viera la verdad en ellos, aunque lo único que dijo Roy, solo sirvió para incrementar la ira de Edward— ¿Viste eso?

—Vete al diablo, Mustang—Contestó Edward cortante y soltando de un tirón la mano ajena.

—No, no, no —Se apresuró a decir Mustang para luego volver a tomar la mano del menor—. Podrá sonarte a excusa barata pero te juro que ella me besó.

—Vaya—Edward suspiró, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la caricia de Roy sobre su rostro—, te ves tan inocente que podría creerte si no te conociera.

—Es la verdad —Repitió Roy con voz seria—. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil creerme? —Preguntó dolido, retirando su mano del rostro de Edward y apareciendo un vaso de whiskey con su varita.

—Bueno, he estado dándote oportunidades todo el tiempo, y lo único que haces es decepcionarme una y otra vez—Reprochó Edward incorporándose en el pasto y dándole la espalda a Roy.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Edward —Roy se hincó atrás de Edward y lo abrazó por la cintura—, te estoy diciendo la verdad, créeme.

—No te puedo creer —Sintió los brazos de Roy soltar su cintura y escuchó como el Coronel se dejaba caer fuertemente al suelo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó rellenando el vacio vaso de whiskey. Su voz sonaba triste y decepcionada. Pero Roy se alegró de que Edward no volteara y no viera como estaba en ese momento. Tuvo que tragar saliva para poder hablar sin que su voz sonara cortada, porque en ese momento sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Lo iba a perder. Y lo sabía.

—Porque tú eres del tipo que se encarga de los juegos mentales. Me confundes de una manera que no había conocido—Edward suspiró fastidiado y le quitó el vaso a Roy, tomando un gran sorbo y atragantándose al sentir el alcohol pasar por su garganta, quemándola—, y eso me asusta.

— ¿Me estás diciendo manipulador?

—Tal vez… sí, eso es lo que pienso sobre ti. Siempre me lastimas y me convences de hacer cosas estúpidas y arriesgadas.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Roy tomó la mano de Edward y le dio una mirada dolida.

—Cosas como entrar al ejército. Y no me malentiendas, fue útil, pero demasiado arriesgado; y no olvidemos el hecho de que me convenciste para acostarme contigo a cambio de información… y más importante aún, el hecho de que me convenciste de seguir haciéndolo aun cuando ya había recuperado el cuerpo de Alphonse.

—Me declaro culpable—Contestó Roy, y su voz demostró lo arrepentido que se sentía—. Pero si te convencí, fue porque yo… yo no sabía cómo decirte que quería seguir contigo… yo no… no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti y… me asuste… ¡Pero ya lo sé! —Se apresuró a aclarar Roy mientras tomaba el rostro de Edward entre sus manos.

— ¿Y qué sientes por mi?

—Edward, yo te amo—Roy lo miró suplicante y acercó sus labios a los labios ajenos, besándolos dulcemente y con mucha delicadeza, mostrando lo que sentía.

— ¡Por favor! —Gritó Edward molesto una vez que se separaron—. Una vez, me dijiste que nadie se podría fijar en mí.

—No, no, Edward, no… Yo… estaba molesto, ¡estaba celoso! Claro que alguien se puede fijar en ti, no los culparía… pero tú eres mío Edward, mío —Roy sonaba desesperado, y abrazó a Edward con fuerza mientras soltaba gruesas lágrimas.

— ¡Pero si tienes razón! ¿Cómo alguien podría fijarse en alguien tan bajo e incompleto? —Preguntó señalando su automail—. ¡Estoy incompleto! Nadie querría fijarse en un niño enano sin brazo.

— ¡Eres perfecto como eres! Edward, te amo, y no me importa si tienes el automail. ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

—Yo… Roy, yo te…

Y justo en ese momento, ron pensó que sería buena idea despertarlo para decirle que había cientos de arañas en sus sueños queriendo que bailara. Después de eso Edward no pudo dormir, y minutos después, el sol salió, y los chicos se despidieron anunciando ir a Hogsmeade. Edward no los vio partir ya que se estaba haciendo el dormido. Y una vez que pensó que ya no habría mucha gente en el gran comedor, se encaminó hacia él.

Una vez dentro, agradeció que el desayuno siguiera ahí, y se sirvió puré de papa, huevos revueltos con jamón, un pan dulce y una de humeante café negro.

Mientras desayunaba, recorrió el gran comedor con los ojos. Draco Malfoy estaba charlando animadamente con Pansy Parkinson, probablemente de cómo había sobrevivido al feroz ataque del hipogrifo, como había hecho toda la semana; a su lado, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle se atragantaban de diversas cosas sin prestar atención a los demás. Había otros cuantos alumnos de primero y segundo año, y otros cuantos de cursos superiores que Edward no conocía.

Al principio se extraño de que Malfoy estuviera ahí, ya que se lo imaginaba en Hogsmeade con todos los demás, pero no le dio importancia y siguió comiendo amenamente. Segundos después, Ginny Weasley se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, Ed.

—Hola, Ginny. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?, ¿Por qué no fuiste a Hogsmeade?

—Bien también, gracias. Pues digamos que mi tutor no quiso dejarme ir y yo no tenía ánimos de salir.

—Oh, pues en la próxima salida deberías ir, todos están comprando sus disfraces para el baile —Contestó Ginny sonriente—. Oye, ¿tú sabes porque Harry esta tan serio? Hace unos segundos llego, se sentó justo donde estas tu, se quedó viendo a la nada y se fue muy serio, incluso parecía molesto.

—Oh, no. ¿Harry no fue?

—Al parecer sus tíos no lo dejaron.

—Que mal. Pues no, no sé Ginny, lo siento.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Te dejare desayunar, tengo mucha tarea atrasada.

—Suerte con la tarea —Contestó Edward mientras la chica se levantaba y se iba sonriente.

Edward, a pesar de las negativas de Harry, no dejaba de pensar que su amigo tenía algo con Draco Malfoy, algo más que una enorme enemistad, y probablemente, si Draco estaba ahí cuando Harry entró, esa fue la razón por la que el chico se fue. ¡Y es que como no molestarse si el chico que te gusta esta coqueteando descaradamente con otra tipa que se nota que está loca por él! Pobre Harry…

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

Edward volteo y se atragantó con el pan cuando vio a Allen.

—C-claro—Contestó sonrojándose y mirando hacia el plato de comida.

Esa vez, Allen usaba una camisa de manga larga con una corbata negra, pantalones negros y tenis del mismo color. Se veía muy apuesto.

— ¿Nervioso? —Preguntó tomando un sorbo del café de Edward.

—No. —Edward se atrevió a verlo y sonrió al ver que Allen le sonreía—. ¿Está bien que estés aquí?

—Eso creo. Agradezco que todos hayan salido a Hogsmeade, así puedo sentarme contigo sin problemas.

—Todos te miran —Edward sonrió divertido.

—Es que soy muy apuesto —Contestó guiñándole un ojo a Edward, el rubio desvió la mirada—. ¡Ah, la juventud! Recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad, era igual de tímido frente a otros chicos.

—Eso me recuerda —Comentó Edward ignorando el comentario sobre su timidez—, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Cuántos me calculas?

— ¿Cuántos me calculas tu a mí?

—Doce.

— ¿Doce? ¿Por qué? —Edward frunció el ceño molesto.

—Te miras muy joven, pero sé que tienes quince, y por eso es que te dijeron que te eligieron —Allen tomó el último sorbo de café y se sirvió un poco más—Pero no hablemos de eso…

— ¿Por eso dijeron que me eligieron? Lo dices como si eso no fuera la verdadera razón de que me eligieran.

Allen sonrió.

— ¿Cuántos me calculas tu?

—Dieciocho.

—Tengo veintidós —Comentó Allen riendo armoniosamente—, pero gracias, me haces sentir joven.

— ¿Veintidós? —Allen asintió—. ¿A qué edad entraste al ejército?

—A los dieciocho. Pero no quiero hablar de eso—Allen hizo una mueca y metió la mano en el bolsillo de Edward, sacando su reloj de alquimista— ¡Mira qué hora Ed! Tenemos que ir al campo de Quidditch, ya es hora.

Edward le quitó el reloj y lo cerró con fuerza.

—Oye, no tienes que ser tan agresivo.

—Lo siento, es solo que ese reloj es algo… privado.

—Oh, entonces lo siento yo—Allen sonrió y tomó la muñeca de Edward, jalándolo para levantarlo—. Vamos, llegamos tarde a tu examen.

Edward atisbó por el rabillo del ojo que Draco lo miraba fijamente, pero continuó caminando de la mano de Allen.

Le había dicho que no se sentía nervioso, pero en realidad le costaba respirar bien.

Si acaso sentía nervioso, era por el temor de perder y no poder conseguir la información, o el tener que pagar por ella. Sin dudas, lo haría. Necesitaba esa información, a como fuera.

Cuando llegaron al campo, los aros habían desaparecido; los asientos estaba acomodados en el suelo; el piso parecía haber sido pavimentado; habían pocas personas en el campo. De hogwarts estaban todos los profesores, mientras que de Amestris, había unos cuantos alquimistas estatales y otros cuantos militares. Entre las personas que Edward pudo reconocer, estaban Hohenheim, su padre; al Führer Grumman; al Mayor Armstrong; al Teniente Coronel Hughes; y a los subordinados de Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery y Hawkeye.

Fue a los vestidores de los jugadores y se puso su típica ropa. Se lavó la cara, se rehízo su trenza y suspiró varias veces.

El teniente Coronel Hughes, estaba anunciando sus entradas, pero antes de que ellos entraran, comenzó a hablar de su hija, como siempre lo hacía, causando que los demás militares comenzaran a lanzarle cosas. Finalmente, cuando comenzó a anunciarlos, Edward sintió un apretón en su mano, volteó y era Allen deseándole suerte. No podía escuchar bien lo que estaba diciendo, pero asintió.

Edward se posicionó en su entrada, y cuando lo llamaron, salió con una expresión tranquila. En ese momento, Edward solo tenía ojos para Roy, quería demostrarle que él estaba muy bien sin él, y que iba dispuesto a ganar.

**~ • ~**

Harry había estado muy molesto ese día. Mientras todos sus amigos habían ido a Hogsmeade, a él le había tocado estar en Hogwarts, sin nada más que hacer. Y cuando había decidido bajar a desayunar, se encontró con que Malfoy estaba tragándose a Pansy Parkinson. ¡Y no es que le importara! Si no que… era demasiado asqueroso de ver y… Oh Dios, a quien engañaba, claro que le importaba, y eso es lo que le asustaba.

Había salido furioso del Gran Comedor. Fue a la biblioteca, a dar un paseo por los pasillos, a visitar a Hedwig, y finalmente se había decidido por ir a dar una vuelta al campo de Quidditch.

Se suponía que estaba prohibido salir a los jardines porque estaban remodelando no sabía qué cosa, por lo que se puso su capa de invisibilidad.

Salió por la puerta principal, mirando sus pies mientras pensaba en lo que sentía sobre Draco y la razón por la que le dolía verlo con Parkinson, después de todo conocía el camino al campo de Quidditch incluso mejor que la palma de su mano.

Cuando llego, este estaba lleno de gente que usaba un extraño uniforme azul, todos los profesores estaban ahí, por lo que pensó en irse, pero la curiosidad le ganó cuando vio que el profesor Mustang, usando ese extraño uniforme azul, se paraba en medio del campo, frente a todas las personas, a su lado estaba una rubia que Harry reconoció del boggart del profesor Mustang. Minutos después, otro hombre de uniforme se paró a su lado, comenzaron a platicar y luego se separaron. El hombre, que tenia lentes de marco grueso y barba, tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar sobre la pelea. Harry escuchaba atentamente.

—En la esquina roja —Comenzó a hablar el hombre—, el alquimista de fuego y héroe de la rebelión oriental, ¡el coronel Roy Mustang! Un aplauso por favor.

Se escucharon abucheos y comentarios como "devuélveme a mi novia", pero Mustang los miraba indiferente, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte. Harry lo miraba fijamente, a través de la capa, preguntándose de qué demonios estaba hablando ese hombre.

—En la esquina azul —Continuó el hombre—, el alquimista de acero y leyenda viviente del pueblo, recibamos a… ¡Edward Elric!

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, y los que más sorprendieron a Harry, fueron los que hacían alusión sobre su edad, su inteligencia, y su estatura…

— ¡No me llames pequeño, te romperé los pies y los pondré en tu cabeza! —Gritó Edward mientras un apuesto chico de corbata lo sostenía para que no se lanzara contra el público.

Harry miraba todo sin entender. Alquimista de acero, leyenda viviente, militar, perro del ejército, y esa ropa. Edward estaba usando un saco rojo con un extraño símbolo negro en la espalda, una chaqueta negra, camiseta, botas y pantalones del mismo color. ¿Quién demonios era Edward Elric?

**~ • ~**

Cuando Edward salió, Allen seguía a su lado, pero luego tuvo que ir a sentarse junto al director, justo después de que lograra controlarse después de los comentarios sobre su estatura. Vio como Roy le dedicaba una mirada de odio al alquimista de agua.

El aire soplaba fuertemente y había silencio total.

—Esta evaluación no significa nada para mí. Si gano me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre el collar—dijo Edward, pero Roy solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

—Alquimistas, prepárense —Dijo Hughes, y luego salió corriendo como si un asesino lo persiguiera.

Edward lo miró confundido. Escuchó un peleen y lo siguiente que vio, fue una ráfaga de fuego lanzada directo hacia él.

**~ • ~**

Edward corría, intentando alejarse de las llamaradas de fuego.

—Un soldado prefiere la prisa a la inteligencia, no existen disparos apresurados, Edward, golpea pronto y terminaras pronto —Dijo Roy, después lanzó otra llamarada que parecía provenir de sus guantes.

Harry, totalmente sorprendido, se quito la capa, pero nadie pareció notar que había aparecido de la nada, y es que todos estaban completamente asombrados ante la pelea.

—Esas llamas salen de la nada, ¿Cómo lo hace? —Comentó para sí mismo en voz alta, aun sin entender cómo funcionaba esa alquimia.

—Oh, ¿es la primera vez que vez al coronel combatir? —Preguntó un hombre que estaba a su lado, pero que no le dedico ninguna mirada—, su guante derecho está hecho de un material especial llamado tela de ignición, cuando suena sus dedos hace una chispa, después de eso usa la alquimia para cambiar la densidad del oxigeno en el aire y explota. Una explosión a la orden.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, para luego caer en cuenta de que se había expuesto y había hablado muy alto. Se colocó rápidamente la capa, justo a tiempo para desaparecer antes de que el hombre que le había dicho lo del guante volteara a buscarlo.

La curiosidad le plantó los pies al suelo, y simplemente se dedicó a mirar la pelea, preguntarse la razón de ella, y pensar en quien podría ganar.

**~ • ~**

Edward seguía corriendo. Su vientre había comenzado a dolerle. Rápidamente, el dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo y Roy ni siquiera le daba tiempo de contraatacar. El Coronel creó otra inmensa explosión y todo se llenó de humo.

Roy distinguió una figura con el mechón sobresaliente de Edward y con su saco rojo. Lo miró confundido.

— ¿Quieres más? —Preguntó. Estaba a punto de hacer otra explosión pero se dio cuenta de que era una distracción.

Detrás de él, Edward llegó corriendo y destrozó su guante con el automail transmutado.

— ¿Sin el guante no puedes hacer llamas, cierto? —Edward junto las palmas y transmutó el piso en un enorme cañón—. Esa es mi ventaja.

Roy sonrió y sacó su mano izquierda, mostrando otro guante. Edward lo miró asustado.

—Tanto tiempo a mis órdenes y aun no has aprendido que nunca salgo sin ambos, ¿No, acero? —Comentó chasqueando los dedos y destruyendo el cañón.

Roy se acercó a Edward esquivando los montones de escombros, preparándose para chasquear una última vez

—Toda guerra es engaño, piensas que el enemigo tiene una debilidad y se convierte en su fortaleza, recuerda eso—Roy estaba listo para crear más flamas, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, sus ojos se perdieron en los de Edward.

El menor, que en ese momento no podía comenzar a correr a causa del dolor, tomo una bocanada de aire y, aprovechando que Roy se había perdido en sus pensamientos, transmutó su brazo de acero, rompió su guante y puso la punta de la cuchilla a centímetros de la garganta de Roy.

Todos estaban en silencio, la incertidumbre se expandía por todo el campo. Roy al principió lo había mirado sorprendido, pero luego movió bruscamente el brazo de Edward. Sin importarle que en el proceso de apartar la cuchilla de acero se hubiera cortado, utilizó parte de su entrenamiento militar para inmovilizar a Edward y dejarlo debajo de él.

—Muy bien, es suficiente. Una excelente lucha entre dos hábiles alquimistas —Comentó el Führer Grumman aplaudiendo.

—Estamos honrados por su elogio, jefe.

— ¡No nos detengan, no hemos terminado! —Exclamó Edward mirando al Führer. No podía haber perdido. No ante Roy.

—A mi me parece muy claro quien ganó —Dijo el Führer divertido—. Edward, no te preocupes, pasaste el examen y te esperamos en Amestris en unas horas. Además, si los dejamos continuar, será mucho más difícil que limpien todo esto.

—Pero…

—Ya escuchaste al Führer, acero —Dijo Roy—. Partiremos a Amestris dos horas después que ustedes se vayan.

—Los esperamos, Coronel —Contestó Grumman mientras hacia un saludo militar a Edward y Roy, segundos después, se fue acompañado de los demás militares, incluyendo a los subordinados de Roy.

Los profesores se acercaron a los alquimistas y Harry los siguió para escuchar; aunque sentía la mirada de Dumbledore sobre él, se convenció de que era imposible y se quedó escuchando.

—Muy buena pelea, los felicito a ambos —Dijo el director.

—Has mejorado con los años, Mustang —Comentó Snape.

—Pero tú no te quedas atrás, Edward —Terció Lupin—Es increíble que a tu edad puedas pelear contra un oponente con tantos años de experiencia.

—Bueno, pues tengo tres años de experiencia en el ejercito, y ni hablar de la experiencia que gané al hacer las misiones —Contestó Edward.

—Es verdad, entraste al ejército siendo tan joven… —Comentó McGonagall con tristeza.

— ¿Cuántos años tenias entonces, Edward? —Preguntó Sprout.

—Doce años, profesora.

— ¡Por dios! —Exclamó McGonagall asustada— ¿Cómo fue que te dejaron entrar a esa edad? —Preguntó asustada y mirando a Mustang.

—Profesora, déjeme decirle que si Edward fue aceptado a tan temprana edad, fue porque demostró tener la habilidad y la inteligencia necesaria para entrar. De no poder soportar el puesto, él nunca hubiera entrado, y yo nunca lo hubiera aceptado de subordinado.

—Pero claro que es muy inteligente, aun no entiendo cómo fue que no entró a Ravenclaw —Dijo el profesor Flitwick—. Si logró aprender todo lo necesario sobre las clases de encantamientos.

—Y de transformaciones. Y Filius, si Edward es un militar, significa que es valiente, es todo un Gryffindor.

—No necesariamente porque sea militar tiene que ser valiente.

—Entró voluntariamente, y con algún propósito, debo suponer.

—No se equivoca profesora—Respondió Edward, sonrojado y rascando su nuca.

—Pues ahí está. Probablemente fue una estupidez de su parte, pero no temió hacerlo para conseguir su propósito.

—Eso me suena muy Slytherin —Comentó Lupin.

—Claro que no, Edward es todo un Gryffindor.

— ¿Pueden dejar de discutir por eso? —Pidió amablemente el director, acto seguido, los profesores guardaron silencio—. Mayor Elric, Coronel Mustang, pueden partir en dos horas, les aconsejo que vayan empacando lo que les sea necesario para el tiempo que estarán fuera.

— ¿Tiempo? —Preguntó McGonagall a Roy— ¿Cuánto planean quedarse?

—No se preocupe profesora, estaremos de vuelta aquí el Lunes por la tarde.

— ¿Por qué se estarán tanto tiempo? —Preguntó Sprout—. De todas maneras, ¿a qué van? No creo que sea prudente que salgan de viaje con... Sirius Black cerca de aqui.

—Tenemos unas cosas que investigar antes de volver, no nos preocupa un asesino que ha pasado tanto tiempo en prisión no debe estar en forma y no tiene varita, no hay nada que temer...además de que necesito visitar a una vieja amiga, necesita checar mi automail… ya saben, mecánicas —Comentó sonriente Edward.

— ¿Automail? ¿Qué eso no es un arma de apoyo, como los guantes del Coronel?

—Oh, no… yo… verán, cuando era niño yo… perdí mi brazo derecho en un accidente. Mi mejor amiga de la infancia y su abuela son mecánicas, por lo que ellas me han estado fabricando el brazo desde entonces.

— ¡Cielo santo! ¿Pero cómo?

—Profesora McGonagall, no creo que Edward quiera hablar de eso —Respondió el director—. Pero dime, Edward, ¿esa vieja amiga tuya es tu novia?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Winry y yo? C-claro que no. Ella es solo una amiga y… —Edward se sonrojó y evadió la mirada de Dumbledore—Bueno, nosotros tuvimos algo pero… no funciono.

—Oh, lamento escuchar eso. Hay muchas otras chicas.

—Gracias director, pero con todo respeto, no tengo interés en alguna chica —Contestó Edward—. Es solo que… con el trabajo, no tengo tiempo para tener una relación —Aclaró rápidamente.

—Oh, está bien. Pero recuerda, Edward, el amor llega en momentos y personas inesperadas, probablemente lo tengas frente a ti y aún no lo notas, pero cuando lo hagas, sin importar quien sea, dale una oportunidad, probablemente te arrepentirás a futuro si no lo haces.

—Claro, director.

—Bien, nos retiraremos. No falta mucho para que lleguen los estudiantes y hay que dejarles a ambos tiempo para empacar y tener todo listo —Dijo Dumbledore. Hizo un movimiento de varita y todo en el campo quedó arreglado en cuestión de minutos—. Ventajas de la magia —Comentó sonriente y saliendo seguido de los demás profesores.

—Edward, yo…

— ¡Edward! —Gritó Allen llegando corriendo e interrumpiendo a Roy —Estuviste muy bien hoy.

—Pero que dices —Edward se sonrojó y bajó la mirada—. Gracias Allen.

—No hay de que, no importa que no hayas ganado, luchaste muy bien —Contestó sonriendo—. Mira, tengo que irme, pero en cuanto llegues a Amestris, quisiera charlar un poco más contigo.

—Claro.

—Muy bien, nos vemos —Allen sonrió y besó la comisura de los labios de Edward, para luego salir corriendo con la sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Roy que estaba justo a su lado, solo había percibido a Edward.

Para ese momento, Harry estaba más que confundido. ¿Edward era gay? ¿Edward era militar, alquimista experto y tenia quince años? ¿El profesor Mustang era militar, Coronel y jefe de Edward? ¡Tenía que buscar a Ron y Hermione! Y con ese pensamiento salió corriendo del campo de Quidditch.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Inquirió Roy molesto.

— ¿Qué fue qué?

— ¡Ese chico, te besó!

—Me bese con quien me bese eso no es tu asunto.

— ¡Claro que lo es!

— ¡Tú y yo no somos nada, no tienes derecho alguno a reclamarme cuando tu andas haciendo lo mismo!

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Por Dios Roy! ¿Crees que soy ciego? ¡El otro día vi como intentabas meterle la lengua en la garganta a la profesora de estudios muggles!

— ¿Estás celoso?

— ¡Y no me lo vas a negar! ¡Claro que no estoy celoso, solo quiero que te des cuenta que no tienes derecho alguno a reclamarme!

— ¡Ella me besó! Edward, yo solo te a…

— ¡No lo digas! Si no lo sientes no lo digas. No me importa. Yo ya no siento nada por ti.

— ¡No mientas, Edward!

— ¡Yo no miento! El que siempre miente eres tú.

— ¿¡No puedes entender que te amo!?

— ¡Tu no me amas! Amas el sexo, el alcohol, las mujeres, ¿pero a mí?, a mi no me amas.

— ¿Y entonces qué es esto que siento? ¡Dime porque no lo sé! Edward, yo antes solía ser un malnacido, pero luego conoces a alguien especial que hace que no te den más ganas de ser así. Es más, te hace dar ganas de dar todo lo que tienes por esa persona. Edward, esa persona eres tú.

— ¡Deja de jugar con mi mente! Estoy harto. Entre tú y yo jamás habrá nada.

— ¿Tienes ideas de con cuantas personas me he acostado desde que tu y yo comenzamos con lo nuestro?

—No, y no quiero saberlo… ¿Lo nuestro? Tú y yo no tenemos nada.

—Edward, con ninguna otra. La única persona a la que quiero tocar, amar, besar, abrazar… eres tú.

—Deja de mentirme.

— ¡Era un imbécil! Aun lo soy… pero entonces llegaste tú, y mi mundo se tiñó con tus colores.

— ¡Basta Roy!

—Te amo.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego lanzó una cachetada hacia Roy.

—No quiero que vuelvas a jugar así conmigo. Yo no soy tu juguete Mustang.

Edward se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida, pero Roy lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y comenzando a hablar en su oído.

—Edward Elric, eres el chico más impulsivo, testarudo, enojón, orgulloso, honesto, leal, divertido y amable que he conocido en mi vida. Siempre piensas en los demás, eres perseverante, inteligente, y por eso, me enamore de ti. Te lo ruego, perdona a este estúpido.

—Roy…

—Escucha —Interrumpió Roy—. Me da miedo tu prisa y tu voz cuando dices adiós y me cuesta aceptarlo…no puedo estar si tú te vas… no te acerques a Allen, yo quiero estar en su lugar. Tienes que entender que no fue mi intención. Perdóname. Siento pena por mi corazón si me dices adiós y me cuesta aceptar…Te amo.

—Estoy harto de buscar una posibilidad de tenerte aquí conmigo, estoy harto de soñar con cosas que no van a pasar. Estoy harto de quererte.

—Edward…

—Te odio.

Roy se separó de Edward, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y la cara desencajada de la sorpresa.

—No hablas enserio.

—Te detesto Roy. No quiero volver a saber de ti.

— ¡Acabas de decir que me quieres!

—Dije que estaba harto de quererte.

—Lo que sea, eso significa que aun sientes algo por mí.

—Odio. ¡Estoy harto de que me tengas como un perro a tus pies! Pero si eso soy… tu subordinado. Un perro de los militares. Y así me tienes, como un tonto. ¿Pero sabes qué? Estoy harto de eso.

— ¿De qué hablas? No te tengo como tonto, no pienso así de ti…

—Esta será mi última misión. Terminándola, renunciare al ejército.

—Pero…

—Mi decisión está tomada.

—Edward, tú no puedes…

—Puedo y lo hare. Adiós Roy.

Roy, sorprendido por la noticia, no pudo alcanzar a reaccionar para perseguir a Edward a tiempo. Lo había perdido. Y esta vez, para siempre.

**~ • ~**

Edward entró a la habitación que compartía con Harry, Ron y Neville, dando un portazo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero él metió unas cuantas prendas de ropa en la maleta, sin cuidar con doblarla y arrugándola toda en el momento.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Allen? —Edward volteó, pero encontró el rostro confundido de Harry.

—Edward, ¿Quién es Allen?

—N-no es nadie —mintió Edward dándole la espalda y sacando una libreta negra del baúl.

—Como sea, ¿Qué hiciste hoy? —Preguntó Harry acercándose más a Edward.

—Uhmm… estuve en la biblioteca.

—Curioso, yo pensé que habías salido a dar un paseo al campo de Quidditch —Comentó Harry mirando cautelosamente a Edward.

— ¿Yo? —Pero la mirada que Harry le dio fue desafiante, como diciéndole que sabía todo. Edward sintió un palpitar rápido en su corazón, y como si hubieran insertado hielo en su sangre. Harry lo sabía. Y Edward no sabía cuánto había visto su amigo.

—Te debes preguntar que tanto vi, ¿no?

—Yo… ¿Qué viste?

—A ti, a Mustang, ambos luchando con alquimia demasiada avanzada para lo que hemos visto. A ti poniéndole una cuchilla en la garganta a Mustang. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Olvida lo que viste —Masculló Edward secamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién demonios eres Edward? Si ese es tu verdadero nombre, claro —Gritó Harry.

Edward lo miró con ojos cristalinos y rojos. Respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba sentado con las manos hechas puños.

—Te diré, pero hoy no. Saldré del país. Vuelvo el lunes en la tarde. Pero por favor, no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione. —Harry lo miró culpable, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Maldición, ¿ya lo hiciste, no?

—Yo…

— ¿No puedes estar sin decirles algo? Son como todos dicen… tan sinceros, leales y… —Una lagrima resbaló por sus ojos y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Edward, estás bien? ¿Po… por qué lloras? Y… ¿Te estás riendo?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, voy a terminar de empacar.

—Pero, Edward…

— ¡Dije que estoy bien!

Harry lo vio desconfiado, pero respetó que quisiera estar solo y salió de la habitación.

**~ • ~**

Horas después, cuando todos estaban cenando, Edward y Roy se dirigieron a la puerta principal en un silencio sepulcral. Pero tres pares de pies los seguían de cerca.

— Hable con Marcoh, te recibirá en cuanto lleguemos.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que te dijo la doctora?

—Porque no confío en doctoras que usan un escote tan grande y faldas tan cortas. Se vestía como prostituta.

—Debiste haberte atendido con ella. Parecía buena medimaga.

—Ya sé que te gustó, pero no iba a dejar que una mujer que se preocupaba más en mostrarte los pechos que en ver como estaba mi salud me hiciera preguntas personales e hiciera los análisis.

—No me gustó.

—Lo que digas.

—Pero deberías haberlo hecho. Habrías tenido la certeza de si era o no un embarazo.

— ¡No es un embarazo! Es imposible.

— ¡Pero si lo fuera! Yo podría…

—No pienso aceptar ayuda de nadie, mucho menos tuya. Si resultara ser un embarazo, yo solo me hare cargo de eso, que para eso tengo dinero ahorrado y trabajo.

— ¿Y cuando el dinero se acabe? Piensas renunciar, ¿en qué vas a trabajar?

—Ese es problema mío.

— ¿Por qué quieres renunciar? Claro, además de lo que ya me dijiste.

—Porque mi jefe es un tirano psicópata acosador.

Roy lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero suspiró cansadamente. Ese sería un viaje largo…

Cuando llegaron a la estación oficial cercana al colegio, ambos iban cansados de tanto caminar, ya que decidieron partir más temprano y el carruaje aun no había llegado. Tras ellos, y habiendo escuchado toda la conversación, iba el trío dorado.

Roy subió al tren azul, llevando consigo su maleta y la de Edward. Se sentaron en un único vagón y Roy comenzó a leer un libro sobre la alquimia de agua. Edward, en cambio, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, ninguna estrella brillaba a causa de las nubes que abarcaban el espacio. Iba a llover.

—Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo que dijiste antes… no era enserio, ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me odias.

—Pues, ahora que lo mencionas… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es eso? —Exclamó Edward señalando un único pie que se dejó ver por encima del estante encima del asiento de Roy.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Roy se levantó e intentó tocar encima del estante.

— ¡Aush!

Edward tanteó por encima y jaló algo que sintió como una tela. Cuando la capa fue removida, Edward y Roy pudieron ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) ¿Que les pareció la sorpresa?<p>

**Maho Kijutsu:**

Nah, Roy se lo merece¬¬ ok, es mi culpa, mi estado de animo influye en los capitulos, asi que entre mas pronto me ponga feliz mas pronto habra reconciliacion, ¡Por que muero por escribir el lemon! Eres la unica que odia a Allen, vamos, es perfecto! xD Estupido y sensual Roy pedofilo ¬¬ tomemos en cuenta que Edward es un pobre niño traumado que vivio demasiadas cosas que no son para su edad, llega un apuesto hombre que lo utiliza de forma sexual, pero en vez de odiarlo, lo ama con locura, eso me confunde demasiado a mi, no quiero saber como estara Edward... por cierto, ¿bebe niño o niña? (8

**SaskiaKazeElric:**  
>No te preocupes, el maldito cole asfixia a todas u.u'' quita tu tiempo libre y te deja sumamente estresada D: una de las cosas que mas me gusto fue la descripcion de los sentimientos de Edward, a mi tambien me gusto, hice lo mejor que pude por dar a entender los enredos que tiene en su cabeza, y es que imagina, la persona que amas, te jura que cambio y que te ama y luego... lo ves tragandose a otra tipa, ¿lo volverias a perdonar? ¡Allen es genial! :D<p>

**CloverKagamine:**  
>¡Hellow! bienvenida al fic n.n me alegra muchisimo que te guste, proximo capitulo, el doctor Marcoh :D nos vemos n.n<p> 


	11. Capítulo 11: El tren

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes :) **  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi.  
><strong><strong>NA: ****Ok, ante ustedes hay un pequeño y cortisimo capitulo que no sirve para disculpar tan larga espera y es toda una verguenza para mi :/ no hay disculpas que valgan pero prometo una pronta actualizacion, y esta vez si es verdad, solo esperen una semana mas... en cuanto salga de vacaciones tendre mas tiempo libre y mucha mas inspiracion, por ahora estoy muerta, cansada, desinspirada (existe esa palabra?) y pues... esta corta actualizacion es mi forma de decirles: no teman, no he abandonado el fic y pronto les actualizare algo :) Disfrutenlo...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Preguntó Roy sumamente molesto.<p>

— ¿E-este no es el gran comedor? —Preguntó falsamente Ron.

— ¡Potter, Weasley, Granger, bajen de ahí!

Cuando el trío bajó, Edward los miró con temor y Roy con furia.

— ¿Qué demonios hacían ahí?

— ¿Y cómo fue que el estante soportó el peso de los tres?

Roy miró molesto a Edward pero luego le dio la espalda.

—Nosotros…yo…

—Lo que Ron quiere decir, es que ehmm… nos perdimos.

— ¿Enserio crees que te vamos a creer esa patética excusa? —Preguntó Roy mientras les indicaba que se sentaran.

— ¡Prometiste esperar! —Exclamó Edward molesto.

— ¿De qué hablas Edward?

—Harry sabe todo. O algo así…

—Define todo.

—Nos vio en el campo de Quidditch.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste, Potter? —Inquirió Roy, sumamente molesto y hablando entre dientes.

—Bueno… ustedes estaban luchando y… Edward, tu brazo…

Instintivamente, Edward llevó una mano a su brazo y dibujó una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

— ¿Qué tiene su brazo? —Preguntó Ron.

—Lo que pasa es que…

— ¡Acero! Te prohíbo que digas algo.

Edward le dedicó una mirada furiosa y se quitó el saco rojo. Bajó el saco, llevaba solamente una camisa sin mangas color negro, por lo que su brazo quedó totalmente al descubierto.

—No tienes derecho alguno a mandarme.

—Soy tu tutor y tu jefe.

—No tienes ningún maldito derecho sobre mi cuerpo, si yo quiero decirles porque tengo cada una de mis cicatrices, lo hare.

Ambos alquimistas se dirigieron miradas de odio, Roy se cruzó de brazos y masculló algo que parecía un insulto a la estatura de Edward y su testarudez.

—Primero que nada, quiero saber que tanto saben cada uno de ustedes sobre el profesor Mustang y sobre mí —Pidió Edward amablemente y mirando cuidadosamente a Hermione.

—Que son, al parecer, alquimistas expertos.

—Que no son de este mundo… —murmuró Hermione.

—Que se odian.

— ¡Ronald!

— ¿Qué, Hermione? Es la verdad…

— ¡Basta! Eso no es el punto. Les contare todo lo que pueda y prometo ser sincero, pero hay cosas que no les puedo contar.

— ¿Les piensas contar? —Mustang sonaba molesto, pero Edward decidió ignorarlo—. Lo mejor sería que volvieran al colegio y les hiciéramos un hechizo desmemorizante.

—Ya estamos demasiado lejos del colegio, un viaje por polvos flú de tan grande distancia no debería ser bueno para niños de su edad, ni siquiera es bueno para mí.

—Eso es diferente.

— ¿En qué es diferente?

—No es que sea por tu edad, es más bien por tu condición…

— ¿Edad? —susurró Ron.

— ¿Condición? —Preguntó Harry.

—Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore.

—Escucha, estos chicos han hecho cosas que ni tú ni yo hemos hecho. Se han enfrentado a muchos peligros y Hermione es la hechicera más inteligente que he conocido.

— ¿Y eso qué?

—Pues, pueden saber algo o ayudarnos a buscar el collar.

— ¿Piensas pedirles ayuda a unos niños de trece años?

— ¿Y tú de verdad crees que a pesar de su edad ellos no son lo suficientemente inteligentes? ¡Harry mató a un basilisco!

— ¿Cómo sabes lo del basilisco? —Preguntó Ron.

—Harry habla dormido, ¿nunca lo has escuchado? Es realmente entretenido.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Acero! Volvamos a lo de decirles.

—Mis argumentos son suficientes, ellos ya van camino a Amestris, es muy tarde para regresar y yo tengo que ver al doctor Marcoh, además, les digamos o no ellos van a investigar… y Harry nos vio.

Roy suspiró, debatiéndose entre decirles o no. ¿De verdad confiaría en niños de trece años? Bueno, no tenía nada que perder… más que su empleo, claro está… pero ¿y si eso podría ayudarle a ganarse un poco más a Edward? Además, siempre podría hacerles un hechizo desmemorizante.

—Cuenta lo que quieras, si hay algo que no debes decir prometo callarte. Y creo que deberías comenzar con quienes somos.

Edward asintió y suspiró.

—El… profesor Mustang y yo, somos alquimistas estatales del país de Amestris. Probablemente no habrán escuchado de ese país ya que… bueno, Amestris no se encuentra en este mundo. No interrumpan, luego aclarare sus preguntas. Como decía, yo no tengo trece, en realidad tengo quince años. Entre al ejército cuando tenía doce años, ganándome el rango de Mayor al ser alquimista estatal, de hecho soy conocido como el alquimista más joven. Nosotros vinimos para realizar una misión que nos fue encomendada por el Führer, y necesitamos averiguar donde esta un collar llamado Desiderium Corde. ¿Alguna duda? Oh, sí, y Mustang es mi jefe y es Coronel.

Por un momento, el trío dorado se quedó con la mirada confundida, pero después de unos segundos reaccionaron y comenzaron las preguntas.

— ¿Cómo es que entraste a esa edad al ejército?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó Hermione.

— ¿Qué tienen que hacer en hogwarts? ¿El collar está ahí?

— ¿Por qué se odian?

— ¡Ronald!

— ¡Lo siento!

—Entré a esa edad porque demostré mi inteligencia y habilidad. Mis razones son privadas. No tengo idea de dónde demonios esta ese maldito collar, y no hay ninguna pista para encontrarlo. Odio al Coronel porque es un maldito bastardo arrogante.

Hermione miró inquisitivamente a Edward, sabiendo un poco sobre el pasado de ambos alquimistas y su anterior relación.

— ¿Quién es Allen? —Preguntó Harry.

— Allen es un… es mi novio —mintió.

— ¿Novio?

—Sí, Coronel —Afirmó sin voltear a verlo. No podía mentirle a la cara.

— ¿Eres gay? —preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

—Me considero más bien… pansexual.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Una persona pansexual, es una persona a quien no le importa el género de las personas, se enamoran por la personalidad.

— ¿Cómo demonios supiste eso Hermione?

—Lo leí por ahí…

Edward arqueó la ceja pero soltó una carcajada.

—Ok, sí, soy gay. Espero que eso no les moleste chicos.

Harry se quedó mirando a Edward unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

—Por mí no hay problema.

—Por mí tampoco.

—Gracias Harry, Ron.

—Por mí ya sabes que tampoco hay problema.

—Lo sé Herms, te lo agradezco.

— ¿De qué hablas Hermione? ¿Tu ya sabias?

—Eso no te importa Ron.

—Ya cásense, parecen un viejo matrimonio discutiendo —Bromeó Harry.

— ¡No es verdad! —Gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez y comenzaron a discutir.

—Dios, ¿siempre son así? —Se preguntó Edward, apretando el puente de la nariz y suspirando.

—Edward, quisiera hablar contigo a solas.

—Oh, claro Harry, ¿pero no importa si es hasta que lleguemos a Amestris? No hay ningún otro vagón, este es un tren especial de un solo compartimiento.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, para obligarnos a ir incómodos. Bueno, en realidad supongo que es porque nadie más debe viajar en él y pues…

— ¿Cómo perdiste tu brazo?

—En la guerra —mintió Edward.

El resto del camino fue igual. Edward y Harry hablaban animadamente, Ron y Hermione peleaban por cualquier tontería y de vez en cuando charlaban con Edward y Harry, y Roy no hablaba, estaba ausente.

**~ • ~**

Novio. Una palabra, cinco letras, un sentimiento. Dolor. ¿Era verdad? ¿Edward de verdad lo había cambiado? ¿Ya estaba con Allen? ¿Edward lo amaba? Imposible. Edward lo amaba a él, no a ese pomposo alquimista del agua, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? Pero si hace unas horas le había dicho que lo odiaba, ¿era verdad?

Y ahora era sumamente ignorado, no solo por Edward, sino que Potter, Weasley y Granger lo ignoraban, y charlaban animadamente con SU Edward. Su Edward. Al parecer ahora era de otra persona, de alguien más joven que él, apuesto y carismático. Odiaba a Allen Wharsebstren o como fuera que se llamara. Si por él fuera lo incineraría poco a poco, tal como había hecho con Envy.

Pero si Edward amaba a Allen… solo ganaría su odio, más de lo que ya lo odiaba. ¡Pero si esa misma noche, cuando entro en sus sueños, descubrió que Edward aun sentía algo por el! Claro que no sería fácil conseguir su perdón, pero lo intentaría. No podía vivir sin ese pequeño rubio testarudo.

Era sumamente intrigante e incluso patético, desde su punto de vista, él como un chico de dieciséis años, 150 cm y 44 kg (era aterrador que estuviera tan al pendiente del chico y su expediente que incluso sabia cuanto pesaba),pudiera tenerlo tan aterrado. Roy vivía con constante miedo en su vida. Cada vez que tenía que mandar a Edward a una misión, cada vez que el rubio abría la boca para decir alguna cosa inoportuna en el peor momento causándole tantos problemas, cada vez que veía que algún chico o chica se acercaba a Edward, con cada mínima pelea que tenían, Roy se inundaba de miedo. Miedo a perderlo para siempre, tal como estaba en ese momento.

Ese chico fastidioso, odioso, orgulloso, testarudo, molesto, enojón y enano, lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

**~ • ~**

Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en caer dormidos. Primero Hermione en el hombro de Ron y luego Ron recargando su cabeza en la de Hermione. Harry recargó su cabeza contra el cristal y cerró los ojos. Estaba quedándose dormido, pero una extraña imagen llegó a su mente. La imagen era tan extraña que se asustó tanto como para volver a intentar dormir. Un rostro pálido, un sedoso cabello rubio platinado y unos fascinantes ojos grises con tanto brillo y profundidad que podían confundirse con plata fundida, unos labios que se veían tan suaves y de color rosado, una corbata verde, Draco Malfoy. En su mente, no dejaba de repetirse esa imagen, y estaba comenzando a pensar que esta volviéndose loco. No dejaba de pensar en Draco y él besándose.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero todo el vagón estaba en silencio y le dio pesar interrumpir la paz que se sentía. Edward bostezó y se estiró, preparándose para dormir un poco.

—Toma —Dijo Roy ofreciéndole unos papeles.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo que necesitas para encontrar el collar, o por lo menos tener una idea de donde está.

— ¿Por qué me das esto? No gané.

—Yo… porque tú lo necesitas.

Al parecer, ni Roy ni Edward habían notado que seguía despierto.

— ¿Acaso crees que dándome información, a pesar de que perdí, va a arreglar algo?

—Edward…

—No Roy, escúchame, estas muy equivocado si crees que te voy a perdonar todo eso solo porque me diste información a cambio de nada y porque me pediste perdón. No soy tan tonto.

—Edward, ¿quisieras dejar de interrumpirme? No tienes idea de cómo me siento.

—Lo superaras en unos días.

— ¿Por qué no quieres creer que cambié? Si fuera el mismo bastardo de antes no te estaría rogando como idiota.

—Lo haces porque quieres.

—Edward, por favor.

El tren paró, interrumpiendo cualquier comentario del Coronel. Edward salió rápidamente, sin mirar atrás y sin importarle dejar a sus amigos ahí. Necesitaba despejarse y pensar antes de comenzar a volverse loco. Roy, por otro lado, comenzó a sacudir ligeramente a Harry, ignorante de que el joven hechicero estaba despierto y enterado de toda la conversación.

—Potter, despierta a Weasley y a Granger, yo tengo que hablar con el conductor. Bajen y reúnanse con Acero, luego hablaremos de su pequeña… intromisión —Dijo Roy, con un tono de voz indiferente y sin voltear a ver a Harry más tiempo del necesario. Segundos después, salió del vagón sin decir nada.

Roy tenía una mirada fría que le causaba escalofríos a Harry, así que agradeció que su profesor de alquimia no lo observara demasiado. Temía que si Mustang se fijaba demasiado en él, notara que estaba escuchando a escondidas una conversación que no tenía interés de escuchar. Y puede que la mirada de Roy no lo inquietara por temor, pero le inquietaba por la frialdad que tenía usualmente, a excepción de cuando estaba con Edward.

¿Alguna vez has observado en los ojos de otra persona un extraño brillo al ver a otra persona? Dicen que una de las señales más obvias de si le gustas o no a alguien, es ver brillo en los ojos de esa persona; Harry no se había fijado mucho, evitaba tener que observar los extraños ojos de Mustang de un profundo azul zafiro, pero ahora que recordaba, siempre que Edward estaba en la habitación sus ojos brillaban con una extraña fascinación, y solo ahora que estaba a solas con él pudo comprender. Por lo general, siempre que estaba cerca de Roy era en clases, donde Edward siempre estaba. Harry se consideraba a sí mismo una persona un poco observadora, y podía recordar que en el aula de clase, la mirada de Mustang siempre estaba cargada de un brillo extraño y llena de fuego; pero ahora, viéndolo sin Edward a su lado, podía observar una mirada triste y opaca.

Probablemente Mustang no era su persona favorita en el mundo, era un maestro como cualquier otro maestro de DCAO, nuevo y poco conocido, pero aunque no fuera de su incumbencia, no le gustaba verlo con esa cara. Era extraño para él escuchar las duras palabras de Edward, y tal vez incluso sentía una necesidad para ayudar a Mustang a estar junto a Edward, pero primero tendría que enterarse de lo que sea que Mustang haya hecho como para que Edward no quiera hablar con él. Mientras, tendría que dedicarse a una tarea mucho más difícil…tratar de despertar a Ron.

Una vez abajo, Harry se acercó a Edward. Ron y Hermione lo seguían de cerca, pero iban discutiendo sobre lo malo que era que Ron no quisiera despertar y que toda su vida se le iría durmiendo, así que Harry aprovechó para jalar a Edward detrás de un poste para esconderse.

—Edward, sobre lo que quería hablar contigo…

—Oh, claro. ¿Qué era?

—Yo… verás, me preguntaba como…. —Harry balbuceó algo y se sonrojó violentamente.

— ¿Qué? Disculpa, ¿puedes repetirlo?

—Quería saber cómo…. Como supistequeerasgay… —Dijo Harry, con rapidez, sin embargo, Edward pudo entenderlo y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Bueno, no es muy sencillo… por lo menos en mi caso si lo fue, pero… ¿a qué viene la pregunta?, ¿Quién te está confundiendo todo?

— ¿Eh? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué tiene que haber un quien, no puede ser pura y sana curiosidad? —Se defendió sin éxito.

—Es Malfoy, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no!

—Claro, claro… —Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió—. El cómo saberlo probablemente no será sencillo, pero si en realidad lo eres, lo sabrás pronto… puedes preguntarte, por ejemplo, ¿Qué sientes al pensar en tal chico? No me respondas a mí, respóndete a ti mismo.

Y sin más que agregar, Edward comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Mustang, con clara intención de poder salir de ahí.

Entonces Harry se comenzó a preguntar, ¿Qué sentía al pensar en Malfoy?, y vamos, ¿Por qué eligió pensar en Malfoy?, pues era algo sencillo de responder… desde el primer año, Harry le había tenido una pequeña obsesión. Siempre buscaba culparlo de algo, buscaba cada pelea, y si era una pelea física en toda la extensión de golpes y patadas, mucho mejor, todo con tal de tener un poco más de contacto físico con el slytherin. Luego comenzó a buscar algo que le ayudara a pensar, a entender mejor lo que sentía… era imposible e increíble el solo pensar en eso, pero… no, ni de broma… Draco Malfoy podría ser lo que quisiera, pero no quitaba el hecho de que Harry solo lo veía como un chico arrogante, egoísta, egocéntrico, orgulloso, sarcástico y apuesto. ¿Apuesto? Draco Malfoy era sumamente apuesto, ¿Por qué negarlo?, y ambos podrían tener trece años, pero…

¡Basta! se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba comenzando a enloquecer… y Edward no había sido de mucha ayuda, lo había confundido mas… le había dicho que lo mejor sería aclarar sus ideas pero… ¿Cómo demonios iba a aclarar algo si en todo lo que podía pensar era en esos preciosos ojos plata que tenia Draco Malfoy?

Si estoy enamorado de Malfoy, me aventare desde la torre de astronomía…

* * *

><p>Y si... eso fue todo... ¿Un completo asco, no? Pero bien, estamos viendo que poco a poco a poco comienza un poco mas de Drarry ;) y vimos desde el punto de vista de otros lo que piensan... mas que nada Roy y Harry... en serio, probablemente me quedo hecho un asco pero estoy con la inspiracion en 0, no puedo concentrarme en escribir esto porque recuerdo que tengo un proyecto de Etica que entregar la proxima semana y no puedo perder tiempo que deberia emplear en mi trabajo... prometo actualizar pronto : mi intencion era publicarles el 14 de Febrero pero... nada de tiempo D:

**:** ¿Un Roy mas sobreprotector? xD vaya, pobre niña :/ que bueno que el capitulo fue de tu agrado n.n (Respuesta a...**ookami . makuda** tu nombre se borra al querer escribirlo a un lado de la respuesta :/)

**Maho Kijutsu:  
><strong>Pues ya te respondi en un inbox porque realmente me senti culpable :$ el RoyEd es lo mejor y si, Allen es un bastardo que se aprovecha del estado emocional de Edward... pero no puedes negar que se esta portando de lo mas tierno :) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! de nuevo...

**Pervertida Yaoista:  
><strong>Bendito castigo el tuyo... si mis castigos autoimpuestos fueran asi... lo que no haria xD

Harry es un maldito soplon ¬¬ pero bueno... lo perdono por ser sexy :) pero es que no se pude guardar nada para el mismo? ¡Por Merlin, tan siquiera unos minutos! se fueron por colados y les espera un buen castigo cuando regresen xD sobre el mpreg... no te da verguenza querer ver a un adolescente de 15 años embarazado? si fuera mujer las criticas que habria... pero como es hombre (8 ok, no te creas xD creo que todos aqui queremos un mpreg :) y no pienso matar a Allen! mejor mando a Roy a quemarlo lentamente para que aprenda a no meterse con el niño dorado de Mustang :D y vamos... ¿como podria deshacerme de Hughes? podria haber sido una buena escritora y haber respetado el final que dio la mangaka, con Edward sin alquimia y Maes muerto... PERO NO PUDE! es MI historia y yo puedo hacer que pase lo que quiera (8 tal vez habra lemon en un tiempo, be happy n.n

**SaskiaKazeElric:**  
>¡Gracias! yo tambien espero tener mayor inspiracion n.n y uhmmm... la verdad, cuando estaba escribiendo la forma en que terminaron, llore... me sentia tan mal que no pude evitar hacer que ellos sufrieran... me han dicho que soy una dramatica, ¿pero que seria del mundo sin drama? Allen es genial... o tal vez es un bastardo... bueno, gracias por tu coment n.n<p>

**Clover Kagamine:**  
>Roy es un imbecil! pero el se lo busco ¬¬ bueno, es el tipico beso que una zorra le da al chico para causar problemas en la relacion y que yo detesto, ¿por que siempre quien ve el beso que le dan a su pareja se va justo dos segundos antes de que se separen y que empiecen los reclamos? siempre se me ha hecho estupido, pero no tenia como justificarlo y como queria actualizar pronto, se me ocurrio eso xD no actualice ni ese dia ni el siguiente, es mas, tarde DEMASIADO! pero tlj que no habia podido escribir nada, de hecho el capitulo fue un asco por eso... pero buenoo, ya vienen las vacaciones ;)<p>

**hinatamesias18Echizen:**  
>Al parecer tarde xD espero que no demasiado D:<p>

**Moon-9215:  
><strong>No te preocupes :) espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado n.n

Y de nuevo, perdonen las faltas de ortografia:/ nos vemos la proxima semana! (si dios y mi musa quiere...)


	12. Capítulo 12: Dr Marcoh

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes :) **  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi.  
><strong><strong>NA: ****Oh Dios, la verdad, tienen todo el derecho de matarme o lincharme, soy un vil (disculpen la palabra) perra D: tenia dias (unos 4 o 5) con el capitulo terminado, pero me daba una pereza pasarlo de mi siempre util libreta a la computadora, asi que el dia de hoy me dedique a hacer eso... no podia ser tan maldita y dejarlas asi xD bueno, espero les guste el capitulo :) disfrutentlo chicas, sé que este sera un poco mas de su agrado ;)

¡He aqui el titulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

**Dr Marcoh**

Cada vez que cometo un error me parece descubrir una verdad que no conocía.

(Maurice Maeterlinck)

Sábado 23 de Octubre de 1993.

Esta vez, Edward pudo atravesar la plataforma sin ningún inconveniente. Después de que todos estuvieran del otro lado, varios militares los estaban esperando. Edward había tenido la brillante idea de mantener a Harry, Ron y Hermione ocultos bajo la capa y simplemente avisarle a Dumbledore. Roy había estado de acuerdo, ya que al parecer, entre menos supiera el ejercito, mucho mejor para ellos. Los tres estudiantes habían pasado al mundo de Amestris bajo la capa de invisibilidad, cosa que fue muy incómoda y complicada.

Habían sido recogidos por la teniente Hawkeye y en ese momento iban rumbo al cuartel general de central. Edward no había querido preguntarle a nadie sobre Allen, de verdad pensaba que había cometido un grave error al mencionar que Allen era su novio… ¡Por Dios! ni siquiera sabía si Allen era gay. Pero, independientemente de eso, Edward sabia que esta vez se había pasado… él seguía queriendo a Roy, y el solo hecho de recordar la mirada que puso su Coronel al escuchar la palabra novio… le rompía el corazón.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cuartel general y entraron a la oficina de Mustang, Edward sintió una enorme añoranza. Recordaba cada momento que había pasado en esa oficina, que había pasado a solas con Mustang en esa oficina… y es que siempre que estaban solos ellos… hacían cosas.

— ¿Ed, por qué estas sonrojado?

Y hasta ese momento Edward no había notado lo sonrojado que se encontraba… se sentó en el amplio y oscuro sillón de cuero y suspiró.

—No es nada… espero que no les moleste esperar aquí mientras arreglamos unas cuantas cosas e informamos al director.

—No importa…

—Oye, Edward… ¿La rubia militar era la misma que salió en el boggart del profesor Mustang, verdad?

— ¿La teniente Hawkeye? Si, es la única que puede controlar al Coronel.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevas en…?

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento. Por ella entraron Mustang y Hawkeye con rostros de preocupación.

—McGonagall está sumamente molesta con ustedes y conmigo. Les espera un buen castigo. Dumbledore intenta calmarla y piensa que es mejor que estén en una buena vigilancia con nosotros, fuera de Hogwarts. Después de todo, Black está detrás de Potter.

Ron empalideció al oír mencionar a Sirius Black, volteo a ver a Harry al mismo que Hermione, pero desvió su rostro en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron fortuitamente con los de su amiga.

— ¿Entonces si es verdad que Sirius Black esta…?

—Ya me lo esperaba, Ron —Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón, junto a Edward.

—No intentes ninguna tontería, Harry.

— ¿Por qué buscaría a alguien que quiere matarme? —Harry intentó sonar indignado, rodó los ojos y asintió.

Después de discutir un poco los planes de estadía en Amestris, decidieron tomar un tren rumbo a Rizenbul para ajustar el automail de Edward. Cuando iban a salir rumbo a la estación de trenes, Riza Hawkeye amenazó a Roy con su siempre útil pistola, logrando así que el holgazán Coronel terminara llevándose una pila enorme de papeles que tenía que firmar.

Edward y Roy se pusieron de acuerdo para visitar al doctor Marcoh en la noche, mientras todos durmieran; Roy estaba con una mirada perdida, sin dejar de pensar una y otra vez en Edward diciendo: "Allen es mi novio" ; Edward, en cambio, sentía un nudo en la garganta y una revoltura enorme en el estomago. Tenía mucho miedo, ¿Qué haría si resultara un embarazo? Mejor no pensar en eso…

El camino fue sumamente silencioso; al parecer todos podían sentir la tensión que llenaba el ambiente. Unas cortas palabras se escuchaban de vez en cuando en el vagón. Cuando finalmente llegaron, todos bajaron en un silencio sepulcral.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta la casa Rockbell pudo ser distinguida entre los frondosos y verdes arboles. El viento soplaba fuertemente, despeinando aun más los enmarañados cabellos de Hermione; Edward se soltó la trenza y se hizo una coleta alta. No iba a negar sentir emoción por ver a su amiga y ex novia, pero temía el comportamiento de Winry ante sus nuevos amigos. Edward no sabía si Winry estaba enterada sobre su anterior relación con el Coronel Bastardo (apodo que Roy había adquirido desde el primer momento en que Edward puso un pie en el cuartel, y que lo había acompañado durante toda su relación, tanto de jefe y subordinado como de amantes). Y en caso de que Winry supiera algo, temía su comportamiento. Pero si por el contrario, ella no tenía idea de nada, temía los comentarios inoportunos sobre la relación anterior que habían mantenido, después de todo, todo apuntaba a que la chica no había superado el anterior romance… aunque no es como si le importara lo que Roy pensara sobre la relación que había tenido y que había finalizado por su entera culpa. El problema más grande en eso, era que sus amigos sabían, o más bien creían, que Allen era su novio, y Winry no sabía nada sobre sus gustos.

Siguieron caminando en total silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa amarilla.

Den, el perro de la familia, salió corriendo y ladrando alegremente, saltando sobre Edward y derribándolo en el proceso. Harry, Ron y Hermione parecieron un poco asustados al ver al gran perro negro correr hacia ellos, pero al verlo tan amigable sonrieron y comenzaron a acariciarlo. Roy, sonriendo un poco al ver la sonrisa de Edward al discutir con Den, caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta y dio tres golpes en ella. Se escuchó el grito de una mujer joven y seguidamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de larga cabellera rubia que caía en cascada por su espalda. Sus ojos azules miraban con una felicidad reflejada en la enorme sonrisa que tenia plasmada en su rostro. Sonrió amablemente al Coronel y salió disparada a la ubicación de Edward.

— ¡Ed! —Exclamó con alegría, aventándose en un abrazo con el joven alquimista.

Edward, un poco sorprendido por el entusiasmo por el que fue recibido, correspondió el abrazo con un poco de fuerza. No podía dejar de sentir aprecio y cariño hacia su amiga; Winry era su amiga de la infancia, y agradecía no haber arruinado esa amistad al haber terminado.

Segundos antes de separarse, Edward inhaló el aroma a jazmín que el cabello de Winry emanaba, y notó que no sentía nada al reconocer su aroma; nada más que cariño fraternal; y que las emociones que había sentido, se habían ido hace mucho.

Winry lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Te he extrañado muchísimo! ¿Dónde habías estado? —Reprochó frunciendo el ceño y golpeándolo con una llave mecánica que había sacado de su bolsillo—. Espera, ¿viniste solo porque ocupas una reparación, verdad? Idiota —Masculló indignada. La mirada dolida de la mecánica reparó en los más pequeños—. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

—Soy Harry, Harry Potter. Ellos son Ron y Hermione —Presentó Harry.

—Soy Winry Rockbell… ¿De dónde se conocen? — ¿Y por qué viajas con esa chiquilla? Pensó para sus adentros al ver a Hermione.

—Son unos amigos, Winry… ¿Podemos pasar? Necesito esa reparación lo más pronto posible.

Winry frunció el ceño aun más y le lanzó otra llave a Edward.

— ¡Vaya forma de saludar! —Exclamó totalmente indignada pero haciendo señas para que la siguieran—. Te vas siempre sin aviso, nunca llamas, y cuando vienes ni siquiera es por visita.

La chica siguió quejándose mientras era seguida por un apenado Edward, un indiferente Roy, un pensativo Harry (que no dejaba de darle vueltas a su orientación sexual), un sonrojado Ron y una celosa Hermione; Ron, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver chicas vistiendo unos pantalones y una diminuta blusa (si eso puede considerarse blusa), que mostraba un bien formado cuerpo, se sonrojó, causando molestias en Hermione; Harry, por su parte, estaba demasiado perdido en unos ojos grises y procesando información.

Winry ofreció unos refrigerios a sus visitantes, dejándolos solos en la sala de estar mientras iba a la cocina. Roy se había disculpado y había dicho algo sobre ir a buscar a un tal doctor Marcoh; Edward había charlado con el trío un rato hasta que Winry le pidió que le ayudara a llevar las cosas.

Comieron un trozo de pay de manzana y un delicioso chocolate que les fue muy agradable por el reciente frio que estaba llegando ya a ese lado del país. Winry se excusó y salió por Pinako que, como ya le había mencionado a Edward con anterioridad, tuvo que ir de compras con Alphonse y tuvo que llamar para pedir que fuera a ayudarle con unas cosas.

Edward se había sorprendido un poco al saber que su hermano estaba en Rizenbul, pero se alegró enormemente; la presencia de su hermano podría ayudarlo un poco en caso de que lo que el doctor Marcoh le dijera fuera verdaderamente malo.

—Chicos, de verdad lamento que hayan tenido que ver aquel recibimiento —Dijo Edward sobándose la cabeza—. Winry suele ser así siempre.

—No importa, pero me alegra que Al esté aquí. Tu hermano me cae bien.

—Me alegro, Herms, también sé que a él le agradan y… —El rostro de Edward empalideció y salió corriendo a vomitar.

El trío se miró preocupado, sin saber qué hacer. La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entraron el Coronel Mustang y otro hombre; el semblante de ambos de tornó preocupado al escuchar los quejidos de Edward y ambos corrieron a donde se encontraba el alquimista de acero.

Roy salió y los miró sumamente desesperado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó exaltado—. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Nosotros… no lo sabemos. Estábamos platicando y de una, Edward salió corriendo a vomitar.

Hermione, al igual que Harry y Ron, se veía sumamente preocupada, pero había podido articular una pobre respuesta para el aparente preocupado tutor de su amigo. Cuando quiso agregar algo, o más bien preguntar si Roy tenía alguna idea de lo que le pasaba a su amigo, las Rockbell y Alphonse entraron con varias bolsas de compras. Roy inmediatamente les informó que Edward estaba un poco débil, pero que no tenían de que preocuparse, después, les pidió que les mostraran a los invitados donde dormirían y se disculpó por llegar con tanta gente de improvisto.

Pinako, una mujer pequeña y de edad avanzada, los guió a una habitación. Ron y Harry dormirían en la habitación que era de Alphonse; Hermione dormiría con Winry, y Roy dormiría con Edward. Una extraña combinación, ya que Roy estaba casi seguro de que Ron y Harry dormirían con Edward, pero Pinako alegó que sería mejor que los chicos durmieran con alguien de su edad y que así Roy podría cuidar de Edward.

—Pero creo que el sólo hecho de verme le hará sentir peor —Murmuró para sí mismo después de que todos se hubieran retirado.

Roy se encaminó al salón dedicado a la reparación de automails, totalmente preocupado por lo que descubriera ahí dentro. Mientras él se encargaba de sus estudiantes, Marcoh había trasladado a Edward a una habitación donde podrían estar en privado; sin embargo, Edward había discutido mucho, alegando que no necesitaba que Roy estuviera presente; finalmente accedió después de que Roy amenazara con decirle a su padre (táctica demasiado infantil) y después de que prometiera no interrumpir a menos que Marcoh le hablara directamente.

Ambos hombres estaban sentados uno frente al otro, esperándolo. Uno con impaciencia y el otro con una calma característica de los doctores.

Edward, totalmente desesperado, le pidió al doctor Marcoh que iniciara con lo que sea que iba a hacer.

—Bien, Edward, necesito que contestes absolutamente todo con sinceridad y sin cuestionarme.

Edward, que sólo quería terminar con eso, asintió rápidamente y le hizo un gesto para que comenzara.

—Primero, descríbeme tus síntomas.

—Siento mareos constantes, vómitos repentinos, me fatigo más rápido de lo normal… creo que es todo… ¡oh, sí! Y también dolores abdominales.

— ¿Hace cuanto te ocurre eso?

—Unos… dos o tres días, creo.

La cabeza de Edward presentó una idea que la doctora Source había insinuado, pero sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacar esa ridícula idea de su cabeza, riéndose de sí mismo por haber considerado eso.

—Y bien, doctor, ¿Qué tengo?

—No he terminado, Edward. La paciencia es una virtud que muy pocas personas reconocen.

Al estar Edward en total silencio, Marcoh continuo preguntando.

— ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?

Edward se sonrojo violentamente y volteo la cara.

—No veo por qué mi vida sexual pueda ser tan importante.

—No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva. Te lo pregunto de forma profesional, y si lo que te molesta es la presencia del Coronel, le pediré que se retire.

—No... No importa. Sí, he tenido relaciones.

— ¿Las has tenido con hombres?

Edward se sonrojó aun más y se cruzó de brazos, como si quisiera evitar que alguien invadiera su privacidad. Aún no comprendía el por qué de no haberle rogado a Marcoh que sacara a Mustang. Tal vez porque lo había amenazado, o porque Roy ya sabe todo eso; tal vez incluso porque quiere recibir la negativa de Marcoh sobre el embarazo y acallar todos los comentarios del Coronel sobre eso. Tal vez… tal vez no quería enfrentarse a ser un monstruo él solo y quería ver la mirada y expresión de Mustang en caso de que el embarazo fuera positivo, cosa que en lo absoluto ocurriría ya que eras completamente imposible y no tenía sentido. Tal vez solamente quería ver una cara comprensiva o amigable. O tal vez solo necesitaba a Roy; pero como quería acabar con eso pronto, rápidamente respondió, confiando en la confidencialidad de doctor y paciente.

—Sí.

—Una última pregunta —Marcoh parecía preocupado, incluso temeroso—. ¿En esas relaciones, tú eres pasivo?

— ¿Pasivo?

—Tú sabes, que si eres quien la mete o a quien se la meten, siendo el segundo el pasivo de una relación.

— ¡Coronel Mustang! Ese ejemplo no era necesario —Reprendió el doctor.

Edward, cuyo rostro estaba de un rojo encendido, asintió al doctor Marcoh, ignorando la inoportuna e inapropiada respuesta de Roy.

Marcoh comenzó a pasar ambas manos por su rostro, y sin cambiar el semblante preocupado, suspiró y medito unos segundos sus palabras; esos segundos parecieron eternos tanto como para Edward como para Roy. Finalmente, Marcoh habló.

—Edward, no sé si sabes que yo ya conocía a tu padre, por lo tanto también a Alphonse y a ti.

Edward negó.

—Me lo suponía. Bueno, tu padre fue a verme poco después de que nacieras. Yo ya conocía su condición sobre la piedra filosofal que tenia dentro de sí, y eso fue principalmente lo que lo hizo ir a verme; el temía que la piedra filosofal hubiera afectado la genética de tu cuerpo; Hohenheim tenía razón. Tu aparato sexual se modificó permitiendo embarazos, lo mismo con Alphonse.  
>Hohenheim me pidió que les quitara eso, no pensó en que alguno de ustedes llegara a tener relaciones con hombres, y lo más que pude hacer fue crear un bloqueo temporal en sus cuerpos; debido a que los efectos secundarios de ese cambio genético hubieran sido fuertes dolores en sus vientres, no quise dejarlos sin alguna protección.<br>No sé por qué, pero el punto es que los embarazos masculinos, por lo menos en ti y en tu hermano, son posibles. Supongo que en caso de uno, tardaría más de lo normal debido a que sus cuerpos no están al cien por ciento adecuados para cargar con un bebé. Tendrían que tomar algunas pastillas para mantener todo en orden, lamentablemente eso quitaría su capacidad de realizar alquímica durante el embarazo. ¿Alguna duda?

—Principalmente —Dijo Edward reponiéndose de la nueva información—, ¿por qué volvió a desbloquearse? ¿Qué influyó en eso?

—Supongo que el hecho de que hayas mantenido relaciones, siendo tú el pasivo, y sin usar protección, tuvo mucho que ver. Como ya te lo había dicho, ni tu padre ni yo pensamos que llegaras a tener relaciones con hombres, así que no usé tanto poder de la piedra para bloquear eso.

—Doctor, si no pensaba que Edward llegara a…, por así decirlo, "embarazarse", ¿por qué tiene pastillas y cómo conoce su efecto?

—Buena pregunta, Coronel. Si bien no llegué a esperar eso realmente, al ver como actuaba ustedes dos en cuanto al peligro que corrían ambos, siempre atentos de buscar el bienestar del otro… tal vez pensé mal, pero eso me hizo pensar en la remota posibilidad de que entre ustedes hubiera algo más. Si no es así me disculpo, pero el punto es que eso me hizo pensar en qué podría hacer en caso de que un día se presentaran con la misma duda que los trajo aquí.

Edward y Roy permanecieron en silencio, avergonzados de lo obvios que eran frente a otras personas.

—Lo del efecto, es una suposición mía. Creo que todo tu poder y habilidad alquímica estaría concentrada en mantener con vida a ese pequeño o pequeña.

—Pero… ¿Cómo saber si yo… estoy embarazado?

—Necesito un poco de tu sangre.

Edward empalideció. Odiaba las agujas, y el estar a sólo poco de saber si él… estaba embarazado, con un hijo de Roy dentro… No sabía si tantas emociones cabían en su corazón. Miedo por las agujas; miedo a tener un hijo del hombre que más lo había lastimado y que aún amaba… no, no amaba a Roy, lo odiaba; miedo a tener algo que lo atara a ese hombre, a tener que enfrentar eso solo; miedo a las crueles críticas de la sociedad. ¿Qué haría cuando no pudiera ocultarlo? El miedo lo iba a matar.

— ¿Cuánto tardaran los resultados? Por favor, que sea lo más pronto posible —Dijo amablemente Roy, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Marcoh pareció meditarlo unos segundos mientras sacaba la jeringa.

—Una o dos horas… tal vez tres.

— ¿Tanto?

—Lo siento, Edward. Estos análisis tardan más, pero usando la combinación de magia y alquimia tardare eso.

— ¿Cuánto tardan normalmente?

—Deja de fruncir el ceño, Edward, te necesito tranquilo. Uno o dos días.

Edward sentía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago, metafóricamente hablando, ¡Tres horas! Eso era demasiado.

—Necesito comer.

—Espera un segundo —Dijo Marcoh—, no puedes comer antes de un análisis de sangre.

—Tenía entendido que tenía que estar en ayunas.

—Eso es cierto, Coronel, pero al ser alquimista puedo separar ese problema de la sangre, dejando el resultado que necesito, por eso tardaré tanto.

—Bueno, no hay que perder tiempo. Sólo es un piquete, Edward.

— ¡Muy fácil decirlo! No es a ti a quien van a picar.

Roy rodó los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-

—Vamos, y te doy un trozo del pay que estaban comiendo. El azúcar te hará bien.

Edward lo dudó pero aceptó con una condición:

—Mejor que sea de fresas. Ve a cocinar, Mustang.

Roy lo miró, totalmente desconcertado, pero asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Al pasar al lado de Edward, lo despeino levemente; apenas un pequeño roce. Sabía que el chico lo odiaba, y tenía todo el derecho, pero el que no se apartara de su toque, por más pequeña que fuera, le dio un poco de esperanzas.

Cuando Roy entró a la cocina, el pánico lo invadió. Él no sabía cocinar ni una simple tortilla con queso, ¿Cómo haría todo un pay? Pero bueno, haría lo que sea por Edward.

Tomó el libro de recetas.

Edward estaba con Allen, o eso decía; ¿Qué tanto de verdad había en esa relación? Es decir, ellos se conocían hace menos de dos días.

Tomo un montón de fresas y se dispuso a lavarlas.

Tal vez Edward sólo había dicho eso para lastimarlo. Aunque eso no era fácil de creer, Edward era un ángel, la venganza no podría corroer su tierno y dulce corazón ¿era tan maldito que había logrado destruir la buena conducta de Edward, haciendo que éste deseara lastimar?

Sacó los demás ingredientes y colocó las proporciones adecuadas.

Él era muy orgulloso, se enorgullecía de eso. Él no rogaba, mucho menos por amor. Amor. Curiosa elección de palabra, pero bueno, eso es lo que era. Edward era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela.

La gente cree que un alma gemela es la persona con la que encajas perfectamente, que es lo que quiere todo el mundo. Pero un alma gemela auténtica es un espejo, es la persona que te saca todo lo que tienes reprimido, que te hace volver la mirada hacia dentro para que puedas cambiar tu vida. Una verdadera alma gemela es, seguramente, la persona más importante que vayas a conocer en tu vida, porque te tira abajo todos los muros y te despierta de un porrazo. Y eso era Edward para él. Ambos habían pasado por cosas que los marcaron. En Edward, ese pequeño mocoso de quince años, había encontrado apoyo, diversión, cariño (muy a su manera); en Edward, el había encontrado el amor.

Agregó los ingredientes en un recipiente y comenzó a batirlos, con rostro inexpresivo.

Y no se rendiría. No importaba que Edward le dijera mil veces que no quería volver a tener nada con él; no se rendiría, no le importaría.

—Volveré a hacer que me digas te amo, Edward.

Y continuó batiendo.

**~ • ~**

— ¿Lo ves, Ed? Fue sólo un piquete.

Pero Edward, totalmente pálido, estaba en una esquina, abrazándose a sí mismo y meciéndose con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Un piquete? ¡Casi me desangro!

—No seas exagerado —Reprendió Marcoh— ¡Haz pasado cosas peores y te quejas por un simple piquete!

— ¡Casi me sacas toda la sangre! Casi muero desangrado.

—Bueno, es normal que sangres cuando te clavo una aguja con toda la intención de sacarte sangre.

—Bueno, ya, que no es mi culpa que no me gusten las agujas.

Marcoh sonrió. Era curioso cómo es que a veces se le olvidaba que Edward era sólo un niño. Edward podía ser todo; militar, alquimista estatal; podría haber participado en la salvación de Amestris; pero no dejaba de ser un adolescente de sólo quince años, con los típicos miedos y problemas de los adolescentes. El rostro de Edward era el rostro de un niño que había vivido demasiado, que ha pasado por cosas que ni siquiera un adulto podría soportar.

—Eso es todo, Edward, puedes salir si gustas.

—Gracias, Doctor— contestó. Iba a salir, pero una duda lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos cuando había tocado el pomo de la puerta—. Doctor Marcoh, ¿y si resultara un embarazo? Quiero decir, ¿Qué tan riesgoso seria? ¿Cuántas cosas tendría que tomar para que todo salga bien? ¿Qué debería hacer cuando nazca? Yo no podría… no sé…

—Edward, debes entender que el aborto no es una opción y…

— ¡Lo sé! —Interrumpió—. No digo que quiera abortar, pregunto porque me gustaría tenerlo. Después de todo sería mi hijo o hija, y no quiero que nada le pase, no mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

— ¿Y su padre?

—Yo soy su padre.

—No, Edward, su otro padre.

Edward guardó silencio. Sería su hijo, no de Roy. El bastardo nunca lo vería, él nunca permitiría que lastimara a su bebe, un pequeño pedazo de él mismo y de Roy. No importaba que ese hombre le jurara amor eterno en ese momento, ya no tenía ganas de sentir nada, de intentarlo de nuevo. No tenia ánimos para seguir intentando llevar esa relación enfermiza. Si lo intentaba, solo sufriría en el intento, y ya no quería salir lastimado, ya había pasado por mucho, merecía ser feliz, ¡Por un demonio! Tenía derecho a ser el protagonista de su propia historia de amor. Amaba a Roy, estaba seguro de eso, pero no estaba seguro de querer tener nada con él. Tenía que tomar una decisión, por su propia salud mental, por su corazón, por el bebé que podría estar en camino.

—No lo verá.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? También es su derecho…

—No, no lo es. Ya me lastimó a mí, no dejare que se acerque a mi bebé… ¡Imagina que se entere que uno de sus padres es un maldito mujeriego! No, no necesita saber eso. Ya me inventare una mujer que haya sido su madre y que haya fallecido, algo típico de creer.

— ¿Eso crees que es tu vida, tu relación; una simple historia típica? Ese bebé no merece crecer en mentiras. Tu padre nunca dijo la razón por la que se fue ¿y qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo odiaste? Además, creo que estas prejuzgando a Roy.

—Eso es diferente, lo de mi padre y yo. Sobre Roy, lo conozco desde hace años, no lo estoy prejuzgando.

—Creo que sí. Veamos, lo conoces desde hace cuatro o cinco años, pero, ¿verdaderamente lo conoces o crees conocerlo?

—Yo…

Silencio.

—Eso creí.

**~ • ~**

No podía dormir. Comenzó a rodar sobre sí mismo, una y otra vez, no pudiendo envolverse en brazos de morfeo, pensando en lo mismo, sin poder arrancárselo de la cabeza. Suspiró.

—Harry…

E inmediatamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Por el rabillo del ojo, comenzó a ver las camas de sus compañeros, contó cuatro respiraciones diferentes y agradeció internamente que todos estuvieran roncando. ¡Pero él no podía dormir!

Desde el día anterior, notó la ausencia de Potter en el Gran Comedor, pero no le tomó mucha importancia; "de seguro San Potter, la Sangre Sucia y la Comadreja no quisieron honrarnos con su presencia" había pensado "mejor para mí, no tendré que verlos"; pero al día siguiente no estuvieron en el Gran Comedor. Para la hora de la comida, los maestros estaban histéricos. McGonagall había salido corriendo y había vuelto media hora después, totalmente molesta, y le fue a susurrar algo al director Dumbledore. Y no, no es como si se hubiera quedando ahí, esperando por McGonagall, a la espera de que la bruja llegara con Potter, ¡Qué va! Sólo tenía ánimos de quedarse en total silencio, compartiendo tiempo con sus amados compañeros Slytherin… Sí, sólo era eso.

Maldición ¿a quién engañaba? Le gustaba Potter… ¿le gustaba? Sí, un poco tal vez… el problema para él, no era que le gustara un hombre; después de de todo, desde que vio a Potter se dio cuenta de lo apuesto que era, incluso al ver a Edward el dieron unas tremendas ganas de besarlo (cosa que había hecho); pero él _odiaba_ a Potter. Ese era el maldito problema, no sentía nada por él, sólo… ¡Demonios! Debía ser la falta de sueño la que le hacía pensar estupideces.

—Potter… —Murmuró.

Debía ser una broma de su cansada mente, incluso una ingesta accidental de amortentia. La ausencia de Potter le había llamado la atención, y eso era lo que lo hacía tenerlo en la mente. Sí, eso era todo. Y si no, mañana mismo haría que le dieran un antídoto para la poción.

Con eso en mente se acomodó mejor en la suave cama, se arropó mejor con la sábana esmeralda (como los ojos de Potter). Minutos después, y contento con su conclusión, calló dormido.

Lo que Draco Malfoy no sabía, es que esa misma noche tendría su primer sueño con Harry Potter.

**~ • ~**

El tiempo había pasado tan lento y tortuoso; como si hubiera estado caminando sobre carbón encendido. Había tomado uno de los libros de alquimia que Hohenheim le había regalado a Pinako, pero no se podía concentrar. Había intentado adelantar su enorme tarea de pociones, pero la mano le temblaba demasiado como para poder escribir una palabra. Finalmente, tomó la foto de su familia y sonrió.

Pinako había vuelto hace unas horas, pero Edward no había podido verla; se sentía demasiado inquieto como para poder concentrarse en completar una frase coherente para mantener una charla.

Se limpió el sudor de la palma de sus manos con su pantalón.

—Ya están los resultados, ¿quieres verlos en privado o llamo al coronel?

—Yo…

La pregunta del millón, la respuesta del billón. ¿Qué quería? Lo más sensato era que, debido a que no quería que Roy se inmiscuyera en la vida de su hijo, no le dijera nada… pero había algo que le decía que lo mejor sería decirle, que tuviera el conocimiento de ese algo tan importante.

—Deje que venga.

Marcoh asintió y salió por Roy. El Coronel había tenido prohibido entrar mientras Edward esperaba, además, él mismo tenía que lidiar con una espera, la de su pay de fresas que había preparado; así que acudió apresurado. El que Edward permitiera su entrada era una buena señal, ¿no?

— ¿Ya vieron los resultados?

—No, te estaba esperando —Contestó Edward.

Roy sonrió.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí, así que… ¡Veámoslos!

Edward asintió y abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos; el sudor caía por su frente y su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que hasta pensó que todos en la habitación podían oírlo.

—Señor Edward Elric, blah, blah, blah, el resultado es… —Suspiró y miró a Roy.

— ¿Y bien?

—Positivo.

* * *

><p>¿ Les gusto? Espero que si :D lo del alma gemela lo saque de un libro (no se cual, encontre ese fragmento en una preciosa pagina de facebook, pero no decia el autor ni nada, asi que si me dicen quien es el autor, podre poner creditos)<p>

Comentarios:

**Saskia-san:**  
>Un buen castigo les espera a esos desobedientes¬¬ juju, sí, eso sonó muuy pervertido ;) me gusta como piensas amiga! pronto, pronto... cuando deje de sonrojarme al intentar escribirlo y la situacion se presente :D<br>**Pervertida yaoista:**  
>Digan lo que digan, Edward es un adolescente inmaduro en cuestiones de amor, y muy orgulloso! asi que, lo siento, pero seguiras viendo un poco mas la actitud de 'gilipollas' de Elric.<br>El Drarry esta muy atrasado, lo admito, pero tengo excusas (8 pero como viste aqui, poco a poco los dos testarudos se estan dando cuenta de lo confuso que es el amor adolescente y las tonterias que tienen en la cabeza.  
>Saludos a ti tambien :) bye-bye!:*<br>**Ookami Makuda**:  
>¡Claro que puedes! si yo puedo tu tambien :) si, son un asco, pero son de mi propia creacion, asi que me enorgullezco de decir que puede que esten mal, pero cada vez van mejorando poco a poco, y el exito que obtengo es totalmente mio... ¡No al plagio! Gracias por su apoyo, no se que seria de mi sin ustedes :')<br>**Clover Kagamine: **  
>Lo siento, estaba esperando para este capitulo ;) huy! y lo que les espera, nunca se lo podran imaginar! (ni yo, no se que pasara en el proximo capitulo D:, asi que estamos igual!) Como ves, tuve tiempo pero NADA de inspiracion! Sorry... y yo te ayudo a matar a Edward! no sabes lo que le espera... Allen, mi dulce Allen... ¿que decir de él sin revelar nada?<br>**Moon-9215:**  
>Lo hice por alusion a HP6, donde Dumbledore muere ahi... :'( se que no tiene nada que ver pero... se me hizo un poco cruel ponerlo xD<p>

Bueno, disfruten chicas, espero que haya sido de su agrado, amen a sus mamis por este dia de la madre que ya viene el viernes aqui en México...  
>Recuerdes, los reviews hacen que el pay de Roy este listo mas rapido. ¡Ayuden a Edward a consumir su pay pronto!<p>

Las amo! xoxo:*


	13. Capítulo 13: Decisiones

****Disclaimer: ****Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa & Harry Potter es creación de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes :) **  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>**Este Fic contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, violencia ligera y relaciones agresivas.  
><strong><strong>NA: ****Lamento mucho la tardanza pero ya saben, trabajos finales, semestrales, trabajo, deportes... tenia parte del capitulo escrito en la libreta pero es tardado el pasarlo a la computadora y la pereza me gana -.- espero les guste el capitulo :) probablemente después se haga un poco mas fuerte asi que...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

**Decisiones**

La lluvia cae porque el agua pesa en las nubes, las lágrimas caen porque el dolor pesa en el alma.

El frío aire de otoño le daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Otoño siempre fue su estación favorita; amaba ver el suelo lleno de los cálidos colores de la estación, las hojas caer y adornar el pasto, el viento soplar y el aviso de la llegada del invierno.

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver como las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con el paso del viento. Deseaba que comenzara a llover; quería ver un clima acorde a su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, no sabía si era idea suya o no, pero el ambiente se sentía tan helado como si hubiera sido sumergido en un lago de agua congelada, ¡incluso temblaba!, y esa endemoniada taza de té no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Alphonse miraba preocupado a Edward. El cabello castaño, ahora corto, tapaba gran parte de su rostro ocultando su semblante preocupado. Edward tenia recogido su cabello en una coleta baja y tenia los tres primeros botones de su camisa abiertos. La tazo en la mano mecánica temblaba. Sujetaba el puente de su nariz con fuerza. Los ojos ámbar estaban enmarcados en rojo de tanto retener las lágrimas amenazantes con salir; su garganta dolía del nudo que parecía haberse instalado en ella y no quería salir.

—No puedo, Al —murmuró—, simplemente no puedo… yo… ¡soy tan estúpido!

— ¡No digas eso! —Regañó Alphonse—. No podías saber que eras propenso a… bueno, tú sabes.

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera puedes decirlo! Me rehúso a creerlo, es imposible. Antinatural…

— ¡Es tu hijo! —gritó.

Edward permaneció en silencio. El viento silbaba con fiereza entre los árboles. Se quedó ahí, sentado sobre un montón de escombros que solían formar la que era su cocina. Alphonse comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro entre los restos de la anterior casa Elric.

—Edward, sé que estás asustado, lo entiendo, pero tienes que ser fuerte.

—No, Al, no puedes entenderme… ¿Qué haré? Sólo tengo quince años… ¡Oh, no!

— ¿Qué? Ed, me asustas.

—No puedo respirar—dijo hiperventilando.

La taza cayó ruidosamente, rompiendo la porcelana en pedazos y derramando todo el resto del té en el suelo.

—No, no, no puedo.

Un golpe sonó. El rostro de Edward, girado forzosamente, no se movió ni un ápice. Llevó forzosamente su mano real a la mejilla, con tanto trabajo que parecía levantar un bloque enorme de acero sólido con ella.

—Lo siento, hermano, pero tenías que calmarte.

—No importa —contestó quedamente.

—No estás solo, me tienes a mi… yo seré el guapo y lindo tío Alphonse que consentirá hasta los caprichos más mínimos de ese bebé. ¡Lo malcriaré tanto! —Dijo en una extraña mezcla de risa y llanto.

Edward asintió.

—Claro, malcría a mi hijo, pero luego no quiero recibir quejas de los demás. Si linchan a mi hijo, tú te vas con él —Continuó Ed. Su mirada seguía llorosa pero una sonrisa pequeña y triste se había instalado en su rostro.

Ambos comenzaron a reír con fuerza, dejando los problemas, temores, preocupaciones y tensiones fuera de su pequeño espacio íntimo. Rieron y rieron hasta que les dolió el estomago y ya no pudieron quedarse en pie. No hay nada mejor que una buena dosis de risa cuando sientes que los problemas a los que te enfrentas empiezan a comerse tu mundo. Pero todo tiene que terminar en algún momento. La risa te ofrece un pequeño escape para aliviar un poco los pesares, pero al final siempre tienes que volver a la realidad, enfrentar tus problemas con la frente en alto. Siempre puedes enfrentar los problemas con una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa y una buena compañía que aligera la carga que tu corazón llegue a sentir.

— ¿Cuánto te dijo el doctor Marcoh que tenías?

—Tres semanas.

Ambos hermanos, recostados bajo el enorme árbol cercano a su casa, miraban las estrellas. La alegría por un futuro incierto, un futuro atemorizante pero a la vez emocionante, llenaba sus corazones. No tenían idea de cómo podrían con el pequeño. Edward tendría que terminar pronto con la misión para poder continuar con su vida, una vida alejada de Roy, oculta.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero, Al, eso espero…

— ¿Qué harás con el Coronel?

—No lo sé, no quiero disculparme.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —inquirió Alphonse en tono de regaño.

—Prefiero no decírtelo aún, no quiero regaños por ahora.

**~ • ~**

Roy Mustang había partido esa misma noche a casa de su mejor amigo, Maes Hughes. Había realizado magia en Amestris para aparecerse. Estaba seguro de que recibiría una amonestación por hacerlo sin tener permiso para aparecerse, pero no importaba. Necesitaba compañía, necesitaba un amigo, necesitaba un oído comprensible; necesitaba a Maes. Había llegado a eso de las once o doce de la noche, completamente ido, y había pedido a Maes un vaso de alcohol, que se callara y que escuchara.

Finalmente no había hablado mucho. Roy se había limitado a beber y Maes a esperar. ¡Pero moría de sueño!, más le vale a ese Coronel de pacotilla que comenzara a hablar.

—Roy —dijo Hughes armándose de valor—, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Uhmm? Oh, sí Maes, estoy bien —contestó. Tomó otro trago de whiskey y volvió a sumergirse en la nada, mirando un punto fijo imaginario.

—Roy, llegaste de improvisto pidiendo hablar conmigo, despertaste a Elysia, llevas media botella de whiskey y no estás hablando; te conozco, habla ahora. ¿Es sobre Ed?

—No es nada, Maes, sólo…

— ¿Lo amas?

—Sí —contestó sin vacilar. Miró a su amigo a los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué no estás con él?

—El ya no me quiere…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, salió gritando lo mucho que me detestaba, que no quería volver a verme nunca más y que si volvía a acercarme me iba a rebanar el cuello como si fuera mantequilla.

—Ese chico es demasiado rudo, ¿pero qué esperabas? Debió estar demasiado molesto para decir eso… ¿Qué esperas para enamorarlo de nuevo? Ya lo hiciste una vez, ¿por qué no de nuevo?

—Ya lo intente, muchas veces…

— ¿Y?

—Fallé.

— ¿Y te rindes tan fácil? Ese no eres tú, Roy.

—No me regañes, Maes. Yo no me rendí, pero mi corazón sí. Cuando parece que todo se arregló, pasa algo y todo se arruina de nuevo. No sé} si pueda seguir soportándolo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo buscas? Valdrá la pena.

—Él ya tiene un nuevo amor —contestó escupiendo las palabras.

— ¿No piensas hacer nada?

—Creo… creo que él es feliz así.

— ¿Y tú? Roy, estás destrozado. No te había visto así desde…

—Ishval… —acompletó—. Yo soy feliz si él lo es. Yo solo lo lastimo.

—Conozco a Edward, el no es feliz si no es contigo.

—No sé cómo llegamos a esto. ¡Esta embarazado! Así como suena, él está embarazado de mí y no quiere que sea parte de la vida del bebé.

—No sé qué decir, amigo. El amor duele, eso es…

—No, Maes —cortó Roy—. Duele no ser correspondido, duele la soledad, duele la tristeza, duele que la persona que mas amas en el mundo no quiera saber nade de ti, pero no duele el amor. El amor es lo único que puede arreglar un corazón roto, y Whersebstran se me adelantó a eso.

—Te pones insoportable cuando bebes, pero tienes razón.

—Y Whersebstran lo hace feliz. Donde yo deje una lagrima el dibujó una sonrisa…

— ¿Quieres dejar de decir frases deprimentes? Todavía puedes arreglar tu error —insistió.

—No me parece justo. Él siente que sólo lo utilicé.

— ¿Y puedes culparlo?

— ¡Ya lo sé! Pero Maes, es mi hijo.

—Edward está molesto, asustado y sorprendido, ¿Cómo culparlo? Es sólo un niño. A excepción de su hermano, está solo en el mundo.

—Tienes razón, pero… un segundo, ¿no te sorprende a ti también? Estamos hablando de embarazo masculino —explicó como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

—Bueno… —Roy lo miró inquisitivamente—, Hohenheim me escribió para preguntarle a Marcoh si seria eso posible —contestó, culpable—. Me considera confiable, sabe que Edward me tiene aprecio…

—A mi me odia—comentó, amargamente.

—Bueno, si un treintañero se intentara acercar a mi hijo (en este caso hija), creo que también lo odiaría.

—No ayudas —reclamó Roy.

—Es la verdad.

—Bueno, el punto es que tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste, ¡traidor!

—Yo no sabía que eras un idiota irresponsable que no se cuido —Se defendió—. Además, le prometí a Hohenheim no decir nada.

— ¡Bah! Lo perdí, Maes… y esta vez para siempre.

—Eres muy negativo.

—No. La gente positiva ve un vaso medio lleno, la gente negativa ve un vaso medio vacío, y yo… yo sólo veo más espacio para whiskey.

Maes le quitó la botella de whiskey a Roy cuando estaba por servirla.

—Ok, basta de eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Basta de lamentarte! —Roy lo miró confundido; pero Maes ya estaba mirándolo, serio, con un brillo de molestia en sus ojos—. Vas a ir, vas a hablar con Edward como el adulto que se supone que eres, vas a volver con él y me vas a hacer padrino de ese bebé, ¿entendiste?

—P-pero…

—Cállate ya. Estoy harto de verte así. ¿Hace cuánto no te rasuras?

— ¿Maes?

—Levántate. Mañana iras a hablar con Edward.

— ¿Y si no quiere? ¿Si cumple su promesa y me rebana el cuello?

—Entonces tan siquiera consigue ver a tu hijo o hija. A Elysia le hará bien tener una primita con quien jugar… Y hablando de Elysia —los ojos de Maes se iluminaron y Roy hizo una mueca horrorizada—, ¡mira que grande está!

— ¡Oh, Maes!

Y tal vez su amigo tenía razón, no tenía por qué darse por vencido. Allen no tenía algo que él si (aparte de atractivo natural); la tenia el corazón de Edward, aun le pertenecía; una razón para intentarlo de nuevo y un hijo creciendo en el vientre de su amado. Maes tenía razón, el aún podía ganar el corazón de su amado alquimista… ¡Pero no tenía tanta barba como para que armara un escándalo! Se había rasurado en la mañana del día anterior. Estúpido y sabio Hughes…

**~ • ~**

En la fría y solitaria habitación, un joven de quince años miraba anhelante la cama de al lado; luchando contra sus propios deseos. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué estaba bien desear?

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a su hermano, se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a su Coronel. Pero no podría disculparse. No aunque supiera lo mucho que lastimaba a Roy con sus palabras. ¡Se sentía como un bastardo! Lo cual es irónico debido a que eso era lo que más le decía a ese hombre. ¡Estúpido Roy! Era increíble, injusto, inaudito y sin sentido que, a pesar de todo, lo amara con locura. Y, a pesar de que se había asustado al principio, amaba a su bebé. Su bebé y de Mustang… Mustang Elric… Sonaba tan bien.

— ¡Estoy diciendo tonterías! —exclamó, sonrojado.

Pero sonaba tan endemoniadamente bien.

¡Oh, Dios! ya enloquecía… ¿Lo hacía o no? No amaba a Allen, apenas y habían hablado, pero con Roy… con Roy sí que había amor. Lo amaba, joder. Lo amaba con locura. Lo amaba tanto que dolía en su pecho… ¡Decidido! Si Roy volvía _ese_ día, y se disculpaba, lo perdonaría. Y si no volvía…

—Yo te amaré como a mi propia vida e incluso más que eso —murmuró poniendo una mano en su vientre —. Te amo pequeño.

Si, le daría una nueva oportunidad a Roy, pero éste tenía hasta las doce a.m. del día siguiente, si no, lo olvidaría y lo dejaría de esperar. Tal vez el también debería hacer algo, tomar la iniciativa; pero bueno, después de todo lo que paso era lo más justo que el idiota Coronel tomara la iniciativa. Si, ya había decidido; ya había tomado su decisión.

**~ • ~**

Domingo 24 de Octubre de 1993

Había dormido muy mal esa noche. Había soñado (más bien había tenido una pesadilla) donde había estado platicando con Draco Malfoy y luego… luego el bastardo de Malfoy lo había besado. Fue asqueroso… bueno, siendo sincero consigo mismo, ese beso, en el fondo (demasiado en el fondo), le había gustado. ¡No! Claro que no le había gustado, fue asqueroso. El sólo hecho de haber tocado los rosados, suaves y hermosos labios de Malfoy, fue sumamente…

—Tentador—murmuró.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Harry? —Preguntó Alphonse, entrando a la habitación con una toalla en la cintura y otra más pequeña rodeando su cuello.

— ¡No! —contestó rápidamente, sonrojándose.

—Oh, está bien… ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que Winry ya se levantó.

— ¿Y Ron? —preguntó viendo la cama de Alphonse donde había dormido Ron. Él había dormido en el suelo, junto a Alphonse.

—No lo sé, creo que bajó a comer. Dijo algo sobre ayudar a Winry a cocinar.

— ¿Ron? ¿Cocinar?

—Sí. Dijo que era muy bueno cocinando.

Harry evitó soltar una risa y asintió sonriendo.

—Claro, claro. Ron cocina delicioso… pero, yo que tú, no comería nada que él haya tocado.

Alphonse rió ligeramente y sacudió, tiernamente, el cabello azabache de Harry.

—Si quieres ve bajando, me tengo que cambiar.

—Sí.

Harry asintió. Salió sin mirar a Alphonse por temor a ver algo que no debería de ver y bajó con cuidado las escaleras.

Cuando entró a la cocina, Edward ya estaba ahí, sentado y anhelante con una taza de café negro en la mano.

—Buenos días, Ed.

—Días, Harry —contestó distraído. Suspiró profundamente y dio un trago a su café.

— ¿Estás bien? Tienes muchas ojeras.

—Sí.

Pero lo único que Edward quería decir era no. Incluso el pronunciar esa pequeña mentira le causaba un gran esfuerzo y un dolor desgarrante en la garganta. Roy no había ido en toda la noche y él no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Eso no significaba que lo fuera a personar. Es decir, le había dado veinticuatro horas y el plazo aun no había vencido. Pero se sintió defraudado.

—Edward…

—Estoy bien, Harry. ¿Ron o Hermione ya despertaron?

—Eso te iba a preguntar.

—Oh, entonces estamos igual.

—Al dijo algo sobre Ron cocinando y ayudando a Winry.

— ¿Ron sabe cocinar?

Harry lo miró, divertido, y esbozó una sonrisa.

—En realidad no.

Y ambos se echaron a reír.

—Creo que Ron sólo quiere impresionar a Winry —opinó Harry.

—Creo que Winry tiene novio.

—Oh, sí. El chico que mencionaba la carta que te envió tu hermano hace tiempo.

—Sí. Winry no me ha dicho nada, pero supongo que siguen juntos.

— ¿Y no te molesta o sientes raro?

—En realidad no. Me siento agradecido de que la amistad no se perdiera.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y Allen cómo es?

— ¿Allen? —Preguntó, confundido.

—Tu novio —aclaró Harry, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño.

—Oh, ese Allen.

—Sí, ese Allen. ¿Tienen problemas?... Lo siento, no es mi asunto.

—No importa. Harry, todo es tan complicado últimamente.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿El profesor Mustang se opuso a su relación?

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de Mustang? —preguntó Edward, sumamente alarmado y empalideciendo de una.

Harry lo miró, confundido.

—Ya nos habías dicho que el profesor es tu tutor; tal vez no le gustó que salieras con un hombre.

—Oh, eso. No, nada que ver —mintió.

Era obvio que Roy no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la relación (ficticia relación) que mantenía Edward con Allen. Si realmente quería que Mustang tomara la iniciativa de la disculpa, tenía que aclararle que no tenía competencia alguna.

—Bueno, pero tú sigues distraído, ¿qué hay en esa confundida cabeza tuya?

— ¿Eh? Nada, ¿qué podría haber?

— ¿Estas a la defensiva, Potter? —inquirió, sonriente.

— ¡No! Digo, si una persona está a la defensiva es porque tiene algo que esconder.

—Y eso significa que no ocultas nada, ¿verdad? —Edward frunció el entrecejo.

—Exacto.

—Bien, ya sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo. Para eso estamos los amigos y me alegra que me tengas la confianza de contarme tus dudas, problemas, confusiones… —Y si Harry no le decía nada por las buenas, utilizaría algo demasiado útil: la culpa.

Y funcionó. Harry lo miró indeciso; desviaba la vista por toda la cocina, como si hubiera decidido que la estufa, la loza sucia que reposaba en el lavabo, la gotera del grifo del lavavajillas y el trozo de pay de fresas frente a Edward fuera lo más interesante en el mundo entero.

Cada gota que caía en el metal retumbaba fuertemente en su cabeza; el tic tac del reloj aumentando su sonido; los cantos de las aves, inundando su cabeza y la habitación…

— ¡Está bien! —Exclamó, estresado—. Ni una palabra a nadie, Elric.

—Lo prometo, ahora habla.

—Tuve un sueño, muy extraño de hecho.

— ¿Sobre…?

—Bueno, había un chico…

Edward sonrió.

—Esto se pone interesante, continua.

—Como decía… —Retomó Harry, de mal modo—, había un chico y… bueno, el me besó.

—Vaya, Potter, no llevas ni dos días mediando tu asunto y ya soñaste con un beso. ¿Recuerdas quién era?

—Sí, ¡digo, no!

—Ponte de acuerdo, ¿sí o no? —Edward frunció el ceño y dio otro sorbo a su café.

—Bueno, si lo recuerdo, pero no sé que vayas a pensar de mi.

—Harry, créeme que no tengo derecho alguno a criticarte o a pensar mal de ti.

—Pero… prométeme no decirle nada a Ron.

—No diré nada a nadie —Prometió y dio un mordisco a un pedazo de pan con mantequilla—, ahora habla.

—Draco Malfoy.

Silencio.

—Harry…

— ¡No puede ser! —Gritó Ron.

Harry, totalmente asustado y con los ojos desorbitados miró a Edward con preocupación y con temor de encontrarse cara a cara con Ron hasta que…

—No recordaba que Alphonse envió una carta diciendo que Winry tenía novio.

—Yo también lo había olvidado— Edward sonrió ligeramente, aliviado de tener una excusa para evitar que Winry estuviera de encimosa con él. Tenía que ser sincero, Winry fue su primera novia, su primera relación seria, su primer amor y una gran amiga de la infancia, pero se había estado comportando muy cariñosa con él, aún cuando ya le había dejado claro con anterioridad que no sentía nada de eso por ella, ya no más.

Todavía recordaba ese día. Había salido a cenar con Winry a un hermoso restaurante cerca de Ciudad del Este; él estaba en una misión y ella había ido por un problema con su automail. No era la primera vez que ella tenía que viajar para repararlo, pero cuando él siempre iba por ella a la estación de trenes sentía nervioso, desesperación por verla, pero ese día…

Había estado toda la noche en guardia con Mustang, y aunque él no le había pedido nada de relaciones, habían terminado haciéndolo detrás de una vieja bodega abandonada.

—Tómalo como pago anticipado —le había dicho después de darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Había estado siéndole infiel a su novia, había tocado a otro hombre y había dejado que lo tocara... al principio se había convencido de que todo era por Alphonse; que cada caricia, por más seductora y placentera que fuera, era asquerosa. Se había dicho que en cuanto consiguiera el cuerpo de su hermano iba a renunciar y darle un golpe en toda su carita de niño bonito… pero tenía que ser sincero, desde hacía mucho tiempo que todo había comenzado a ser tan adictivo que esperaba que Mustang encontrara información para poder pagarle. Le gustaba. ¡Diablos! Disfrutaba cada caricia, cada segundo, cada embestida…

Miró su reflejo en un vidrio sucio y se asqueó de sí mismo. Desvió su mirada al militar que se abotonaba la camisa y suspiró asqueado, cansado, molesto consigo mismo…, y añadió:

—Espero haberte adelantado suficientes pagos, esto no volverá a ocurrir.

Y esperó a que Roy dijera algo, que mostrara alguna emoción, ¡la que fuera!, pero sólo se quedó parado con el semblante serio. Se extrañó de haber estado esperando que Mustang mostrara algo, de hecho se sintió defraudado… después de todo habían compartido cama demasiado seguido para su gusto.

Masculló que su turno había acabado y salió a darse una ducha para ir a recoger a Winry. Ella no merecía que le hiciera eso, tendrían que hablar. Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y con la chica.

Nunca le diría a Winry lo que pasó con Roy Mustang, nunca nadie lo sabría, nunca nadie debería enterarse, nunca.

Recogió su cabello en una coleta baja, se vistió con pantalones de vestir y camisa negra. Le diría todo a Winry, no sobre Roy, pero si sobre sus sentimientos. Si Winry llegaba a saber de Roy y él… ¡Mustang! ¡El maldito Coronel Mustang! ¿Cuándo comenzó a ser Roy?

Y cuando llegó llevó a la chica a que se vistiera; después de que ella revisara su automail y se cambiara fueron al restaurante y pidieron cena. El no había podido comer ni un bocado, tenía miedo por la reacción que Winry podría tener, y ella lo notó.

—Ed, cariño, no has probado nada, ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿Uhmm? En realidad no. Ocupo hablar contigo de algo importante.

— ¿Qué es cariño? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —Contestó con mirada alegre y tomando su mano.

Pero, al parecer, los nervios de Edward fueron incorrectamente interpretados por Winry porque al momento de hablar…

—Quiero terminar.

—Acepto.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La mirada de Winry cambió. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

—Pero… ¿Por qué, Ed?

—Winry, eres una chica hermosa—y no mentía, Winry era una chica muy hermosa y con muchos pretendientes—, eres fuerte, inteligente y muy buena persona…

—Te pregunté por qué quieres terminar conmigo, no te pedí una lista de mis cualidades.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Winry, desde navidad nuestra relación no fue la misma y…

—Pensé que íbamos perfectamente —Comentó, amargamente.

—Winry —El nudo en su garganta le imposibilitaba hablar bien—, no mereces que sigamos así, debo ser sincero tanto conmigo como contigo.

—Ya, no sientes nada por mí.

—Winry, nos conocemos desde hace años, claro que te quiero, sólo…

—No de ese modo —completó—. Ya, no quiero saber más.

Winry tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente del local.

— ¡Winry, espera! —Gritó.

Dejó unos billetes en la mesa calculando un aproximado del gasto total y salió corriendo tras la chica, pero llegó tarde. Lo último que vio antes de dejarla de ver en meses fue el borde ondeante de su vestido morado mientras corría.

Fue el fin de su relación. Se sentía mal, cobarde, usado, una escoria…

Esa fue la primera vez que se emborrachó. Estuvo aproximadamente dos horas en el bar, hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer.

La gente suele odiar o amar la lluvia por diversas razones. Refresca, su sonido puede resultar armónico, un beso bajo ella puede ser romántico y es el sueño de cada chica… pero también desencadena un sinfín de emociones, convierte tu día y tu estado de ánimo en una montaña rusa de la cual quisieras bajar pero no puedes. El cielo gris, el sonido del cielo rugiendo en una pelea, todo eso es un conjunto de causantes de depresión en un corazón roto, en una persona confundida, en una persona cuyo estado de ánimo está por los suelos, pero sobre todo, en una persona que llega a sentir todo eso en algún momento y que mezcla ese momento con varios vasos de alcohol.

Y así había vuelto a acabar en la cama de Roy Mustang por segunda vez consecutiva en menos de veinticuatro horas. No recordaba mucho de ese momento, sólo recordaba la sonrisa burlona del militar, su propia lengua recorriendo el bien cuidado abdomen ajeno; esos besos compartidos de forma tan especial, romántica incluso, frente a la chimenea… probablemente eso haya sido un efecto de su imaginación y tanta bebida ingerida que bombeaba por su sangre pero, si fue real, fue uno de los momentos más hermosos que hubiera podido imaginar.

Y ahí estaba él de nuevo, rindiéndose ante sus sentimientos por Roy, deseando estar con él. Serian una hermosa pequeña familia feliz, y Dios sabe lo bien que se siente pensar que ese infeliz es el padre de su pequeño o pequeña. Por más que quisiera no podría dejarlo, no podría separarse de él, eso lo mataría.

— ¿Edward?

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías Ron?

—Que yo pensé que… bueno, tu eres gay y…

—No importa que estés interesado en Winry, pero no creo que sea tu tipo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Ella puede ser mi tipo.

—A menos que te gusten mandonas, enojonas y agresivas…

— ¡Me gustan mandonas, enojonas y agresivas!

— ¡Ronald! Estamos de visita aquí, no puedes dejar la cama destendida como si un elfo doméstico fuera a arreglarla. ¡Sube ahora mismo a arreglarla!

—Ya voy, Hermione, no tienes por qué ponerte tan agresiva.

— ¡No soy agresiva!

Ron y Hermione subieron juntos mientras discutían. Ron decía algo sobre poder tender la cama solo y Hermione replicaba que no confiaba en él.

Harry y Edward se miraron.

— 50 a que ellos dos terminan juntos en sexto.

—50 a que en séptimo.

—Trato hecho. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Potter.

**~ • ~**

Roy marcó poco después de medio día anunciando que llegaría a la estación de trenes de Rizenbul en unas tres horas. Edward, que estaba completamente decidido a hablar con él, había quedado de ir a recogerlo para que no se extraviara en camino a la casa Rockbell.

Sus manos temblaban cuando llegó a la estación, hasta que vio a Roy bajar del tren.

Roy lo miró, por primera vez en años no tenía ni idea de que decir. Sonrió débilmente, no se animaba a demostrar ni un poco de sentimiento en caso de que lo que fuera que Edward le dijera le dañara; había construido una gran muralla de frialdad en cuanto a sus sentimientos se trataba y no podía darse el lujo de derrumbar esas paredes en público, después de todo aun tenía una reputación que mantener.

Y entonces Edward lo miró, decidido, ansioso. Un nudo en la garganta, manos temblorosas, boca seca, nauseas (ya sea porque su hijo decidió manifestarse o por la emoción del momento).

Ambos se miraron, azul y dorado, negro y rubio, fuego y metal, entremezclándose, fusionándose en uno solo. Balbucearon uno el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo, nerviosos. Rieron al unisono y se acercaron más. Uno frente al otro.

—Roy…

—Edward, espera y escucha. Estuve pensando y… —Se humedeció los labios.

— ¡Edward! —gritó una voz que bajaba por otro vagón, una voz amigable, demasiado amable.

Allen, el alquimista de agua.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comentarios! <strong>

**Ookami . makuda :**

No, no se desmaya, solo necesita un empujon para aceptar lo que pasa :) ¡animate! si nunca te animas te vas a arrepentir y la verdad es que los comentarios de las chicas que leen hacen que llegue la inspiracion, te hara bien :) Vamos, publicalo!

**Clover Kagamine:**

¡Gracias por perdonarme! :') me gustaria responderte todas esas incognitas pero se arruinaria todo :O el azucar es buena, sigue consumiendola (8 Perdon por tardar tanto pero es que cuando no llega la inspiracion no se puede hacer nada :/ tardo lo menos que puedo n.n gracias por amar tanto estos disparates que salen como resultado de mi perturbada mente, tanta azucar y tantas peliculas cursis (8

**Moon -9215:**

Al parecer si :O será una mamá sexy!

**Maho Kijutsu:**

¿Como vas con lo del trabajo? Espero hayas podido encontrar ya :) Gracias, suerte igual a ti. Lo curioso y bueno es que a pesar de todo siempre se logra encontrar tiempo para los fics :) yo tengo meses sin leer los fics pendientes que tengo por ahi :/

**Irene:**

Es de las mejores combinaciones no? Lamentablemente no hay muchos fics asi y con las parejas que me gustan ahahahah deberias animarte y escribir una historia tu, la leeria encantada! :D

**X-D:**

¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Este tipo de comentarios son los que me hacen gritar y reir de emocion :) ¿pudiste encontrar facilmente los fics de FMA & HP? espero que si. Me mataste con lo del pay ahahahaha pobre Roy, tanto que se esforzo para realizarlo :') ¿a que es un amor?

**Casi lo olvidaba! Por primera vez pondre adelantos :) muero de la emocion del siguiente capitulo, no se acostumbren, no lo hare seguido hahahahaha**

**creo que se han dado cuenta de que las frases del inicio del capitulo tienen algo que ver con lo que ocurre en el capitulo. Si la curiosidad no puede con ustedes escuchen la cancion de Closer de Nine Inch Nails (les recomendare que la escuchen solas o con audifonos) **

_**Adelantos**_

**—No creo que quieras que el Coronel Mustang se entere de que le mentiste.**

**—Roy me perdonara. **

**— ¿Estas seguro de eso? **

**Edward desvió la mirada. **

**—Eso pensé. Mira, Edward, no creo que el Coronel esté feliz de que le hayas mentido asi. **

**Silencio. **

**—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Le dire que terminamos porque lo amas pero... intercambio equivalente. **

**— ¿Qué quieres? **

**La mano de Allen comenzó a deslizarse bajo la camiseta de Edward. **


End file.
